Fairy Tail: Path to Oblivion (Rewriting)
by VoltStriker
Summary: It's the year X798 and a lot has changed. Meet Kai Fallen, a new wizard who joins a new guild called Celestial Light. Join him and his friends as they go on many adventures to prevent people from the dark from destroying the world.
1. A New Mage!

**A/N: Hello everyone, my name is VoltStriker and I shall be your your teller for today... okay... anyway, I wanted to rewrite this because I have looking at other stories and I was like**** "maybe should fix up my story." So I did this because I wanted to make chapters longer and better detailed. So I hope you enjoy****the chapter. See yeah. P.S. I will be fixing up chapters as the story goes on.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Mage!**

It was the year X788, January the third. That was the day... the day that everything had changed. In a large forest in the uppermost part of the Fiore Kingdom, there was a village known as Hana. The village wasn't well known and was barely mentioned. It was a peaceful town surrounded by a large acre of trees and a mountain that overlooked the village. Flowers bloomed all around the village, giving it's name as Hana. But then... the town was in ruins, houses were broken and black from the flames, same with the flowers, dead and dull. Debris laid on the ground, scattered along. Some houses that remained standing were ready to collapse as they lost there strength. As dust fell, smoke violently shot up into the clouded dull sky. There were no signs of any living creatures, nothing was left.

In the middle of town, there lies a small boy, no older then eight, who was lying on the hard, cold ground. The boys eyes opened to reveal a dull brown. They glanced at the destruction that was taken place. The boy began to move, he lifted himself up off the ground, letting his dark brown hair fall over his eyes. The boy felt weak as he pulled himself up, but he managed to get on his two feet.

He looked around the burning town, fear had taken his eyes. His mouth was left wide open at the horrifying sight. No words could describe what he was feeling. With the remainder of his strength, he began to walk through the dull town. He could feel himself hurting on the inside as he remembered different parts of the town, now that was gone.

He felt something heavy in his chest. A tear fell from his eye, down his cheek, and landed on the cold ground. He wondered what happened, but he couldn't remember. The tears in him began to release, he tried to hold it in. With another look around, he let the tears fall. "Mommy? Daddy?" He cried, but all that was heard was the sounds of the roaring flames being brushed around by the wind.

...

The boy's eyes shot open, his hearts began to race as he breathed hard and fast. Was that a dream?, he thought, No it was more like a nightmare. The boy looked up toward the blue sky, it was clear without a single cloud in it. It was June the fifth, it had been ten years since that day in Hana, he has been having nightmares about ever since. He sighed as he laid back down into a large patch of grass. His head rested on a hard rock as he was in sight of a town that was a few miles ahead.

The boys name was **Kai Fallen. **He was eighteen years old now. He still had his dark hair which still covered his dull brown eyes, the back of his hair was a mess and it slanted toward the left. He wore a blue shirt with a gray jacket over it and he wore blue jeans. On his feet, he wore plain brown shoes. Last but not least, he had a chained necklace with a weird symbol hanging down.

Kai had been traveling his whole life, he always traveled ever since that day. He didn't even had a home ever since, he preferred to travel alone. He liked the peace and quiet. He kept his eyes on the town, the boy had stopped on a cliff on a mountain where he could see it. There were little grass, but there was a tree that protected him from the sun with it's shade. He could sit here all day if he wanted to, since he didn't have anything to worry about.

After a couple of minutes, Kai got up from his spot, he stretched his arms and then reached for a bag that he had used as a pillow. A smiled appeared on his face. "Time to get moving." He said as he ventured forth in the direction of the town.

...

In the town of Rosewood, many people wondered the quiet brick streets as they minded their own buisness. The town of Rosewood is a well known town for it's large trading markets, as well as it's theatre, where musicians come around to make a living and it's famous magic shop, Great Magica, where rare holder type magic comes and goes.

The town was quite peaceful. Not much goes on in this town, due to that the town is so small compared to big towns. In the market, people where wondering around, looking for interesting pieces, tools, an other kinds of merchindise to buy. People discussed with one another as their normal lives continue to move. In the group of people, a girl wondered the market.

The girl had a long brown hair that ran down her back, it stopped at her theighs. A few strands of her brown hair covered her eyes a little bit, but enough to allow her to see. The girl looked to be about seventeen years old. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a small black jacket that hugged her body, along with black shorts that stopped above her knees, and finally white boots with black fuzz around the top. On her wrist, she had a silver bracelet with a bit of gold on it.

The girl kept walking around the market, watching the people as they were buying or selling, or just conversating. As she made it up toward a corner, she suddenly stopped. She turned around and scanned the area. All she saw were the people who lived here and nothing else. With one final look, she turned around and continued her walk.

...

A few minutes had pasted since Kai had left his resting place. He had already made it into town. He wanted to check out the shops that they had set up here, as well as the famous Great Magica that he had heard so much about. He walked through town with his hands in his pocket, not giving the care in the world.

After a whle of walking, he was soon in the market where most trading and such took place. As he walked through the market, he examined a few booths that were selling items like sand that brings you good luck or weapons used by swordsman. He watched as people were making deals with one another. This place sure is busy, he thought as he turned the a corner, but then he bumped into someone. He heard a faint groan.

"Hey, watch where your going!" A feminine voice said. Kai looked down a bit to see a girl that was no taller then his chin. She looked up at him fiercely. She walked past him and kept walking.

"Sorry" he tried to say, but the girl simply ignored him and kept on walking. He shrugged as he went his own way. "Not much of a talker..."

Kai remained in the market for a little bit longer and he actually bought some things that he would use. He bought a book on famous wizards, a compass, a map of fiore, and just for laughs, a bag of sand that said to bring good luck. He happily walked around as he tried to search for more stuff to buy for his travels, but nothing caught his interest.

When he was done searching for stuff, he began to read the book he bought at one of the stands. He was reading about some wizard who goes by the name of Jura Neekis. It reads that he is one of the ten wizard saints, huh, wonder if Kai stood a chance? As he read on, the ground began to shake and then a loud boom filled the air with it's strong noise. Kai, who was wondering what had happened, scanned the area. He notice a cloud of smoke as it raised into the atmosphere. Without a second thought, he ran toward the area where trouble was too be found.

* * *

**Well first chapter down, now to work on more. See you guys later.**


	2. Heaven to Oblivion!

**Chapter 2: Heaven to Oblivion!**

The explosion was heard all throughout the town, smoke could be seen where the explosion had took place, it lingered behind the houses as it raised toward the blue open sky. People who saw the smoke watched in fear, wondering what had happen. Curiosity took hold with some of the townspeople who lived in the town and were soon running toward the smoke to investigate. Kai was one of these people. Whatever was taking place can't be good.

While he ran, a few people who were near the area whispered to each other silently. Kai couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but he managed to hear an old man who was talking to a young women. The man said that the explosion seems to have come from Great Magica, which is the only shop in this town that had rare holder type magic on it's shelves. If a store with magic that wasn't sold in other stores, then this might be serious. The boy ran faster to Great Magica.

It didn't take long for Kai to get there, due to people focusing on the smoke while they wondered what happened. As he ran, he saw a large crowd of people in front of a large building. The large building was colored green with a white roof on top. There was also a large sign that said 'Great Magica' which was slanted a bit down on the left. Smoke was racing out of the building's windows.

Kai made his way through the crowd, but decided to wait back just to see what the situation was. He surprisingly was able to see through the large crowd and could see the building's base. In front of the building stood three men, grinning towards the crowd.

The guy on the left wore am white open jacket that revealed a tight black muscle shirt. He had black jeans and white shoes. His gray hair was messy and has covered his left held a bag in one hand and a sword in the other. The guy on the right wore an orange shirt with khaki shorts. He had short brown hair and brown eyes to match. He also had an earring on the left ear. He also had a bag in his left hand, but nothing on the right. Finally in the middle was a guy who wore a black long jacket that stopped at his ankle with a black shirt under it. He also had red pants and black shoes.

Kai's eyes widen when he saw what the guy in the middle had in his arms. It was a little girl who seemed no older then thirteen. She had long red hair that stopped below her shoulders, a few strands were blocking her brown eyes. She also wore a long white flower dress. The girl squirmed as she tried to pull away from the man in black, tears began to fill her eyes. The man forced her back and took out a dagger, which he held firmly toward the girls neck. The cold blade could be felt against her warm skin.

The man in black fiercely looked at the crowd of people. "Alright, listen up!" He began harshly. "Nobody move or the girl dies!" This made everyone tense up a bit, they had not dare move, some even stopped breathing a bit. They could feel there throats dry as they watches the crying girl. The man fiercely pulled her back a bit more, making her cry even harder. Some watched in fear, while others watched as their blood rised. Kai couldn't even hide his teeth from showing. He had to put an end to this.

The boy walked up slowly, but then a girl walked out from the crowd. People looked toward her, wondering what she was doing. The girl suddenly stopped in front of the three men. She glared at them. She brought up her hand and pointed at them. "You three" She began, not taking her sight off them. "Stop this right now." The three guys only blinked. Everything went quite. The three men chuckled and soon, burst out of laughter.

The man in the middle let his laughter die down, he wiped a tear away from his eye. "Oh? And what is a little princess going to do about it?" He snapped his fingers, which signaled his two lackeys to step forward. "Jax, Mike. Take care of her." Jax and Mike ran toward the girl. Jax, the guy in white, readied his sword. He swiftly swung it at the girl. The brown haired lady managed to dodged them even faster than the sword wielder. As the blade came for a horizontal slash, she quickly dodged it and kicked the sword right out of his hands. The blade landed right at the feet of the people who simply watched.

Jax had a look of confusion and fear. "H-how, I'm the fastest swordsman alive." He said with fear in his voice. Damn, not only is this girl fast, but she even managed to kick my sword out of my hands, he thought. The girl jumped a bit and did a hard kick to the Jax face. This sent him flying toward the smoking building and crashed into the wall, causing it took break down. Mike watched as his comrade had fallen to a girl, he sharply looked at her.

"You little bitch!" pissed off, Mike put his two hands together and aimed it straight for the girl. A large magic circle appeared in front of him. The large circle was purple and it had weird markings on it, in the center was a purple moon. "**Dead Wave****!**" Mike shouted as a huge beam of purple and black darkness rushed toward the girl.

The girl smirked as she placed her hands together like the guy in orange did. "**Heaven's Beam!**" she shouted as another magic circle appeared but this time it was a bright yellow with weird markings on it. A beam just like Mike's Death Wave shot out of her hands, but unlike his, her's was yellow and white. Both attacks collided and soon exploded into thin air.

Kai who watched the battle was amazed by the girl. She can use magic? But... what type is that?, he thought as the battle continued.

Mike took a step back, his attacked what cut off by a girl. This can't be happening, he thought. His attention went back to his leader, who watched without a word. He looked irritated with his two lackeys. Mike turned back to the girl, he knew what he had to do. He raised his right arm to the side and quickly swiped it toward the left. "**Dark Pulse!**" quietly he said to himself. The girl wondered what he was doing, but soon saw a red light on the ground. She stared at it, but soon realized what it was. Her eyes went wide with surprise as the ground below her exploded. The explosion let off a bright red light. Some of the people who were close to the attack went flying back, but they weren't hurt.

When the explosion died down, everyone managed to get back on their feet. A few gasps as they saw the young girl on the ground covered in scratches. Mike was surprised, her body manage to survive, not many were able to survive. The girl groaned in pain as she tried to force herself up, but was soon knocked down again. She looked up slowly to see Jax, who was back up from the ground, had forced her down. Mike came over and laughed at her pain.

He grinned sinisterly, "Aw what's the matter little girl? Can't get up?" He said as he lifted his foot and slammed it hard against her back, which caused her to fall back down. The girl looked up at Mike, anger filled her eyes.

"Screw you!" She responded, this ticked Mike a bit. He lift pulled back his arm and balled up his fist. The girl closed her eyes as she waited for the impact. The guy released his punched a it came tackling toward her. She waited a few more seconds, but she heard everyone gasp in shock. Wondering what was going on, she opened her eyes and it was a boy.

Kai smirked as he held the orange coat wearing man fist. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" He commented. Without time to react, Kai quickly placed his free hand under Mike's chest. "**Oblivion Strike!**" A dark blue circle appeared under Mike and soon a dark blue beam pierced the man in the chest. When his attack faded, Mike collapsed to the ground.

As Mike began to fall, he raised his hand toward the man in black. "Vike!?" He managed to say as his vision went blurry. Vike watched as his comrade fell, but it didn't look like he cared. Next Jax came rushing toward Kai with his sword that he retrieved. He went for a vertical slash this time, but Kai ducked and punched Jax hard in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. After he was done, the brunet haired boy attention went to Vike, their leader.

"I'm giving you one chance to surrender." He said, but this only made Vike chuckle.

"Oh come now, why would I give up?" He said as he raised his hand toward the sky. A large purple circle appeared above and began to shine. Kai readied himself of what was to come. "**Purple Rain!**" The bright light dimmed down and then dozens of small purple spheres rained down on Kai. The boy ran toward Vike as he dodged the attacks. Vike was shocked and impressed, he tried to intercept Kai, but it was too late. Kai was right in front of him and he had his hand against Vike's face. Kai used his Oblivion Strike attack against him and the dark blue beam knocked him out. Vike landed hard on the ground. Everyone cheered as the three thugs had fallen.

Kai walked up to the girl and held out his hand. The girl's eyes made contact with the boy's ocean blue eyes. She accepted his hand and was lifted on the ground.

"I had that you know!" Quickly she said, Kai stared at her with disbelief. Your welcome, he thought. The girl smiled, "but you did save me, so might as well thank you. My name is Yuki... **Yuki Sakura** and you?"

"My name is Kai Fallen, pleasure to meet." He said.

"By any chance are you in a guild?" The girl said sweetly. Kai shook his head and ask if she was. The girl nodded and then showed him a strange mark on her shoulder. "I'm from a guild called Celestial Light!"

* * *

**I always wanted to fix this fight up and now it's done. See you all next time on Battle of Slayers.**


	3. Welcome to Celestial Light!

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Celestial Light!**

In a large peaceful forest located two miles away from Rosewood, we find Kai and Yuki traveling on a quiet road. They had left the town a little while ago and were now well on there way to Yuki's guild; Celestial Light. However, since they had left the town, the two had not spoken a word to one another. Kai let his eyes gaze at the wide green forest. It was peaceful and quiet, he could hear all kinds of sounds. Birds were chirping their happy tunes. The calming wind brushed against their faces.

The brunet haired boy took a glance at the young female that was walking beside him. Not bearing to take the silence any longer. "So this guild," he began. Yuki turned her head just enough for Kai to see the girl's brown eyes. "How come I never heard of it? I've read about guilds such as Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail, but I never once heard about Celestial Light." The brunet was really interested in this guild. Not once in all his time traveling has he heard about this anywhere, including news articles, Sorcerer Weekly, even people mentioning the name. He wanted to know the history of this guild.

"Well, you may already know this, but my guild isn't well known," she started off as she lifted her head toward the sky as she admired the beauty in it. "Our guild had just started a year ago. We weren't accepted to be an official guild until last year in September." Kai had read about that before. People who wanted to form a guild had to submit a guild request and once they were done filling it out, it would go straight to the Magic Council, who would accept the guild or deny it. He also read that if a guild was denied, but kept going, it would be a Dark Guild.

"Are there any strong wizards in Celestial Light?" He asked. Yuki brought her head down toward the ground to watch the road that they were walking on.

"You must be referring to our S-Class Wizards. They are the strongest in the guild, but I'm not sure if they can match up to wizards like Jura Neekis, Erza Scarlet, or even Laxus Drayer." This made Kai even more curious, he wanted to ask more more questions about the guild and it's history, but he wanted to wait until they arrive at the guild. As they walked, silence had been brought down. Kai looked up toward the sky as he was thinking of another way to break the silence. The sun beamed on his face, he put a hand over his eyes. He could feel the warm light hugging his skin. He got another idea.

He brought his had down and looked over to Yuki. "I forgot to ask earlier while we were in town." He said as he got the girl's attention once more. "It's about your magic, I've never seen it before." The brown haired girl chuckled a bit.

"I'm a light magic user, but the type of magic I use is called Heaven's Light. It's not much, but it's stronger then your everyday light magic." She explained. Kai was amazed, he had never heard of Heaven's Light Magic. "It's pretty rare, not many people can use it. My mother was able to use this magic and was soon passed on to me when I was seven." She closed her eyes, a few seconds after she reopened them. "What about you? Your magic seems interesting."

"Me? Well, I use Oblivion Magic." He responded. Yuki's eyes widen a bit with his answer. Oblivion magic he says? She had never heard of that type of magic before.

"Oblivion magic? I never heard of that before, is it rare?" Wondering, she asked. "Where did you learn it?" This made Kai turn his head away from the girl.

He walked silently, not saying a word for a few seconds. Yuki stared at him with concern eyes, wondering if she had said something she wasn't suppose too. "I don't want to talk about it..." quietly he said.

...

A few minutes had pasted since their talk, not one has said a word since. They walked in peace for a what seems like an hour. Kai had lost track of time since they had left Rosewood, he looked up to the sky. The sun was close to dawn, they must had been walking for two or three hours. The boy's feet were tired and began to ache from the trip, he wanted to sit down and relax. He wondered how Yuki managed to walk to her guild to the town.

When they reached a hill top, Kai completely crumbled to the ground in exhaustion. He didn't think he could go on. His female companion crouched down beside him. "How much longer until we're there?" He complained. The brunet haired girl laughed a bit.

"We're already here, just down this hill, you can see the guild from here." She said as she pointed toward the horizon. He followed her point to see a large guild hall it down the hill. He let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he thought.

It didn't take them long for them to arrive in front of the guild. Kai looked up toward the massive building that stood tall in front of him. The building was large and wide all at the same, it was covered by dark wooden walls with stone at the bottom, it was covered by the many black roofs with a red lining on them. In the middle of the building was a large banner that flailed gracefully in the wind. The banner had a symbol which Kai found interesting. The symbol had two shapes next to one another, it was weird because on the left, the symbol was half a star while on the other was a crescent moon. What a weird guild mark.

Yuki smiled at the boy's face as he gazed at the guild hall. She took a few steps forward and placed her hand on the large wooden door that stood between them and the inside. She looked back at the boy who watched her and gave him a heart warming smile. She opened the door slowly, Kai could see a few things inside. When the door was open, both brown haired teens walked in, the door closed behind them as they were fully inside.

Yuki made one last look at Kai and swiped her arm to the left. "Welcome to Celestial Light!" She said as Kai let his eyes wonder about. The inside looked better than the outside. The walls were the same except for the stone which wasn't at the bottom. He cold see many round tables in the middle of the guild, they seemed to be glued to the wooden floor. He also saw a bunch of different people who sat in their chairs. They were taking and laughing with on another. Kai looked over to his left to see a bar, there was a girl behind it who was cleaning a glass cup. Next to it, he saw a large wooden board with several pieces of paper on it. Must be the request board, he thought. Finally he could see a staircase leading upstairs to a second floor. But what he admired most was the giant guild symbol painted at the end of the room in a golden colour.

Yuki grabbed Kai's shoulder and brought him over to the bar. They both sat down on one of the many seats that hanged around the counter. The women behind the bar gave a warm smile to both teens. "Welcome back Yuki and who might this be?" She said as she examined the boy.

The girl seemed nice and cute, she had long orange hair that flowed down and stopped below her hips. Two strands of hair crossed down and lined up perfectly with her green emerald eyes. She wore a long light blue shirt that almost looked like a dress and black miniskirt. She looked to be about twenty.

"This is Kai, he wants to join our guild. Kai this is **Akira**, she runs the bar here." Yuki introduced the two. Kai held out his hand, Akira took it and shook it, she gave him another smile, he happily returned a smile of his own.

"Nice to meet you Kai, please just call me Aki!" She said.

"Alright." He began. He turned his attention to Yuki who was out of nowhere, drinking what seems to be orange juice. "Say, who happens to run this guild anyway?"

The Heaven Light Mage stopped drinking. "Our master? Oh right, our masters's name is Fauna." She answered his question. Kai thought it would be a good idea to learn more about this Fauna character. When he wanted to ask another question, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was behind him,. So he turned around and that's when he saw a young man.

The young man had raven black hair that was all messy and he had cold gray eyes. He wore a silver shirt with a single black line going diagonally across his shoulder to his hip. He also wore black jeans with a single pocket on the side and gray sneakers. He also had a chain wristband on his left arm. The young man had a friendly smirk o his face.

"Hey new guy, name's **Haru Kidoshi**." He said, placing his hand out. Kai took it and shook his hand.

"Haru is one of the mages who work here, he specializes in a type of magic called Volcanic Rage, he's only been here for two months though." The brown haired lass explained as she went back to her drinking. Haru gave Kai one last look and then sat down in the chair next to him. He nodded at Aki. The bartender got the memo and poured him a glass of beer in a wooden mug. She placed it in front of the black haired boy. He took a sip of his beer and turned over to Yuki.

"By the way Yuki, how did your so called "Mission" go?" He asked. The girl had a little blush on her face as she turned away. She crossed her arms and gave them a quick death stare.

Kai wondered what the mission was. He asked Aki what mission she had. The bartender only smiled and said Yuki had to fill in for a cast member that was suppose to be in a play. The brunet haired boy took a glance over his female friend and asked her what was the big deal about a play? The girl placed her head down on the counter and said she had to sing.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Kai. Haru placed a hand over the boy's shoulder.

"She has a big fear of singing in front of people," The Volcanic mage said. Kai was interest about this and asked how she did. Yuki blushed a little bit more and looked the other way a bit.

She looked back to her friend, her eyes were at the ground. "I kind of panic and stood there terrified." She mumbled shyly. This made Haru and Aki laugh a bit. Kai looked a bit curious to know more. He wanted to ask another question, but then he heard the large guild doors slam open. Everyone turned their attention to the main entrance of the guild. Kai and the others did the same as everyone else.

In the entrance was a young women, no older than twenty-eight. She had long dark raven hair that stopped below her hips, a short pony tail was at the bottom of her hair, a few strands of it covered her dull blue eyes. The women had on a tight red blouse that hugged her body tightly and a pair of jean shorts that stopped above her knees and a pair of white shoes.

The women closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm back everyone!" She yelled happily as she raised her hand in the air and waved. Everyone smiled at her. Kai wondered who this women was.

He turned over to Yuki so he could ask her who she was. "That's **Master Fauna**, she is the Celestial Light guild master." She said, somehow knowing what Kai was going to ask. Fauna walked around the room, giving everyone a hello. She turned over to the bar and noticed Kai and the others. She walked over and stood in front of them.

"Welcome back master, did your meeting go well?" Asked the bartender as she took Yuki's finished glass and began to clean it.

"Hello Aki and yes it did go well... but it was kind of boring." She responded.

"Really? That's a bit surprising of you master!" exclaimed Haru.

Fauna only nodded as she sighed, remembering the meeting. She noticed Kai sitting in between Haru and Yuki. "I'm sorry, are you new here? My name is Fauna, I'm the master who runs this here guild." She announced.

"Oh right, this is Kai. He's going to join the guild." The brunet girl said. This made Fauna's eyes shine. She looked excited as she signaled Aki. The bartender went below the desk and pulled out a small stamp looking thing. The bartender walked out from behind the bar and stepped up to Kai.

"Tell where you would like to have your guild mark and what colour?" Asked Aki. The oblivion mage thought about it quickly. He asked for it on his left arm and in dark blue. He wanted dark blue cause he wanted it in the same colour as his magic. Aki placed the small device on his arm and press down on it. When she lifted it back up, the guild's mark was on his arm. The boy couldn't help but smile a bit. For some reason, it made him feel like he was home.

Fauna began to walk away, she turned back a bit to face Kai. "Welcome to Celestial Light, Kai. May your journey lie in the light of the stars." and with that, the master walked up a flight of stairs and vanished into a room.

* * *

**Okay since I rewrote this, I might as well rewrite this. I do accept OC so if you wish to have one in the story, then please fI'll out this OC List.**

**Name (Last name is optional):**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Looks:**

**Magic:**

**Weapon (Optional if he/she doesn't have magic or if you want it along with your magic.):**

**Spells (Don't need to do this if you want me to make them up.):**

**Outfit:**

**Bed Clothes:**

**Swimwear (Optional):**

**Personality:**

** History (Optional):**

**Anything I forgot about:**

**Now fill this out and your character shall become a reality. OC's will be allowed throughout the whole story. There is no time limit. Bye now. **


	4. Meeting the Members!

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Members!**

Kai admired the dark blue guild symbol that was placed on his arm. He liked the symbols look, the combination of the half star and moon look quite well with the dark blue. He turned toward the bartender and thanked her for putting the symbol on his arm. The girl smiled at him and returned behind the bar. The brunet glanced at Yuki and gave her a small smile. His female friend returned the friendly look.

Kai returned his attention to the rest of the guild. They were all so lively as they continued to drink and laugh. Kai couldn't help but smirk at the sight. He couldn't help but feel like he was really at home and it was nice being surrounded by people since he traveled alone. He chuckled like he was crazy.

He looked over toward Yuki. "Care to give me the grand tour?" He asked. Yuki happily accepted. Both teens stood up from their seats in front of the bar and walked away. The brunet haired girl thought she should explain about the main hall. She stopped in front of the large crowd and held out her hand in front of them.

"This, as you may know, is the guild's main hall. Here is where we all chat away with one another. We also share things like; missions, news, information, spreading rumors, etc. You should talk with some of the members when you get a chance." She explained as she turned over to the large wooden board that was placed next to the bar. "This is the Request Board. Here is where you can take on request and if you complete them, you will receive jewels and if your lucky, you can even get items. I usually go for jobs that give a lot, but I usually go on easy jobs." Kai took a close look at the request board, they only had ten jobs listed! Shouldn't there be more?

"How come there are only like ten jobs listed on theboard?" He asked. Yuki looked at him like he said something stupid.

She sighed. "You forget that I said that the guild just started, so don't expect many jobs." She reminded him. A goofy grin appeared on Kai face. He rubbed the back of his neck. He forgot about that, he thought. As he examined the request board some good jobs that he could do later, a tall man walked up too the two brunets. Kai turned to face him.

The man was quite tall, he looked to be about 6'ft, he was definitely taller than Kai. He had brown messy hair that was a bit spiky and energetic blue eyes. He had tan skin and he seemed to have a body built like an athlete. Even though Kai looked athletic, he was no where close to this guy. The guy had a black jacket that was trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern, the jacket was open to reveal a red v-neck shirt. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans that was held up with a black belt and finally blacked laced boots. Kai noticed he had a silver chain that attached to one of the belt loops on the right side. He looked relaxed and calm.

The man saw Kai and gave him a grin. "Going to stare at the board all day until your eyes fall out?" He joked as Kai gave him a plain look. The man noticed Yuki was behind Kai. He walked over to her and gave her a sweet smile. "Well hello there Yuki!" His voice changed into a flirtatious manner. Yuki had a few sweat drops pour down her forehead.

"Kai, this is **Christian Beckham**, he joined the guild a few months ago. I'm not sure what magic he uses, but I hear he uses some kind of Fire Magic." She introduced him. "Christian, this is Kai, our newest member."

Christian held his out toward Kai. The boy gratefully took it as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you!" He said. Christian only nodded as he walked in front of the board to pick a job. Yuki grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him away from the request board. While they walked, Kai could feel a few people starring at him. Yuki suddenly stopped and pointed over toward a staircase that Master Fauna walked up.

"Up there is the guild's dorms and Master Fauna's office. So if you feel like being alone, head up there, but I should warn you that you will be sharing with three of our members, Aki will inform you on where you room will be." Explained the brunet as they continued the tour. They walked over to a door that was placed at the far corner of the guild. Yuki opened it and they walked through. Kai was shocked. Inside the room was a lot of books that were against the walls. It was a small room with books on every wall and a single table stood in the middle. Kai saw three people sitting at the table. "This is the guild's library. Here you will find most of out records which contain; list of guild members, books about magic, history books, and many more. So read until you had enough."

They walked over to the small wooden table. The three figures notice the duo and gave them a friendly wave. The figures consist of a male and two females. They must members of the guild, thought Kai as he examined the three.

The man had long silver hair that was tied in a pony tail and stopped at his waist. He looked to about 6'1, he was close to Christian and he also had a chiseled face. He looked pretty well built since he looked pretty muscular. His wardrobe consisted of a white tank top with a black jacket over it, he had a pair of plain black jeans and black boots to match.

The first girl looked pretty cute, she had short blue hair that was a bit messy in the back and she had blue eyes to match. She wore a black school jacket with a plain white buttoned shirt underneath it and a black mini skirt to match. She also wore a pair of black shoes. Finally she seemed to have a small bust. She looked to be extremely happy as she sat on the table with her legs crossed.

The second girl was even cuter. She had long black hair that stopped at her thighs and her silver hair covered her emerald green eyes. Her outfit consist of a dark raven coat that covered up her black shirt that she wore underneath it, along with black pants and white shoes. The girl looked to be the shy type of person.

"Hey Yuki... who's the new guy?" The man asked and as on cue, his female introduced him to the three. The man smiled. "Kai huh? Well nice to meet you. I'm Brody... **Brody Fizen**, I use magic called Living Earth Magic. I can pretty much create things with rocks." He explained as they shook hands. The blue hair girl got off the table and walked up to Kai. She had her hands folded behind her back.

"Hi Kai, my name is **Luna Tsuki**. Nice to meet you." Sweetly she said.

"My name is **Shizuka Hikaru**." Shizuka said quietly as she hide her face into her coat, which made Kai chuckle a bit.

Yuki noticed a statue on the table and pointed it out to Kai. "See that statue Kai? Brody made it with his living earth magic, but his magic isn't just for decoration. He likes to help out around the guild. Luna over here uses magic called Moon magic. Her magic is powerful when the moon is out. And finally our silent beauty over here uses Wing magic, it's mostly for support, but she can still do some serious damage." She said, explaining their magic. Kai smiled a bit, he has to challenge some of these members some time.

The two teens said their goodbyes to the trio and left the library. Yuki showed Kai other places in the guild, like the training yard. The training yard was out back, it was a wide clearing with dummies all over. Yuki explained that they were magic dummies, so they can't be destroyed even by the strongest spell. She also showed him the infirmary which was where the wounded are treated and finally the storage room, which was located in the basement, but she warned him to not take anything without permission.

After the tour was finished, the two teens returned to the bar where Haru was still drinking his beer and Aki was reading a magazine called Sorcerer Weekly which she seemed to be enjoying.

A few minutes later, Kai had his head down on the counter as boredom took it's place. He needed something to do. He sighed heavily, Ski looked up from her magazine and judging from his face, she could tell he was bored.

Kai sighed again, he got up from his seat, the three watched as he stretched a bit and yawned. "I'm going to go hit the hay." He said. Aki gave him his room location and soon the brown hair mage left his new friends.

* * *

**Wow I'm completing these faster then I thought. That's good also I wanted to say this. **

**Brody was owned by Origm2012 and Christian was owned by ThePrinceOfLight. So thank them for two amazing OC. Every other character was created by me. See you all next time. **


	5. First Job!

**Chapter 5: First Job!**

Kai yawned as he stretched his arms. He was sitting in front of the bar where Aki was working. The girl was beginning to set up the bar for today. Since it was early morning, none of the members would be up this early as the bartender has said. The brunet haired boy asked her where he could get some breakfast. Aki said that the guild sells food, but it would cost him.

Kai sighed with disappointment, he doesn't have much for food due to the fact he spent most of his money in Rosewood. Aki smiled at the boys sad face and gave him a plate of eggs. The boy looked at her, he tried to say he didn't have enough, but Aki said she'll do this for one time only since he is new.

The boy ate happily. He needed to start working today if he is going to have to work for his food. It was kind of funny to be honest. He had joined the guild yesterday and he already wants to get to work. As he ate, Yuki came down from the second floor in the same clothes she had wore yesterday. Guess she has multiple outfits that look the same, just like Kai who wore the same thing.

Yuki noticed Kai was sitting in front of the bar, eating away. She walked over and took a seat next to him.

The boy gave her a smile. "Morning sleepy head." The girl looked at his friend, she brought up hand and rubbed her tired eyes. She didn't have a smile like yesterday. Guess she's not a morning person?

A few minutes later, other guild members were beginning to come down from the second floor. Every one who was a member at Celestial Light has a room which they shared with three other people, luckily Kai was roomed with Haru and two other guys who were named Masao and Shun. They were pretty nice, Shun was a sword expert and he even had his own katana. He uses Shadow and Fire magic. Kai was a bit surprised when he found out Shun could use two different types of magic. Masao was okay, he doesn't really talk to many people.

Haru was among the people who came down. He walked over to sit down with the two brunets. He didn't get breakfast, but he did get a glass of fruit punch. Kai had finished his own breakfast. Aki had took his plate and began to wash it in a sink. The Oblivion mage stood up and walked over to the request board. He needed a high paying job that's pretty easy to do. His new friends watched him as he examined the board.

Aki walked over to the boy and watched as he tried to decide. "When you finish deciding a job to go on, let me know." She told him as the boy quickly decided. Without a second thought he picked a job with 50,000 Jewels, seemed like a good start to him. He made his way straight for the door.

"Wait Kai!" A feminine voice called out. Kai turned around and saw Yuki coming straight for him. "I'm coming with you... yeah know, since this is your first job." Was she insisting to help him? It would make this job a lot faster. With that he gave an agreeing nod. They walked out of the guilds entrance and the two were now off.

...

An hour had gone by duo had been walking through a calm peaceful forest. They didn't say much during the past hour as they wanted to enjoy the sounds of nature. All could be heard in the forest, birds chirped their happy tunes as the soothing wind blew through the forest. Leaves rustled along the wind.

Kai yawned. The boy was enjoying the sight and sounds of nature, but he was beginning to feel tired from walking. Usually walks like this wouldn't bother him, but he could still feel a bit tired. "How much longer until we're there?" The Oblivion mage asked. He examined the Heaven Light mage, she didn't look tired at all, must be wide awake now.

"We still got ten minutes until we arrive at our destination." She replied. The girl looked up towards the sky. She admired the sky and all it's glory. She liked the sky, she never knew why, but she just did. Kai thought he should ask her about a few things, but something inside just told him to stay silent.

Ten minutes later, the brown haired duo had arrived at their clients town where he lived. It was a small town known as Himawari, the town was overlooked by a tall mountain. Below the mountain rested a field of sunflowers. The buildings were made out of stone and wood, which it pretty common in most towns. They manage to see a bright red shrine in the distance. When they walked through town, they could feel that the town was full of sorrow. It felt dark.

Not long, they arrived at their clients house, Yuki knocked on the door softly, but enough for a person to hear. They waited ten seconds, but no response. The light mage went to knock again, but the door slowly opened. As the door opened, they could see a man no older than thirty-nine with brown colored hair. The man had a grim expression on his face.

The man examined the duo closely. "Are you from the guild I had requested?" He asked dully. Both teens could sense the depression with the man. They nodded. The man signaled the both of them to come on in. "Please, come this way." Once they entered the house, the man quickly closed the door. Kai wondered what was happening, first the villagers, now the man. Something must be up? The man walked over to a nearby window and stared at something outside. "Please sit down." The two mages took a seat on a couch that was leaned up against the wall. The man looked at them with a painful look.

He took a seat on a chair that was placed in front of the couch. He cleared his throat. "I guess I should start from the beginning. A couple of days ago this village has always been a cheerful little town. There weren't many things going on, but one day a group of thugs came out of no where and began to cause terror in our village. They would kill anyone who would defy them." He explained.

That would explain the dull looks from the villagers, Yuki thought as she leaned forward a bit. Kai looked around the room and noticed a picture of the man and a young girl, must be his daughter. How come she's not here?

The man looked to where the oblivion mage was looking and notice the photo. "That's why I sent in my request. You see, two days ago, my daughter went out to run errands for me. I waited for her return, but she didn't come back. After waiting a little longer that day, she still hadn't come back. But in the middle of the day, I heard a knock from the door. I went over to open it but no one was there, but only a note that was stabbed to my door with a knife." He explained some more as he reached into his pocket to pull out the note.

The man handed Kai the note. The brunet read what was on it. It read "_We have your daughter. She's safe... for now. If you ever wish to see her again, bring 1,000,000 jewels. Meet us at the shrine in three days. Tell anyone and blood shall be rained." _Kai reread the note. As he read, he could feel his anger fill up. Those cowards, he thought with anger.

"As you may know, I don't have that kind of money and I'm afraid she will die if I stay here." The man covered his face in his shaking two hands. The two mages could hear him sobbing. Kai stood up from his seat and walked over to the man, he placed a hand on the man's shoulders.

"We'll save her, I promise." Kai simply said as he walked over to the door. He turned to Yuki, who was still sitting. "Let's hurry!" Yuki nodded. She stood up and both her and Kai ran out the door, leaving the man's house.

...

It didn't take long for them to reach the shrine to where the thugs were suppose to meet up with the man for their money. When they arrived, the two hid behind a bush so they can scan the area for the thugs. Luckily they were simply waiting in front of the shrine. There was ten people dressed in the same thing, which included a black shirt with dull gray pants. A few carried weapons, others were defenseless.

The two thought those without weapons were possibly mages. In the center of the group was a guy who was holding a young girl who looked to be about seventeen. The man was holding a dagger that hugged the girl's neck. She whimpered as the dagger was close. Kai could see a few tears dripping from her eyes.

One of the thugs yawned. "When's the old man suppose to get here?" He asked, fiddling with his sword. The man who was holding the girl growled at the thug. He said he'll be here soon. "But what if he doesn't come?" The man holding the girl smirked. He said he'll have his fun with her and then kill her. He pretended to cut the girl's neck as he said that which made the girl scared for her life.

Kai couldn't take it anymore. He got up out from the bushes and went straight for the large group. Yuki tried to grab him, but the brunet was too quick to grab. Without another thought the girl followed him. A thug who was playing around with his axe saw the two teens coming straight for them.

He jogged over to the thug with the girl. "Boss, two kids are coming this way! I think that old guy called some mages from a guild!" He told his superior. The leader looked toward the way they were coming. He raised his hand and ordered his lackeys to attack.

The thugs with weapons charged forth with their weapons readied. The ones without weapons stood back with their leader, it was definitely possible that they were wizards. Kai and Yuki readied themselves as well. Kai examined the enemies closely. Five with weapons, four wizards and their leader, he thought. A man with a battle ax rushed toward the boy. He lifted his ax into the air and made a big horizontal swing. The brunet dodged the attack and countered by grabbing the thugs arm and kicked him the stomach. The man dropped his weapon and held his stomach. He growled at the boy.

Two thugs were fighting Yuki. The two men swung their daggers as they tried to hit the girl. Yuki managed to dodge them, but the space between her and the men were too close, she had too make space if she didn't want to get hit by the sharp tools. A thug pulled his weapon back and made a hard swing towards the girl's neck. She dodged it quickly and placed her hands a few inches below the man's chest.

A light yellow magic circle appeared in front of her hands. "**Heaven's Beam!**" she called out as the white-yellowish beam shot out. The blast sent the man back and he crashed to the ground making him unconscious. That's one, she thought as she turned around to fight her second opponent, but she got punched in the face, making her take a few steps back. She stared down her opponent, luckily he used his hand instead of the dagger. The man zoomed straight for her. He swung his dagger rapidly as he tried to hit the brown haired maiden. Yuki dodged most of the attacks, but am few had landed, which made few cuts into her arm that weren't deep and a few torn marks on her clothes. Yuki found an opening to the man and kicked his lower region hard, causing the man to drop his weapon and fall to the ground as he held his lower region.

Their leader was starting to get annoyed by his men. "Come on their just kids! Kids I tell you! You guys are up." He called forth his four mages. Two headed for the brown haired girl, while the other two headed for Kai. Now he had to deal with four, while she had to deal with two.

Kai needed to finish these guys quickly if he wanted to fight the mages. The brunet flew straight toward the thug on his left. His enemy swung his mace down to his the boy's head, but the oblivion mage grabbed his arm before the weapon collided with his skull. He placed his hand in front of the man's face and a dark blue circle appeared.

"**Oblivion Strike!**" He called out as the dark blue beam struck the man in the face. Now that he was defeated, he just needed to defeat the remaining three and then their boss shall fall along with them. Kai wanted to finish them off quickly. He placed his hand so that it was facing the three enemies. He grabbed his arm with his other hand. A magic circle appeared and a small blue and black ball appeared. The three enemies took a step back as they wondered what kind of attack this was and by the looks of it, it doesn't look like it will end well.

"**Destruction... of Oblivion!**" With that out, the small sphere bursted and a bigger wave of magic shot straight out of the boy's hands and went flying toward the three. It was bigger than his Oblivion Strike attack and it was also a bit more violent. The attack collided with the three men. The land that they were standing on crumbled as dirt, rock, and smoke risen from its slumber in the earth. Once the smoke cleared, Kai could see the thug that was with the two mages. He was down, but the two mages were still standing somehow.

The first mage laughed. "Nice try kid, but no spell can break through my Barrier magic." He told the brunet. Barrier magic huh? Kai had heard that this was a supporter type of magic, it can block any type of magic, but there is one flaw with this type of magic.

Kai knew what he had too do, he ran toward the barrier mage, but was soon stop by the other mage. The second mage raised his hand up in the air and a red magic circle appeared. Flames flowed out of the magic circle and covered the man's arm with fire. His whole arm was now covered in the intense flames. Kai kept on running, he ignored the burning inferno that was on the man's arm. But the mage had other plans, he tried to stop the oblivion mage, but the boy only punched the man in the stomach. The mage crashed to the ground easily and now there was on left.

Kai didn't run toward the barrier mage, but simply walked over. The mage wondered what he was doing. "I'll remind you that magic won't go through my barrier!" He cried out. Kai kept on walking until he was face to face with the man. The only thing standing in his way was the barrier.

"There is one flaw with barrier magic. Sure my magic won't have any effect on you, but..." he started to explain. He took a few steps forward. He manage to get on the inside of the barrier. The mage took a step back. "it doesn't mean that it can protect you from physical damage." And with that, he quickly punched the mage, knocking him out. That was all the enemies on his side. Now time for their boss.

On Yuki's side, she had been dodging attacks from left to right. She was facing two mages. One was a lightning mage, while the other was a water mage. She had took a few hits from their attacks, but they weren't anything serious. Kai had already finished his side of enemies, now all she need to do was finish hers. The lightning mage threw his hand forward. A yellow magic circle appeared above the Heaven's Light mage. The girl heard a loud roar. She looked up and noticed the magic circle. The magic circle released a bright bolt of thunder. The bolt crashed down to where she was standing. Luckily she managed too dodged it. The water mage raised his and an ocean blue circle appeared.

"Drown... **Tsunami!**" the water mage called out as a huge wave of water came out of no where. Yuki didn't have time to dodge the attack and the wave had crashed against her. Once the wave was gone, it had left a few puddles on the ground. Yuki was now drenched because of the attack. This made her piss. Now it was her turn. She raised her arm and a gigantic magic circle appeared in the sky.

The magic circle shone brightly. "Here it comes... **Rain of the Heavens!**" she cried out as beams of light shot straight down toward the ground. The bright beams pierced the two mages all over their body. Once the attack was done, they both fell to the ground. The girl crossed her arms and gave a small huff. "And this was my favorite shirt!" She walked over to the leader who was still holding the girl. Kai was right next to him.

The man held the dagger close to the girl's neck. The two Celestial Light mages could see his arm shaking in fear. Kai took a step forward, it made the man take a step back. He swallowed hard. "S-s-stay back or I'll... I'll slice this girls neck!" He threatened, but Kai kept walking forward. The man stared at him as he started to shake. He dropped his dagger. It fell to the ground. He also let go of the girl who he had held captive. The girl scrambled away and ran over to Yuki. She embraced the light mage with a wide hug. Tears went down her cheeks.

The man backed away as Kai came closer. Yuki wondered what Kai was doing. The man tried to make a break for it, but the brunet haired boy grabbed the collar of his shirt. The man looked to panic. Kai brought up his fist and began to pound the man over and over again. Yuki watched with shock. She wondered, why is he still fighting when they have already saved the girl and isn't he going a bit too far? As the boy punched, the light mage could see blood rushing down the man's lip. Kai brought his arm up once more. He was ready to release again, but he suddenly felt something grab his arm.

He didn't turn to see who grabbed. "Kai! That's enough, you don't need to go overboard!" His female friend said. The brunet haired boy turned his head over to Yuki. The girl's eyes went wide with shock as she made contact with his. They looked cold and serious. The girl was starting to feel worried. Kai saw this, he shook his head as he let go the man. His eyes were now full of worry as well.

He looked down toward the ground. "Let's get her back to her father." He said as he walked back to the town. The young girl followed him. As they begun to marched back, Yuki stood back, she kept a close eye on Kai the whole trip. It was weird, she trusts the guy, but when she looked him in the eyes it looked like she didn't know him. This thought bothered her the whole way back.

When they returned back to town, the sun was close to set. It didn't take long for them to return to their client's house. When the house was in sight, the three could see the man standing outside his home. He must of been waiting for them to return. The man's daughter smiled with joy as tears of happiness released from her eyes. She ran toward her father. When the man saw the his daughter, his mouth was wide open. He had tears forming in his eyes as well. He ran to his daughter and they both embraced one another.

Seeing the happy daughter and father scene, Kai smiled as he looked up toward the sky, remembering the time he had with his father. Hope he's in a better place, he thought.

After a few seconds, the man got up and walked over to the two Celestial members. He reached for a small bag that was attached to his belt and gave it to Kai. "Thank you, we can't thank you enough for all your kindness!" The man said happily. Kai smiled at him, he opened the bag of money. He took out 40,000 jewels and gave it to the man. He looked confused. "But why?"

Kai looked toward the horizon. "I think your going to need it more than we do. You have to take care of your daughter." He responded. He turned back to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a nod and turned to leave. Yuki followed as she waved goodbye to the two.

...

An hour has past since they had left the town. Now that Kai's first job was completed, he was kind of tired. They were only halfway back to the guild. As they walked Yuki suddenly stopped. Kai looked at her, wondering why she stopped.

"I want to knowsomething." She said. Kai raised an eyebrow, he wondered what she wanted to know. "Why take no more than 10,000 jewels, why not take it all?" She wanted to know the reason. Part of it to see why he didn't accept it all, the other was too see if he was still the same.

Kai gave it a quick thought. "Too be honest, I wanted to join a guild to help people in anyway possible, that's why." He stated as he continued walking. Yuki smiled. So he does know the point to guilds, that's good. But the question still remained. Why did he seem different?


	6. The S-Class Wizard Arrives!

**Chapter 6: The S-Class Wizard Arrives!**

It was late morning in Fiore and the sun had begun to rise from the horizon. Nature began to awaken as the sun shone down on the land. The sky's dull blue sky was slowly returning to it's light blue look. The sun's rays shone through the small gap in the blinds of Kai's room and soon hit the sleeping boy's face. Kai stirred a bit, he groaned as his eyes slowly open and revealing his ocean blue eyes. He slowly picked himself up from his bed and sat at the edge of his bed. He raised a hand and covered his right eye.

Dumb sun, ruining my sleep every morning, he thought as he was annoyed by the bright star. He lowered his hand and stared toward the other side of the room. He saw Haru sleeping on his bed with the covered hanging over the bed which revealed his bed clothes which consist of a plain white shirt and black shorts. He could see that his friend looked like a mess. Kai chuckled too himself and then he noticed a hand hanging over him.

He forgot that every member shared a room with three other members. Each room had wooden bunk bed, it was not that big. The room itself was pretty small. Since there was two bunk beds in each room, there isn't much space to walk around. Kai was currently sharing a room with his new friend Haru and two other members named Masao and Shun.

Shun was cool, he was only fourteen years old. He had hazel colored eyes with dirty blond hair. His normal wardrobe would consist of a white long sleeve shirt with orange lining going down the sides along with a pair of dark blue shorts with big pockets on the side. But right now he only wore a plain white shirt with red bed pants.

As for Masao, he was twenty four years old. He was pretty tall and pretty well built. He has black hair that covers his brown eyes, he also has a goatee. He usually wears a long black coat with a red shirt that could be seen since his coat was usually open with bright colored jeans. His bed clothes consist of gray shorts without a shirt.

Kai yawned. He stretched his arms, but he still kind of felt tired. Guess he used more magic then he realized. Guess it is his fault, but enough of that. Kai stood up from his bed and walked over to the window. He opened the blinds to let the sunlight in, making the room a lot brighter. Kai walked over to his dresser and opened it. Even though they had bunk beds, they still had enough room for other things. Not only does the room come with beds, but they get two dressers, but they had to share as well and a their own bathroom. Even though the room was small, Kai liked it.

The boy took out a new pair of the same clothes he had on the last two days. He didn't know why, but he liked how his clothes looked together. Kai closed the dresser and went into the bathroom where he changed into his normal outfit. When he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, he walked into Haru. The black haired boy looked tired as hell.

Haru yawned. "If you're going to wake up, don't drag us down with you." He simply said as he walked into the bathroom. Kai chuckled and threw his bed clothes on his bed. Good morning to you too, Kai thought as he left the room.

Kai walked down the stairs leading into the main guild hall. There weren't many members in the guild hall, probably cause everyone liked to sleep in. Since it was morning, he might as well get some breakfast before doing his own thing. The brunet looked over to the guild and he was a bit surprised. He saw Aki who usually was up to prepare for the day, but she was talking to someone who Kai recognize as his new best friend,Yuki. Thought she sleeps in? The two girls seem to be discussing about something, wonder what?

Kai walked toward the bar, but as he was in hearing range, he could hear some of what they were talking about. "I'm telling you, something is off with him, it was like he was a different person!" He heard Yuki tell the bartender. She took a sip of some juice. She stopped when she saw something familier in the corner of her eye. She turned her head a bit to see Kai walking over here. When the boy was in front of the bar, he took a seat next to his friend.

He looked at Yuki and gave her a smile. "Morning Yuki." He said to her. The young girl returned the greeting. Kai put a hand in his left pocket and took out some money. He gave the money to Aki, which she took slowly. She then gave Kai some fruit and a glass of juice. The boy thanked her and began to feast. Yuki on the other hand watched Kai closely. She wanted to know if Kai was back to normal, he looks to be normal. Kai notice that the Heaven's Light mage was staring at him. He gave her a look which was full of curiosity.

"What, something on my face?" He asked as he wiped his face to see if there was anything. Yuki chuckled a bit and shook her head. The boy stared at her for a few more seconds and soon returned to eating. Yuki smiled to herself. He was back to normal. She shouldn't be worrying about him, she does trust him after all, but for some odd reason... she just doesn't.

Yuki began to wonder if she should ask him something she's been wanting to ask as the boy had finished eating. It was either now or later. "Hey Kai, I have a question for you." She began. The boy looked over to her as she got his attention. "I've been wondering if you would like to form a team with me?"

"A team?" Kai asked dumbfounded. Hearing that made Yuki face palm hard.

Aki couldn't help but laugh at the girl. "Kai, a team is when two or more guild members who get along team up to take on jobs. If you have more members in your team, then your team will stronger." The bartender explained. Kai began to understand what she was talking about, but why him? Didn't he meet her like three days ago? Does she trust him that much? "Huh, that's strange. You never accept invites to peoples teams Yuki. Why the sudden change?" The bartender asked the light mage. Yuki shushed Ski and waited for Kai's answer.

Yuki swallowed a bit. "Well? What do you say?" She asked. Kai let out a big grin and nodded. Their team was now official.

The morning slowly rolled by. More of the members were walking down from the second floor and begun to chat with other members. Kai could see some people he had met yesterday, like; Christian, Brody, Luna, and Shizuka. But there are still many more members he had not met yet. In the crowd of people he spotted Haru, who he had met yesterday. Yuki raised her arm and waved him over. He followed the order and took a seat right next to Kai. The four members began to talk about stuff like rumors, guilds, etc.

Haru closed his eyes and took a sip of his beer as Kai and Yuki kept going on their conversation. Kai turned around in his seat to face the whole guild. Might be a good idea to know more of the members here. He saw three who looked interesting. Yuki noticed and turned to face the guild as well.

Kai pointed to a man. "Hey who's he?" He asked as Yuki saw where he was pointing at. She saw the man.

The man looked to be 6'ft. He wore a black shirt with a black with black lining on the top along with gray pants and metal boots. He had had short white hair with gray eyes. Kai could almost see a scar on the man's right cheek. The scar went right down to his collarbone.

" Oh that's **Eno**. He has been here for quite some time now, I don't know much about him, but what I hear is that he uses Material Magic." The light mage explained. Material Magic huh? That's something Kai hasn't heard of before. Wonder what is does. Kai then pointed to another person. This time is was a girl reading a book. Yuki explained once more. "that's **Shobi Warrick**. I talk to her here and there, she uses magic called Royal Library. If you need a book you can't find, talk to her."

Shobi was pretty cute, she had tanned skin and looked to over five and half. She had bright green eyes and unkempt black hair that looked to be exploding from her head and trailed down her back. She looked attractive with a lean, muscular physique and moderate bust. She wore a brought green shirt with an over sized aviator jacket that's scatter with a few patches that were messily done and they didn't even match the jacket. She also wore short red pants that were rolled up to her ankles. But what confused Kai was that she didn't wear any shoes.

Finally Kai pointed out a lone girl with a fluffy jacket. "That is **Crystal Shimada**. She is always alone. No one knows what type of magic she uses, but what we hear is some kind of Ice Magic." Yuki explained.

Crystal looked beautiful. She had glowing white hair that flowed down her back like a river. She had dark blue innocent eyes to match her hair. The girl wore a large tanned jacket that had pink fluff on the edges and black pants with brown shoes. She also had a necklace with a crystal on it. She had a big bust.

These members are really interesting, Kai has even heard of some of these types of magic. He really wants to challenge some of these members sometime. Now that he thinks about it, what is Aki's magic? Three days and he hasn't even realize that he doesn't know what magic she uses. Might as well ask.

Kai was about to turn around, but he heard the entrance doors fly open hard. Everyone in the guild turned their attention to the guilds main entrance. It was a figure. The figure walked forward, it's face was covered by a hood. Kai wondered who this guy was, he was going to ask Haru this time, but the figure removed it's hood to reveal a women. The women pulled her curly black hair back with her left hand.

The women had cerulean eyes that was a bit covered with her black hair. She looked to be about twenty-one. She had a slender figure and a pretty big bust. She wore a long violet coat with shredded edged on the bottom and a purple shirt under it. As well as black pants with white shoes.

Now who is this? "Hey who's that." Kai wondered.

"That would be **Liora**, she an S-Class wizard and our second strongest wizard." Aki explained as she wiped a glass cup with a rag. Liora walked through the guild. Everyone's eyes were on her. Liora walked and stopped in front of Master Fauna who was in her usual happy attitude. Fauna greeted the S-class mage. She returned the greeting and walked over to an empty table. Everyone stopped staring and went back to what they were doing.

Kai wondered how strong Liora was. "So how strong is Liora, anyway?" The brunet asked. Yuki nodded, she said that Liora is the second strongest, but people say she is no where close to Fiore's strongest wizards like Erza Scarlet, Jura Neekis, Gildarts Clive, or any of the Ten Wizard Saints. Kai wondered how he would fair against Liora.

With curiosity taking control, he stood up. Haru, Aki and Yuki wondered what he was up to. "I'm going to challenge her." He declared as the three stared at him. They soon burst in to laughter.

Yuki tried to control herself. "Kai, Liora is our SECOND strongest wizard. You'll just get destroyed." She warned him, but the boy had his mind set. He walked over to the S-Class. Other guild members noticed Kai walking over to Liora, they began to wonder what he was up to. When Kai was in front of the table where the S-Class mage was sitting, the girl only looked at him.

He smirked. "Hello there Liora, my name is Kai Fallen, I'm a new member here." He said as he bowed in front of her. The girl couldn't help but smile. Kai could've sworn he heard her chuckle a bit. "I wish to challenge you." And with that, everyone gasped. Was Kai really serious, surely he doesn't know about Liora's power.

Liora thought for a moment as she scanned Kai from head to toe. She closed her eyes as she kept her smile. "I accept your challenge Kai." She accepted as she got up and walked out to the front of the guild. Kai followed and was soon followed by everyone in the guild. The members formed a circle with Kai and Liora in the middle. Kai readied himself as he waited for the match to begin. Liora only had her arms crossed.

Yuki sighed in frustration. "What does he think he will get out of this?" The frustrated girl asked. Aki tried to calm the light mage down, but failed.

Haru chuckled a bit. "Well, I would say a lot of bruises and broken bones." He joked which he received a look from Yuki. He held his arms up in defense as he feared she would attack.

As they fighters readied themselves, Master Fauna ran happily in the middle of the ring. She raised her hand. "Alright, this is only one match. There is one rule, no killing. This rule kind of goes to Kai, if you all know what I mean." She announced. Great, make me the underdog, Kai thought. Master Fauna kept her arm in the air for a few more seconds and then swiped down. She ran back to the crowd. "Begin."

Kai ran straight for Liora at max speed. He was really fast to the point where no one could almost make out where he was. Liora was still standing with her arms crossed. Now was the time to strike. Kai pulled his arm back and released to punch the S-Class women. Once his fist was an inch away, Liora swiftly grabbed his arm. She begun to spun around, which made Kai dizzy and soon released. The brunet flew towards the building and crashed into the wall. The boy fell to the ground. He was knocked out. Everyone laughed, as expected he lost.

Fauna walked into the center and raised her arm again. "The winner is Liora... as expected." She said the last part to herself. Liora began to walked back into the guild as everyone continued to laugh. Once Liora was at the doors, she turned to Kai and then went back inside. While she was inside, she stopped once more near a wall, where a man was leaning against.

The man's face was expressionless. "What did you think about that runt?" He asked coldly. Liora didn't look at him.

She smirk. "Too be honest, I expected much more from him. It seems he hasn't fully awoken." She answered as she walked away, but she stopped once more. "I think he could even match you one day." And with that she left. Leaving the man.

He smirk. "I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

**Shobi was created by Conder-K**

**Eno was created by Roguecheneyrolu**

**Thank them for interesting OC and I hope to do more with these OC in the near future. Bye now.**


	7. Darkness Rises!

**Chapter 7: Darkness Rises!**

It was late night, today was June 10th. In the southern most part Fiore rest a not so big town named Hidoshi, a travelers resting spot who provides supplies to wondering travelers and sometimes traveling shopkeepers. The town was quiet, most of the towns people were fast asleep in their beds, the remaining people were traveling the hard stone streets. The moon shone brightly in the black sky along with it's bright neighbors. In the town's center stood a small shrine. The town was in peace.

On a hill that over looks the town stood five shady people. Each looked different in their own way.

"Hidoshi... what a peaceful and beautiful town." A feminine voice said as happy and cheerful as it could be. A small grin formed on the women's face. The women looked to be about twenty four years old, but she almost looked like a sixteen year old girl. She had a nice figure as well as a medium sized bust. The women had long blonde hair along with hazel eyes to match. She wore a blue dress that stopped above her knees. The top part of the dress was a bit too revealing, but covered her boobs fine. In the back of the dress was a symbol. The symbol consist of a black circle with a skull black skull inside it.

The man who stood next to her shared a grin. "Won't be peaceful for long!" The cocky male said. The man was crouched down as he stared at the small town. The man looked to be the same age as the women in the blue dress. He had brown medium length hair that stopped roughly above his shoulders and red blood eyes. His outfit consist of a blood red jacket that was opened up to reveal a gray t-shirt, a pair of khaki pants that was held up by a black belt. On the back of his neck, the same exact symbol was there.

"Indeed..." A dull voiced man said behind the rest of the figures. His face held a dark expression. This man was taller than anyone here. He was also muscular and well built. He had white spiky hair with brown eyes and a small chin beard. The tall man wore a sleeveless black shirt with a large white X on the back. On the bottom of the X had some strange words that were hard to understand. He also had on green army pants with a small brown bag on the left side. A gold chain necklace was around his neck. The black symbol was on his left arm.

"The time has come... there is no turning back." Said another female voice that sounded calm. The female was stunning and seemed to be in her young twenties. The girl looked pale as she gazed at the quiet town with her dull red eyes. Her long raven black hair ran down her spine to stop at her lower thighs. She wore a purple blouse that was concealed by a long black coat that was button to her waist along with a pair of plain black pants. And like the others, she had the same black symbol in the middle of her coat.

Finally there was one more man who stood in the middle of the four. He walked forward and grinned. "The time for destruction is now upon this disgrace of a country, it shall know the true power of darkness." He called out. This man looked pretty young, but his voice sounded a bit deep. He had dark blue hair that was short in the back, but in the front he had two long strands of hair that drop down that stopped at his chin. A few strands of his hair shadowed his dull grey eyes. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a long grey jacket that had red edges as well as khaki pants.

The dark blue haired man raised his right arm toward the town. But on the palm of is hand was the exact same symbol as his fellow comrades. A small flash appeared in his hand, but soon disappeared a second later. Everything went quiet, nothing even made a sound. The man lowered his hand to the side a stared at the town. But then, all of a sudden the town began to shine and soon exploded out of no where. Flames erupted as the buildings crumbled to the ground. Smoke began to rise from the ashes and into the sky. No life could be seen, everything was destroyed. Except the shrine that was in the middle was still in tack, it wasn't burnt or even scratched.

The man with blue haired laughed like a mad man. "Now, time to get that object that will destroy this land." He told his comrades.

...

The next day, it was June 11th in the middle of the day. Everyone was up and cheerful as they continued their usual schedule. Everyone was enjoying themselves since there weren't many jobs to go on and they didn't seem to mind. Kai was sitting at the bar, where he engaged in a normal conversation with his new partner, Yuki and his new friend Haru, as well as the bartender, Aki. They all shared stories that they had before they joined the guild, which Kai seemed to enjoy. Other members were having their own conversations as well, like Eno and Christian who were talking about their jobs. Liora and the other girls were gossiping about things that no man will know. But overall, everyone enjoyed themselves.

Not long after, Yuki sighed as she placed her head softly. "I'm so bored." She told her friends as boredom took its turn. It was true, there hasn't been many jobs lately, since the guild just started. Kai and Haru started to feel bored as well. Haru tried to come up with a top, but couldn't come up with anything interesting. Aki on the other hand, was reading a Sorcerer Weekly Magazine as she sat behind the bar.

She looked up from her magazine. "Well it can't be help. Why don't you just go on one of the jobs we already have. They don't pay much, but at least you got something." She recommended, returning to her magazine. Now it was Kai's turn to sigh. He wanted to go on more jobs, but he wanted something that's more in his field.

A boring hour later, everything seemed to stayed the same. The trio was still bored and Aki was still reading. Kai slammed his head on the bar's counter, which made a loud bang. Haru couldn't help but chuckle. The brunet needed something to do now or his boredom will be the death of him. He wanted to scream, but he soon heard footsteps coming down the staircase that lead to the second floor. He raised his head and saw Master Fauna walking down and went to the middle of the hall.

The master cleared her throat loudly, which got everyone's attention. Curiosity took their minds, wondering what their master had to say. "Listen up everyone." She began. Everyone stopped talking so they can listen closely. "I just got a letter from the Magic Council this morning and the news are pretty bad. I had been informed that the town known as Hidoshi was found in ruins last night." This didn't sit well with some people. They wondered how a town could suddenly be destroyed over night. Fauna continued, "After the Magic Council sent their investigation teams to the investigate, they had found no evidence and is still left as a mystery. Now I don't have a good feeling about this, so I beg of you all to be careful when you head out on a job... that is all." And with that final sentence she left the hall and walked upstairs to her office.

Haru leaned back in his chair. He began to think. "A town mysteriously destroyed. Sounds like a dark guilds work." He suggested. Kai and the others stared at him with questionable looks. A dark guild? Kai's heard of guilds like that. They were guilds that kept on going when they weren't a legal guild or were told to disband. If Kai remembers correctly, the dark guilds formed an alliance known as the Balam Alliance. This alliance was held together by three major dark guilds known as Oraciòn Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros, but they were all defeated by a famous guild named Fairy Tail. So it can't be it.

Kai was over thinking this. His mind began to dry up. He got up from his seat and headed for the request board. "This dark guild crap is kind of hurting my brain. Let's just go on a job, Yuki." The brunet told his female partner, but the girl seemed to take a step back from that. Kai looked at her, wondering what was up.

"Were you even listening to the master? She said a whole town was destroyed, she told us to be careful when we head out." The girl explained to the boy, but Kai ignored her and took a job off the request board.

The boy walked back to his three friends. "And your point is?" He simply asked, but Yuki didn't have anything else to say. She just sighed in defeat as she got up from her seat. Kai looked over to Haru. "You want to come Haru?" Haru was a bit surprised that Kai asked him. With a quick thought, he nodded and stood up as well.

Before they were about to head out, Haru just remembered something. "Hey, is it okay if I invite Luna?" He asked, leaving Kai confused. Why her? He didn't mind, really. He didn't know much about her, so he guess it was okay for her to tag along. The brunet nodded. Haru smiled cheerfully and ran to get her. Guess he has a thing for her, Kai joked as he thought.

* * *

**Okay I really wanted to rewrite this, now it's done.**


	8. Chaos!

**Chapter 8: Chaos!**

Kai raised his arms and placed them behind the back of his head as he walked the streets of the town where their client was currently living. His friends were right beside him. The brunette Haired boy had a displeased look on his face, his friends stared at him wondering if it has something to do with their job. The brunet sighed in fustration. It hasn't been that long since him, Yuki, Haru, and Luna had finished their job, which was to kill a monster and retrieve it's horn, then take to a shop merchant to trade it for a magical tool, and finish it by giving the tool to the client.

The job wasn't meant to be hard, but during the fight with them and the monster, Haru literally sat back and cheered from the sidelines and with only one guy and two girls to fight the monster, Haru suggested that Kai should take on the monster alone, which made the boy turn away from the battle and stared at the raven haired boy with a look of shock. But that isn't the worst part. While he was staring at his lazy friend, the monster leaped forward and ate Kai. It was complete hell.

He sighed again and dropped his arms to the ground. "What I can't believe is that the reward was lowered at the last minute, plus I almost got digested!" He suddenly called out, but said the last part in a moody tone.

Haru chuckled heartily and placed a hand on the oblivion mages shoulder. "At least it was fun watching Yuki and Luna try to get you out." He said amused. Kai didn't laugh, it was true that Yuki and Luna tried to get him out, but the bad part of it was when they were releasing their attacks, they somehow managed to hit where the brunet was in. Yuki even cut through the monster and pulled him out before he could be digested. That will probably give him nightmares tonight.

Luna ran in front of everyone, which made them all stop in their tracks. "Since we finished our job early, why don't we take a little sit down and explore the town?" The blue haired mage suggested. They all liked the idea, except Kai, he kind of wanted to head back to the guild and lie in bed, guess his plans are ruin. "Great, how about we meet up at the towns square in about an hour!" Everyone agreed to the meet up location and went their separate ways. Kai went on his own, as well as Haru. Luna and Yuki decided to go shopping.

...

Ten minutes had past. Kai was wondering around the market where everything was being sold. He wanted to check out what kind of holder type magic was for sale. He didn't really need holder type magic, due to the fact that he can already use caster type magic, but you may never know what will happen in a fight.

During his search, he found various holder type magic that were interesting, but nothing for him. He seen a magic longsword, some magic books, and even some silver Celestial Spirit keys. Celestial Spirits huh? Kind of reminds him of the Celestial Wizard named Lucy Heartfilia who was a mage at Fairy Tail, as well as a writer. But enough of that. He spent the remaining time in the market to find something.

In a different part of town, Haru was in a particular place known as the Battle Crimson, which was a place where mages from all over gather to increase their magic power, their strength, and endurance. But most come here to take on the buildings famous competition; the Crimson Royal. This challenge was to fight the building strongest ten and once a mage defeats all ten, they will become the number one mage in the building.

Haru was in the middle of the building with his eyes closed. A man dressed in black and white was standing on the sidelines, he watched Haru as he just stood there. The man cleared his throat and raised his hand. "We welcome a new challenger who would like to take on the Crimson Royal. Now sir, how many of the ten would you like to fight first." He asked the black haired mage. For those who don't know, the challenger is allowed to fight as many of the members at the same time.

Haru opened his eyes and smirked. "I'll take on all ten!" He declared. The referee took a step back as his face with a shocked expression. He only nodded as he called forth the ten. In front of Haru stood ten men who looked incredibly strong. The boy examined his opponents and soon sighed in disappointment. "I was hoping for more of a challenge, but this will have to do, I guess." This for some reason pissed off the ten men. The referee began the match and the ten men flew toward Haru with immense speed. Haru just stood there. He readied himself as they got closer.

On the girl's side of the town, they had explored most of the shops like; the library, a magic store, and a bakery. They were now shopping in one of the towns many clothes stores. Luna was picking out clothes as Yuki stood near her, watching as the blue haired girl was busy packing out an outfit that would look good on her.

She took out a light blue strapless dress that would show a lot of curves and showed it to the Heaven's light mage. "How about this?" The girl asked, wondering what her friend's opinion would be. Yuki examined it and thought for a second. She raised her arms and formed an X. Luna put the dress back and pulled out a bright yellow sun dress and showed it to her again. This time the light mage folded her arms and shook her head.

Yuki stared at her with a bit of boredom on her face. "Why do you need clothes again, I thought your black uniform was fine?" She asked. It wasn't that she was bored, she just didn't like spending much time deciding on outfits. Luna smiled at her and brought her index finger and placed it on her lips. She told him it was a secret. Yuki only sighed, not bothering to take a guess.

...

An hour has past, Kai and Haru were sitting down on a one of the many benches in the towns square. Haru had his eyes close as he bore a displeased look on his face. Kai also had a bored look on his face. He had his arms cross as he tapped his foot, which showed that he was starting to become inpatient.

The Volcanic mage sighed in annoyance. "Note to self: never let the girls go shopping." He told himself. Kai turned to his friend and nodded in agreement. As a compile more minutes past, the girls arrived. They stopped in front of the boys and waved at them. Haru opened his eyes and stood up and stared at the girls with his irritated face. "What? Buy new panties?" He joked harshly. The two girls glared at him.

"It's not nice to make a women hurry." Luna told him, but all the black haired mage did was rolled his eyes and walked away from the towns square. Kai stood up and followed his impatient friend, the girls followed and the four were now on their way back to the guild. As they were walking out of town, Kai's eyes widen and he suddenly stopped walking. He turned around and looked everywhere his eyes can see. What was that? He felt something weird, something like a huge amount of magical energy. But the energy vanished, leaving the boy confused.

The boy stared off in the distance. "What... was that?" He mumbled to himself. But before he could question it any further, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back and saw Yuki with a concern look on her face. She must be worried, he thought. His female friend asked if he was feeling alright. The oblivion mage nodded and gave her a familier smile. Looking at his face had drowned her curiosity and filled it with relief.

She turned her body a bit, not taking her eyes off her friend. "Don't get left behind, okay?" Cheerfully she said, continuing to follow Haru and Luna out of the town. Kai's smile vanished. He looked back, the energy was gone, he couldn't feel it anymore. He thought that it could have been the mages that were in town, after all this is a town full of magic. Satisfied by his thoughts, he turned away and tried to catch up to his friends.

Not so long after they had left the town and were already in the large forest that surrounds the town. Haru and the girls had been discussing about something called the magic games or something like that. Kai couldn't really hear what they were talking about, he had his head down towards the ground. He was too busy thinking about that large amount of magic.

He looked up from the ground and stared at his friends. Should I tell them? Is it best they don't know? And how come they didn't sense it? He thought. So many unanswered questions and no answers. Maybe I should tell them, he thoughts continued. It was now or never. "Hey, guys." He called out to them. They turned to him, stopping their own conversation to listen to their friend.

Luna tilted her head a bit in a cute manner. "What's up?" She asked. They all listened carefully. Kai was ready to begin to tell them what was on his mind, but then, the ground began to shake immensely which made the four teens lose their balance. Luna and Yuki fell to the ground, but Kai and Haru tried to hold themselves up as the pressure began to build up. Yuki was about to yell about what was happening, but a loud boom like an explosion filled the winds and sky. The others couldn't even hear her as they covered their ears to block out the uproar.

Haru looked up towards the blue sky. His eyes went wide with the sight he was seeing. The others who saw this, looked at the direction to where the volcanic mage was looking. They shared the same expression to what they were seeing. It was a large tower of light that raised as high as the clouds, it shone brightly, but they could see just fine. The loud sound had died down, the tower stayed.

As their hands removed from their ears, they kept their expression. Yuki got up from the ground, she kept her eyes on the light. "What is that!?" She questioned, but no one seemed to have the answers.

"Isn't that where the town was?" Haru asked with a bit of shaking in his voice. Luna told him that was correct. The tower disappeared a few seconds later and was soon replaced with smoke filling the heavens. Without a second thought, Kai ran away from his friends and went straight back to the town. The others tried to stop him but it was too late. He was too far away. They didn't want to just stand around, so they followed him.

Kai was the first to return to the town, he stopped when he saw what he was seeing. It was unreal what he saw with his confused and sad eyes. His friends had arrived not to long, they stopped behind their male friend and gave the same expression he was. They saw was nothing, except debris from the once building that docked the landscape. The streets were gone as well, even the trees, all gone. Except a shrine that stood in the middle of it, it was perfectly fine. No damage, not even one scratch.

The four teens walked up to the shrine, wondering why it was the only thing that wasn't touch. The shrine was pretty small compared to the other building. It had a wooden walls and a red roof. In the middle of the shrine was a door with a blue emblem of a phoenix that was placed in the center of the door. Even though it was a scared treasure to the town, it still doesn't explain why it was still standing.

Haru who was curious to know what was inside, slowly walked up to the wooden structure. He reached forward slowly, he needed to know what was inside. When his hand firmly gripped the handle of the door, he pulled it, but it wouldn't open due to the fact it was nailed shut. Guess he will have to break it open. Haru backed up an inch and readied his fist. He was ready to strike, but he heard Kai gasp a bit.

He turned to his friend, wondering why he gasped. "Something wrong?" The black haired boy asked. Kai's face turned from shock to serious. His eyes adverted to the right, which was a signal that something was behind them. Kai muttered that it was the same amount of power that he had felt, but was only a fraction of it. Everyone turned to see who was behind them and saw a tall man with an X on the back of his sleeveless black shirt.

Kai leaned forward, not taking his eyes off the man. "Who are you?" The brunette asked. Their was no answer. "Are you the one behind this?" He asked a different question. Still not a word from the man.

Haru, who was starting to get ticked off by the tall man's silence glared at him. "Answer us already!" He shouted. The man remained silent, but he soon raised his hand. The four teens wondered if he was going to attack, but nothing appeared. Kai watched closely, but he soon notice that the man's shadow was moving violently. What was going on? He thought. The shadow stopped moving and stayed still for a few seconds and then rapidly approach the four teens. Kai watched it's movements carefully, if he attacks at the right time, maybe he could destroy it. Then again, you can't destroy a shadow.

The shadow headed straight for Kai. Once it was close enough. Kai placed his hand in front of him and a blue magic circle appeared. "**Destruction of Oblivion!**" he shouted as his giant dark blue and blback beam shot out of his hands and went straight for the shadow. If this doesn't work, then he's screwed. When the attack was close to crash with the shadow. The dark being quickly went right and back forward. It easily dodged the attack, but it was heading for Haru. "Haru! Watch out!" The oblivion mage shouted at his friend.

Before Haru could react, the shadow risen from the ground and looked 3-dimensional. It's hand changed it's shape into a blade and it launched it forward to strike Haru in the stomach. Everyone's face went wide with shock as their friend had been shock. Haru was stun with shock. He looked down to where the blade had pierced him. He raised a hand and waved it near the shadow blade. The shadow took it's blade out and transformed it back into a normal hand.

The blood came pouring out of Haru's chest, he even coughed up some blood. As fear took his body, he suddenly collapsed to the ground. Luna screamed in horror as she saw the boy's body crashed to the ground. The man snapped his fingers and the shadow came once more, but instead of it striking them, it immediately pushed them away from the shrine with great force. They all fell to the ground. The tall man walked forward, the three teens watched the man as he was getting closer to the shrine. But before he continued walking, he stopped by Haru's body and picked it up. He stared at it for four seconds and then threw the boy's corpse toward Kai. The brunette felt angry that the man threw his friend's body like it was a doll or something.

The tall man continued to walk up to the shrine. He grabbed the handle and pulled on the door hard, which broke the door open. Kai saw what was inside, it was a small blue orb. Why would he want that? But before the boy could think anymore, the tall man turned around and walked away from the shrine. Kai got up quickly and ran toward the man, he had his fist readied.

The man didn't sense him coming. "Hey, tall stick with arms." Kai called out, the man turned around and saw Kai coming in for an attack. He wasn't able to dodge it even if he tried. The oblivion mage was about to strike, but something pushed him back and made him fall to the ground. The brunet looked up and saw a women with a blue dress on who stood in front of the tall man.

She snickered. "Now, now, keep your cool young man." She said. The tall man stayed silent. Kai on the other hand wasn't giving up that easy. He got back up to his feet and placed his hand in front of him.

The boy was now getting pissed off, he'll make them pay for Haru. "Time to die... **Des****truction of Oblivion!**" he called out as another dark blue wave went straight for the two mysterious people. Kai could tell it made impact because of the dust flying around, but his expression shifted to shock. When the smoke had cleared, the two figures were still standing and it didn't even look like they had a scratch on them. Before the brunet could question, he heard a chuckle. The chuckling came from a man with a blood red jacket who came out from behind the tall man. How did he get there?

The man looked at the boy. "Easy now kiddo!" He called from a distance. Kai glared at him, but he also noticed another figure, it was a girl. Where do these people keep coming from and I don't think I want to know, thought the oblivion mage. Even though their were two more, he still wondered why his attack vanished. The man with the jacket raised his index finger to the sky. "Now, I bet your wondering why your attack went all poof?" He asked, but Kai began to wonder who they were.

The women with the blond hair walked up a few feet in front of the other three people. "Your probably wondering who we are exactly?" She asked. How did she know what he was thinking, she can't have mind reading powers. "I'll say it once..."

"we are known as Death's Ascendants."


	9. Death's Ascendants!

**Chapter 9: Death's Ascendants!  
**

Kai glared at the four figures who stranded before him. Anger had taken his eyes at the sight of his friend lying on the ground motionless and breathless. His eyes never left the four people, but all they did was stand and glared back at the boy with their smirking faces. Seeing those faces made the brunet want to punch them in the face and make them bleed.

Luna picked up the motionless Haru and took him away from the death glare that was occuring on the ruins of the once active town. The blue haired girl stopped next to Yuki who was watching the scene take it's course. The girl wore a concerned look on her face as she stared at her friend standing in front of the four. She was looking directly into his eyes, those eyes of hate and pain. In her mind she preyed that he wouldn't get himself killed.

Kai jerked his head a bit. "Tell me..." he began as he felt his anger growing as he continued to speak. "You killed innocent people just for a stupid ball?" His eyes darken, his teeth began to show. Without any answer, the blond haired women jerked her head. The tall man nodded backed up, followed by the young girl and the man with the blood red jacket. Kai leaned forward a bit. "Answer me!" The blond haired women backed up and was now perfectly in line with the rest of the shady figures.

Kai ran toward them at high speed. They were going to get away, he needed to stop them and get the answers he needs. Not only did he need answers, but take revenge for the innocent people that they had killed. The women snapped her fingers, which signaled the man with the red jacket to step up. What was he planning to do? Doesn't matter anyway, Kai was going to fight them all either way.

The brunette haired boy pulled back his fist as he readied to use his magic to attack the man in the jacket. He needed to finish him quickly, no matter what. The innocent needed to be avenged. Once Kai was only a few feet away, he stopped right in front of the man and released his fist to strike the man's face. But his fist suddenly stopped in it's tracks. His eyes widen as he saw the man in the jacket. He had grabbed his arm, just when it was about to colloid with his face. How did he do that so fast? How did he know when to grab him at the right moment.

The man gave a small grin toward the oblivion mage. Kai growled at the man, but it only seemed to amuse the man. The man grabbed Kai's shoulder with his other hand, since the other one was blocking the punch that the brunette was about to hit. He forcefully turned him around and used the hand with the boy's fist in it and held his arm behind his back. Kai struggled to get free as the pain started to sink in from the strong grip. The man raised the heel of his foot and fiercely pushed the boy away, letting him crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

Kai got up from the ground quickly and turned to glare at the man. He still had that amusing smirk on his face. This guy was starting to get on his nerves, he isn't even trying, he's just toying with him right now. There was no point in going hand-to-hand combat with this guy. It seems like he is also trained for close combat, guess there was only one thing to do. He would have to use magic.

The brunet held his hands in front of him as a dark blue magic circle appeared in front of him. It wasn't the same size as it usually was. This time it was bigger than the other times he had used this spell. If I use a lot of magical energy into my attack, it might just defeat him in one blow, he thought as he concentrated. It has to work. "**Destruction of Oblivion****!**" He shouted as the dark blue beam was released. It wasn't it's normal medium size as well, it was quite enormous this time and it was all hading straight for this man.

The man's face was still the same, even though there was a huge beam coming straight for him. His expression didn't even shake. He closed his eyes as the attack came. He held up his hand in front of the beam and waited. The attack soon collided with the man and the collision of the attack made a loud booming noise. Once the sound died down, smoke filled the spot where the man was standing. It was now Kai's turn to smirk, knowing that his attack hit it's target for sure. He was satisfied, but not enough to fill his hatred for the other three that stood on the side lines.

Kai turned to the three to see if their expressions had changed, but was soon shock to discover that they had wore the same expression the whole time. Kai then heard laughing. He turned to the smoke cloud that was formed by his attack and his eyes widen.

The smoke began to disappear slowly. "Man, you really know how to go all out kiddo." A voice called out from the smoke. Kai was in shock as the smoke continued to disappear, revealing the figure slowly. It was the man! How did he survive the attack? He didn't even had one scratch on him, his whole body was perfectly fine. Was it possible that these guys are stronger than the brunet thought? How did he dodged the attack, he is in the same exact spot where the attack had made contact. The man stretched a bit. "The names Drake and I use something called Space magic, which I used to transport your attack."

Kai fell to his knees, that attack held most of his magic power! He can't keep fighting, his power is low. He just stared at Drake with fear in his eyes. He cursed with fear in his voice, not even taking his eyes off him. Drake turned around and began to walk back to the other three figures, but stopped halfway. "Oh, almost forgot." He called out, not turning to look at Kai. He snapped his fingers and a weird portal with stars and black holes in it appeared in front of Kai.

Kai stared deep into the portal and suddenly saw something bright in the center. The light got closer and closer. It was his own attack, but before he realized it, the attack collided with the boy's body. The bright blue beam surrounded him and began to push him back. The pain began to return, but this time it was hurting even more than before. He screamed in agony as the attack exploded. His friends who were on the side lines heard his screams. Yuki had a face of fear as she ran toward the explosion, but Luna held her back. Tears formed in her eyes as she witness the light getting brighter. Her tears fell to the ground in a moody motion.

...

Back at the Celestial Light guild, everyone was enjoying themselves like they usually do with their yelling and drinking. Members would be talking with other members in conversations, while others would be drinking the night away until they actually got drunk. Overall everyone was having a good time.

Christian was talking with Eno about the jobs they had recently been on and kind of comparing who got the better reward. Shobi was reading a book as she sat with Crystal, who sat quietly in her seat, along with Brody, who was drinking as well. Liora and the other ladies of the guild were discussing about normal girl stuff like gossiping.

Aki was sitting at the bar, reading a new issue of Sorcerer Weekly, since she was on her break. Master Fauna sat next to her, but she wasn't in her normal happy mood. She just wore a worried face as she thought. Aki notice this. "Is something wrong master?" The bartender asked her master, but all the girl did was shake her head.

Continuing to think, Fauna looked at Aki. "It's nothing." She told her, making a fake smile which convinced the guild's bartender. She returned to her magazine. Fauna kept her worried face. She stood up from her seat and made her way up the stairs to the second floor and into her office. She didn't know why she was getting like this, but she felt like something bad had happened. She shut the door behind her and walked over to her desk and sat down on the wooden chair. She went over the papers she had received from the Magic Council. She moved a piece of paper to the side, but stopped and looked out the window.

"Wonder when Kai and the others will return..."

...

Kai's eyes opened fiercely, he was breathing hard, grasping for air like he was being strangled. Once he had calmed himself down, his breath returned to it's slow and steady rhythm. He could sense that he was in a different area instead of the town because of the sounds he had heard. He could hear the bird chirping their happy tunes, along with the wind blowing gently through the air. He must be in the forest. The brunet scanned the area and saw a lot of trees with their leaving gently shaking as the wind blew by. Bushes and a bunch of different flowers planted the landscape. Yup, definitely a forest.

The brunet tried to recall what had happened. All he could remember was those four figures, two girls and two boys. He was fighting that one man with the blood red jacket... what was his name? Drake? He used Kai's own attack against him and after that... well he couldn't really remembered. He suddenly remembered something. He looked around once again like he was trying to find something. When he turned to his left, he saw Haru, lying on the ground with bandages over his entire torso. His breathing was in a calm beat as he slept peacefully. Kai sighed in relief, his friend was okay. Kai looked down at his hands and notice that his topless torso and arm was in bandages as well. He could also feel some bandages wrapped around his head. Wonder if Luna or Yuki did this. Speaking of them... where are they?

Wonder if they are nearby, Kai thought. He got up from the ground. But suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the side of his torso, which caused him to drop back to the ground. He held the side of his torso gently to avoid causing anymore pain. He must of gotten more banged up than he thought. He tried to get up once more, but this time he did it slowly, fearing that the pain might strike again. Once he was on his two feet, he began to walk around the peaceful forest.

As he walked around the forest, he picked up a long stick that was lying around and used it like a cane to help him walk. Animals who lived in the forest watched as the brunet haired boy walked with the cane, cursing until there was no tomorrow. Just his luck, forced to use a cane and being helpless, when he gets his hands on that jacket wearing jackass, he will make sure that he feels the exact same pain he is feeling, but even worse.

The cursing continued as he walked. He had gotten pretty far since he had left Haru back at where he had woken up. He suddenly remember Haru. He slapped his face and looked back at his trails. Shit he forgot all about him and left him defenseless, he better head back and quickly. Before he turned to walk back, he saw a bright light at the far part of the forest. Wonder what that could be? He forgot all about Haru and walked toward the bright light. As the light dimmed as he walked closer and closer, the light revealed a large lake that was sitting in the middle of the forest. It looked amazing, the water was still, but in a slow motion. Animals were around the lake, drinking from it. Something like this was in the middle of the forest? It was kind of hard to believe for some reason. He had not seen anything like this when he was traveling before he had joined the guild.

He admired what nature had created, but at the corner of his eye, he thought he had saw a figure. He turned to see who it was. The figure had brown hair. Brown hair, huh? He squinted his eyes at the figure, he instantly knew who it was. It was Yuki with her feet in the lake, gently splashing the water. Kai slowly made his way up to his female friend. He might as well say hi since he's here. Before he could get anywhere close, the brown haired girl turned and saw the boy who was only a few feet away. Her eyes grew with shock.

Yuki took her feet out of the water and stood up on the grassy ground. "Kai, what are you doing up? You should be in bed, resting." She told him with concern in her voice. Kai smiled a bit and raised his arms in front of her to calm her down. He told her that he was okay and just wanted to search for her and Luna, while he explored the forest. The two teens sat down alongside the lake. Yuki put her feet back in the lake, her shoes next to her. Kai did the same, he slowly crouched down and took his shoes off. He placed them next to hers and put his feet in the water, letting the cold liquid relax his feet.

They didn't make much conversation, which made Kai feel a bit awkward and uncomfortable. "So what happened and how long was I out?" He asked the girl, turning his head over to her as he tried to make some small talk. Yuki turned her head a bit to look into his blue eyes.

She stared deep into them. "Well, you were fighting that man with the blood red jacket. He made your attack disappear in some kind of hole and you guys talked for a few seconds and suddenly that hole came out again and your attack crashed right into you. When the attack was over at the four dark guild members left, you were covered in so many injuries that we had to bandage you up and Haru." She explained to him. But the brunet couldn't help but sense a bit of sadness with the story. He hoped she wasn't going to cry. "You were out for about an hour or so." An hour? Man he recovered quickly!

Kai began to think for a few seconds as he stared into the lake's waters. He turned to Yuki sharply. "You know what? Let's go after them." He said out of no where. Yuki stared at him with surprise. He wants to go after a dark guild, even though he got obliterated in no more than what seems to be five minutes. She hoped that his attacks didn't make him go insane. "I know what you're thinking and I know, but they killed innocent people just to get that weird orb. They must be planning something." Guess his mind was made.

The girl didn't take her eyes off him. "But you have a lot of injuries and you couldn't even defeat one of them. What makes you think that we can beat them?" She asked him. She was right, he got defeated by only one member and if they were all strong like he was, then they stand no chance, but it's worth a try. Right?

"I think we should go as well." A male voice called out. The two teens turned around and saw their friend Haru, who was being held up by Luna. She had his arm around her. "It's true that Kai went in like an idiot and got beaten, but they are just going to kill more people in the process." He told them. Kai glared at him a bit for that comment.

Yuki looked at them and sighed. "If your all going, I guess I will go too." Yuki told them. They all agreed to stop whatever Death's Ascendants were planning. But before they headed off. "I just remembered, what about the guild, shouldn't they know?" Everyone thought for a second.

Kai began to think, she was right. But they didn't have time to go back to the guild and come back, it would take to long. "Will just have to continue without them knowing, but I'll try to send them a letter or something when we get to a town." They agreed to that and now they were off to stop the dark guild.


	10. The Phoenix Orbs!

**Chapter 10: The Phoenix Orbs**

An hour had past since the events that had taken place in the town and was now left in ruins. The dark guild known as Death's Ascendants was the cause behind the town's destruction and were now planning something that could involve harming more innocent citizens. On the road of a large forest near the ruined town was Kai and the others. They had sought out to reach the sister town that was not so far off east. The town was known as Akuno.

But, before they reached Akuno, the four teens stopped on the side of the road where they could rest. It took a lot out of them as they walked, due to the fact that Haru and Kai was injured, but both seemed to be recovering at a faster rate than the two girls had expected. While they were still recovering, they told the guys to be careful and not move around a lot, but that didn't stop them.

Haru laid down on the dirty ground as he rested his head on a stump of a tree, not giving a care if he got his clothes dirty. Opposite from him sat Luna, who was preparing for lunch. She put a lot of different ingredients in the pot that was hanging above a small fire. Good thing she bought some supplies before the town got destroyed, otherwise they wouldn't have the energy to continue the trip. Next to her stood Yuki, patiently waiting as the Luna cooked.

The heaven mage examined the blue haired girl as she cooked. "Where did you learn to cook Luna?" Wondered Yuki, not bothering to take her eyes off of what the moon mage was doing.

Luna smiled brightly. "I learned it from Aki when she was on her break. Though she didn't seem please when I asked to teach me." She answered the brunet. She took a wooden spoon out of Haru's bag and began to stir the ingredients in the pot. The smell of the food poured out of the pot and filled the nose of Yuki. It smelt really good, she must have a real talent for cooking.

Before she got lost in the scent of the food, Yuki scanned around the area and notice that someone was missing. She wondered where Kai went off to. Might as well look, she thought as she walked away from the camp to go look for her partner/friend. She hoped he wasn't doing anything that might hurt his body. He still hasn't recovered all of his strength yet. She wondered through the forest, listening to the peace of forest. All she could hear were the birds whistling and the wind blowing gently through the forest. She loved the sound of the forest, it always seems to calm her when she's worried. Most people would be afraid of getting lost in the forest, but she didn't care as long as she listened.

She let out a small smile as her eyes lowered themselves by the sound. They shut tightly, she didn't even knew where she was going. But all that sound came to end when she heard a small, but loud explosion coming from close by. The loud noise scared the birds, fleeing from the sound that had echoed through the forest. Yuki even jumped when she heard the loud bang and almost lost her balance.

She wondered what could have made that destruction sound. She got the idea that it could be Kai, doing who knows what. He could be training to increase his magic power. She hopes that he isn't doing anything that could severely injure himself. He wasn't that dumb, right? She began to worry and followed the loud noises as she ran through the forest. The explosions kept getting louder and louder as she got closer and closer.

When she reached the point where the loud noises were starting to make her ears hurt, she saw ended up in a medium sized clearing. She examined the area. It was a nice place, grass had surrounded the area, no surprise considering they are in a forest, trees acted as walls around the area, along with a small river with a small waterfall that gently came down a high cliff. In front of the large rocky hill stood Kai who was facing a pile of small rocks.

Maybe he was trying to increase his magic power. His breath was running short and heavy as he stood staring at the small pile of pebbles. He let out a sigh of exhaustion as he fell to the ground and sat down with his arms and legs spread out. The brunette haired girl watched from a distance, wondering why he wanted to train.

The brunette grabbed a pebble that was right next to him. He picked it up and threw against the rocky hill. But what Yuki noticed was that there was a large hole on the side of one of the rocks. Kai cursed a bit as he laid down and stared into the sky. "Still not enough." He told himself, watching as the clouds in the sky went slowly by. He slowly closed his eyes, wanting to rest his exhausted body.

Yuki on the other hand thought up a great idea. A smirk appeared on her face. She slowly creep up on the tired boy, she bent down a bit so she was on her knees. She slowly lowered her head toward his ear and inhaled a little. She screamed loudly in the boys ear. Kai's eyes opened quickly as he sat up, screaming as well. He looked behind him and saw his best friend as she laughed at him.

Kai glared at her. "What the hell was that for, you scared the heavens out of me." He said in a grumpy attitude. The Heaven's light mage tried to stop laughing but failed at the boy's reaction.

She laughed and laughed, pointing at him. "Haha, I got you. Guess the nice, kind Kai is afraid of getting jump scared." She got out as her laughter died down. Kai was still not amused. He just glared at the girl.

"That was not funny, I was scared. I thought I was about to be killed." He told her, trying to defend himself. "You can't just sneak behind someone and scare them just for the fun of it." Yuki kept her smirk and stood up from the ground.

She turned around and began to walk away. "Well I guess that's what you get for doing so much on your body, also lunch is ready, so hurry back." And with that, she was gone. Kai watched as she left and laid back down. A smirk even appeared on his face after she was gone. That girl can be a real troublemaker sometimes. After a few minutes later, he got up off the ground and began to make his way back to the campsite.

It didn't take him long to get there, since he knew his way back, and once he arrived to his destination, he saw his three friends who were gathered around the camp fire as they ate away. Kai walked up to them and took a seat next to Haru. Luna poured the Oblivion mage a bowl of soup and gave it to him. He happily took it and joined the eating. None of them talked to one of them, due to each of them having their own thoughts about the events that could possibly take place, but none of them wanted to share.

After they finished eating lunch, the four teens began to pack up their things and to get back on the road to the next town. As Kai was packing, he took a few glances at his friends and knew that they were each lost in their own thoughts. He wondered why.

...

The four mages walked on the long road. Each of them still had not talked for about fifteen minutes. Kai hated the silence and was starting to get annoyed that no one was talking. He looked over to Haru.

He made a loud cough which got his attention. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" The brunet asked the raven haired boy. He wanted to know what his friend was thinking.

Haru looked away from Kai and stared in front of him. "I'm just thinking about that tall man... you know, the one who almost killed me." He began. Hearing about that man brought the memories of him almost killing Haru came flooding back. He could have died if Luna didn't patch him up. "It's about his magic... I don't know why, but it's seems different than what I normally seen."

Kai began to think. He was right. The way that his shadows moved was extremely weird. There was no way that it could be shadow magic, but it might be a variation of shadow magic. It was almost like the shadows were... alive.

But before Kai could go deeper into his thoughts, Yuki elbowed his arm. He looked at her with a curious face. All she said was, "We're here." The boy looked forward and saw a large city. He really needs to start paying more attention to his surroundings. They had finally arrived to the city, which was named Forestwood. Kai noticed that the city had a large tree in the center of the whole city. Guess that's why they call it Forestwood.

When they got into town, the first thing they did was search the entire city to look for a similar shrine to the ruined city. Luckily they didn't find anything, so this town was safe. The four teens sat on a bench that was placed where the giant tree was right behind them. They all quietly admired the tree, but they couldn't help but think even more.

Before they even started to think, Kai stood up in front of them. All eyes were now on him. He turned around to look at his friends. "We need to find something that can help us find the origin about these orbs, if they are so important to that dark guild, then there must be some information about it, right?" He asked them. Yuki stood up as an idea appeared in her head.

"We could check the cities library, they must have something about those orbs." Yuki told them. Luna nodded and stood up next to her.

"Me and Yuki will go check out the library, why you boys think of a game plan. Okay?" The blue haired girl said with a wink as both boys agreed. With that said, they were off, leaving Kai and Haru sitting on the bench. Both suggested many ideas, but they had know their enemies first.

Haru leaned back a bit and held his chin with his hand. "Let's see who we are dealing with. We have that tall man. He uses some kind of shadow magic, but he can use his shadow to change it's form and shape. Could be difficult to handle. Then there's the blonde chick. Who knows what magic she posses, but she seems to be a bit cocky and overconfident." The volcanic mage explained.

Kai nodded in agreement and continued. "Same with the black haired girl, but she seems to be expressionless and no personality, same thing with her magic, it's currently unknown. Finally we have that guy in the blood red jacket, Drake, he uses something called space magic, but I never heard of that before. I figured it was the forbidden magic known as Arc of Time, but it's not possible, the magic is lost." Kai explained as he wondered about the leader of the group. "These four figures must have a leader."

Haru glanced at him a bit. "Wait, you don't think it's one of them? I figured it was the blonde haired women. Could there be a fifth member." He asked. Kai was sure, but it didn't seem likely that they could lead a small force with powerful mages like that. Haru sighed. "Great, first we have to deal with four, now five, just our luck."

"Could be fun, right?" Kai joked, but didn't get any laughs. In the corner of his eye, he could see two figures walking up to them. He turned and saw the two girls, Luna was holding a brown, old, worn out book in her arms. Kai got up from the bench and stood in front of the two girls. "Find anything about those orbs?"

Both girls nodded. Luna opened the book and began to read. "We found this book in the library, the owner said that the book wasn't there, but we knew he wasn't telling the truth, so we worked it out. Anyway, here's what it says; A long time ago, three-hundred years to be exact, when Fiore was being engulfed into war and chaos. There was a young man named **Zeref**, the black wizard."

"Black wizard Zeref, I think everyone knows who he is." Haru called out. It was true, almost everyone knew who Zeref was. And by everyone, he means mainly the Magic Council and a few light guilds. But every dark guild pretty much worshiped him.

Luna nodded. "Right, while war was erupting, he created a ton of black magic, like demons, spells, and he was even able to take peoples life away just for being close to him. But when war was getting a but to out of hand, he created a magic spell that could change the fate of the world. They were called **the Phoenix Orbs**. Five orbs that could change the world for the good or bad. Zeref knew that this kind of magic was a mistake that he had created, so he scattered them around Fiore and hid them so that they may never be used. But a two-hundred years later, the cities we know now keep them in shrines and the story ends there."

Kai was a bit shocked from this. The black wizard Zeref... Phoenix Orbs..., he thought still processing these things in his head. Better start asking questions. "Well the one we saw was blue, are there different colors?" He asked. The blue haired girl looked back at the book to try and find the answer.

"Let's see, the colors are red, blue, yellow, green, and black. They already have the blue one and I'm guess that the town Master Fauna told us was where one of the orbs was located, but the rest are in three other locations beside those two." She explained as she continued. "The locations are; Luminous, Ecliptic, and finally Coralo Beach."

"Good, we should hurry and get to those areas before Death's Ascendants get there." Kai told them. They bought some supplies and began to leave the town to make their way to the next town, they were heading to Ecliptic.

* * *

**Oh my god, I am so glad I fixed this mess. Hope you enjoyed, goodbye.**


	11. Confronting Death!

**Chapter 11: Confronting Death!**

Almost half a day has gone by and nothing new had been heard about the dark guild, Death's Ascendants. No info, no events, nothing. It seems like that damn dark guild is waiting for something, but what. Kai thought as he looked out the window. The four teens were on a train that was heading for Ecliptic, since the walk to the town would take five hours at the latest, they had to do whatever it takes to get there as fast as they could.

Everyone was feeling a bit disturbed that nothing has talked about the dark guild. Have they not discovered the ruined town along with the shrine still standing and how come the Magic Council didn't even send out troops to find this guild or even ask questions. Something is definitely up.

Luna was reading the book about the Phoenix Orbs. She wanted to learn as much as she can about these objects and see if she can find a way to stop them, but so far she had found nothing. Haru, who was bored out of his mind, was taking a nap as he didn't feel like waiting for them to arrive to the town. Yuki was looking out the window along with Kai, she was admiring the nature that was soaring by.

The oblivion mage sighed as he leaned back into his chair. He placed his hands behind the back of his head and looked up at the roof of the train. An inpatient look appeared on his face and began to tap his foot on the wooden floor. "Come on, this is taking forever." He cried out. The two girls stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the brunet haired boy.

Luna tilted her head a bit. "Something wrong?" The blue haired girl asked. Kai stopped tapping his foot and kept staring toward the ceiling. He sat there quietly and responded with a nothing. Luna kept going. "You sure?" Kai nodded and turned his head out toward the window. The two girls stared at the boy for a couple of seconds and turned back to what they were doing.

As the trio sat quietly, Haru began to stir as his eyes opened slowly. He looked at his friends and yawned. He brought up his arm and wiped the drool that was hanging from his mouth. "Man, this chair is uncomfortable as hell. Are we there yet?" He asked his friends. They told them they were close, only a couple of minutes left. With that response, Haru sighed in boredom. "A couple of minutes... great."

Kai gave a smile to his friend and returned to stare at the window. When he looked out the window, he could see buildings not to far off. They must be arriving sooner than they thought. A man's voice came out over the speakers. It said, "Welcome to the town of Ecliptic, we hoped you enjoyed your train ride and we hope to see you again." Kai began to think. Enjoyable? Funny, more like boring, he thought.

As the train entered the town's station, it came to a stop with a loud screeching noise. When the train came to a stop, the doors opened in a matter of a few seconds. Kai and the others got up from their seats and began their way outside the train. As they walked out, they made their way around the train station. It was a lot bigger than what they had seen before. They watched as a ton of people made their way around the station.

Once they made it to the stations exit, they walked out and their eyes widen with shock. It wasn't just a small town, it was a large city. The buildings were tall as most of the guilds in Fiore. It even had a ton of signs, shops, and lights. But none of the lights were on since it was still day. They began to make their way to the main streets of Ecliptic. They didn't want to forget why they came here. They needed to find the orb that is located in this town, but the question is... where could it be?

The four teens stopped walking and stood in a circle. "I think we should split up and talk around town to see if anyone knows where this shrine could be. If we find anything in the next thirty minutes, then we should meet up at the cafe over there." Haru suggested as he pointed over to a cafe that was only a few feet from where they were standing. They all agreed and separated from each other. If they split up, they could cover more ground and get much more information.

Kai walked around the main streets of the town. If he was going to find anything about this shrine, he needed to gather as much information and it's location about it, so it's either now or never. The brunet walked up to a middle aged women who was sitting on a wooden bench. She was reading a book.

Kai stopped in front of her. "Excuse ma'am, do you have a minute?" He asked nicely. The women looked up from her book and looked at the brunet haired boy with a smile. "I was wondering if you know anything about something called the Phoenix Shrine, if you do, can you please tell me where I can find it?"

The women looked at him with a blank look. "I'm sorry, young man, but I don't know what that is. I have never heard of that before." The women responded. Kai thanked her and walked away as the women returned to her book. Guess he should try someone else. He noticed an old man who was walking with a cane in his hand. Kai walked up to him and asked him the same question. Unfortunately, the man had hearing problems and thought Kai was threatening him and shooed him away with the cane in his hand. That didn't go out as planned either. Guess he better keep trying.

In the marketplace of Ecliptic, Yuki walked with Luna by her side. Always good to have someone next you if you are walking around town. Both wondered where this shrine could be at, but so far nothing has been sighted. Both girls stopped a man who was walking and began to ask him a question.

Luna began. "Sorry to bother you, sir. But we were wondering if you would know anything called a Phoenix Shrine?" The bluenette haired girl asked, but the man told them to leave him alone and pushed them out of the way.

Yuki sighed in frustration. "Well, rude." She told Luna as they kept moving along. They asked another man, but he just said the same thing the last man did. This was going nowhere.

Finally on Haru's side, he was in the most roughest part of town where most of the town's thieves, criminals, or outlaws stay at. Haru had dodged a punch from a tall man with spiky hair. The volcanic rage mage grabbed the man by his collar and held him against the wall. Other men laid on the ground behind them unconscious and bruised up. The man that Haru was holding struggled to get free.

He struggled. "Let me go, If you hurt me I'll get some of my friends and trust me, you do not want to meet them." He threatened the black haired boy, but it only made him only strengthen his grip and he forced him against the wall even harder.

Haru glared at the man. "Don't threaten me, my friend. All I want to know if you know anything about a shrine called the Phoenix Shrine. Know anything?" He asked coldly toward the man. But all he said was he didn't know anything. Haru growled with frustration and headbutted the man, which knocked him out. Haru released his grip and let the man fall. The black haired boy walked away and tried to find another group to ask question.

Thirty minutes had past and the four teens had met up and sat together in one of the cafe's booths. They all had a depressing look on their face. They had looked all over and not one single living soul knew anything about it. They all began to have doubts that there was even a shrine in this town, heck even Luna checked the book again and it said it was defiantly here.

Haru folded his arms and sat back in his seat. "If it is here, then how come no one knows anything about it?" He asked the three who were sitting next to him. Yuki began to think, Kai stared out the window, and Luna kept reading the book.

Kai shrugged and looked over to his friend. "I'm not so sure myself, but what do find weird is that no one has even heard of it and I haven't heard anything about Death's Descendants." He told his friends. Yuki stopped thinking and looked at her partner.

"You asked people about the dark guild?" She asked. The brunet gave her a nod.

"I did, but what I find weird is that they haven't even been attacked. I asked so many questions and they all ended with nothing." He explained. They all looked at him. It all began to make sense. No one has heard of the Phoenix Shrine or even Death's Ascendants. They haven't even tried to attack. So it's possible the shrine could be hidden or it's not here at all.

Luna wanted to ask more questions to clear up the theory that was going around, but the ground began to shake, knocking over a lot of things in the cafe. Kai could see people losing their balance outside. While the ground shook, a loud explosion filled the skies. The four teens hurried outside and looked up to the sky. Haru pointed at something in the sky. The others looked at saw a large black cloud of smoke rising up.

Kai made a run toward the smoke as the others followed. "Looks like we found where the shrine is." He declared as he ran as fast as he could. The others were a bit far behind since the brunet was too fast. Guess they know who the fastest out of them is.

When they arrived to the area where the smoke was emitting from, they were in the park. It was empty, which was probably caused from whoever caused the explosion. Kai stopped and stared at what's in front of him. He glared at it. His friends, seconds later, had caught up with him and glared the same way he was. In front of them was a large hole and at the bottom was a big opening with a small building that was leaned against a wall. It wasn't just a hole, but it seemed like a small cave that was under the park.

The small building must be the Phoenix Shrine, since it looks exactly the same as the last shrine did. But what they were glaring at wasn't the shrine, it was what was in front of it.

In front of it stood a young black haired girl. Kai's glared darkened. "It's you..." He simply said as the figure turned around. It was the girl who was apart of Death's Ascendants. She still had that same blank look on her face. "You're with Death's Ascendants!"

The girl nodded. "Yes, my name is **Hikari**." She said as she took a step forward. "I suggest you stand down and walk away. The time for destruction is upon this country." The shaking erupted again, but this time it was a lot stronger. The four teens tried to keep their balance. Kai kept glaring at the girl. The ground began to open up and large vine like things came erupting up from the ground and it surrounded the cave with it. The vines then began to sprout something open. It slowly came out and revealed to be giant pink colored flowers. "Now who will fall victim to my Flower Magic?"

Everyone hesitated for a second. Kai wanted to teach every member a lesson. He was about to walk forward, but stopped when he realized someone had already walked forward. His eyes widen with shock. It was Luna.

She stared deep into Hikari's eyes. "I'll take you on!" She said as she got readied to fight. "Let's get started."


	12. Luna VS Hikari- Part 1

**Chapter 12: Luna vs Hikari- Part 1!**

All was silent. Not one person said a word. All Kai and the others did was stare at their blue haired friend, wondering what was going on in her head. They wondered why Luna wanted to face off Hikari. Kai even wanted to decline her offer on facing the dark guild member, but Luna had her mind set. The moon mage took a few steps forward, she didn't take her sight off of the black haired girl. Same with Hikari, not even taking a glance off her.

Kai walked behind Luna. "Are you sure you want to take her on?" He asked. All she did was nod. It wasn't because she wasn't strong, but it was if she was ready to fight. He wanted to persuade her to change her mind, but was stopped when Haru placed his hand on the oblivion mage's shoulder. He turned to look at his friend. He told Kai that she'll be alright. The brunet haired boy hesitated for a second and gave in.

Kai, Haru, and Yuki walked over to the side lines to watch the battle as it took way. It was now only Luna and Hikari on the battle field. Both kept on staring. It was difficult to predict for the blue haired mage to tell what Hikari was thinking, all she had was that same blank look on her face.

Hikari gave Luna a small smile. "I'll admit, you do have some guts to take me on." She said as she spread her arms out wide. A small smirk formed on her face. "This will not take long, you shall be devoured by the flowers of darkness." Hikari shifted her arms so that her hands were right in front of her. A plant that was behind Luna began to move slowly. It threw itself off the wall and made it's way toward the unaware teen. Luna wondered what she was doing, but before she realized it, the plant had grabbed her ankle and knocked her down with full force.

Hikari commanded the plant to drag the blue haired teen against the floor. The moon mage let out a few groans as pain was filling her entire body as she was dragged throughout the area. The dark mage shifted her hands up. The plant followed it's castors lead and picked it's target into the air. It stopped midway and left Luna dangling in the air.

Kai and the others watched as their friend was being held up by natures rope. They just kept watching, but all of a sudden Kai and Haru's faces began to go red. Their mouths dropped to the ground at the sight they were seeing. What they were seeing was Luna holding her skirt down as she struggled to get free. The blue haired girl couldn't help but blush as she tried to keep it from showing anything that she didn't want others to see.

Both boys laughed nervously as they kept staring, Luna cried out for them to stop staring. Hikari giggled a bit and began to shift her arms around. The plant began to move around all crazy. It made Luna crash into the hard, rocky walls and the cold ground. She let out a scream of pain as she collided with the terrain. The blacked haired girl was enjoying the sight of pain that the moon mage was showing. With one final swift of her arm, the vine released the girl and she soon landed on the ground with a loud thud.

The three teens on the sidelines gasped. Yuki began to run toward her injured friend. "Luna!" She shouted as she was almost there, but the girl suddenly got hit in the stomach and was sent back to where Kai and Haru were standing. She landed hard on the floor. Kai crouched down next to his partner to see if she was okay, luckily it didn't do much to even harm her. The girl rubbed her stomach and looked up from the ground and wondered what had hit her. Her eyes widen when she saw Hikari's plant had popped out of no where just to hit her back. They began to question why the vine would hit Yuki, but they suddenly heard laughter coming from the end of the cave.

They all turned their heads to see Hikari chuckling. She stared at them. "This is a fight between me and this blue haired chick, there will be no interfering with fight. Just sit there and stay quiet." She told them as her laughter died out and was replaced with her blank look. How they hated that look, it was starting to get old now. Hikari looked back at Luna and saw that she was slowly getting up. She didn't have anything serious except for some cuts and bruises, but she was still okay. "You will all get your turn right after I'm finish with her." She thrust her arm into the air and a green magic circle with a flower petal in the middle of it appeared out of nowhere.

"Now die... **Blooming Crimson**." The blacked haired mage called out as five plants sprouted out of the ground. The five plants changed from their original dark green color to a bright red crimson color. The vines then launched themselves toward Luna as she was still trying to recover from the dragging. The blue haired girl saw it coming and quickly dodged the attack. The crimson plants crashed into the ground as smoke covered the spot where they hit.

Luna smirked as she had dodged the attacks, but that smirk disappeared and was replace with a face of shock. Out of the smoke came out three of the same plants that had launched at her began to make their way to the girl. How did three of those things missed the crash, no matter, she needed to get rid of them and fast if she wanted to get close to Hikari. The three plants came rushing at her with full speed, but they didn't launch at the girl, they went right past her. One of the plants came into contact with her skin. She let out a growl of pain. Her arm suddenly felt hot and felt like it was being burnt off. Those plants aren't only dangerous, but their hot as well.

Hikari waved her arms back. The plants suddenly turned themselves around and locked onto the blue haired girl. Luna turned around to see where the three plants were at, but she quickly dodge the speeding attack before they could touch her. She needed to pay attention because that was way to close for comfort.

Luna looked at Hikari and threw her arms into the air. She stared deeply into her eyes. "Now it's my turn!" The bluenette said as she closed her eyes. She began to say some kind of chant that no one else heard. "Bright moon in the sky, I call up you, hear my calling, give me your strength." As she chanted, bright sparkles began to form around her body. The cave began to shift from it's bright sky view to a dark calming sky. "Show me thy graceful sight... **Moon's Shining Breath**."

With those final words, a small moon shaped sphere formed in the dark sky. It's view was breath taking, but the moon began to make an eerie noise. Everyone stared at the fake moon, wondering what that sound was. As the sounds continued, the moon suddenly had a crack in the center and the cracking continued every second until the whole moon had crack marks. The moon then shattered into millions of pieces and the shattered bits levitated themselves behind Luna.

When it was fully shattered, the blue haired girl pointed toward Hikari and whispered something that no one could hear. The moon shards suddenly zoomed past her body and shot straight for the dark mage. When they collided the shards created a huge barrier of smoke that covered Hikari. Loud thuds could be heard from inside the smoky area. The sky even turned back to it's original blue color.

Everyone on the sidelines began to cheer for Luna except for Haru. He crossed his arms and stared at the smoke. Yuki and Kai looked at their friend, wondering why he wasn't cheering Luna on. "I wouldn't begin to cheer. Sure Luna's attack made a direct hit on Hikari, but have you heard any kind of scream?" He asked his friends. Both teens looked away from their friend and back to the battle. They could see Luna having a huge grin on her face, they turned to the smoke and stared at it.

Kai stared really hard and his eyes suddenly went wide with shock. Yuki looked at her partner and wondered what was up with him. He told her to look closely at the smoke. She did and she shared the same expression Kai did. When the smoke cleared, Luna even had the same expression to what she was seeing. It was Hikari and she didn't even had one scratch or bruise on her entire body, but what stood out the most was a giant shield like thing that was formed by her flowers.

The flowers in front of Hikari suddenly went down into the ground. She still had that stupid blank face. "My **Blooming Shield** cannot be pierced by mere rocks." She told them as she took a step forward. Luna took a step back and growled at her with her surprised face. Hikari could probably sense her shock. She raised her hand and another green circle appeared in front of her. A ton of plants with thorns around it shot out of the ground and stopped behind Hikari. "Let see you dodge this... **Thorn ****Lancer**." She called out as the plants with thorns went for Luna once again.

The blue haired girl began to quickly dodge a ton of the plants, but their thorns made scratches on her body and made some gashes in her outfit. She needed to destroy these plants. She concentrated and raised her arms toward the sky. "**Moon's Shining Breath**." She said as another moon appeared in the now dark sky. The moon shattered exactly like the last time, but instead of it levitating behind Luna, it crashed down from the sky and made contact with the plants. The plants crashed to the ground and laid motionless. Luna landed on the ground to stand in front of Hikari.

The dark mage seemed surprise, but impressed. "Not many people can dodge my Rose Lancer attack and live. This might actually be interesting." She said dully, but Luna wasn't taking any breathers.

She crossed her arms to form an X and raised it into the sky. The sky suddenly became orange, but instead of the sun disappearing like her other attack, it stood right where it was. The three on the sidelines wondered what will happen this time, but soon made guesses when another moon appeared in the sky, but this time in front of the sun. It made the bright yellow sun black. Luna smirked as she commenced the attack.

She spread her arms, which separated the X and let her attack begin. "**Solar Eclipse**." She yelled as the solar sun shot a giant beam of black light that went straight for Hikari. It was so fast that the black haired girl didn't even have time to summon her Blooming Shield again. The attack was head on. When the attack died down, the black haired girl defiantly took the hit because she had a lot of bruises on her body, along with her clothes being a little torn. She began to breath deeply.

Hikari growled at Luna. "You'll pain for that!" She told her as she began to ready her next attack.

Kai watched a with an uneasy look on his face, he wondered how long Luna could go on with this. Haru seems to know her better than him or even Yuki did. He looked at his friend. "Hey, you know Luna for a while. Is she going to be alright?" Kai asked with a bit of worry in his voice. The volcanic mage gave him a small smile.

"She'll be alright, trust me. I've spared with her plenty of times before the guild was even offical and I can tell you that she could even match mine or even your strength." He told his worried friend. Glad to know he does care about others. "She'll win, I believe in her abilities." And with that he didn't say another thing and returned his attention to the battle, leaving his friend to his thoughts. He believes in her? Right, he just needs to believe in her as well. Kai smiled and returned his attention to the fight. The battle between the light vs the dark continues.

* * *

**And that is part one, so glad I made it longer, now to work on part 2.**


	13. Luna VS Hikari- Part 2

**Chapter 13: Luna vs Hikari- Part 2!**

Hikari began to ready her attack. Luna just stared at her opponent as she prepared for the oncoming attack that the dark mage was about to release. She began by waving her arms into the air and soon after threw her arms so that they were focusing straight toward the blue haired girl. Luna waited for the attack to come at her, but was surprised to see that nothing had happened, all Hikari did was put her arms up into the air and then threw them at her. What could she be planning?

Hikari watched as her opponent was confused. "You seemed lost, maybe if you listen to the flowers you may know their secrets." She told Luna, but the moon mage stared at her with a confused look on her face. What does that even mean? No matter, she just wanted to finish this chick so she can send her back to her guild. Luna began to ready her attack. She cast her Solar Eclipse attack once more, but with some more power this time.

The attack commenced and the attack rushed toward the Death Ascendant member. Kai and Yuki thought she had Hikari on the ropes, but that all changed when they realized that Hikari didn't even move an inch. She kept her arms floating in the air as the attack got closer and closer. Is she really going to take the attack head on? She's crazy if she was planning on that. The attack crashed into the dark guild mage, leaving another barrier of smoke in the area where she was standing, but something was off this time.

Luna watched as her attack hit its target, she had no doubt that the attack made contact. She smirk, her attack defiantly hit. But her victory was short when the smoke began to clear. Her eyes widen with shock once more as she learned that the attack didn't actually made contact with Hikari. In front of the dark mage was her shield of flowers. How did she summon that back when she had her hands focusing on something else, Luna didn't even see a magic circle appear. It left her to question.

The blue haired girl was starting to get annoyed because she still had her hands in the air. "Do something already, not just stand there like a zombie!" She told her, waving her arms furiously in the air.

Hikari smiled. "You want me to do something? Alright, I'll do something." She told Luna as she threw her arms up again. All was still silent on the battlefield. Luna wondered what her opponent was trying to do, but suddenly the ground began to shake. The blue haired girl began to lose her balance as the earth shake. On the sidelines, Kai and Haru leaned a against a wall for support, while Yuki was down on the ground.

Haru kept staring at the battlefield. What could that girl possibly be doing? Whatever it was, it must be big. As the earth continue its shaking, the ground began to crack and open up. Everyone watched as the field kept opening up and soon a bunch of plant like vines began to erupt from the ground. Hikari smirked toward Luna as a strange aura appeared around the girl, she could see that the blue haired girl was shocked to see this kind of power.

Luna took a step back as fear had taken her body. She didn't dare move. This enormous amount of magic power that the dark mage was giving off was unsettling. She just stared at the vine like plants as they moved in a strange motion. Hikari shot out her index finger and pointed toward the moon mage. The vines began to move violently and soon launched them straight toward the blue haired girl.

Luna watched as the attack was coming straight for her, she still didn't move as she was still shocked at the amount of magical power that Hikari had at her disposal. The attack collided with her body. The girl let out screams of pain as it rapidly came. It didn't let up as they kept hitting her, every hit became more powerful with each swing. She didn't have any opportunity to use another spell to destroy these violent things. She just took the hits while she tried to think of a solution.

With one final swing, the vine made Luna fly threw the air and crashed into the wall with a loud thud. She dropped to the ground, hard and laid on the ground, motionless, they couldn't even see her breath. Yuki could see blood pouring out of her friends mouth. She stared in fear as she thought of the worst thing possible.

Hikari kept her blank face as she stared at her opponents motionless body. There was no sign of life within the corpse that laid before her. She closed her eyes and turned to Kai and the others. "One of you is down, who shall be my next opponent." She told them as she waited for one of them to speak.

Kai was pissed off now, but when he looked at Haru, his face was in shock when he saw that his friend had the same face throughout the whole battle. This was pissing Kai off now, did he even care for the girl he knew for a long time. She could be severally injured or even worse dead, did he even care if she was about to pass on to the ne-.

Haru looked at his friend and gave him a small smile, Kai took a step back and looked at Hikari. The dark guild mage looked impatient as she waited for one to talk. "Your starting to test my patient, I don't have all day." She told them, but all of a sudden she was hit in the back with something that was sharp. Hikari looked back and was surprised to see Luna back on her feet. She was okay, except she had blood running down her mouth and a blood stain that was on her right arm, but it was hard to tell, due to the fact that her outfit was black. She had one eye closed which was probably because she was in pain.

She forced out a smile. "Don't count me out just yet." She said weakly. Kai and Yuki let out a loud sigh and then smiled. Thank god their friend was okay.

Kai glared at her a bit. "Did you really have to scare the living crap out of us?" He complained. All the girl did was gave him a little chuckle and told him that it was an opportunity that couldn't be missed.

Hikari watched as they argued, for some reason she couldn't help but smile. When she realized that she had smile, she shook her head and got serious again. She lifted her arm and another plant came out of the ground right behind Luna. The plant wrapped itself around the bluenette's body. She was surprised as she wondered where it came from, but she already figured out that it was Hikari's spell.

The girl struggled to get free of Hikari's spell, but it was to strong to break free. She kept on struggling and struggling, but she started to hear beeping. What could be making that sound, she thought as she looked down. Her eyes widen as she saw a countdown on the plant. It had thirty seconds on the clock. Luna looked at the black haired girl.

"This is my **Countdown of Petals** spell, you will be dead in twenty-five seconds now." She told the girl with her blank face as she watched the time get closer and closer to zero. Luna thought fast, if she didn't get out of here in the next twenty-three seconds then she will be dead. She thought hard and suddenly got an idea. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. A few seconds later, her eyes shot open.

She smirked at Hikari. "I'll show you one of my new spells that I have been working on." She said as she lifted her head a little bit. She inhaled and let out a deep breath. Her eyes shifted up. "**Lunar Eclipse**." She said as the sky got brighter. Everyone stared at the sky once more except Hikari. She wanted to end the girls life already. She summoned up another vine like plant, but this time, it's tip was a lot sharper like a sword. Hikari sent the vine to strike Luna's throat, but all of a sudden the vine exploded, same with the vines that were wrapped around Luna were also destroyed.

Now both girls were faced to face with one another. Both starting to get a bit tired from all the magic they had been using. "I think its about time we finish this." Luna told Hikari. The dark mage nodded. Luna placed her hands in front of her and began to gather the remaining magic energy she had. This attack had to count or else they would lose.

Hikari began to unleash all of her magic as well. "It's time to finish you. **God's Sacred Flower Art: Destruction of the Petals**." She called out as she unleashed her ultimate attack. The flowers that had been sticking to the walls of the cave suddenly let go their petals. The petals danced down until they touched the ground. But when they touched the ground, they exploded. Luna dodged most of the explosions, but when one was falling above her she raised one hand above her.

"**Lunar Crush**." She said as a bright white light shot out of her hands to destroy the petal that was about to fall on her. Th petal exploded in midair. Luna then placed her other hand in the air and all of a sudden the petals began to shift over to Hikari. The black haired girl was shocked as her attack had shifted from it's target. Luna smirked for one final time before all of Hikari's petals exploded where she had stood. "**Lunatic Wave**." Was all she said as the petals continued to fall. When the smoke had cleared, Hikari was now on the ground. She had been beaten.

The dark mage forced herself up. She looked at Luna and growled at her. "You'll pay for this." She said as a giant flower appeared in from the ground. The flower moved creepy and it swallowed Hikari up in it. The flower returned back into the ground and disappeared. She was gone... for now. Luna sighed in exhaustion. Finally it was done. She walked up to the shrine and opened the wooden doors. Inside was another orb exactly the same as the last time, but it was green.

Luna smiled as she admired the small object. "One down, two to go." She muttered to herself happily.

* * *

**Another chapter down... WOOOOOOOOH.**


	14. Separating!

**Chapter 14: Separating!**

Haru stretched his arms up into the air, a small grin appeared on his face as he pulled his arms back down and laid them on the soft grassy ground with his back against a hard rock as he stared at the fire. It has been a couple of hours since the events at Ecliptic. Luna had faced off against on of the members of Death's Ascendants, the flower mage, Hikari. Yet, even though Luna had claimed victory over the green Phoenix Orb, she still had left the battle with a few cuts and bruises, plus a gash in her arm that probably wouldn't leave a scar. The sun had began it's descend from it's place in the sky and the four teens had decided to set up camp for the night.

But, at least they got one of the five orbs and only two that are still untouched are out there in the city known as Luminous and Coralo Beach. If they can just secure those two orbs, then maybe, just maybe, Death's Ascendant's plan could fail and they wouldn't need to collect the other two that they have.

Kai, who was sitting right next to Haru, let out a smile on his face. He placed his hands on his head. "You did good Luna, but we can't rest. There is still two more orbs that haven't been claimed." Kai told them as he also gave a thumbs up toward Luna. The blue haired girl gave him a smile as Yuki was bandaging up the girl's wounds from her fight.

"Are you going to be alright Luna?" The heaven mage asked as she finished up bandaging her. Her friend nodded and told her that she will be fine, but Yuki told her to try not to move so much.

Luna laughed a bit. "At least it was worth it. I manage to get the first orb." She told them. A wide grin appeared on her face as she turned over to the boys. "Sorry boys, we all can be winners." Haru and Kai glared at her and dared her to continue about how they got defeated so easily by that tall man and Drake. The girl kept her mouth shut as she giggled. She took out the green orb and began to play around with it and examine the texture of the orb, but in the back of her mind, she wondered what happened to Hikari after she left. Probably back to her guild, but Luna could tell that she wasn't evil at heart.

Kai cracked his knuckles. "The next time I see that dark guild bastard, Drake, I'll make sure that I give him an ass kicking." The brunet announced. Haru stood up and leaned back to stretch out his back, since it was hurting a little bit from the hard surface.

He yawned. "Yeah, yeah, don't go making promises you can't keep." Haru told his friend. Kai gave him a glare, but it didn't scare the black haired teen, except make him chuckle. "Calm down, I'll be right back, I'm just going to go get some food for us. Catch yeah in a few." He walked away from the camp fire. His three friends watched as he left and was swallowed up by the darkness.

Yuki giggled as Kai looked a little grumpy from Haru's little sentence. "Don't worry Kai, I'm sure you'll be able to beat him next time." She told him with a smile. Kai turned the other way and stared into the dark forest, a soft smile appeared on his face. At least she believes in me, he thought. He looked back at the fire and stared deep within it. He looked at it blankly.

They all stayed quiet for a couple of more seconds. Kai wanted to start up another topic, but was interrupted when he heard a howl. They all turned back and stared into the darkness and to their surprise, was Haru who was carrying a bunch fish walked up to them. "Yo, look what I got." He said happily as he set down the fish in front of the fire. Everyone thanked him and began to dig in.

The teens each took out a fish in the pile and took a large stick and stab the fish onto the wooden stick. They placed the food in front of the fire and waited. Haru looked at his friends and wondered why they were so quiet. Luna looked up from the ground and hesitated to speak, but manage to get the words out of her mouth.

"I have a question for you guys." The girl told her friends as they all looked at her to hear what she had to say. But she just shook her head and said never mind. The others curiosity began to rise. They pestered her to tell them, but she kept shrugging them off. After a couple more attempts in trying to get the blue haired girl to speak, they had finally gave up and returned to eating.

Once they were done, the four teens began to start getting ready for bed. Everything was silent as they closed their eyes as the darkness closed in as the fire started to go out. It didn't take long before they were all knocked out. Everyone was fast asleep, except for Kai, who stared at the stars. He watched as the shining lights in the clear dark sky. This sky felt familiar... but. He turned his body over to his side, looking away from the sky. He closed his eyes slowly and he soon drifted into his sleep.

...

The morning had came. Kai's eyes opened slowly. He squinted his eyes and brought his arm up to cover his sleepy eyes. God, he hates morning sometimes. The sun can get annoying when it is shining over your closed eyes. The brunet couldn't go back to sleep, the sun had already claimed his eyes. He removed his arm and sat up on the ground. He raised his tired arms into the sky as he yawned.

Kai looked around the area. He saw his friends up and about as they were placing their things back into their bags. The girls were almost finished packing their stuff, Haru was just leaning on a rock as he ate some fruit. The brunet got up form the hard ground and walked over to his black haired friend.

"Packing up?" The brunet asked his friend. Haru only gave him a simple nod since he had food in his mouth as he watched the girls pack their things. Kai yawned again and headed over to his camping bed. He rolled it up and locked it onto his bag. He didn't really need to pack much since he barely carries anything while he is traveling. Same with Haru as he noticed he didn't carry much either.

A few seconds later, the four teens were all now set to go to their next location. They walked along side the same dirty path they had been walking on since they had left the town of Ecliptic and were well on their way to the next town, Luminous.

"Hey, do you ever get the feeling we're forgetting something?" Haru asked as he placed his hands into his pocket. Luna glanced her head a but to look toward Haru's direction. She responded with a no, but it only left Haru to wonder more about the thing he THINKS he's forgetting. "Maybe it's just my imagination."

The walk to the next town was a bit boring, but the four teens manage to keep it entertaining by telling Kai about their life in the guild thus far. They all laughed at the stories they had told, but the conversations stopped when they came to a couple of cross roads. They all looked at the two paths, they also noticed a pole in the middle of the cross roads with two signs on it. It said "Coralo Beach" on one sign that was pointing toward the left, while the other said "Luminous" on the other sign that was pointing right.

"Coralo Beach and Luminous," Yuki began as she starred at the signs. "I wasn't expecting Coralo Beach to be on the same road as Luminous."

Haru thought for a second. Coralo Beach is where another Phoenix Orb is? The black haired teen suddenly got an idea. "Hey, why don't we split up." He suggested. His friends thought about the idea of splitting up. They thought about it for a quick second, sure they need to collect the orbs before the dark guild gets them, but they are all powerful. Even though Luna defeated Hikari, it was still risky. If they play their cards right, they could actually beat the dark guild before them.

Kai nodded. "Alright, we'll separate for the time being." He agreed to the plan as he walked over to the Coralo Beach path.

Haru walked over to the path leading to Luminous. "Good, Luna will come with me to Luminous. Yuki, head with Kai to Coralo Beach." He told them. They agreed as the girls walked and stood on the side of the guys they were partnered with. "We'll meet up at Coralo Beach when we're done in Luminous, so wait there." And with that, they all went their separate ways. Kai looked back toward his two friends who were walking to the town. Haru turned and gave him a smirk. He returned it and turned away as he walked with his partner by his side.


	15. The Luminous City!

**Chapter 15: Luminous City!**

On the road, we find Haru and Luna, walking alongside the path they had chosen back at the crossroads. They walked through the silent forest as nature sang its soothing song. The wind blew through the air gently as the leaves rustled in a slow manner. The two teens walked side by side in silence as they slowly approached the city where the next Phoenix Orb lies. It hadn't been long since the duo had left Kai and Yuki, neither of them talked. For some funny reason, not having the two around just felt a bit boring.

Since they have separated, it could be some what of a challenge to find the shrine. Plus if they find the orb first, they might have a possible chance of not having to fight one of the dark guilds members, but they should still be careful. Even thought Luna had defeated one member of the dark guild, she still had taken a beating during the fight. They should take it on as a team, but no matter what, it's a race to the finish.

Haru glanced at his blue haired friend. "I think we're getting close to Luminous if we just keep following this path." He told her as he turned away to look at the surrounding area. Luna smiled, guess they were ahead of schedule then they thought they would arrive. Good thing too, if they get their first, then they can find the shrine with ease.

"Great," She began as she pulled her arms behind her and folded her hands. "we should start searching for the shrine once we get into the city." The black haired teen nodded in agreement. She walked a bit faster, leaving her friend behind a couple of feet. Haru watched as the girl took speed, he smiled a bit and began to walk a bit faster to catch up with the active girl.

He chuckled a bit. "Slow your role, don't want to trip and fall, do you?" He said from behind her. Luna turned to smile at her friend and pressed on as she as she looked away from her friend and told him that she'll be fine, but out of no where a small twig in the ground launched at her foot and made her trip. The girl screeched as she fell face first into the ground. Groans could be heard from the fallen girl. Haru suddenly burst into laughter. "Ah, karma... gotta love em."

Luna lifted her head up and pouted. "Not funny, that actually hurt!" She said as she kept pouting. Haru walked up beside the girl and lent out his toward the girl, still having a smirk on his face. She took it and was helped back onto her feet. She noticed her friend's smirk and she began to get pissed off. "Enough with that smug on your face." Vein marks began to show on her forehead. Haru chuckled some more as he continued to walk the path. Luna followed him as he got farther and farther away,

...

twenty minutes had past and the two teens were still walking the dirt covered path. Along the way, Haru had been teasing Luna about how karma will continue to strike if she wasn't careful on what she says, the girl shrugged him off and told him that karma was just a myth. But, before they could argue any further, Haru suddenly caught sight of something in the distance. They looked to be something like buildings.

"I think we're finally here!" Haru announced as he starred straight at the structures that were ahead. As they got closer and closer, more buildings began to appear over the horizon, it was a bit difficult to see with all the trees around the area. After a short few seconds, they were finally at the front of the city. Luna and Haru starred up toward the sky, amazed by the sight of the city. They had never seen anything like this before. The cities buildings were almost like a skyscraper.

They walked through the city. Luna had her head up toward the sky. "Wow, this city is amazing, it's nothing like I see before." The bluenette said, still with her gaze toward the heavens. As she kept starring, she suddenly bumped into someone. The girl looked down from the sky and toward the person who she had bumped into. It was a man who was bald, but had some hair on the side of his head.

His face turned. "Hey, watch where your going." He said harshly as he continued to walk away. Luna wanted to say she was sorry, but the man was already gone.

Haru chuckled nervously. "Friendly..." Is all he said. His friend agreed. They continued forward. Even though the city looked amazing, it was no time to explore and enjoy the flowers, they needed to find the shrine and fast. "Let's split up, we can find the orb faster that way." And with that, the black haired teen walked away from Luna. The blue haired girl was a bit shocked and a bit pissed. He saw it himself that this isn't wonderland and yet, he still wants to split up. Damn bastard.

Luna turned the opposite direction and began to walk into the large crowd of people. She began to look around the area for the shrine, it shouldn't be too hard, right? She turned her head toward the right and noticed a women with a small child who was holding her hand which must of been her son, he also had a toy gun in his hand with a rubber bullet inside it. The bluenette walked over to the mother and son.

She raised her hand. "Hi there, my name is Luna and I was wondering if you knew anything about a Phoenix Shrine?" She asked polity, but the women glared at her and said she was busy. She began to rush away from the girl, on the her way over, her son even shot the rubber bullet at Luna's forehead. She brought her hands up and held her forehead. She groaned in pain. How could a rubber bullet hurt so much? She sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

A few minutes later, the bluenette had asked a couple of more people, including: rude girls, loud men, and even drunks. This city is really not what she expected... literally. She hoped Haru was having better luck on his side.

Haru walked through the streets of Luminous, his left hand was in his pocket and his right was on the back of his head. He cursed under his breath. Why does every girl in this town think I'm going to rob them, he thought angrily. Every girl he even made contact with, she either hit him in the head with their purses or just straight up beat the crap out of him. He was also pissed that he couldn't fight back, he was a gentlemen after all... well kind of.

The raven haired teen sighed in frustration. "I hope I never see this city again after all this is over." He told himself as he kept on walking. As he walked silently, he heard a whisper coming through the air. Haru turned his head to look at his surrounding and he noticed a man leaning on a wall near an dark ally. The man signaled Haru to come over to him. The black haired teen laughed in his head. Oh yeah, trust the shady man who is standing near a black ally, sounds trustworthy, he thought as he walked over to the man, taking the bait.

The man smirked. "See your looking for something?" He asked Haru, the teen responded with a nod. The man got up off the wall and headed into the ally. "We'll talk in here." He walked into the ally as the shadows took him. Haru couldn't believe this, this guy thinks he's a totally idiot, oh well, if he plans on robbing him then might as well give him the robbing of his life. With that said, he walked into the ally, but soon stopped when he was faced with ten, well built guys standing before him. The man chuckled as he pulled out a dagger.

Haru rolled his eyes. "Oh please, ten guys that think their tough and a short man holding a butter knife, well not my kind of party, but oh well." He said as he walked toward the group of people. He brought his hands up and cracked his knuckles. "So? Who's first?" A smirk appeared in his face as the darkness surrounded the area. On the outside of the ally, people could hear the loud punches, groans, and things being destroyed from the side lines as they stared at the ally.

An hour later, Luna had searched non-stop and it had taking a lot out of her. The blue haired girl sat on a bench in the towns park, but for some reason, people over here seem to be a lot more friendly than back where they had entered. Luna let out a sigh of exhaustion as she sank in her seat. Not one person knew anything about the shrine, could it be possible that its hidden just like the one back in Ecliptic? She thought about the idea, but she suddenly felt someone standing right next to her.

The moon mage looked over to her left and saw Haru with a grin on his face. She wondered what he was grinning about, but soon noticed he had a cut on his cheat that had blood pouring down on it. The girl stood up and leaned closer to Haru. "What happened to you?" She said with worry in her voice. Haru's eyes widen a bit. He told his friend that he was fine. He told her about the fight he had with eleven guys, but they weren't even tough.

Both teens sat down. Luna brought up her sleeve and began to wipe the blood off of Haru's cheek. "Hey, what are you doing!" The volcanic mage asked, but the girl kept wiping.

"I'm wiping the blood away, we don't need anyone getting any ideas." She responded as she finished clearing the blood. Good thing her shirt was black, otherwise the blood would of shown in plain site. "Have you found anything about the Phoenix Shrine?"

Haru folded his arms. Luna could tell it didn't go well. "If you call finding girls hitting you with purses and people trying to pick fights with you, then no, I didn't find anything." He told her. She even told him that she couldn't find anything about the shrine either. If Haru didn't find anything about the shrine, then the shrine must be hidden somewhere here, but the question is... where could it be.

Haru sunk in his seat like Luna did and began to think where the orb could possibly be. The one in Ecliptic, it was underneath the park. Could it be possible that the orb is in this park too? Nah, he doubt it. Plus they couldn't do that if they wanted to, they could get in trouble if they did property damage. He thought a bit more, but suddenly, his eyes widen.

Luna stared at him, wondering if something was wrong, but the teen said it was nothing and the girl had returned to her thoughts. Haru looked around in front of him and wondered what had happened. He had just suddenly felt a large amount of power being used, but it suddenly vanished in an instant. Could it be Death's Ascendants... no, that amount of magic power felt extremely familiar.

He shook his head and went back to thinking where the orb was, maybe that was just someone releasing a lot of magic power at once, it could be possible that traveling mages could be in town and are demonstrating magic or something. The orb has to be here, one option could be to wait until the dark guild strikes, but that could be putting people in harms way. They could destroy the city... actually scratch that, that sounded a lot better in his head. They needed to think of a plan.

He thought a bit more, but then he felt someone breathing right behind him and it wasn't the calm breathing of someone who was cheerful, but a bit violent. On the corner of his eye, he could see Luna was feeling it too and it was right behind them. Haru swallowed hard as the power kept rising, what should he do? Should he attack the figure behind them or try to make a break for it. It was now or never.

Haru turned around to punch the figure. He could tell the figure took a step back in shock as Haru was about to make contact. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.


	16. Searching for the Shrine!

**Chapter 16: Search for the Shrine!**

Haru jumped out of his seat and turned around swiftly. The figure who was behind them looked shocked as the person took a step back. The black haired teen pulled his arm back and readied his fist. He released the punch and it went straight toward the figure, but was stopped in an instant when the figure had grabbed his fist. Haru closed his eyes as the figure began to crush his hand. It seemed like this person was enjoying this. Before he could react, the figure brought his body down and kneed him in the stomach. The black haired teen let out a groan and collapsed to the floor.

Luna gasped a bit and went down to Haru's side. She wanted to make sure he wasn't severally hurt. The bluenette looked at the figure and glared, but her anger shifted to shock as she saw the persons face. Haru tried to lift his head to get a look at whoever hit him, but he was interrupted with a voice.

"God Haru," A female voice began to speak. Haru was shocked, he definitely knew who this was. He looked up to see a girl with black hair and cerulean eyes. The girl wore a long violet coat that was shredded on the bottom along with purple shirt and black pants to go with it. There was no doubt, it was her. "Also, I'm pretty sure your not suppose to hit a lady."

Haru slowly got up off the ground, he held his arm over his stomach as he kept the shocked look on his face. Luna shared the exact same expression Haru was putting on. "Liora? What are you doing here?" The moon mage asked as she tried to help her friend up off the ground. For those who don't remember, Liora is the second strongest wizard in Celestial Light and she has a hard time understanding the meaning of holding back, no matter how many times you tell her.

Once Haru was up, he glared at he S-Class mage. "Lady? You hit like a freaking wagon." The volcanic mage complained as he kept his arm on his stomach. He wanted to ask her why she had to hit him so hard, but he wanted to change the subject as well. "What are you doing here anyway, Liora?" Liora gave Haru a playful smile as she took a seat on the same bench that the two teens had been sitting on.

"You guys have been gone a little longer than you should have and Master was beginning to get a little worried." She began to explain, she continued. "So, with short notice, she sent me to go out and fine you guys." Her playful smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious look. "But, when I went to the town where you client lived, I found the city in ruins. I hoped you guys didn't die, but luckily I followed your tracks... it was kind of easy too." The two teens didn't want to know what she meant by tracks.

Luna sat next to Liora and folded her arms. "I could of sworn we sent a letter." The blue haired girl told the S-Class mage. Haru suddenly slapped his forehead, that's what he had forgotten. He knew he forgot something important. Luckily they didn't see him slap himself.

The S-Class mage crossed her arms as she sank into the bench. "So what seems to be the deal?" She asked. Haru and Luna looked at each other then back at Liora. Haru cleared his throat and began to explain what had happened so far. It didn't take them very long to explain the whole story, they only told her mostly about Death Ascendants and the Phoenix Orbs, Liora listened carefully and ask them to repeat so she could get a better understanding of the situation.

Haru took a breather. "And that's what the deal is." He told the her. Liora sat silently for a few seconds, the two teens could tell that the girl was thinking about something. They were about to ask what she was thinking, but she suddenly burst into the air. She got off the bench and stood right in front of Luna.

"Well since you guys got your ass kicked, I'm looking at you Haru, I guess I'll just help you out." She said confidently as she crossed her arms. Haru felt like he got punched in stomach, not a joke, because of the S-Class mage pointing him out. She walked forward, leaving the two teens behind. But she soon stopped and turned back to them. "Speaking of which, where is Kai and Yuki at anyways?"

"They should be arriving at Coralo Beach where another one of those orbs are." The blue haired girl told her guild mate. She wondered how the two were doing and she wondered if they had encountered one of the members of Death's Ascendants. She hoped not, they were tough, even she was still recovering from her fight. "Hopefully, they aren't facing one Death's Ascendants."

Liora nodded. "We should hurry and find this shrine so we can head over there." She told the two teens and began to walk away. They agreed and followed the S-Class mage. The black haired girl had a serious look on her face as she walked. Kai, Yuki, please be safe... just until we get there, she thought as they disappeared into the crowd.

...

They searched all over the city, for Liora it was the first time, but for Luna and Haru, they had to go around once more. It wasn't as bad as the last time the two teens searched and talked to people, except for the grumpy man that almost threatened to kill Luna and the three children who was beating Liora on the head with a plastic bottle and for some odd reason, the same women Haru talked too hit him again with her purse.

They decided that they weren't going to have much luck inside the city, so they went outside of the cities streets and into the large forest clearing. The trio had been walking through the quiet forest.

Liora sighed. "This city is crazy..." She said exhausted, her arms dangled from her body. She looked slightly up towards Haru. "Maybe we'll have better luck out here."

They searched the forest to see if they could find anything, but nothing could be found, not even tracks, a weird formation of rocks, or a suspicious looking area. Nothing, it was like it didn't exist. After awhile, the trio rested on a cliff that was located close to the city. It was clear, except for a tree that stood on the top of the cliff. Everyone was tired as they sat down, leaving their legs dangle over the ledge. Haru stood up and tossed pebbles down the cliff. A face of frustration took hold.

He growled in anger. "I can't believe we found nothing inside and outside of this damn city." He said as he tossed another pebble. He took a step closer to the cliff to pick up another pebble. Luna watched as he tossed it away.

"Be patient Haru, it's not like the shrine will appear out of no where." She told him with her warm blue eyes. Liora smiled. She got up and took a step toward Haru.

She gave the boy a goofy grin. "Yeah Haru, just be patient and your wishes will come true." She said playfully as she patted his shoulder a bit rough. The pat pushed the volcanic mage forward a little bit. His eyes widen with shock as he was balancing on the edge of the cliff. He waved his arms back to regain balance, but fell forward instead. Luna jumped up from her seat and ran over to the edge. The two girls watched as their friend slid down the cliff. They could his screams as well as him screaming in pain.

When he landed on the solid ground, he let out a groan as he landed with a thump. He groaned as he pulled himself up off the ground. Maybe today isn't his day, first he gets hit in the stomach, now he falls down what looks to be forty feet. Thank god nothing broke on his way down. The volcanic mage looked up toward the submit of the cliff, he could see the two girls looking down on him. He waved at them to let them know he was okay, he could tell they let out a sigh of relief.

Haru looked away from the cliff and turned around to examine the area. Behind him were some trees that looked to bed a bit sturdy, same on his left and his right. But when he looked straight ahead of him, his eyebrow raised with curiosity because in front of him, was a large hole that seemed to be leading inside into a cave. Curiosity began to fill his mind in wondering what lies inside, but in the back of his mind, it was telling him to call over Liora and Luna.

He looked back up toward the submit of the cliff. "Hey, I found something down here." He yelled up to them. He could see Liora giving a thumbs as her head disappeared out of sight. Haru stared up for a minute. He wondered what they were doing up there. Did they want to walk down and around, that would take a while since this forest is a bit hard to map out. He wanted to yell up to see if they were still there, but he was interrupted with a loud scream that sounded exactly like Luna.

He was about to run toward the scream, but he heard a loud scream of excitement. He wondered what that was. He looked up toward the cliff and his eyes screamed with shock because up toward the sky was Liora falling down with a screaming Luna in her arms. Once they were close, Haru jumped out of the way as Liora landed on the ground. When she landed, the ground below her crumbled a bit. She dropped Luna and giggled a bit.

"Haven't had that much excitement in a while." She said cheerfully as a grin appeared on her face. She dropped the blue haired girl and she let out a small yelp. Liora looked over to Haru who was sitting on the ground with a pure shocked look on his face. "What's up with you?"

The volcanic mage got up off the ground and began to help his friend up. "Oh nothing, just saw my life flash before my eyes, but other then that I'm peachy." He joked as he got the girl up onto her feet. He turned over to the hole. "I think we should check out what's in there." The girl's nodded and the trio walked into the cave.

Luna looked at her surroundings, the cave was silent and everything was still around them, nothing made a noise, except a few water droplets falling from the caves ceiling down to the cold, hard, rocky floor that stood below. They wondered the cave for a few minutes, they wondered how far this cave went on for, but then their eyes went wide with curiosity because at the end of the cave was a bright light that brightened up the nearby walls.

The trio could feel a breeze coming from the bright light, water was rapidly crashing down inside the bright light. They walked toward the light and once they were through, they all stared in amazement. They were now in a large open area, there was grass everywhere, covering the cold hard ground. Next to the grass was a large body of water flowing in a calm manner on both sides. There was also six small waterfalls surrounding the large area.

This place looked beautiful, like something from a story book, it looked so unreal. But what caught their attention was a small shrine with a dark wooden color and a white roof that looked exactly like the other shrine, they finally found it.

"The Shrine!" Liora called out with joy as they walked toward it. They had finally found it, the search in Luminous was now over. Haru was bursting with excitement and he felt relieved. The boy reached for the doors handle that was connected to the shrine. He was about to pull it, but he sensed a presence that was watching them. He turned around quickly, but his eyes went wide with fear. The two girls did the same when they turned around.

Luna was shocked as well. Liora's cheerful face went serious. The thing in front of them was a man, standing at the entrance. Haru remembered this guy. The tall man with a sleeveless black shirt with an large X on the back, green army pants, and a gold chain necklace. He remembered that one thing he did to him.

Haru glared at the man. "You!" Haru said as he took a fighting stance. "Your the guy that knocked me out."

The man smirked a bit and then bowed with a hand over his stomach. He looked up to the volcanic mage. "My name is Shade, please to make your acquaintance." He began, but then smirked widely. "But, this also means good bye!"


	17. Rage of Strength!

**Chapter 17: Rage of Strength!**

The man with the giant X on his shirt bowed a little before the three teens and placed his hand over his chest. Haru could see a slight smirk on his face as he slowly stood straight up, removing his hand away from his chest. His eyes focused on the three teens, especially Liora. The funny part was that he didn't really pay much attention to Haru or Luna, he just stared at the black haired girl.

"My name is Shade." He began, his voice sounded deep and cold. His voice slightly made Haru and Luna remember how Hikari talked. "It is a pleasure to meet you." His smirk pitched up and gave off a small eerie tone. "But I am afraid I must say goodbye." The dark guild member walked slowly toward the trio. Their glares not losing their sight on the man. They readied themselves as he got closer and closer.

Haru began to think. Something wasn't right about this guy, he doesn't know what it is, but he could sense something ominous. Judging from how Liora and Luna expressions, they could tell that something isn't right either.

Shade stopped walking midway. "I don't wish to kill you, so I shall give you all a choice. Let me have the orb and you can keep your miserable lives." He told them as he raised his hand up. The S-Class mage smirked as everything had went quiet. No one made a sound for five minutes, all that could be heard was the water crashing down violently. Liora took a couple of steps toward the dark guild member and she began to bring up her hand. The two teens behind the girl took a step back in shocked. Was she really going to take that deal?

The girl took Shade's hand, he smiled a bit. He was about to let go, but Liora quickly moved her other hand and placed it in front of the man's face. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline." She told him as she let go of his hand and a green magic circle appeared in front of Shade's face. The dark guild member's eyes went wide with shock and before he could act, a powerful blast of wind pushed him back ten feet away from Liora.

Shade stopped sliding, he was about to fall on one knee, but kept his balance and glared up toward the three teens. "That was your only choice, since you chosen death, I shall give you death." He told them as he got back up on his feet. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The dark guild member's shadow began to shake violently and dragged itself against the floor and straight toward the trio.

Everyone readied themselves as the shadow moved swiftly, they waited as it got closer, Liora had her sights on the shadow, not even taking a blink. When the shadow was close, it came erupting out of the ground. It changed the shape of it's hand into a blade. It pulled the dark blade back and swung it toward Liora's neck. But before it could even make contact, Liora ducked and blasted the shadow with a strong force of wind, which made it fade away from existence.

The S-Class mage looked over to face Shade, but was shocked to see that she was gone. She sharply turned in all directions to find her opponent, but when she turned to her two comrades, she could see the man behind Luna.

Liora was about to tell her friend that the enemy was behind her, but she was soon punched in her lower back with full force. Haru's eyes went wide with shock as the blue haired girl let out a small scream of pain. She flew a couple of feet through the air and landed hard on the ground. Haru watched as his friend tried to get back up. He glared at Shade, his teeth began to show.

"You bastard!" He called out as he pulled back his fist. But before he could lay a finger on the man, he quickly brought up his leg and kicked the volcanic mage in the stomach. He let out a low groan as he flew and crashed into one of the shrines walls, but for some unknown reason it did not break or even leave a dent into the small structure.

Shade stared at Haru for a quick second to see if he would make another move, but he suddenly turned around and grabbed someone's fist. He stared blankly as he stared deep into none other than Liora's eyes. She broke free of his grip and backed away a couple of feet. Both watched one another.

He jerked his head a bit. He snapped his fingers again. His shadow on the ground began to move violently as it separated into three that faced in three directions. He threw his arm out toward Liora. "Attack!" He shouted as the shadows made an eerie sound and swiftly moved across the ground and launched themselves straight toward the S-Class mage. They moved fast and in weird patterns, Liora's eyes quickly zoomed at her targets and began to predict where they will attack and when they will strike. The three shadows, now only a couple of feet away, pushed themselves even harder and came faster than a second ago.

Liora waited until they got closer, until one shadow came out from the ground. It quickly shifted it's arm into a blade and swung it to hit the black haired girl's neck. Seeing this attack, she quickly dodged. The blade missed but cut a few strands of her dark hair. She pulled her arm back and threw it toward the shadow. "**Raging Hurricane!**" She called out as a small burst of wind came rushing out of her hand. The attack hit the shadow as it began to vanish from sight.

When the shadow was gone, the second dark figure suddenly jumped out from behind with another blade for a hand. Liora's eyes widen with shock, but her eyes shifted. She placed her arms toward the ground and used the power of the winds to inch her way up into the sky. The blade of the shadow missed. It looked up, but soon disappeared when she came crashing down with the power of wind. One was left and it wasn't in sight.

She looked every where, there was no sign of it, did Shade call it back? No not possible, he would of sent more shadows to fight. There was only was place left to look.

Without looking, Liora suddenly jumped away from the spot where she had been standing. She didn't take her eyes off of that spot because right there was where the last shadow was, the upper half of it's body was sticking out of the ground with a blade in it's hand. She threw her arms straight at the being and used Raging Hurricane once more on it, making it disappear from existence.

She stared at the dark guild member, he still had that blank look on his face. She showed her teeth at him in anger, but out of no where, Haru came flying out of no where and was heading for Shade with his arm in the air.

"Die, **Volcanic Destruction!**" He shouted. The floor below the dark guild member began to crack and rumble. The dark member stared blankly at the boy as he came. Suddenly the floor behind Haru began to crack and open up slowly. A loud sound came form the cracks as lava began to pour out and began to wave into the air behind the boy. He pulled his arm back and threw it straight toward the man. The lava behind him followed his movements and launched itself toward the man.

Seeing this attack, Shade easily dodged the lava as it landed on the ground, burning away the stone. Haru's eyes widen with shock. He had dodged his attack and it had went at full speed, yet he dodged it with ease. Shade swiftly run at Haru, the young teen was about to move, but the man had grabbed his leg and flew him toward the girls. He landed with a loud thud as a small shock of pain filled his body. The girls helped him up slowly.

Shade balled his hand into a fist and examined the trio. "This is going no where, I shall end your lives." He told them as he raised his hand toward the sky. "Prepare to die in the living shadows." The trio of teens watched carefully, who knows what he might do next, but Luna noticed that the dark member's shadow was going out of control and his shadow was spiking out of all sides. "Now die."

As he said that, his shadows began coming out of the ground like ants. So many dark figures surrounded the dark member. The shadows began to launch themselves around the trio. They ran around the teens and whenever one of the shadows attack, another one comes and hits them. They were too many.

Luna dodged another attack from a shadow and raised her arms. "**Solar Eclipse!**" She shouted as a small moon like sphere appeared in the sky. It began to crumble and crack into a million pieces. The shards fell all together, like falling stars. The shards crashed into the shadows and made them vanish, but only to be replaced by brand new dark figures.

Haru raised his arm into the sky. "**Volcanic Destruction!**" He said again as the ground behind the dark figures began to open up and a stream of lava poured out from the core. He moved his arm swiftly to his side. The stream of lava followed his movement and it had collided into the figures, making them vanish from existence, but they were replaced with new ones. No matter what they did, they would always come back and come back, one after another.

The shadows launched themselves toward the trio and return the attacks they did. They strike the three teens all over, not giving them a chance to counter attack. They could barely move their bodies because of the heavy blows they were receiving. Liora looked up and managed to see Shade with his blank look on his face. She glared at him as her teeth began to show.

She crossed her arms against her chest and concentrated. The attacks from the shadows kept coming as she thought. "**Storming Hurricane!**" She said silently so that no one could hear. Nothing changed for the next second, but then, a powerful blast of wind came rushing out of no where. It began to swirl around the air and soon a large hurricane began to form in the middle of the area. The wind was so powerful, that it began to push Liora and the others toward it a bit. Same with Shade, she was surprised that it was working on him too.

The shadows around the trio vanished in an instant. The hurricane vanished along with the shadows and the area was now cleared. The S-Class girl looked at the dark guild member. "It's our turn now!" She told him.


	18. Battle of Wind and Shadow!

**Chapter 18: Battle of Wind and Shadow!**

Liora glared at the dark guild member. "It's our turn now." She told him, but all she got was nothing from the tall man. Funny how he was so polite when they first met, now he is just an annoying ass who won't talk. This was starting to piss the girl off. She's going to enjoy punching this guy straight in the face when she gets over there. But, he also seems a bit too calm.

Shade jerked his head slightly. He raised his hand slightly this time, he looked to be a little exhausted. Wonder what that could mean? His hand moved up slowly, his shadow on the ground began to violently thrash all over. The dark figure on the ground launched itself toward the trio of teens. But before it could attack them, the shadow suddenly split into two. The two dark shadows separated and dragged themselves across the ground parallel from one another. Liora began to ready another attack, but the two shadows zoomed past her and went straight for Haru and Luna. The black haired girl swiftly turned around.

When the girl had fully turned to her friends, she saw that both of them had defeated the shadows already in mere seconds. Seems like they can old themselves pretty well, thought Liora as she turned her attention back to Shade. He stared at them as he continued with his blank face act.

Haru swallowed hard as silence took the room. "I've figured out your magic" The S-Class mage said which the two teens behind couldn't help but notice that the dark guild member slightly smirked. He moved his hands up and began to clap slowly.

Shade brought his hands up and began to slowly. "Bravo, you're not that much of an idiot as I thought you were." He told her as he continued to clap. Luna began to wonder if he was doing that out of a sign of congratulations or for sarcasm. She couldn't tell since he kept his attitude the same. He continued, "Do tell, what is it that you found if you would please tell me."

The S-Class mage lowered her defense a bit. "The magic you use is called Living Shadow magic, it allows you to manipulate the castor's shadow to change it's shape or do whatever it's master commands it to do."She explained. The tall man closed his eyes and nodded

"You are correct, I do use living shadow magic, it is also a much more advance type than regular shadow magic" He told them as he slowly raised his arm toward the sky once more. "and it could also allow me to do this." Suddenly the ground below everyone's feet began to shake violently. The three teens tried to keep their balance and try not to tip over. Shade on the other hand, seemed to be completely fine. He didn't even move a muscle. Haru glared at the tall man, but his attention shifted over to the ground where his shadows were violently shaking as well. They seemed to be moving like they were being stabbed a million times as they flowed into the entrance of the area. Wonder where those shadows are going.

The three teens could hear the dark guild member laugh like a maniac. "This is the true capability of my magic!" He shouted at them as the ground rumbled heavier and heavier. The ground cracked as pieces of rubble dropped from the ceiling. Liora forced herself back onto her feet, but by the time she got up, everything stopped. It left them trio of teens confused. Nothing had happened, only an earthquake. They at Shade's expression. He had an evil grin on his face.

The Volcanic mage teeth showed. "Was something suppose to happen or was that just for show?" He hollered at him, but he said nothing. Haru's amount of anger was starting to reach the peak of it's cap, Liora felt that way too, leaving the bluenette clueless. The two fighters were about to run over to Shade and beat him up, but a large monstrous growl echoed through the cave of the entrance. Luna backed up as she covered her hears.

"That doesn't sound too friendly!" She called out, keeping her hands over her ears. The ground below them shook once more, but this time it happened every couple of seconds, like something was walking heavily inside the large entrance. The loud noises kept getting louder as whatever was in the cave was slowly approaching. What could be in there?

This was really starting to get Haru extremely angry. The sound stopped. "That's it, I'm tired of this game." He shouted toward the heavens. He ran to Shade, he kept his guard up in case the dark member wanted to counterattack. The volcanic mage made a slight leap as he pulled his arm back. "**Crimson Volcanic!" **He shouted. A large red magic appeared behind his arm and out of no where, a gigantic stream of magma followed the movement of his fist as he got closer to the tall man.

Once he was only a few inches away from his fist colliding with Shade's face, Liora's eyes widen with shock. "Haru, wait!" She shouted, but then, a giant dark arm flew out of the entrance and flew itself toward the angry teen. It stopped the boy from hitting Shade as it grabbed him in mid air. With the sudden rush of being lifted quickly, Haru's attack vanished in an instant. He was held in the air by the giant dark hand.

The black haired boy struggled to get free from the strong grip of the dark hand. He banged his fist against it's finger, but it didn't seem to have any effect. He raised one hand. If his physical strength doesn't have any effect, then maybe some magic can get him free. He began to concentrate for a couple of seconds, but nothing sparked within him. His eyes went wide with shock as nothing has happened. Could it be that this hand can block magic? No that can't be it.

Liora glared at the tall man. "Let him go!" She told him as she pulled back her fist to release another spell. Wind from the outside began to pour into the cave. It felt more violent than her other spell. The strong wind surrounded her palm. She forcefully thrust her arm toward the man, which released a powerful hurricane that went straight toward Shade. The attack went full speed, it was about to hit it's target, but another dark hand launched out of the giant cave entrance and it blocked the direction of the wind, making it crash into the dark giant's arm.

She began to wonder what the hell this beast is, but her answer was soon answered when another loud roar echoed through the cavern. It's chaotic roar formed cracks into the rocky walls. The loud stomps started once more. It took one big step, making a large dark foot to appear behind Shade. Another sound of movement could be hard, but nothing appeared. The dark being groaned quietly. It pulled it's torso forward, revealing it's entire body.

The two girls mouths dropped as they gazed at the sight of the gigantic being. It looked to be about twenty-five feet tall and it stared back at the girls with it's deep blood red eyes. It showed it's midnight black teeth as it let out a low growl. But what stood out was the small red light that laid on the giant's forehead.

Shade watched blankly at the two girls faces. "This is the real strength of my power." He said simply. He brought his arms up and folded them against his chest, he soon after bowed his head slightly to the left. The creature moved slightly. It began to tighten it's grip, making Haru scream in pain as he felt his bones being crush. He could feel the pain slowly rising.

The S-Class mage watched her friend struggle by the beast crushing him slowly. She needs to get him out of there and fast. She examined the beast, looking for any weak spots. Nothing looked suspicious, except for the red light in it's forehead. That must be the core of the beast. Killing this won't be a walk in the park. She pulled both her arms back and two large green magic circles appeared behind her. They disappeared and were absorb into her arms. She threw both arms forward toward the beast. "**Nimbus Storm!**" She cried out as two large hurricane's flew toward the beast, they were aimed at it's head.

The beast on the other hand saw the attack. It quickly brought it's arm up and blocked the attack once more like it did the first time. She growled as her attack didn't even pierce the dark arm. She turned around and looked at Luna, she nodded like she knew what she had to do. The blue haired girl raised her hands toward the sky.

"**Moon's Shining Breath!**" She chanted. Everything in the area slightly became darker. Shade raised an eyebrow as his curiosity grew on what they had planned next. He suddenly felt a small light hitting against his skin. He looked up and noticed a small sphere that shone brightly in front of the ceiling. Hew wondered what this spell would do, but an eerie noise came from the moon as it cracked and shattered. Luna pulled her arms toward and aimed it at the giant creature. The moon shards crashed into the dark beast at full speed that it couldn't even guard the collision, but the shards didn't hit the red core.

The dark shadow turned and glared at Luna with it's evil stare. It raised it's free hand and curled his knuckles into a fist. It pulled it back and released it, making it head for Luna. The girl saw the attack coming and dodged it quickly before it came crashing down and making a slight rumble on impact. Liora watched as the beast slowly raised it's arm. This could be her chance.

Without thought, the S-Class mage ran quickly toward the beast's fallen hand. She grabbed onto it's fist and pulled herself onto it's knuckles. She began to run up the beast's arm and just until she reached it's shoulder. The black creature used it's hand with Haru in it and tried to swipe the girl away. As she saw the attack incoming, she jumped off the beasts arm and descended back to the ground, but before she went down, she cast another hurricane and it shot out with full force and aimed it at the arm with Haru captive.

She smirked. "Haru, get ready." She shouted up to him as she landed on the ground, feet first. Haru nodded as Liora's hurricane attack pierced the beast's arm. It didn't block the attack, but went right through it, cutting the shadow's arm off and letting it fall to the ground. The black haired teen broke free of the strong grip and used the falling arm as a boost to reach the top of the shadow.

He pulled his arm back and prepared another spell. **"Volcanic Phoenix!**" He shouted as he thrown his fist in front of him. Lava appeared out of no where and began to shape itself to form a phoenix. Haru went launching toward the beast's core and when he was close enough, he collided into it, but went through it instead, but his attack strike the core, making the beast roar in pain.

He landed on his feet and looked back at the giant dark beast. It's cries of pain echoed through the cavern as it slowly disappeared from existence. Once it was gone, the volcanic mage walked over to the two girls and they all turned to Shade, who was clapping.

He gave them a smile. "Very good, I didn't expect this to happen." He told them as he took one step closer. "But, enough with the toys, I'll start using my full power now." He took another step again and another. He kept walking closer, but then, Liora zoomed toward him and gave him a large high kick. The tall man blocked the attack, even though it was coming at full speed.

The Hurricane mage looked back at her two comrades. "Take the orb and get out of here." She told them as she looked back. Shade threw a large swing, but the girl blocked it with her arm. In the corner of her eye, she could see Luna making her way to the shrine and opening the door. The blue haired girl looked inside and saw the orb with it's white heavenly color. But it wasn't the time to admire a simple gem. She grabbed the orb and she and Haru made their way toward the exit and left the area, leaving the S-Class and the dark member.

Liora backed away and moved a couple of feet back from the man. Shade showed a bit of curiosity on his face. "Why tell them to leave? You could have used the help" He began as he readied himself for the battle. "so, why let them go?" The girl smiled at him as she closed her eyes.

"I just didn't want them to see your ugly face once I beaten that look on your face." She told him with confidence, she opened her eyes. "This battle is as good as mine." This sentence made the dark member chuckle.

"The battle is yours you say? Why is that?" He asked, making the girl smile even bigger.

"There is one more thing about your Living Shadow magic, yes it can change it's shape and structure to your liking and you can increase it's strength to beat even an S-Class mage." She explained as it made him even curious. "For that strength, your also sacrificing your life energy and a great deal of it, normally this much pressure could kill you."

Shade smirked at the girl. She had figured it all out and he didn't even have to give her a hint of some sort. "Very good, your quite smart. Might I ask your name?" He asked.

"My name is Liora, I'm Celestial Light's S-Class mage, so remember my name sweetheart." She told him, but she quickly ran over to the man. She brought her fist back and released toward his face. He countered it by blocking it with his hand and threw his own punch as well. She blocked it like he did and soon they kept trading blows, but none of them made contact to their bodies. They backed away from each other quickly. She pulled back her arm and a large green magic circle appeared. "Prepare for this... **Hurricane of the Mighty!**"

Three hurricanes appeared from the ground and connected with the ceiling of the area. It blown with full force and it was not letting up. Shade was even struggling to keep his balance, but he never let his sight go from the girl. He kept staring at her, but he suddenly disappeared from sight. His eyes widen with shock, but he felt a presence behind him, so he turned around quickly and blocked a kick from Liora. They stared into each others eyes. Shade raised his arm to the side and suddenly the strong force of wind stopped.

Liora looked at her hurricanes and were shocked to discover that they had vanished. In there place were three dark pillars. The dark guild member backed away quickly from the girl and placed his hand where the dark pillar was. It began to float of the ground and it aimed toward the S-Class mage. He launched the dark pillar toward the girl. Liora saw the pillar and prepared to block it. The pillar crashed into her with full force and it even made her slide back a bit. She struggled to keep the pillar at bay.

Shade grabbed another dark pillar and launched it at her from behind. The girl quickly turned around and let go of the other pillar with her left hand and held the second one. She could feel the pillars slowly ready to crush her. The force could even kill her if she let go of her grip, even for a second. The tall man watched as the girl struggled to keep the pillars at bay. He smirked as he lifted his arm for the third time and the third dark pillar went up into the air and placed above the S-Class mage. Liora noticed a shadow below her and looked up toward the ceiling where she saw the third pillar aimed directly at her.

He threw his arm down and the dark pillar came rushing down from the heavens. Liora had to do something fast. As the it came down, she looked quickly for an opening. She concentrated for a quick second and two giant green magic circles appeared on the dark pillars that were on her left and right. A small blast of wind rushed out of the magic circle and totally destroying the pillars. Liora held her hand up and the dark pillar collided with into her. The ground below the girl crumbled and went a bit steep. She seemed to be struggling even more with this one than the others, but she demolished it with another blast of wind.

She stared at the dark guild member. "Almost had me there, but it's still not enough to kill me." She told him as she raised both hands in the direction he was standing in. "**Tornado Whirl!"** She shouted as five mini tornadoes blasted out of a green magic circle and flew straight toward the man. He chuckled at her attempt to hit him. He raised one finger and his shadow formed a dome over him, shielding him from the mini attack.

When the tornadoes ended, he let his dome fade away. "Hm, maybe I was wrong. I figured you would of been dead by now, but I'm actually enjoying this." He commented her. He placed one arm behind his back as a small grin appeared on his face. "You are a great mage, you showed me a good battle."

Liora lowered her hard a bit and let out a small chuckle. "Jeez, you act like I have been defeated. Unless you didn't notice, I'm still alive and-" She was about to finish, but suddenly her breath stopped as she felt a slight pain in her lower back. She looked down and her eyes widen at the sight of a dark blade, piercing the edge of her waist. The blade pulled itself back and the shadow disappeared from sight. The S-Class mage got down on one knee and held the spot where she had been strike.

"What's wrong, pain spreading through your body? Blood dripping?" He asked roughly with open arms and a smile. The girl looked away from the ground and back over to him with a low growl. She reached behind and grabbed the edge of her cloak and began to rip it off. She placed the torn cloth and wrapped it around her waist, making sure it covered the spot where she had been hit. Once she tied it with a small bow, she stood back up.

Liora chuckled a bit, making Shade raise an eyebrow. "I thought we were playing fair, didn't think you would go that low." The tall man laughed as he took a step forward.

"Fair you say?" He told her as he took another step and stopped in his tracks. "There is no such thing as the word 'fair' in war."

A smirk formed on the S-Class mages face. "Good, then I could do this." She began as she raised her arm and pointed toward Shade, but the tall man could tell that she was pointing behind him. "You might want to turn around." He laughed. Like he would fall for the oldest trick in the book.

His laughter continued. "Please do you think I'm an idio-" His sentence was cut off as he felt a slight breeze come out of no where and zoom past him. He turned around slowly and his eyes widen with shock. What he saw was a large hurricane, bigger than any other hurricanes that the girl had summoned. The winds picked up and became fiercer and fiercer. He could barely keep his balance as the strong wind kept pulling him in. He turned to question the girl, but all he saw was a kick that had collided with his chest. It knocked him off balance. He flew towards the hurricane.

Before he was sucked into the eye of the hurricane. Liora appeared out of no where behind Shade. She grabbed him and punched him the stomach multiple times. After that she threw him toward the ground, making him land with a loud thud. The hurricane disappeared and the girl fell from the sky and landed on the tall man's back. He let out a loud groan of pain as she got off and took a couple of steps back.

She closed one eye and smiled. "That was one of my strongest spells, '**Storm of Legend**', it could of killed you, but I'm not into killing." She told him, she gazed at his motionless body. He is defeated. She walked away toward the entrance of the cavern. Luna and Haru are probably waiting for her on the outside. She was almost toward the entrance, but all of a sudden. Shade had appeared in front of the girl. He had a crazed look in his eye. He brought his fist up and pulled it back. He released his fist and let it crash into the girl's face, it sent the girl flying back. She crashed into the shrine as it crumbled on impact.

The dust cleared from the impact of the now destroyed shrine. Liora let out a couple of coughs due to the dust flying around. She looked up and saw Shade in front of her. He lowered himself done and grabbed her by her cloak collar. He pulled his fist back again and began to pound the girl in the face. She felt the hard blows as it touched her skin, shocks of pain could be felt through her body. With one final punch, he sent the girl to the ground.

He showed his teeth as he smiled. "I'll admit, you gave me more trouble than I thought you would, you clearly are at an equal level of strength as me." He praised her. The girl slowly got up and let out a small chuckle.

"Strength, huh? You really are an idiot, strength is nothing but an illusion." She began to explain to the man as she got back on her own to feet. "Strength to you is only power you posses. For me, it's the will to fight for my comrades. That is what true power is." Shade had veins coming out of his head as his face shifted to anger. She called him an idiot?

He walked toward the S-Class mage and picked her back up. "You call me an idiot, but you are the one blabbering about strength that comes from your little friends. Strength in this world, the real world, is all about power and making those near you crumble to the ground." He responded back as he pulled back his fist and punched her in the stomach. She let out a small painful screech as her face grimaced.

She manage to look up into his eyes. "Dark guilds like the ones you are in don't understand the feeling we share. True strength is the ones you choose to fight for, they make you want to get up every morning, they make you smile. You might not understand these feelings, but I do and their real." She said as Shade pulled back his fist and released another blow. "I don't plan to die while my friends are waiting for me." Liora grabbed the man's fist before it could even make contact with her. She twisted his arm, he let go of her by the pain.

Liora quickly ran behind Shade and grabbed his arm. She turned him around and began to release a series of blows to his body. He couldn't do anything as the punches kept on coming. She grabbed him again, but this time instead of throwing him around, she threw him up toward the sky. She placed her arms up toward the sky where Shade was. A green magic circle appeared in her hands.

She closed her eyes and let the attack commence. "**Tornado Whirl!**" Five mini blasts of wind shot out of the dark green magic circle and they went straight for Shade. The tall man's eyes widen as he couldn't do anything to block the attack. His shadows wouldn't reach him in time. The five hurricanes crashed into his body and blasted him up toward the ceiling, where he collided with the top. Once the attack was finish, the man fell to the ground with a big loud crash. Pieces of rocks flew down as well. Shade laid motionless on the ground. It was finally over. Liora had won the battle.

She walked away, but stopped to look at Shade. "Obsession with strength will always end with your downfall. Be glad I won't take your life..." And with that she left the cave.

...

When the S-Class mage left the cavern, she was welcomed with the warm gift of the light from the sun. She could see Luna and Haru running up to her. They asked her what had happened and the girl gladly told them what had just occur. Luna even took caution as she saw the blood stained cloth around her waist, but the girl told her to not worry.

The three teens began to make their way to Coralo Beach, where they shall meet up with Kai and Yuki, but before they walked the path to the beach. Liora had an idea.

"Hey, I think I know a way to prevent Death's Ascendants from getting the orb." She said out of the blue. They waited to listen to her idea, but instead of her telling them, she brought her two fingers up and placed them against her lips. She whistled for a couple of seconds and stopped. They waited for a good five minutes, until they heard a small screeching noise coming from the sky. They all looked up and saw a bird with blue feathers and white feathers on the edges fly down toward them.

Liora placed her arm out and the bird landed on her arm. "Guys, this is **Skyla**, she's one of my pets when I was out on a job." She told them.

"What is a bird going to do to help us?" Haru asked as he poked the female bird on the head. It gave him an angry chirp, making the black haired boy flinch back. Liora smiled.

"Skyla can take the orbs back to the guild where they can be guarded by the guild. I'll leave a note just in case." She said. They nodded in agreement of the plan. Haru took out the orb and gave it to Liora who placed the small object in a small pouch. The S-Class mage tied the bag onto the bird's leg. Once she was done the bird flew up into the air and out of sight. Liora looked at her comrades. "Let's go. Yuki and Kai are waiting for us."

They began to walk the long road to Coralo Beach, finally leaving the weird city of Luminous.

* * *

**So Glad to get this chapter a rewrite. Anyway see you all next time.**


	19. Sun, Water, and Shrines!

**Chapter 19: Sun, Water, and the Shrines!**

Kai placed his arms behind his back, he let out a low sigh that could be only heard by him only. Yuki walked beside the boy, holding letting her arms dangle toward the ground. She glanced over to her friend, wondering what he was thinking. It had only been about thirty minutes since they had left Haru and Luna. They should be in Luminous by now, getting the orb from the city. Wonder how things are doing on their side.

The two teens had been walking through the same forest for quite awhile, and their were no signs of Coralo Beach. Could they have gone the wrong way, that can't be possible since they had been walking the same path for the past couple of minutes. The brunet wondered how far this beach was. He looked over to his left. All he saw were trees, trees, and even more trees. This has been the same scene over and over again.

He looked back toward the road. "How far is this beach? Felt like we've been going around in circles." He asked his female partner. She shrugged and said she had know idea.

"This is the first time I've ever been this far out, I'm not familiar with anything here." She responded with a confused look as she examined the area. She looked straight ahead and smelled the air. Something strange was in the air, not the smell of normal air, but a bit a strange salty smell filled her nostrils. "Something smells different..." Kai smelt the air and notice something different as well.

She looked at the area once more and noticed that the green grass was a different shade from the one a couple of seconds ago. She wondered. She locked her eyes straight forward, trying to spot something ahead and to her surprise, she could see a huge body of water, with a huge patch of white. They had arrive to their destination: Coralo Beach.

They hurried to the beach as fast as they could. It was about time they found it, otherwise the oblivion mage would of screamed his lungs out. A smile appeared on Yuki's face as she kept running and as the view got closer, her smile kept getting bigger and bigger. The ground has turned from a hard, dirty path to a soft, white one. Their eyes wondered at the sight of the beach. Admiring the sea in all it's beauty.

The heaven's light mage closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of the calming sea and crashing waves. She felt like she could live here all her life and not give a care in the world. She almost got lost into her mind, but her friend placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

He smiled a bit. "Not too ruin your daydreaming, but we have a job to do. We need to find the orb as fast as we can." He told her. He began to walk, but stopped when he noticed something a couple of feet away. Yuki turned and saw it too. In front of them were a bunch of people, stands, and other things that were scattered on the beach.

It was very active as the people on the beach were doing so many things like swimming in the ocean, sitting down at one of the booths or sitting on the beach with towels on the ground and umbrellas over their heads to shade them from the sun. People were talking extremely loud and having a good time. People were even dressed into their swimwear. A smile bore each and every face. Kai also saw someone jump off a pretty decent sized cliff and crashed down into the water. He rose up with a laughing smile.

Yuki eyes sparkled with joy. "This place is extremely active." She said cheerfully as she took a step forward, but was soon stopped by a loud cough. The girl turned around to see her friend with an annoyed look on his face. She asked him what was wrong.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder once again. "Don't forget why we're here." He began, taking his hand off her shoulder. He took a couple of steps closer to the crowd of people. "We are only here for the orb, not have a beach party. Our mission comes first. I think I remember you saying that once." He chuckled as he continued to walk and he soon vanished leaving a slight blushing Yuki behind.

She tried to catch up with him, but she couldn't find him in the large crowd. Even though people weren't crowding one another and had tons of space to freely move, there is just too much stuff to keep track of. Guess she will have to search for the shrine on her own and hopefully find Kai along the way. She began to wonder around the beach. She began her search toward the back of the beach, it may seem a bit too obvious, but you can never take a chance.

She didn't find anything along the end of the beach. She began to walk back down the beach, but this time, hanging on the side which the waves came in. This shrine has too be here, she hoped it wasn't underground like the last time. Maybe there was a cave somewhere along the cliff. No, that would be unlikely. She sighed and continued her search.

She wondered the sandy beach, her hands folded behind her. She looked toward the sky, not even a single cloud in the sky. She came across a booth along the way and as she passed, she could hear two people discussing about the events that took place at the town which their client had lived, before the town was destroyed. Yuki's face fell with a depressed look.

All of this had started because they headed back to that town, where they had met the monsters. Death's Ascendants. They sure did keep to their name, how could a guild kill innocent people, just for a dumb orb. They killed without a reason. Maybe if they didn't head back to the city, then they wouldn't be searching for these orbs and Luna wouldn't have been injured. She wished that this never happened, but a dream like that could never happen.

As the searched continued, the girl gave up from searching this damn shrine. She wondered back and forth, up and down this beach and found nothing, not even any signs of it. She even asked people, but they didn't even know anything about the orb, let alone a shrine. She sat down at one of the public booths that sold drinks for those that were thirsty and needed a pick me up. She folded her arms in frustration. Two other people sat on the opposite end of the booth, laughing and talking.

She let out a sigh of frustration. "Finding this shrine is hard, if only Kai and the others were here." She said quietly to herself, not giving a care who heard her, but she soon felt someone sit right next to her. She didn't look at the person, she only stared at the sandy ground, keeping herself in her thoughts. The person ordered a drink and judging from the person's voice, it was a male. The person who owned the booth gave the man a drink. He looked over to the quiet girl.

He let out a little smile and gave a quiet chuckle. "Now what's a pretty girl like yourself thinking about." He said. Yuki didn't even look at him, she kept her eyes toward the ground, not even taking a glance away. The man sighed. "Ignore me if you want, just thought you wanted to get something out." The girl could hear the guy take a sip of his drink. He placed the glass on the table and stared out to sea.

Now it was Yuki's turn to let out a sigh. "I'm just thinking about all that had happened thus far." She began, picking the interest of the man as he looked at the girl. "My friends and I are looking for something, even one of them got hurt because of this mess." The man picked his glass up again and took another sip. He could read that the girl was a little depressed.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" He asked kindly. The girl went quiet for a couple of seconds.

She let out another sigh, but it sounded more like a depressive sigh. "I just wish I could go back and avoid this quest, I hate those objects now." She manage to say, but the man gave a little chuckle and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He let out a wide smirk. "Let me guess, your searching for the Phoenix Orbs, aren't you?" He asked her. The girl's eyes widen with shock at those words. This guy knows something about the Phoenix Orb, that can't be true, can it? She looked away from the ground slowly and looked at the man, but her eyes grew even wider when she laid eyes on the man. It was him... that man.

...

Kai walked through the sandy beach, passing through the people who were having a good time spending their time at the beach. He had not found any sign of the shrine, not even a trace of it and he still had a couple of more feet to cover before he reaches the end. God he knew he shouldn't have took a break. He looked around at the people having fun. He felt a little sad knowing he can't do this right now. The orbs must come first and will always come first. He can't give up his mission. He sighed as he turned around.

"Hey Yuki, see anything yet?" He asked, but soon stopped when he noticed that his partner wasn't behind him. He looked around, wondering where she had gone. He began to call her name, but he got no response, just the sound of the crashing waves and people talking. Could it be possible that she separated from him to spread out in their search?

No, that can't be possible, if she wanted to spread out, she would of let him know that she was going to leave. Something doesn't feel right and it's not a very good reason. He needed to find the girl and fast before anything bad happens. He began to walk back to where he left her, but all of a sudden people began to scream and run away from the area where most of the people sat during their time on the beach.

Smoke began to rise toward the heavens as the people kept running away from the smoke. Kai shook his head and ran as fast as he could to get to that area, he had to push past the people who kept getting in his way. He needed to hurry, she could be fighting one of Death's Ascendants members. She might not be able to handle this one. Luna only beat Hikari is because she was only a little stronger than Luna.

As he got closer and closer, he could see that the sand had large holes in them. Wood from the booths that were once on the beach were now all scattered across the soft ground. Kai stopped in his tracks at the sight. There were no people in the area and it was completely trashed. He wondered if Yuki was okay, better, if she got away with the crowd. He examined the area and saw a giant hole that was in the middle of the beach. He walked quickly over to it and his eyes grew wide with shock and fear.

In front of him, was his friend, lying on the ground, face first. He slowly walked over to the girl and picked her up, holding her in his arms as he stared at her dull face. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. Even blood began to drip down her side. He fought back the tears, hoping she wasn't dead. He grabbed her arm and tried to feel for a pulse. Luckily he did. He let out a sigh of release.

"Yo, long time no see." A voice called out and was soon followed with a laugh. Kai looked toward his right and his eyes shifted from fear to anger. In front of him was Drake, one of the members of Death's Ascendants. He growled at him. The man chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry, but was that your friend. I had no idea, she sure did put up a good fight though, only gave me a slight cut. Hope that doesn't form a scar." He let out a sly smirk. His blood red jacket was a bit torn at the sleeves. He could see a drop of blood drip down his neck from a small cut.

Kai glared at Drake, not even taking his eyes off him. "Drake... I've been waiting to get my revenge on you." He began. "But now you hurt my partner... I'm going to kill you!"

The dark guild member laughed. "Bring it, boy."


	20. Space of Oblivion!

**Chapter 20: Space vs. Oblivion!**

Kai glared at Drake, his teeth began to show from his mouth. His blood began to boil in rage, his fist were held tightly, almost making his nails cut through his skin. He watched as the dark guild member only smirked at him. God how he wants to punch this man in the face right now, he could barely contain himself. He didn't want to just hurt the man, he wanted to kill him and make him sorry for even touching Yuki.

The man in the blood red jacket only gave a slight smile to the burning oblivion mage. He could sense that the boy was angry and out for blood. His rage was plain in sight, not even a beginner mage could miss it. He let out a slight smile. This could actually be a good fight now that the boy was. He might give him a real challenge. He stared deep in to the oblivion mages eyes, not even a blink from him.

The man let out a small chuckle. "Are we going to fight anytime soon or are you just going to stare into my soul and hope I burn." Amused he said. Veins began to show on the brown haired boys head. He let out another growl and bent down to his fallen comrade. He picked her up off the ground and held her bridal style. He carried her over to some place where she wouldn't get hurt in the battle.

Once the boy had placed down the fallen girl, he gave her a small smile and shifted away from her and back towards the Drake. His face turned back into seriousness. He walked back to where his opponent was standing and stood face to face with him, neither giving up their gaze at each other. Drake's face seemed to have turned from calm to annoyed.

"You just love glaring down on people don't you?" He asked shrugging his shoulders. He closed his eyes and thought for a second. "You know, I really don't want to fight you, so why don't I give you a freebie. Sound good?" He opened his eyes quickly and they shifted to eyes of shock. His opponent ran at him with immense speed. The oblivion mage pulled back his fist and released as it headed straight for the dark guild members face.

Drake smiled a bit. He brought his hand up and blocked Kai's attack with just his left hand. Both were now at a stand still, Kai struggled to continue his attack as the brown haired dark mage kept his grip on the boy's fist. Drake could see that the boy still had his eyes set on him. He smirked. Man, this kid is really dedicated, the space mage thought.

He pulled his left arm back and launched it forward, where he had grabbed his opponents neck and squeezing the boy's neck just enough to the point where Kai would let his punch drop. Drake held him high in the air, the boy struggled to break free from his strong grip. Kai could feel the oxygen in his body quickly fade away. He needed to find a way out before he loses consciousness.

Meanwhile, Drake watched as the boy's air supply decreased by the second with a blank look. "Still not strong enough to beat me kid, I'm not going to take your life, so I'll just put you to sleep." He said as he tightened his grip even more. He pulled up his other hand and held it over his head and gave him a quick salute. "Night kid, but face me when you actually get stronger." His grip got even harder and it began to block out the boy's breathing. But before Kai could go unconscious, he forcefully kicked the man in the stomach, making him drop the brunet, letting him drop to the ground with a thud.

Kai quickly got back up to his feet and jumped back a couple of meters, where he stood facing the his opponent. It was now his turn to smirk. "Almost had me there, but I'm not giving up that easy." He told the dark guild member. Drake chuckles a bit. Finally he was going to get a challenge from him.

"Not bad kid, seems like you gotten a little smarter than the last time we met." He told the boy which set the boy off a little. Kai launched himself forward toward the man and pulled his fist back.

"Shut the hell up." The brunet shouted at him as he placed his hand below the dark mages chest. "**Oblivion Strike!**" A dark blue magic circle appeared under Drake's chest. A small dark blue beam shot out of the magic circle and shot at the man's chest. The beam also formed a bright light, which was quite unfamiliar than the last time he used this spell.

When the bright light had faded and everything was back to normal. The two were still in the same position before the light showed up. Kai looked at Drake, wondering if his attack went through. His eyes widen with shock as he revealed to discover that his attack didn't even land. In front of the man's chest was a small portal big enough to absorb his attack.

The oblivion mage took a step back in fear. "H-how did you block my attack, I shot you at point blank, there should be no way you could of used that while I was attacking." He asked with a mixture of both fear and shock. He kept wondering how his attack didn't hit. This guy must be stronger than he originally thought and the big question remaining, would it be even possible to beat him?

The dark guild member pulled his arm back and punched the boy in the stomach, making him flinch. Kai held his stomach, trying not to submit to the pain he was feeling. He manage to look up towards the man, but he was soon hit with a hard elbow to the back of the head, making him eat sand on his way down.

Drake a sighed little in disappointment. "You never learn, do you kid?" He began as he crouched down to his level. "My magic is called Space, meaning I can transport you attack into a dimension of infinite space." He got back up and took a couple of steps back. "By the way, here's a little something that you left behind." He snapped his fingers and a small portal, just like the one that he used to block his attack. Something shined in the portal. The boy tried to look up, but was soon shocked. But before he could react to anything, a small dark blue beam shot out of the portal and strike the brunet in the back, where he made a loud scream of pain.

The dark guild member watched as the spot where the boy was laying suddenly exploded from the beam's power. A large dust cloud formed where he laid. The man watched closely into the cloud of dust, wondering if the boy was finished already. When the smoke cleared, he was surprised that the boy wasn't there. Seeing this made him chuckle a bit.

"I'll admit, your quick." He called out as he swiftly turned around and brought his elbow up to block a fierce kick from Kai, who some how got behind him. "You know, your actually making this fun for me."

Kai let the force of his kick go and backed away. "Should I feel honored?" He asked jokingly, making the man laugh.

"Well, that depends." He asked as he raised his left arm toward the sky. "Now, let's see how you deal with this." A portal opened up above the Death's Ascendant member. He let out a smirk as a flash of light formed under Kai. The boy looked down and saw that a portal opened up below him and since it was below him, he fell right through the portal as it disappeared behind him. Drake waited for three seconds and then snapped his fingers, making a portal appear in front of him.

He looked into the portal and saw the brunet heading straight towards him. He pulled his arm back and clenched his hand into a fist. When the boy came out of the portal, Drake released his fist and punched the him in the back with full force that it sent him back into the portal and like last, it disappeared once more. He took two steps back and snapped his fingers once more. Another portal appeared, but this time it was above Drake. He looked up with a smirk on his face as he watched Kai fall down towards him. Once he was close enough, the dark guild member didn't punch him this time, but grabbed him and threw him extra hard. The boy flew and landed hard on the ground.

"Come on kid, your making this way too easy." He told the boy on the ground. He walked closer to him, but before he could do anything else, Kai quickly got up and placed his hand on Drake's chest. The boy smirked.

"I got you this time." He called out as another dark blue magic circle appeared. Drake seemed shock as he was caught off guard. "**Oblivion Strike!**" As he called out, another dark blue beam shot out of the dark magic circle. The dark brown headed mage quickly summoned another portal. The beam went inside it and it disappeared. Once it was gone, the man kicked Kai away. The brunet haired boy caught himself and regained his balance. They both glared at each other. Kai felt his breath thinning. Could it be possible that he was close to being out of power, no that can't be, he barely used any magic beside the two. What was going on.

"I see you have realized your condition. Little known fact about space magic, it literally sends you to space, plus its a good way to tire out a person." He explained simply. Well that surely explains why he's tired, but if it literally sent him to space, then how come he isn't dead? Something is very off. He continued, "But enough of this, I seen all your capable of and I think it's about time I end this" He snapped his fingers again and another portal appeared, but this time it was in front of a large rock formation that was laying on the beach. The dark blue laser from Kai suddenly shot out of the portal and destroyed the rocks, making them crumble.

Another portal opened up beneath the crumble rocks, the rocks fell into the portal and disappeared from sight. Then Drake raised his hands and a portal appeared above Kai. Unknowingly, the boy didn't see the rocks come down from the sky. The rocks crashed into the boys body, making him fall to the ground with the giant rocks on his back. He tried to break free of the strong stone, but they wouldn't budge.

Drake walked up to the now down Kai and he raised his hand toward him. "This is the end kid." He said as he concentrated to prepare for an attack. "**Space Crush!**" A white magic circle with purple lining had appeared out of his hand. The attack was ready to be released, but then all of a sudden, Drake stopped his attack quickly and turned, but was soon pushed back a couple of inches because of a strange yellow light. Wondering who had shot that, he turned his attention toward the area where the beam had originated from.

Kai looked at the dark guild member and judging from his face, he looked to be surprised. The brunet haired teen turned to where the blood red jacket man was looking and he shared the same expression. To his surprise, the beam had came from Yuki. She looked tired and barely holding to keep her balance. She had one hand raised toward Drake.

Drake sighed a little and raised his hand toward the right. A medium sized portal appeared right under the man and he descended into it, disappearing from sight. The heaven's mage looked around the area and waited for the dark guild member to show his face. She knew she wouldn't last long, but it could by Kai some time to escape his rock formation prison that kept him down.

A couple of seconds pasted and Drake was no where to be seen. Yuki wondered if he had ran away. Letting her guard down, she made her way to her partner very slowly. The brunet could see that she could faint at any moment now. But then, another medium sized portal appeared right behind the girl and out came Drake who stood directly behind her. Kai's grew with shock as he tried to tell his partner that he was behind her, but the words didn't come out.

The man with the red jacket drew his hand back and chop the girl in the neck. The girl's eyes widen from the shock of pain. Her eyes shifted from her blue sea color to a blank white. She fell down to the ground face first and laid there, letting the sandy ground cushion her body. Kai watched as he saw his friend fall to the ground. His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mouth stayed open, not even being able to find the words to describe this.

Drake walked up to the brunet and resumed what he had been doing. He raised his hand once more and aimed it toward the boy. "Now, let's get back to the fun part." He said simply as another magic circle appeared. He began to charge the attack up. "Say hi to your friend in the next life." And with that he fired his attack. The magic circle had released a large group of cosmic looking spheres shot out rapidly with no time to waste. Sand flew every where as the attack kept going. Drake chuckles as he kept firing, he wanted to completely destroy the body.

The attacks kept coming, but suddenly, a hand grabbed the dark guild member's wrist. This made the man take a step back in shock. Could it be possible? He kept staring at the hand that grabbed him and then looked forward. Kai suddenly sprung forward and kneed the man in the stomach, sending him back a couple of feet where he rolled on the ground. Drake slowly got up and looked at the boy and his eyes grew in fear for a second before it shifted to calm. The boy looked even serious. Like he had no soul. His eyes looked to be someone who was mad with power.

The boy raised his hand toward Drake. He opened his mouth slightly. "You like space?" He began, his voice sounded like he had seen someone die. "I'll send you to the space of oblivion."


	21. Oblivion's Anger!

**Chapter 21: Oblivion's Anger!**

The boy raised his hand and pointed at Drake with a hard thrust toward his face. His mouth open slightly before he spoke. "You like space?" He began slowly, eyes glaring at the man's joyful eyes. "I'll send you to the space of oblivion!" Kai lowered his arm slowly and took a step forward. His opponent didn't seem intimidated by the boy's raging feet.

The space mage didn't move a muscle, his face stared blank and full of wonder. He couldn't help but stare right back into the boy's cold blue eyes. In those eyes were nothing but pure hunger for revenge. He could even feel his magic power rise and that's not all, Kai's magic power seems to be rising and rising with each passing second as he stood directly in his way, like a bull who was pissed off when annoyed. At that moment he could tell that something was very wrong with this kid, his magic power was at an all time low compared to his, but now it's spiking like mad. The hatred from him could be felt along with every other emotion he was feeling.

Drake swallowed hard a bit, he could sense fear in his throat. He looked down toward the ground for a couple of seconds and then shot his head back up with a smirk on his face. All fear in his body disappeared and a lust of excitement filled his every bone. He might actually get a good fight from this kid. There was no doubt, that for once, he might lose this battle.

Kai stopped in his tracks, he did not take another step. All he did was kept his eyes focus on his opponent. Drake did the same, neither side letting go of their opponent, both waiting for the other to make the first move and who would make the first counter. They both fell silent, letting the crashing waves enter their ears with the violent sound. They even stopped breathing. Before they began to breathe once more, Kai began to run toward Drake at maximum speed, making the space mage quite surprised for a quick second.

The brunet haired boy raised his arm for a strong forward punch. Seeing this, the man was prepared for the attack and was waiting to counter his attack before it could even reached his face. Once Kai was only five feet away from his opponent, Drake got into a countering stance. A second went by, they were now only a couple of centimeters away from impact.

Drake quickly tried to grab the boy's arm, but with a quite glance, Kai quickly stepped to his right. Making the man's counter useless. Kai continued his attack as the man slowly looked toward his way. His fist made impact with his right cheek. The hard impact had released a small wave of wind once it had strike his cheek. How could his attack be that strong? Drake thought as he was sent flying back. He flew a couple of feet and landed hard on the ground and rolled on the ground. The man in the red jacket placed his hand on the sandy ground and launched himself up toward the sky. He descended and landed on his own two feet.

He looked up toward his opponent and to his surprise, the boy had vanished from sight. Not only has this kid gotten stronger, but he is suddenly faster than before. His eyes wondered around. Was he going for a surprise attack? If so, he shouldn't be able to hide his magic power. Drake closed his eyes and concentrated. He needed to find this kid's power before he gets hit with a birthday gift of pain.

He concentrated and concentrated, but his face suddenly shifted into surprise. His body began to shake a little. He can't focus on Kai's magic power, it's like he is no where in the area. He couldn't have left. His friend his still sitting on the ground. This can't be good. Before he could get out of his million thoughts. He suddenly heard a slight chuckle beneath him. The man looked down and his eyes went wide with disbelief. There it was, the boy was right under his nose with his hand against his chest.

Kai let out a slight smirk. "Looking for me?" He asked him, but soon a dark blue magic circle appeared under Drake's chest. "**Oblivion's Strike!**" With those words, a small dark blue beam shot out of the circle, but before the split second of the attack had hit, Drake quickly summoned a small portal to absorb the beam. The brunet didn't flinch by him absorbing the attack. He just cursed in his mind. Now it was his opponents turn to attack. The space mage brought his elbow up and bashed it against the young teens neck, causing him to forcefully crash into the ground and taste the disgusting taste of sand.

The boy tried to look up, but Drake had brought his foot down and slammed it against his brown headed hair. The boy screamed silently in pain as the man brought his foot up and slammed it back down, causing the him to scream a little louder.

Drake growled. "What's wrong? Is the pain too much?" He asked with a bit of enjoyment. Kai manage to look up at his opponent and glare fiercely, but his glare was cut short when Drake slammed his head back to the ground once more.

The process had kept repeating until Kai had enough of this. While the man in the red jacket pulled his foot back up to get ready for another painful kick to the head. He released it once more, but his foot was stopped when the boy on the ground had grabbed his ankle. Kai quickly got off the ground and made Drake fall. Their rolls had flipped. Kai wanted him to taste his own medicine, when he raised his foot, Drake had quickly opened another portal and it was sucked into it, disappearing from sight. The brunet growled as he did the same trick again.

The brown haired boy turned back toward the ocean. "Don't you ever get tired of using the same damn trick?" He shouted, but did not get any response. But suddenly, another portal appeared directly behind him and out came Drake. He placed his hand an inch away from his back.

"**Space of Soaring!**" He called out. Kai was about to turn around to come face to face with Drake, but was, instead, sent flying forward. The man then snapped his fingers and another portal came in front of the soaring teen. Inside the portal was a bright light that was coming straight toward the open space. It was Kai's attack and it was coming straight for him. Before the brunet was aware, the attack has already strike his body.

Kai flew a couple of more feet and then landed back on his on feet. He looked behind him, but his eyes widen for some reason. His body wouldn't move, it was like an invisible force was keeping him hostage. He tried to fight the force, but to no avail he didn't move. He wondered if this was Drake's doing, but his thoughts were cut short when he heard a small chuckle.

He could hear foot steps walking behind him. "You know, you were actually starting to give me a problem." A voice said, it was definitely Drake. What is this bastard planning? "If you were a little stronger, you might actually been able to defeat me... but now, this battle is over." He raised his arm up and his hand was facing the boy's body. "**Space Warp!**" Kai's body began to tingle as his body vibrated violently. Pain was filling his every bone and soon the boy disappeared. "Nighty night, kid."

Everything was dark for a quick second before light was brought back to Kai's vision. He blinked a couple of times as he felt a heavy breeze rub against his face. The boy looked to his side and his face shifted to confusion. To his sides were clouds and the blue sky. That's weird, how come the clouds are right beside him? Wasn't he on the ground?

Curiosity took the boy's mind as he slowly looked down and what he expected would be his feet on the soft sandy ground was soon replaced with nothing but the ground, about five hundred miles below. The boy was now free falling in the sky. His eyes went into a panick as he felt his heart, racing to burst out of his chest. The powerful blast of wind felt like it was increasing every passing second. He needed to think of a way out before he meets a terrible fate.

The boy thought og several solutions, but none ended very well. He thought for another quick second before coming up with another idea. "I haven't practice this much, but it's better than nothing." He concentrated as he shifted his body into a head first positon. He placed his hand in front of him toward the ground and focused. In his mind he hoped this would work. "It's now or never... **Loss Oblivion!**"

Once he said his new spell, his body began to suddenly shine with a strange light. His body disappeared once the light had died down, leaving behind a small dark blue orb. The small orb circled around a bit, before suddenly zooming down toward the earth at top speed. The orb stopped a couple of feet in the air. A bright light shined once more and the boy's body appeared again. He continued his fall and saw Drake at the bottom.

It was time to use another new spell that he had practiced. He placed his hand toward Drake. He pulled his other hand and held his arm. He only has one shot. Everytime he had practiced this spell, he had always felt tired after it's use, he cannot miss this.

Drake eyed the boy, wondering what he was doing. He readied another portal, just in case. Kai's attack was ready to fire. He made sure he was aimed toward the dark guild member.

He grinned, knowing he would be victorious. "**Omega Oblivion!**" He called out as a small dark blue sphere appeared in his hand. He began to focus as he poured all of his magic power into his attack. If he pours just enough into this, even if the attack misses, the blast radius might hit him. Once he was done charging his attack, the boy released it and the sphere was heading straight for his opponent.

The blue sphere rapidly approached Drake. The dark member sighed and smirked. Never learns, he tought as he raised his hand toward the sphere. Another portal had appeared in front of him, much wider than any of the other ones. The brunet's attack was absorbed into the portal once it had gotten close and after that, it had disappeared. Kai's eyes had widen as he fell back to the ground. His legs began to shake as his limbs failed him, causing him to sit on the ground. He did it again. He had no more magic power left... he lost.

Drake opened another portal above Kai. The boy didn't even react to the portal being above him. He just stared at Drake in fear. The portal began to shine and soon Kai's Omega Oblivon had shot out of the wide circle. crashing down on the boy. He screamed in pain as he was being crushed by his own attack. A tear began to roll down his cheek. He couldn't beat him a couple of days ago and he still can't beat him. Even after watching his friends get hurt, he still wasn't strong enough.

Drake watched as the orb kept coming down. After a couple of seconds, the attack exploded, causing the sand below him to rise. A smokescreen of sand had covered the wide area. The dark guild member only closed his eyes before opening them again. He grinned.

There's no way he lived this, Drake thought as he turned his back away from the now large crater in the sand. "He put up a good fight. I wished I could've seen his progress in the future." He took a couple of more steps before his eyes grew wide with shock, just like Kai. It can't be, he thought as he turned around and ran back to the crator. There he saw Kai struggling to get up on his feet. The brown haired teen twitched a bit as ge tried to get up, but he was too weak and fell back down. The boy glared at Drake, continuing to push himself.

Drake sighed in fustration. This kid is really starting to get on his nerves. "Listen, this is getting old kid. So I'm going to make it easy for you." The dark member called out as he streched his arms out, opening two portals next to him. He reached for the first one and pulled out a yellow orb, the color looked exactly like the sun with it's bright shade. Kai' eyes went wide with shock, he found the orb before them. "You can have this orb and leave or..." he reached into the second portal and pulled out something most familiar to Kai, it was a figure. Kai's eyes went wider when he saw the sight of the figure, it was a girl. It was Yuki. When did he get her. "Or you can take the girl. But if you really want the orb that you so long for, I guess I can just end her off."

Kai looked down toward the ground, he was making him choose between the object they need and his partner. "You... you... coward." He manage to say. He couldn't let them have the orb, but he also can't lose his friend. He quickly knew the answer. With all his strength he let out his answer, "Yuki!"

"Good choice." Drake said as he dropped the out cold girl. He opened a portal and walked toward, but stopped. "I'll be waiting for our next match, Kai Fallen." He walked into the portal and left. Kai felt his anger rise. He pounded the soft sand as he cursed how weak he was. He wasn't strong enough. But suddenly, he felt his sight beginning to fade. As it got darker, a metal boot was in his sight and then was soon shrouded with darkness.


	22. A Bad Discovery!

**Chapter 22: A Bad Discovery?!**

Kai's eyes shot open as he sat straight up. He quickly brought up his right hand and wiped his forehead, he could feel the sweat pouring down his face. His eyes closed and reopened a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the area. Everything was dark, but he could feel that he was tucked in a bed. His eyes adverted over to his right, he saw that he was in a room. Judging from the dresser and desk that was against a wall, this must be a room.

His mind began think. Where am I? How did I get here? He thought as he tried to get up, but his body wouldn't respond to his movements. "I'm must of took a beating. All I can remember was that I fought Drake again, then he had Yuki... wait a minute." He muttered. Once he said his friends name he began to panic a bit as he wondered where his friend could be. He needed to remember. The last thing he could remember was a metal boot and then he lost consciousness.

Who was the person with the boot? Questions filled the boys mind, but was soon cut off when he heard a door open. The boy looked over to the entrance of the bedroom and his face went to shock. It was a man. The man had a blank look as he stared into the boy's brown eyes with his dull gray eyes. "I see your finally awake." He said.

Kai, who was a bit shocked. "Eno? Is that you?" The boy asked. Eno simply nodded. The metal wearing member walked over to the right side of the bed that Kai was resting on.

"Yup, I would ask how your feeling, but in your state I think I get the idea." He joked, pointing toward the bandages on the boy's stomach. Eno must have bandaged him up, but he wondered if Yuki was still okay. "Save your breath, Yuki is fine. She woke up half an hour ago." Kai let out a sigh of relief. His friend was okay, that's good news.

The oblivion mage scratched the back of his head, not taking his eyes off of Eno. "What happened?" The brunet asked as curiosity took it's course.

"Well, might be best if I start from the beginning. When you and the others didn't come back from your job, we thought you were taking your time getting back to the guild, but after two days the master began to feel uneasy, so she asked me and Liora to find you. We went to the town where your client was, when we arrived the town was in ruins, but a single shrine survived, we thought it was weird. After that we came to a cross road. Me and Liora split up, she found Luna and Haru and Liora took down Shade of the Death's Ascendant." He explained. Kai wondered how he knew about Death's Ascendant. Eno continued. "When I arrived at the beach, I saw you and Yuki out for the count, I carried you guys to a town not to far away from the beach and here we are."

Jesus that was quite a tail, Kai thought. "How do you know all this?" The boy asked. Eno made a small chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Liora and the others gave me the whole story." He responded. The metal wearing man walked over to the door and opened it. "Everyone can come in now." Kai was a bit curious to know who he was talking about, but that thought was cut short when Yuki, Luna, Haru, and Liora busted through the door and ran over to Kai. The boy tried to protect himself as Yuki and Luna gave him a death hug and Haru had grabbed his arm fiercely, but failed. Liora simply watched as she leaned against a nearby wall, enjoying the happy reunion.

All of his friends were happy that their friend was okay. They wanted to tell their story after they seperated, but Eno let out a hard cough which got their attention.

"Hate to spoil the happy scene, but I think we should talk about the situation." He said seriously. Closing the door behind him, he walked up to the center of the room. All eyes were on him. "We need to talk about this dark guild and their objectives, I already know about the Phoenix Orbs."

Luna stood up. "We don't know much about their objectives, but we do know that they want to use these orbs to create havoc across Fiore. They had been after the orbs, we have three, we sent two with Liora's pet bird, Skyla, so they should be safe at the guild plus there is still one more orb left." The blue haired girl explained, but Eno closed his eyes.

"That is what I wish to talk to you about. While I was searching for you guys, I did some recon and I found some things. While I was in the forest I was walking through, minding my own buinsess, but I soon felt a powerful source of magic energy not to far. When I went to explore I saw a man with an X on his shirt and a blonde girl, they had a bird with a bag in it's claws. The girl took it and pulled out two orbs. I didn't knoe what they were, but I left before they sensed by position." Eno explained which made everyone go to shock. "Finally that last orb your talking about, I over heard them say that one of their members was claiming the last orb in Coralo Beach."

Everyone couldn't believe this. "So... does this mean that they have all six orbs, but that's in possible , the four of them couldn't have gotten those already." Yuki suggested, but everyone still remained silent.

Eno began to think. "What about their leader? Ever thought their might be a fifth member that's calling the shots?" He asked wondering. The four teens put their heads together. The only members they seen was Hikari, the flower mage. Shade, the living shadow user. And finally, Drake, the Space mage. But they never seen a women with blonde hair or even their leader. "My quess is that the blonde girl is the masters right-hand man er... women.

Luna fell to her knees. Haru took a step forward. "So this means... we lost." He stated.

"Not entirely." Liora called out from the back. Everyone's attention was now on her. "While you and Yuki was out cold, me and Eno went out to investigate. We found a thieves guild. We attacked them and defeated everyone of them. After that we forced one of the remaining conscious to tell us where Death's Ascendants could be found. Here we found that they worked for them and we figured out where their base is." The four teens were amazed at the two members. They found out all this in an hour? Never underestimate a great S-Class and a man equal to an S-Class mage.

"So tomorrow, we will head out and give these Death basterds a lesson." Everyone cheered. Liora and Eno walked over to the door. "Get lot's of rest, you will need it." And with that the two left.

Five hours past, the moon had begun to shown from it's dark palace. In the hallway's of the hotel that they stayed at Liora stared at the moon, wondering about the events that will happen in the next hours. Unknowing to her, Eno walked down the hall, he had gone for a night stroll. He noticed the S-class mage sitting by the window. The man walked up and sat next to her.

He looked toward her way before looking up toward the moon. "Something the matter. You normally don't sit alone unless something is bothering you." He said softly, not caring if she wants company or not. The girl looked over toward him and then looked at the moon along with him.

She sighed. "It's nothing, just a strange feeling I'm having." She simply told him, that wasn't really going to help him much. His eyebrows rose in curiosity, taking interest in what the girl was thinking. She shook her head and said nothing but that she was fine. Eno didn't want to bother the girl even more, so he just sat back up and left the girl alone.

Tomorrow was the day that the would take out Death Descendant.


	23. The Battle Between Six VS Five!

**A/N: Okay we are back and now we can continue the story. This chapter is a bit shorter compared to my other chapters, but I'm trying. I did during my three month break... five month... redo this whole story, it has the same story line, characters, plot, etc, etc, but I did however add in a couple of parts. You don't need to reread, it was just small edits. Anyway enough with the talking and let's get back to the story. NOTE: I am a bit rusty due to my absence, I do want to retype this one. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: The battle of Six vs Five!**

In a dark forest, on the eastern part of the Fiore kingdom, there lies a dark shady building in the heart of the dark, deep, dense forest. All was silent in the forest, not a bird chirped their happy tune, neither the calm blowing wind had flew through the dense trees. Only the long sound of silence and the dark shade the treetops had made could be heard. The dark building was extremely large to the size that it's roof poked through the dense tree's leaves, making it visible on the top where the bright sunlight shone.

The building was large in width just like it's height. The building stood in front of a large sized lake, the flowers bloomed on the edge of the large body of water. This building was known as Death Ascendant's base, where their five members stayed. The walls of the building were made of a dark wood substance that made the forest even darker and it's roof followed the mood with it's dark brown. In the center of the building, on the second floor was a flag, the flag had a skull that was covered by a black circle, that was the guilds official guild mark.

Leaning behind a tree, Eno looked over toward the building. He stayed behind one of the many trees that were in the area, it wasn't much, but it had good cover for the dark guild to not notice him. He eyed the building to see if there were any movement inside. He wasn't surprised that there weren't any signs of life inside it. The guild must be pretty quiet, considering that there is only four members who reside in it as well as their leader.

The metal boot wearing teen looked away from the building and looked at his comrades who were nearby and hiding behind different trees. Each with a curious look on their face, wondering what the the man had seen.

"Any signs?" Haru whispered loudly enough for his comrade to hear. Eno shook his head. The volcanic mage stayed quiet, just in case anyone from the dark guild was outside. A couple of seconds later, he soon grew inpatient from the waiting and the silence. "Why don't we just bust through the front door?" He had raised his voice a little, making him received a couple of shushes from the others light guild members.

Eno looked back at the guild and examined it's windows. They were dark, which seemed to be a common trait in this area. "Remember the plan? We can't just barge in like idiots, we would be taken out quickly without effort if they heard us and if they are all together then we will be in very deep trouble." He didn't even bother to look back at the impatient teen, he just stared at the guild. Before long, He suddenly heard Liora giggle a bit. He turned her way and saw a big grin on her face. Kai could see a form of annoyance in his face.

Yuki and Luna noticed this and their faces dropped just like Eno. "Oh no, I know that look from anywhere." The blue haired girl said quietly so that she was the only one heard. Kai heard the girl's voice. The brunet haired boy looked at the moon mage and questioned her what she meant. She answered his question in an instant, "Well, let's just say when Liora has a plan... it sorta doesn't end very well." Hearing that made the boy a little concerned to what the S-Class mage has in stored.

...

Inside the guild, the four members of the guild were gathered around. They all faced toward a man who was sitting in a chair that was kind of like a throne. His blue hair fell down his shoulders as he eyed each and every other member.

This man was known as Master Ada, Death Ascendant's master and the man who sought out for the phoenix orbs. He held a glass full of wine in his hand and slowly played with it. He didn't say anything to the four members, all he did was just stared at them. The silence made three of the members a bit uncomfortable, except for the girl in the blue dress. They only stared back at their master.

Not being able to take the silence no more, Hikari took a step forward. "Pardon me master, but shouldn't we be searching for the last orb. I believe that those light guild people must have-" She was about to finish, but she was soon cut off by a black shining light that appeared in front of her. The black light exploded in front of the flower mage, making her fly back and crash into a wall. Her eyes went wide with a shock of pain. She fell to the ground, landing on all four, she breathed heavy because of the hard impact. She managed to look up at their leader with weak eyes.

Ada got up from his chair. He placed his glass on a table that was right next to his chair. took a couple of steps forward to the now fallen girl. He stopped right in front of her and glared down at her. The girl stared deep in his eyes and upon eye contact, it sent chills down the girl's spine. Not taking it anymore, she just looked away slowly, waiting for what her master had to say. He turned his body halfway, but kept an eye on her.

He grunted a bit. "Be glad that I'm going to spare your pathetic life. You should be glad, you don't even deserve it." He told her harshly, turning away to face his other four followers. "The last orb is with those kids from a pathetic excuse of a guild, I want that final orb. Destruction for Fiore shall not pass the future. If any of you fail me again, I shall personally end your lives myself."

Drake swallowed hard a bit from that. Shade and the girl in the blue dress just stayed quiet. Ada mumbled harshly under his breath as he walked back to his chair and sat back down where he picked the glass back up and began to play with it again. He sat there. Staring at the ground as he thought for a quick second. The girl in the blue dress took a step forward like Hikari.

"Master Ada, I must agree with Hikari. The light guild has the final orb. If we all go, we can easily take them and bring the final orb to you." She suggested, but the only thing the man in the chair did, was gave a slight smirk.

He chuckled a little. "Do not worry, **Hina**. The orb is already here." He told them, leaving them a bit confused. Hina was going to question him a bit farther, but was soon cut off by a loud explosion, followed by a slight rumble in the floor. All of the dark members looked at one another, wondering what was going on. Ada kept his smirk. "Seems like they arrived quicker than I thought."

Hikari walked over to Drake and leaned in close enough to his ear. "How did he know this?" She asked. The man in the blood red jacket looked at her, but suddenly remembered that she had not been in the guild for more than a year or two.

The man leaned over to the girl. "I'm not so sure, but Master Ada always knows when something is close to happen. I think it might be his magic." That was all he told her and nothing else.

Ada raised his hand. "Go, that sorry excuse of a guild is here." He told them. They all nodded and made their way out of their master's chambers.

...

Back on Kai and the other's side. Eno, Haru, and Yuki were yelling at a grinning Liora, who held her fist up as they stood in front of the guild's dark doors that were now crumbled to pieces. They were all frustrated as they have lost the element of surprise because of the S-Class mages bright idea. The hurricane mage walked into the building, passing the pieces of the door as her grin stayed on her face.

Eno charged quickly up to the girl and stopped right in front of her with a vain on his head. "Do you know what you just did Liora!?" Asked the metal boot wearing man. The girl only looked at him dumbfounded as she stared at him, curious to know if she had done something wrong. Eno sighed in frustration. "You just blew away our positions, now the dark guild knows we're here."

It took a couple of seconds for the girl to respond. She smiled even brighter. "Oh that, so? That means it will make things a little more interesting." She told him happily as she turned to Kai and the others. "Don't you guys agree?"

Everyone stayed quiet for a second before Haru took a step forward. "Liora, were friends and all, but you are a complete idiot." He said harshly. The S-Class mage turned away and blushed a little.

She giggled. "Aw Haru, I didn't know you were such a charmer." Said Liora, continuing to giggle. The volcanic mage glared at her and told her that the enemy was on their way and they could be hear any minute and it was her fault, but in attempts to tell her, she just ignored him. "We still got time, it's not like the enemy has found us yet."

"That's where your wrong." A male voice said as they all turned to see who said that. When they made contact, their eyes glared down with seriousness as they laid their eyes upon Shade, the living shadow mage. He stood there with his hands right behind his back with his emotionless face gazing at them. He took a couple of steps forward, making the light guild members took a step back as they readied themselves.

Shade stopped, only no more then ten feet away. "Now, the battle between the light and the dark will collide." He said as he raised his arm toward the group. "Come at me." They all prepared themselves for the fight, but then Liora walked forward with a slight grin. The others questioned what she was doing with curious looks.

There questions were soon answered when Liora said, "I'll fight you Shade, I did enjoy our last battle, so why not go for round two." She told the tall wielder of shadows. Hearing this response made the man laugh.

"Alright, I'll take you as my first challenger." He responded. He turned and walked over to his left before stopping a couple of inches from where he was standing. He turned slightly toward the girl. "I know what you are capable of S-Class and I can assure you that I will not let another defeat slip by my path." The S-Class mage nodded and gave him a smile.

Without looking Liora threw her left arm out. "You guys move on, I'll handle this." She told them. Kai was about to protest, but Eno pushed him away from the two. The group left Liora to face the man as they continued throughout the building. The black haired girl's face grew serious. The battle of light and darkness was about to begin and only one side will remain victorious.


	24. Celestial vs Death!

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait for another chapter. But I am finally back for good, I mean it this time.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Celestial vs Death!**

Kai ran through the halls of the building with the others following his tail. They had left the S-Class mage Liora behind to face off against Shade, mage of the shadows. The boy didn't agree how they had left her behind to face of a member of the dark guild. He began to worry about his friend. Haru noticed this and told the boy that she'll be okay.

"Don't worry, she fought and won against Shade before, she'll be alright." He told his friend which seemed to have given him a little hope for the S-Class women. Haru let out a small smile. "Don't forget, she is our second best mage in the guild." Kai nodded in agreement. He had nothing to worry about. Now he was sure that the girl will become victorious.

As they kept running down the hallway of the large guild. This hallway seemed like it could go on forever. When they reached the end of the long hall, they took a sharp left into a another hallway. They began to wonder how long they had to run. They needed to find the guild master of Death's Ascendants. But with Liora out fighting one of their members, they probably won't stand a chance.

They took another sharp turn when they had reached another hallway. But when they turned, they were suddenly in another room. It was quite large in size. It looked to be a common room where the members would sit around. The room was filled with fancy furniture and paintings of animals and beasts that lie in the different parts of Fiore. In the center of the room were two couches that were placed on the left and right sides of a large wooden table. A rug was placed comfortably on the floor of the room. Another door sat at the other end of the room, as well as a staircase toward their left.

The group entered slowly. Haru let his eyes gaze upon the room. He whistled a bit. "These guys really know how to decorate." He said out loud as the rest of the group kept walking. They all felt a bit off in this room, like something wasn't right. Eno walked up quickly and took the lead of the group. On the opposite side of the room was the door that lead into another hallway and a staircase that probably lead upstairs to the guild masters floor.

Eno turned around slowly toward the group. "Be careful, we don't know when the other members will attack. They are most likely waiting for us." He told them with caution. They nodded. Kai especially. It was true that they had not been stopped thus far except for Shade. Liora was currently fighting the tall man, he wondered if the battle had started. But he shouldn't worry.

They walked slowly began to make their way over to the wide set of stairs. As Eno took one step up the stairs, he suddenly heard a little giggle of some sort. The others heard it as well. The whole group quickly turned around and they met their gaze with none other then Hikari, the flower mage.

The flower girl was sitting on the couch with a blank stare on her face. She didn't take her eyes of the them. "You light mages are foolish if you think you could sneak in here." She told them quietly. She got up from the couch and walked up to them with only a couple of feet between them. "But you can not put an end to our plans. Master Ada is already beginning to proceed with the ritual that will bring the destruction of Fiore." Master Ada? Was that who their guild master was? Kai thought as the girl spread her arms.

"I shall not let you interfere. You will all be engulfed by the blooming flowers." She told them as a magic circle appeared directly under her feet. The room suddenly began to shake violently as the building began to shift a little. The ground around the raven headed girl began to crack and crumble as the ground soon opened up. Vine like plant's began to rise from the building's floor.

They were still on the first floor so it made sense to station her here. Four giant plants surrounded the girl. Guess it they would have to fight. Before Kai could prepare himself for the fight that was soon about to take place, Luna and Haru stood in front of him, leaving Kai with a confused looked but soon realized what they were doing.

"You sure you guys can handle her on your own." The oblivion mage asked. Haru turned around and gave him a slight smirk before he turned around.

"Don't worry Kai, I defeated Hikari before and with Haru by my side, I'm sure we can defeat her." The bluenette told their friend. He wanted to protest. Eno placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, giving Kai the memo. He sighed heavily before nodding. The three teens ran up the stairs leaving Luna and Haru to fend off the dark mage girl.

When they were out of sight, Hikari chuckled a little. "The moon mage returns to fight for the second time. I'll make sure that I won't lose like last." She told them as she spread her arms once more. "I'm sure my plant's will enjoy eating you."

...

Back with towards the entrance, Liora continued to have a stand off with Shade. Neither had made a move since Kai and the others had left to make their way up to the guild master. They just eyed each other for the past couple of minutes. No one spoke, but suddenly, the ground had begun to shake, but neither of them paid much attention to it.

The girl folded her arms as the rumbling had stopped. "It looks like my comrades have ran into one of your friends." She told him simply with a blank look. Her face grew with seriousness as she strengthen her fist. They had been silent for far too long. She wondered if Shade was even going to fight her, to be honest, she hoped he didn't want to fight. But the man just chuckled dully.

"Indeed. The battle has started for our forces, but that leaves the question on why we haven't started ours." He began as he turned his head towards a wall with a painting on it. "Is it because you don't think I'm worth it? Or is it because you think fighting is pointless? Both share a common trait, but which is telling you what to answer?" Liora began to wonder what he had meant by that, both share a common trait? She was a bit confused, but decided to move along the conversation.

She stared hard. "Why did you join a dark guild? I have talked and fought you... but I don't understand you." She questioned him with sad look. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, making her drop her guard. She knew she didn't have to keep her guard up right now. Shade seemed like an honorable mage who wouldn't go for a quick kill.

The man pointed his head down a little bit. He closed his eyes before staring back at her. "I joined a dark guild because of how strong they are. I had always been obsessed with power that I had searched far and wide just to find it." He told her, making the girl a bit shocked that she would give him a straight answer like that. He must have been traveling on this path his whole life. He continued. "As I journeyed, I came across this guild, Death's Ascendants, Master Ada had saw great potential with me and immediately placed me in his ranks. He told me and my allies about his plans for the world."

Liora sighed a little. "He discussed with you about his plans to use the Phoenix Orbs... one of Zeref's dark creations." Shade nodded, he didn't reject her question. "The Phoenix Orbs... what a hopeful name, but the true meaning of it is to destroy. To be expected of the black wizard to great such a thing." The silence began once more between the two.

Shade straightened himself. "I believe we had talked enough, let us begin our battle." He simply said without a thought. That didn't surprise Liora, she knew he would want the battle to begin. The man spread his arms. "The battle of light against the dark. I would like to see this outcome." He prepared himself for the battle that was about to occur. Liora nodded and did the same. The time for talk was over, now the battle begins for the hurricane mage.

...

Kai didn't understand his comrades, he wondered why they had stayed behind to face off a member of Death's Ascendant. Was it to by time for him and the others or was it for their own reason. Whatever the answer was, he couldn't think about that right now, now was the time he had to focus on the mission at hand. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that they would be running into another member pretty soon.

Eno took notice of Kai out of the corner of his eye. Curiosity took him. "What seems to be troubling you?" The metal wearing man asked, but the only answer he got out of the brunette was a simple nothing. He let out a small sigh. "If your worried about our guild mates than you are wasting your time. They said they would be fine, you just got to trust them."

Trust them? That's something Kai had trouble with, back when he could remember, he wanted to make sure he could protect everyone. He remained silent as he didn't want to answer Eno. He could tell that Yuki was a bit concerned as well from behind. Man, he hated when he makes people worry. Thinking about that actually formed a smile on his face.

Five minutes have pasted and the trio were now walking down a long hallway. The walls were made out of a much fancier stone material and the size was just enough for someone to start a small fight. The walls were decorated with many black banners with the dark guilds emblem in the center of the hanging material. They were definitely getting closer to the master's room. They just knew it.

Eno began to slow down, making the two brown haired teens slow down as well. He looked at the two. "Were getting closer to the final fight. The master Ada should be at the end of the hall. Be on guard though, we still haven't ran into the other two members of Death's Ascendant." He told them. They both nodded. Kai knew who was left, one was that blonde haired girl that was with the others when they first ran into them. The second was Drake.

It didn't take them long to reach the end of the hallway and to be expected was another member of the dark guild. Kai's teeth began to show when he had laid his eyes on the figure. He could feel his blood beginning to boil at the sight of the figure. In front of him was none other than Drake. The man in the red jacket only had a smile on his face.

He raised his hand and waved. "Sup kid, I see you brought your friend along." said Drake as he spotted Yuki as well, but his eyes soon gazed toward Eno. He wondered who he was. "And this guy is who now, oh well, it doesn't matter to me." Hearing that comment annoyed Eno a bit, he continued to keep his cool though. Drake took a step forward, making the trio take caution. "You come a long way kid, but do you think you can beat me this time? You lost at our first encounter, then you lost again at Coralo Beach. I hope I'll get more fun out of this since you have company."

Kai couldn't take it anymore with this guy. He wanted to get one punch out of this guy. Without thought, he quickly ran straight toward Drake with great speed that even Yuki and Eno couldn't keep up with. The brunet pulled his fist back and went to punch the man. Drake only smirked, this same tactic again, how many times is he going to go in just to punch someone. He could tell that his two friends couldn't see how fast he was going, but that doesn't mean he can't see. With only a couple of inches till contact, Drake brought his elbow up and slammed it down toward the boy's direction.

His elbow made contact as it collided with his head, but all of a sudden his eyes went wide with shock when his elbow had went through the boy's head. He was just here a second ago, but now he was gone. He suddenly heard running behind him. The man wearing the red jacket quickly turned his body to realize that Kai was directly behind him. With fist ready the boy released his fist. Drake was even more shocked when Kai's fist began to emit a weird dark blue aura around it.

"**Oblivion's Forgotten Soul!**" He called out as fist began to emit even more of the weird aura, but his fist didn't make contact with Drake. Instead the boy had loosened his grip on his fist and stopped it with only a cm between his fist and Drake's face. He quickly opened his palm and a dark blue magic circle appeared right in front of Drake's face and before the man could react, he had suddenly been blown away by a strange blast of energy. He was sent flying and getting close to a nearby wall. Before he crashed into the wall, Kai quickly appeared behind him and held another hand out. Another magic circle had appeared and soon the room began to get dark. Drake had suddenly stop his rapid approach.

He was now floating randomly in a strange dark void, the void was no different to where he was. The area was still the hall, everything looked the same. He could see Kai's two friends standing there as they spectated the battle. He threw his head around to examine the area and when he had looked straight up, he could see Kai floating up near the ceiling of the hallway. A smirk could be seen on his face.

The boy raised his arm toward the sky. A weird dark blue sphere began to form in it. The dark guild member wondered what this attack would do, but his question was soon answered when a small light had appeared below him. He lowered his head down and noticed a large magic circle lying on the ground as it shone brighter and brighter. He looked back up to Kai who was still holding the dark ball.

"Take this!" He yelled out as he did a quick twirl and suddenly threw the dark blue sphere down toward the dark guild member. The sphere collided with him and the impact caused him to fly down toward the ground with the ball hugging his stomach. He landed hard on the ground and soon the sphere had exploded once he had landed. The explosion caused a field of smoke to erupt the area. Kai landed on the ground. He eyes the smoke, wanting to know if the attack had done some real damage. When the smoke was cleared, he was shocked to discover that Drake wasn't in sight. Seeing that made him annoyed.

"Using that same trick? And I thought I was old fashion." Kai called out as a large portal appeared behind him and out walked Drake. When the boy turned around, he could see that the man had taken some damage. He could see a lot of bruises on his body, his jacket was had taken some major damage thought. The left sleeve was no longer there and the edges of the jacket had shredded.

The dark member placed a hand over his neck. "Man, that was a close one, for a second there I would have been in grave danger, thankfully I had a split second to move before your spell could do any serious damage." He told him as the boy kept staring at him. Drake chuckled. "I'm actually impressed that you learned something like that. But I'm sure an attack that large must have drained a lot of magic energy from you."

He was right, Kai had lost a lot of magic energy from that attack, he had hoped it would have done more so he wouldn't have to use all of it. He needed to go again, but out of nowhere, Yuki and Eno stopped directly beside him.

Yuki looked at Kai and gave him a smile. "We'll fight him together. After all, me and you are partners." She cheerfully told him. The boy stared at her for a second before he returned a smile and nodding.

"Right, let's do this." He told them as he began to charge once more.

* * *

**Good to be finally back. I was worried that my life was going to distract me, but I'm glad that I can get back to doing what I love. Hope you enjoy, more chapters will be out really soon, so keep in touch. Review, like, or follower if you wish to keep updates and I hope you all had enjoyed your Christmas. Bye now.**


	25. Bonds!

**Chapter 25: Bonds!**

Liora dodged out of the way as a giant pillar made of shadows came rushing her way. The dark pillar landed hard on the ground, making it crumble and disappear, its physical form began to vanish slowly into the air. The girl looked back at her opponent, her eyes locked with focus, but was soon cut short with a surprised look when she came into contact with three more pillars that were zooming in on her location.

The girl quickly dodged the first pillar, letting it crash and crumble when it had passed her, just like the other one. When she landed back on the ground and regained her footing, she ran toward the two other pillars that were coming her way. When they were only a couple of feet away, she jumped high up toward the ceiling as the second pillar flew past her. The second pillar crashed into the wall and ended just like the others.

She descended from the sky and safely landed back to the ground, but then the third pillar was directly in front of her. With only a couple of seconds to react, she crossed her arms, letting the attack hit her. The impact was so strong that it made Liora slide back a great distance. She looked behind her shoulder and noticed that she was drawing near to a wall.

She didn't want this pillar to keep her sliding, so she let go of her right arm from blocking the heavy object. She placed her right hand on the solid dark object. A green magic circle had appeared before her and soon, a burst of wind shot out of it, causing the dark pillar to vanish as it was blasted away into nothing. Once it was gone, she stopped herself from sliding.

Liora sighed in relief as she looked behind her. She was only inches away from crashing into the wall. "That was close, if I had kept going in that state then I would have taken some serious damage." She told herself as she turned her head back to Shade. "Seems you've gotten a bit smarter since the last time we fought. Not sure if I should be worried or impressed." Shade had smiled a little at the complement. He had certainly learned a lot from their last encounter and this time he wanted to make sure that he would not fall to the S-Class mage again.

He moved his hands behind him. "I had a feeling that we would face off again, that is why I had planned my tactics before that time was to come." He told the girl as he took a step back. He removed his hands from behind his back and held them out wide. "And yesterday, since you had defeated me, I had made sure to prepare myself for any trouble that might occur during our battle."

He wasn't joking about that, Shade became a bit stronger with the preparations he probably took. She wondered what he had thought up to help him win this fight. She might need to do some planning of her own if she wants to beat him.

Liora crossed her arms and smirked a little. "That seems unlikely, people in my guild always prepare themselves to take me on. I don't buy it." She told the tall man, but that sentence only made him chuckle.

He let his laughter die down before he spoken again. "If you don't think I'm telling the truth..." He said as he raised his arm and began to taunt the girl. "Then come at me if you aren't afraid." He was ready to cast another spell, but Liora quickly threw her hands forward, letting a giant green magic circle appear.

"**Tornado Whirl!**" She called out as five mini tornadoes shot out of the green magic circle. The twisters of wind hurled themselves toward Shade with a great amount of speed and force. The man watched as the attack began it's march towards him. But what caught the girl's eyes was that he didn't even dare to budge an inch, the only thing he did was snap his fingers. Liora could see his shadow warp out again, no doubt that it was going to block the attack.

And right on cue, Shade's shadow risen from the ground in a bizarre motion and stood tall in front of its caller. The dark figure shielded his master by letting the attack hit it instead, causing the shadow to vanish on the spot, but the shadow had only blocked one of the five tornadoes. The other five were well on their way. Shade held his hand out and when the second tornado had the chance to strike, it had suddenly stopped in its advance when the man had caught it with his bare hands. Seeing that impressed Liora as she failed to hide her surprised face.

She could see that Shade was struggling to maintain the strong force of her attack and with the other three tornadoes coming in for the kill, she could win this. He just needed to keep hold of that one blast of wind and as she predicted, the other three tornadoes rushed down from the ceiling and zoomed their way toward the tall man and in a couple of seconds, the attack made it's hit, causing the area where he had stood to explode. The loud boom of the explosion echoed through the guild, the attack was even strong enough to make the building shake a little.

Yes, a direct hit, she thought to herself as a smokescreen of smoke flew throughout the area, making it a bit hard to see. She wondered if Shade was down for the count, she couldn't see very far into the room due to the smoke that blinded her. She took a step forward, but soon stopped when she heard the sound of something getting up and at that point she knew she had not defeated him just yet.

When the smoke had settled and disappeared, her eyes met with his. Both were now eyeing one another with their tough glares. Liora could see Shade's clothes were beginning to rip with the many cuts and dust. She cursed a little, she would of thought that attack would have finished him. She would just have to try something else to finish the job.

Shade brought his left arm up to his right shoulder and began to dust it off. "I see your power hasn't increased since the last time we met. But back to the topic before." He began as placed his hands behind his back for the thousandth time since they ran into each other. "That attack would have finished me off, but like I said. I have prepared myself for anything that might come my way." He began to chuckle again.

Liora didn't understand, he talks of planning out his tactics, even telling her about the many preparations he took to ensure his victory. She was still at a lost. "Tell me, how did you prepare for this?" She asked which only made him smirk.

His laughter stopped. "I would take credit, but it was all thanks to him" He told her. That didn't really give her much. But she can tell that he wasn't finished. "I see your still lost, how about this. If you beat me, I'll tell you who had helped prepare, that is, if you can beat me." He didn't wait for her to answer, he ran straight toward the S-Class mage. Pulling back his fist, he released the furious blow, but luckily, Liora had managed to block the attack.

But, Shade wasn't done, he brought his knee up to hit the girl in the stomach. She quickly blocked it with her other hand. She struggled to hold both his fist and knee. His power was beginning to overwhelm her. She needed to get away from him, so she let go of both his fist and knee and swiftly kicked the man in his face, sending him flying back.

...

Luna concentrated her magic power. She threw her hands forward and in an instant, the room had fallen darker. "**Moon's Shining Breath!**" She called out as a small moon shaped sphere appeared in the sky. The small moon began to crack and break apart as they fell down from the sky. But instead of the moon shards levitating behind the blue haired girl, they simply launched themselves at their target.

On the opposite side of the room stood Hikari. She giggled a bit before she threw her arm toward the left. The ground below her began to break open and out of that gap popped out a flower like vine with weird bulbs on it. The vine like flower stopped directly in front of Hikari and it began to bloom quickly. The dark guild member's blooming shield blocked the sharp projectiles, making the bluenette curse.

Hikari began to giggled even more. She was ready to cast another spell, but out from behind her came out Haru with his left hand pulled back. The black haired girl sensed his presence. She quickly turned around and commanded a flower to swing itself towards him. It did as command, but this type of flower was much different, this one was a rose with sharp thorns on it.

Haru saw the attack and prepared to cast a spell. "That's not going to work!" He shouted as he threw his arms down to the ground. The ground below him began to crack open and a stream of lava began to pour out. He had never really tried to use this attack in the air, but it was a good time to field test it. He motioned his hands to make the lava stream blast up towards him. He threw his arms over and the lava made contact with the rose flower. Once they collided, the two attacks exploded, sending Haru back to the ground as he landed on his feet. Since they were on the second floor, he had hoped his attack wasn't in the room where Liora was fighting.

The black haired girl kept on giggling, the two Celestial members were starting to think she was losing it. Hikari summoned two more vine like flowers. She commanded them to advance toward the two light members. The vines advanced their way to the two teens at immense speed. The two vines grabbed their legs and brought them high in the air.

"How about a little spin?" Hikari said as she kept her laughing under control. She extended her arms and made her index fingers do a small circle and the result of that was the vines spinning the two teens at a fast rate.

Haru could tell his face was going pale due to the speed. "I... think I'm going to be sick..." He managed to say as he felt his stomach getting twisted. He looked at the direction where his friend Luna was at, he could see her face getting pale as well, she looked like she was about to lose all the blue in her hair. He needed to help her. He managed to get one arm free. He extended his hand to aim where she was spinning at. He controlled the lava he had summoned and launched it at the vine. When it had impacted it, the vine began to burst into flames. Feeling the heated pain, it let go of the blue haired girl, letting her drop down toward the ground.

Luna took a second as she tried to recover from the spinning. She looked over and saw that her friend was still spinning. But before she could help him, the vine released it's grip on him, letting him fly and crash into one of the couches they had in the room, but on impact it had broken easily and it didn't leave a soft landing.

The black haired boy sat up from the debris, he brought his left hand up to his head and rubbed it gently. "I thought couches were suppose to be comfy." He said to himself. But then suddenly, the area around him got darker. With curiosity, he lifted his head up. His eyes widen when he came into contact with the large vine that was spinning him. But instead of going to spin him again, it was coming down for a full on slam. "Ah shi-" He was about to finish, but the vine had made contact with the floor.

Hikari began to laugh as she saw the boy get crushed by her magic. "That's what you deserve for going against a dark guild." She shouted knowing that she wouldn't get a response from the boy. She switched from laughing to giggling again.

"That was risky, don't you think?" A voice called out, making Hikari turned her head to the sound of the voice and seeing where it had came from, her eyes grew wide because their she saw Luna kneeling down next to a sitting Haru. "You do know you could have been killed right?" She had a small smile on her face.

The teen boy smirked a little. "True, guess I owe you one Luna." He sheepishly said as he got up from the ground. His face then turned into a serious look. "Do you notice anything different with Hikari?" He asked her. The blue haired girl nodded as she knew what he was talking about.

"I can sense that her magic power has increased the last time we saw her, but that shouldn't be possible. I haven't read anything about it before in the guilds library and they have almost every thing." She told him as she continued to stare at the dark guild member. "It's unusual." Haru nodded in agreement.

Hikari pulled her arm back and launched it toward the two teens. Three more vines like flowers burst out from the ground and launched themselves toward the two. Haru knew what he had to do. He held his hands together and stared at the vines.

After a second, he released his grip and spread his arms. "**Volcanic Ash!**" He called out as a wall of lava burst out of the boy and sending it all around the room. Luna watched as the lava flowed quickly to cover the room and when it was right on top of her, the attack suddenly missed. She hadn't seen this spell before so she didn't understand. But when she wondered why the vines hadn't hit them yet, she turned to them when the attack was over. They were standing still, but they were twitching a little bit. Their pure green color was now a dull dying gray and soon after, they turned to ash.

She wondered if that attack had gotten Hikari as well. She turned the direction to where the girl was and to her surprise she had found that a barrier of some kind made entirely out of flowers was blocking the position to where she was standing. The flowers were gray and soon turned to ash. When they were gone, they saw the black haired girl. She was entirely out of breath. Haru could tell she was low on magic energy. If anyone tried to block hot lava with magic then it would definitely drain them a lot.

The teen boy closed his eyes. "I can tell you are low on magic power, I think it's best that you give up." He offered, but Hikari only glared at him. She wasn't afraid to show her teeth to them. Luna could see that the girl was frustrated. Her face looked to be a bit red.

The girl's face looked ready to blow, but her face suddenly shifted into a small giggle. "Give up? I'm not through with this battle just yet." She said as she struggled to get back on her feet. "I can care less if my magic is running low. Everything dies eventually." With that said, her giggling shifted to a crazed laugh like a psycho.

Haru kept his eyes closed. "Your making a big mistake." He told her.

"I don't care!" She yelled at him as she send another vine to attack the two, but Haru summoned another pool of lava to destroy the plant. The only way to calm her down now was too beat her.

...

Drake stood with his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked at the three that stood before him. It didn't seem like they were going to back down. He might actually have to use a little more power than he thought he would have if he wanted to beat them. He sighed a little. Just his luck, he really didn't plan for this. He just wanted to fight against Kai, but he guessed he had no choice.

He removed his hands from his pocket and smirked a little. "Alright, lets see what you three got." He said to them as all three teens launched themselves at them. Kai went head to head with the man. He threw a couple of punches, but only to be blocked by Drake. Drake turned the boy around and kicked him in the back, making him back away a couple of feet.

Drake turned around and saw Yuki getting ready to release a spell. The girl threw her hands forward and a yellow magic circle appeared. "**Radiant Light!**" She called out as a bright light shone throughout the room, making a bit hard to see. The dark guild member was still able to have sight on the girl. He could see that she was charging up a small ball of light and in a couple of seconds, she fired the ball of light towards Drake.

The man only chuckled a little at the sight of the attack. He pulled his hand up and snapped his fingers, making a small portal appear before him. When the ball of light was getting closer, it didn't make contact with Drake, it just went into the portal that lead to an unknown space. Yuki cursed as the sight of her attack had vanished.

Drake extended his arm towards the girl. "**Space Crush!**" He called out as a portal appeared above the brown headed girl and not a second later, a large piece of stone rained down from the portal. Yuki looked up. Her face turned to shock when she laid her eyes on the projectile. She couldn't react in time to dodge the attack, so she allowed to take the damage. But Kai on the other hand had a different idea. The teen boy swiftly ran to his partner and tackled her out of the way. They both landed on the ground as the giant piece of stone crashed on the floor.

Kai looked at his partner with a look of worry. "You okay?" He asked the girl. She looked at him and nodded as both of them got up from the ground. He looked over towards Drake's way. He could see that the man wasn't even trying. At this point, he knew that they wouldn't get anywhere at this rate. Kai turned his head over to Eno. The metal wearing teen looked back, both nodded, knowing what they had to do.

Kai charged up to Drake. He pulled his fist back low. The dark guild member knew what he was trying to do, he was going in for another punch, but he won't get far. As he waited for the boy to unleash his attack, the brown haired boy sidestepped to the right and right behind him shot out Eno as he charged.

Eno lifted both of his fists, a weird gray magic circle appeared in both. "**Material Magic: Wooden Knives!**" He called out as the magic circles made a bright light and when it had vanished, Eno was now holding two wooden knives in both hands. Seeing that made Drake surprised a bit. The teen charged forward with his attack. He crossed his arms.

Before Drake could react to the incoming attack, Kai appeared behind him and the boy placed his hand behind the man's back. "I'm going to enjoy this... **Oblivion Strike!**" He shouted as a dark blue magic circle appeared before him and soon a blue beam shot out of the circle, striking the man in his back, which made him flying straight toward Eno. The metal wearing teen smirked as his opponent was coming straight for him. The boy jumped forward and when they two were only a couple of inches away, he spread his arms and began to slash at Drake with his wooden knives. The attacks were making contact with his opponent, he could see the cuts on his bodies beginning to form.

Eno kept on slashing, he even went faster so that Drake couldn't react. With a couple of more slashes, Eno did a small flip as he kicked the dark guild member in the face, sending straight up. Kai jumped up into the air. When he got to Drake's height, he punched him in the stomach, making the man's face turn. But the oblivion mage was not done yet. He kept releasing blows left and right, and once after another, he suddenly placed both hands in front of him, letting another magic circle form.

"**Destruction of Oblivion!"** He shouted as a large beam of blue and black shot out of the circle. The blast was so strong that it blasted the dark guild member away, making him crash into a wall. The two light guild members weren't going to stop there. Eno concentrated another attack as a gray magic circle appeared in front of him.

"**Water Arrow!**" He shouted as a blue aquatic looking arrow shot out of the circle. The sharp wave shot through the air and in a short second it had strike Drake, the attack began to push him even deeper into the wall. The two boys could hear the man scream in pain, but the screams were suddenly turned into laughter once the attack was done.

Drakes's body fell down from the wall. He landed on his feet with no problem at all, like he didn't take any damage at all. He brought a hand up to his head. "Man that actually hurt, not sure if it was you who did all the damage kiddo or metal foot over there." He said to them with a chuckle. He brought his two hands together and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, time for me to stop playing around, time to get serious."

Hearing that made all three teens eyes widen with horror. He was only using a little of his power! They all thought simultaneously.

...

Liora blocked an uppercut punch from Shade with her arm. The impact of the hit erupted the ground, causing it to crack and crumble into a small crater. She could feel a small pain in her wrist for some reason. The man brought his knee up with immense speed to strike the girl's stomach. Her eyes widen with the shock of pain as the attack was successful. Saliva flew out of her mouth due to to the pressure. She lowered her head a little, as well as bringing her right hand to hold her stomach.

Her breathing began to quicken as the shock slowly disappeared. She threw herself up to try to get back into the fight, but she was suddenly slammed back down to the ground by a strong force. Her face collided with the hard floor tile, sending a strip of pain throughout her head. She stayed in that position for a couple of seconds. She tried to move her head to look at her opponent and she manage to do that.

Shade looked down at her with a huge smirk on his face. If she could act now, she might be able to get a good hit in. She tried to get up from the ground, but was unable to. Her eyes grew wide with shock, why couldn't she move her body? Maybe she was still in shock, no that can't be it, she can move her head no problem. She twisted her head to the left, she wanted to see why if her body was okay and to her surprise she was locked down to the ground by some strange dark chains. She's even now beginning to feel the weight of the chains. They were starting to crush her body slowly.

Shade chuckled a little. "Do you believe me now?" He began as he brought his foot up. He threw his foot down on the girl's head with sheer force. The pain of the boot made her scream a little in pain and after, she glared up at him. "I have memorized most of your strategies, I have countered almost everything you had, normally I think it would be best for you to surrender, but what's the fun in that?" He began to move his shoe side to side, making the pain even worse. "I'll enjoy inflicting pain on you and killing you slowly."

He commenced with the pain as he kept moving his shoe from side to side, he even put in some stomps on her head, the impact was making blood pour out of the side of her head. The blood began to flow down to her face. She could see the red droplets pouring down onto the ground

After a couple of seconds had pasted, he had continued to inflict the rough pain. He took his foot away and took a step back. He stared at the girl's body, it was motionless, he couldn't even see his breathing. Seeing the lifeless corpse made him smile.

"So much for the light guilds ace. I've turned her into a new rug." He laughed at his little joke. He stared at the corpse for a good while to make sure the she was dead. He couldn't feel any magic energy in her. Satisfied, he turned around and began to walk away. "I wonder if the others have killed the other light guild members." He was just about to exit the main entrance of the room, but suddenly a blast of wind shot him in the back with a strong gust. The attack made him bow to one knee. He turned his head. His eyes turned dark when he laid eyes on what he had seen.

It was Liora, she was still kicking and breathing. She was hurt pretty badly and her sight was faded a little. Those hits really did a number on her. The girl had a huge smile on her face. "Don't count me out just yet man. I'm still kicking and I still have a lot of punches to get in." She told him happily Shade began to wonder on how she was still alive, she didn't have any magic power nor did she breathed. But what made him curious the most was how she escaped the shadow chains that he had summoned.

She only kept smiling. "Oh that stuff, that was easy, you see it's a little trick I had discovered a little while back. Turns out if you lower your magic power to the point where there is only so little of it as well as holding my breath for a long time, then you can pretty much look like a dead corpse who had joined the heavens." She explained with a childish grin. She raised her arm and gave him a thumbs up. "As for your chains, I escaped them pretty easy, I just slid through them. Trust me when I say this, I gotten out of more chains that were a lot more difficult than those. And I planned all this just to get a good shot at you. I may have taken a lot of damage to my head, but it was worth it." She began to laugh like a child who had won a carnival game.

Shade was dumbstruck. His eyes twitched a little as he couldn't believe that the girl would sacrifice her own physical body just to get one lousy hit on him. This girl was the definition of stupid. "But, you do know that could have made you pass out right? I hit you for a solid minute and you just took it. Not sure if I should call you smart or a complete idiot." He told her, but that only seemed to make her smile.

Her face grew with carefree. "Aw your just saying that to make me blush, and I thought Haru was the only charmer today." She joked, but soon her face grew with seriousness. "But now is the time to quit with the jokes. I didn't really take you serious, but I think it's time to go full power." She stood straight. She began to concentrate her magic energy. Everything stood quiet for a second, but suddenly the ground began to rumble and crack. A strange gust of wind had came in from the broken door. The wind started to circle around the room and then went over to Liora and began to circle around her. It stayed like this for a couple of seconds before the wind began to pick up, becoming faster and stronger.

Liora didn't fail to show her power as the ground smashed into a small crater, pebbles of the crater floated up. Shade stood there as he admired the power she was showing. But soon, everything stopped, the wind stopped blowing and the pebbles fell to the ground. Liora smirked as she glared up at her opponent. She walked forward slowly and when her feet laid back on the ground, a tiny hole would burst open. She kept walking until she was only a couple of feet away from Shade.

She brought her hands up and cracked her knuckles. "I believe I forgot to tell you something from the last time we fought." She said with a bit of seriousness in her voice. But that sentence only made Shade roll his eyes a little bit.

'Oh please, don't tell me that your going to explain the important of caring about my allies and that power will get me no where." He asked her, but that only made her chuckle.

"No, not that. I was just going to say that I have already won this battle, but while I'm at it, I might as well give you a little lesson." She told him, which only made the man groan a little in annoyance. "Oh trust me, you won't get bored of this. What I want to tell you is about the bonds of your guild mates."

Shade raised an eyebrow. "Bonds you say? With guild mates?" He said dumbfounded.

"Yes, bonds. You might not get it so I will explain it to you. You want to know why guilds get along with one another? It's because of the bonds we all share, I know it might seem pathetic to you, but to us, to anyone who has felt the feeling of lost. We, their guild mates, complete that lost. We turn lost into happiness. That is how our guild works. I have formed bonds with all my comrades, even now I have made a bond with them." She explained as she began to think about her comrades... her new friends. "Eno, Haru, Luna, Yuki... heck, even the newcomer Kai. I have felt a bond with each of them and because of that bond... I will make sure I will not lost, for their sake."

The man stared at her for a couple of seconds before he grinned. "You really are pathetic. I was hoping you would understand the feeling of power, but I was sadly disappointed to know that you only care for your friends." He closed his eyes for a second. His eyes shot open. "You really are a pathetic bitch... **Spikes of Shadows!**" He called out as a dark purple magic appeared behind him and out of the circle shot out a ton of weird shadows that were shaped like lances. The lances began to make their way towards the girl.

Liora only stared at them. She kept on walking without a care that the attack was coming. "There's a reason why I held my power back." She said quietly as the wave of lances were approaching quickly. She brought her arm up and swiped it towards the left and suddenly a blast of wind blew throughout the room. The strong wind blew the shadowy lances away, once they had vanished, the room had remained silent. The room soon began to creak loudly. Shade looked around the room, wondering what was to come next. But before he knew it, gashes and scratches appeared all over the room. The building began to shake a little. Making her opponent lose their footing.

Once the room had settled, the girl began her approach. She closed her eyes. "Actually, why should I tell my reason to a dark mage." She said as she stopped in front of the man. "You and your guild have done nothing but cause trouble to Fiore. You even guild people just for a dumb reason... and I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" She pulled her hands behind her body and then thrust them in front of her. "**Raging Hurricane!**"

The sound of a violent wind echoed through the room and before long, a strong blast of wind had came out of no where at had blasted Shade. The strong wind carried the man through the air. Liora could hear his screams as he flew high into the air. He was reaching close to the ceiling and not to long after, he had crashed into it. When the wind had died down, the man fell to the ground. A loud thud could be heard from his landing.

Liora stared at the man's body. He was motionless, she knew he wasn't dead. As she had said before, killing was not her thing. She walked over to the man's body and got down on one knee. "Rest easy now Shade, your battle is over." She called quietly as she got back up to her feet. She turned her body around and began to make her way up to where the others went.

...

Hikari screamed in rage as she sent another vine like plant to attack. The plant launched itself forward at a bit slowly this time, but it was still heading it's way toward the teen duo. It gained speed as it began to drop down on them. Both teens dodged out of the way, dodging the vine as it crashed down and when it had made contact with the floor, it made a loud thud, louder than any beast that roamed the land.

Haru watched as the plant picked itself up. It raised in a slow motion until it was upright again. The spot it had hit left a large cracked opening that led to the floor below them. "That thing must weigh a ton." He called out as he admired the hole, but when he turned his attention back to the battle, his eyes widen when he saw that the heavy plant was coming straight for him. He reacted quickly once it was close. He jumped in the and let the attack pass him. He sighed once he got back on the ground. "That was too close."

Hikari screamed again, but this time her screams were louder. But they weren't the sound of anger, this time they were the sound of pain. "I'm going to kill you both and when I'm done, I'll make all your other friends food for my pets." She said to them, but she suddenly fell to one knee. She caught herself really quick and got back up on her feet. "Could I be running low on magic faster than I thought?" She said to herself quietly so that she could only hear.

Luna took a couple of steps forward toward her opponent. "Hikari, listen to me. This isn't the way. If you continue then you will die." The girl said with a sincere look. She folded her hands in front of her. "Trust me, I know that we are in different guilds, but you have to trust me." The black haired girl listened to her words. She thought for a second, but her face then turned to anger.

"Shut it!" She yelled as she threw her arms up. "**Garden of Thorns!**" A large green magic circle appeared below the girl. The girl threw her arms into the air and suddenly, the magic circle began to grow. It had spread throughout the room until it had cover every inch. The magic circle started to glow and soon a couple of weird looking plants began to spread throughout the circle. Each one had many thorns on it. She threw her arms down and aimed them toward the duo. "Now die!"

The thorn plants began to move, almost like they were dancing. They soon began to spin in motion, there thorns aimed for the duo and soon they were firing their thorns left and right. Haru dodged the thorns as they kept coming nonstop. A thorn shot past the boy's right shoulder, making a large gash in the head of his shoulder. He felt the shock of pain, he grabbed his arm. He could see the blood pouring out from his silver shirt. Another thorn past by him and it had made another deep cut in his left thigh. Feeling the pain rush into his leg made him fall down to one knee.

Damn it, he thought as he felt the blood rush down his leg. The blood was dropping to the floor in small droplets. He couldn't hold his thigh to block the blood, he had to use it to dodge the thorns now that his left leg was down for the count. He looked over to Luna and saw her dodging the thorns, his eyes went wide with shock when he saw her dodge. She dodge the flying projectiles with smooth movement, it was like she was dancing gracefully. His face turned serious. He knew what to do. He got back up on his feet. He let go of his arm, letting the blood to continue to fall. He raised his good arm up to the sky. A red magic circle appeared in front of him.

He concentrated and began to pour his magic into this one attack. Hikari noticed the boy getting ready to cast something. She didn't like what he was planning to do, she needed to stop him and quickly. She commanded her thorn plants to aim for the boy. She raised her arm and threw it down, giving the command to attack. The plants did what she wanted them to do. They began to shoot their thorns at him.

Luna wondered why the thorns had stopped aiming for her. The blue haired girl looked around the room and when she met her gaze over to to Haru's location, her eyes began to grow as she saw him getting ready to cast a magic spell. She noticed the thorns closing in on him, he wouldn't have enough time to cast the spell. She looked over to Hikari and saw the girl grinning wide with an evil look.

Haru closed his eyes and a couple of seconds later, he opened them. He spread his arms and began his spell. "**Burning Flame!**" He called out as seven holes began to crack open in a strange formation. He threw his arms. He was ready to cast the second part of his spell, but a thorn zoomed past him and it had strike his waist. He flinched a little at the strike, but he then commenced the attack. "Burn in ashes!" He threw his arm wide. The cracks in the hole began to burst open. A blast of magma erupted up into the ceiling. The magma burned the plants that produced the thorns. When his attack was finished, the green magic circle that Hikari had summoned began to shrink and soon disappeared.

He let his arms dangle toward the ground. "Phew, that was a close one, I thought I would have been a goner." He mumbled to himself as he lowered his head toward the ground. He looked back up, but he soon dodged to the left as he avoided another vine attack from the dark guild member. When he landed on the ground, he smirked a little at the girl. "Don't seem to take a break from little tantrum princess." He held up a thumbs up, the black haired girl looked at him with annoyance as she summoned another vine to attack you. He dodged it in an instant, he was about to continue. "But I believe we have been at this for a long time now. Finish her Luna."

Hikari didn't need to know what that meant, the girl quickly scanned the room to find the bluenette, but when she couldn't find her, she turned her head around. Her eyes widen as she saw Luna preparing another attack. The girl concentrated. A large blue magic circle stood in front of her. Her eyes opened sharply.

"Your done for Hikari! **Moon's Shining Breath!**" She called out as a small sphere shaped moon appeared in the sky. The moon began to crack and shatter. The moon shards began to descend from the ceiling and stopped behind the girl. The girl signaled the shards to launch and they did what she wanted. The shards blasted towards the girl, striking her instantly. The dark guild member screamed in pain as she was sent back. She landed on the ground with a thud. Hikari was now defeated.

Luna made her way towards the girl. When she stopped at her side, she looked down on the girl. She could see her face looking in disbelief. "I-I lost?" She said blankly as she closed her eyes. She soon passed out due to the lack of magic energy in her body. Luna just stared at her body, she felt a sorry for this girl. She then saw Haru and she quickly ran over to him in a panic.

She tried to reach for him, but he just signaled her that he was fine. "You don't need to worry, I'm all right. Just a couple of scratches..." He was about to finish, but suddenly he began to pass out on the floor, blood began to spray out of his body, making the bluenette flail her arms in a panic.

"Haru, you big idiot!" Her voiced echoed through the room as she shook his body. "Don't die!" More blood began to spray out of his body, she screamed in panic as she made it worst. "I'm sorry!"

...

Kai let his arms dangle towards the ground, he was beginning to feel tired. His body felt like he couldn't go on. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He looked over to Eno and Yuki, both were in the same condition as he was. They had been fighting Drake for a good while now and they still hadn't laid any good hits that would have done a lot of damage to him.

Drake sighed a little in disappointment. "Man, you guys are out of shape, I was expecting a better fight knowing I get to fight three people, but this is just sad." He told them with a blank look as he looked at Kai. "Especially you." Hearing that comment made the boy look at him with a funny look.

"Don't have to signal me out like that, no need to be a jerk about it." He told the man, but he only sighed again in disappointment. The brunet couldn't take it anymore with this man. Ever since he had met him in that town, he had been nothing but a pain in the ass. What the hell is it going to take to defeat this guy.

Drake could see the boy thinking, well, thinking a bit too hard. "You don't need to overthink things." He began, making the trio look at him. He placed his hands in his jacket. "I'm not fighting you because my master told me to, I'm fighting you out of my own choice. I'm kind of like, training you or something to prepare you." Kai's was confused, train them? For what? Master Ada?

The boy lowered his defense. "Thanks, but we don't need your training or whatever it is your talking about." Kai said with a straight look. Yuki stepped forward.

"Do you even like your guild Drake?" She asked kindly, the man looked at her and smiled.

"No, to be honest, not really." He began. "I would tell you my story, but I don't think it's worth it. Here's what I'll do though. I'll do you a favor and let you guys move forward. Fighting you three is kind of boring." He began to walk until he had past the trio of teens. Kai looked at him with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me! Your just going to give up that easy!?" He shouted, making the man chuckle. "Get back here and fight me. Your making this part of the story seem half ass!" The man continued to ignore him. He laughed as he waved the trio goodbye.

Eno stared with a confused look. "What a strange man he is..." The others agreed.

The three members of Death's Ascendant had been defeated. Shade, Hikari, Drake. Only two remain. The battle of the Celestial and Death will soon begin it's climax.

* * *

**I know that this part of the story seemed like it was half ass, but I needed to move this story along. I'll fix it when I feel like it. But anyway, the next chapter will most likely be the end of the Phoenix Orb arc. So stayed tune. This chapter was a long one.**


	26. Master Ada!

**Chapter 26: Master Ada!**

Kai, Yuki, and Eno made their way down a long hallway. Banners with the dark guild's symbol had past them as they ran. Eno eyed the room as they kept going down. He didn't know why, but he could feel an eerie feeling coming from the end of the hall. he turned his gaze toward the Kai and Yuki, it didn't seem like they had sensed it. He shook his head, he tried to ignore it. Whatever it was, he didn't feel good.

Kai turned his head to the left so that he could see the metal wearing teen out of the corner of his eye. "Do you think Liora and the others had defeated the other members by now?" He asked with a curious look. Eno thought for a second, could they have defeated them? Drake was no push over, he could have killed them. He could tell that he wasn't even trying. They only got off easy.

He shrugged. "I do not know, there is a high chance that they could have already won." He told him, not really sure of the answer himself. But he did have a good feeling. The building had not echoed with the sound of fighting since they had "defeated" Drake. He still wondered why he didn't continue to fight. Guess they shall never know. He continued to speak, "The only member we have not seen is that girl with the blonde hair. I expect her to be up ahead. So take caution." The two teens nodded.

Yuki lowered her head, which Kai took notice. "Something the matter?" The boy asked, wanting to know what was wrong with his friend. The girl looked up and turned to the boy, she smiled, but the brunet haired boy could tell it was fake.

"No, nothing is the matter, I'm just wondering if their okay." She told him. She must be talking about Liora and the others. He smiled a little. He told her they would be fine. He could see that she began to relax a bit. Eno coughed harshly to try to get their attention, it succeeded as they looked towards his way.

"Not to interrupt your little conversation, but we're approaching." He exclaimed as he pointed straight ahead. The two brunets turned their attention towards to where their comrade was pointing at. They could see at the end of the hall a weird wooden door that was fancier than any of the other doors in this guild. It was a lot darker and more eerie.

The trio stopped in front of the door as they stared at it's dark presence. Master Ada was without a doubt behind it. Eno took a step forward and placed a hand on the dark door. His face grow dark. "He must be casting the ritual for the Phoenix Orbs. But..." He stopped his sentence as he thought for a second. "it doesn't feel dark, just... weird." The two teens behind him didn't understand. Eno just stared at the door. "As I said a couple of seconds ago, be careful. I do not know how powerful Master Ada is. He might be as strong as his guild members. Maybe even stronger, are you ready?" He turned and stared at them, which kind of made them a bit uncomfortable.

...

Master Ada stood in front of a weird pedestal. The pedestal was connected to a weird generator that had been connected by wires and it seemed to be hooked to something unknown that was behind a large wooden door. The blue haired master looked down at the small pedestal, it was quite fancy as it had five slots in it, even strange markings were marked all over the sides. In those slots were the shining orbs of the phoenix. He eyed each and every one with a gazing look. All the orbs were together at last. Red, blue, yellow, green, and white. All them will bring down Fiore in just a matter of time.

He had to wait so long just for the machine to power up. Normally, the orbs would be able to work when all of them are together, but Master Ada had a different plan. By hooking it up to this machine, the magic from the orbs could be drained and sorted into a magical weapon far greater than those spheres. He smirked at the thought of the world coming to an end, for the weapon he had long waited to soon come forth.

"Finally, after so long, this land shall fall... no, the entire world." He said to himself as his smirk still lingered on his face. He soon heard the door open. It slowly creaked as it opened. Ada turned around to see who had entered his chambers without addressing themselves. When his eyes laid on the door, he saw Kai and the others, entering. He could see that they were taking caution.

Kai looked around the room. It was extremely fancier than any of the other rooms they had seen, it was full of strange pictures of strange creatures that he had never seen before and he had seen a lot of creatures when he was on his own. He saw a wide table over to the left side of the room, five chairs were surrounding it and underneath it was a large black rug. Even a chandelier hanged from the ceiling.

He turned his head toward the center of the room, his eyes darkened when he laid his eyes on the man. Eno and Yuki had shared his expression. They knew, without a doubt that the person in front of them was Master Ada. He stared back at them, his blue hair dangled in front of his face, but he didn't seem like he cared.

The Oblivion mage took a step forward. "You must be Death's Ascendant's master. Am I correct?" He asked, taking another step forward. Ada nodded slowly, he didn't speak to the trio. "You could at least say one sentence..."

Master Ada began to walk towards the three teens. He chuckled a little, but not in enjoyment, he seemed to be a little pissed. "Since that poor excuse of a member Hina had secretly left the guild, I guess I'll have to kill you myself." He told them with the thought of killing them had entered his mind. He licked his lips a little. "I'm going to enjoy this and once I'm done with you, I'm going to finish the ritual."

Eno took interest on what he had said. "Ritual? What are you talking about Ada?" The metal wearing boy asked curiously. Ada shook his head, but kept his smile.

"The Phoenix ritual. A ritual is required to activate the orbs, but while we were searching for the orbs, I had thought of an idea. Why not make the orbs a weapon. The orbs can only be used once and then they would deactivate for a hundred years. Meaning they would be useless after one use." He explained as he turned his body toward the machine that the orbs were connected. "With this machine we have been working on, we will be able to harness the magic energy in the orbs, storing it in a weapon. With this weapon, we can use the orbs power as much as we please." Eno's eyes widen with that explanation. If their plan succeeded, then they can destroy not only Fiore, but every other country.

The teens wondered something. "What would happen to the orbs?" He asked. He stared at Ada, but it looked like he didn't have the answer himself.

Ada Shrugged. "Who knows, they could lose their power and turn to dust. They could crack and break into shards. They could even possibly explode. We shall find the answer once it is complete." He suggested. One of those didn't sound good, but the mission still stays. They have to stop the machine from draining the orbs power.

Kai was about to run toward Ada to attack him, but Eno soon zoomed past the boy with immense speed. Eno was so fast that even the brunet couldn't see him move. The metal wearing boy stopped directly in front of the blue haired man. He pulled his arm back and thrust it in front of him, making it only an inch away from his opponent. "**Shadow Wave!**" He called out as a gray magic circle appeared in front of him. The magic circle began to spark a little and after a second, a large black and purple wave shot out of the circle. The attack collided with the master. The attack was powerful. It was even strong enough to make Kai slide back a little.

The attack even made Ada fly back, sending him crashing into a wall. A loud thud was heard when he made contact with it. Ada glared up toward Eno. He got himself free from the wall and ran toward the teen who had blasted him. He was even quicker than Eno. The man stopped in front of him and quickly grabbed the teens arms. He did a small spin and released him up into the air. He motioned his hand toward the flying Eno. A small white magic circle appeared in the center of the boy's chest.

Eno looked down at his chest, he noticed the small magic circle. He pulled his arm up and tried to wipe it off, but it stayed on. He wondered what kind of magic this was, but his thoughts were cut short when the magic circle began to glow brighter and before he knew it, he exploded. The sound of the explosion echoed throughout the building. When the explosion had came to a halt, the teen began to descend back to the ground and before he would land, he placed his hand on the ground and made a small jump back to his feet.

He stared at Ada for a quick second before he went into a couched position. A gray magic circle appeared below him. "**Shadow Shroud!**" He called out as his body began to turn black like the darkness. His body began to descend into a strange dark circle that had replaced the magic circle. When he was fully in the ground, the dark circle began to shrink until it was no more then a couple of inches wide. The small circle began to zoom in a straight line and before long he began to circle around the room, making Ada lose where the boy was going.

He searched the room for him, he didn't know where he was at, but at the last moment, he saw the boy's shadow form coming straight at him. He smirked as he raised his hand up toward the ceiling, letting another white magic circle appear. "Found you, now die! **Luminous Burst!**" A weird light began to emit from the location of where Eno was. A light suddenly began to spark and before they expected it. It exploded violently. The explosion's radius flew across the whole room. Kai ran towards Yuki. He tackled her to the ground, but allowed himself to absorb the pain from the hard ground.

When the explosions died down, Ada scanned the area in search of the boy. He couldn't see him anywhere, neither a corpse laid on the ground. There was no doubt that he managed to dodge the attack. He wondered where he could have went, but his thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a slight chuckle coming from behind him. The man turned around and saw Eno for a quick second, but he flew back because of a powerful kick to the face. The master of the dark guild was about to land on the ground, but he had recovered and landed on his two legs. He placed his hands down to his side. A vicious smirk appeared on his face.

Kai got up from the ground. He ran a little over to Eno and stopped at his side. The boy stared at him. "What the hell was that!?" Kai asked the metal wearing boy, but he was lost and wondering what his comrade had meant. The brunet took the hint and continued. "I mean your power. Your attacks weren't that strong when we were fighting Drake."

Hearing the boy made Eno chuckle a little. He placed a hand to his side. "It's true, I have been using only some of my magic power against Drake." He told him, which made the boy wonder why he was holding back. Yuki soon joined the two boys. She looked at Kai, but Eno continued. "It's true that I have been holding back. I'll let you in on a little secret though. The five S-Class wizards in our guild, including Liora, always hold our power back. We do this because our attacks can get a little... destructive." They have been holding back? Why were they holding back their magic power, Kai thought. "You've probably seen Liora fight right? Well, when she says she is going to use her fullest, she never does. Neither do me and the other five, I may be as strong and a good challenge for the S-Class mages, but they are far stronger."

The oblivion mage began to wonder. He hasn't seen Liora actually fight against an opponent yet. He had only fought her, but she didn't use any magic. Only her bare arm. The real question is... how strong are they.

He shook his head. There are more important things going on right now. He turned his body toward Ada. "Let's take care of this together Eno. No point in going in alone." The boy said. Eno didn't argue with that and without a second thought, they ran toward the dark guild master. Kai ran to the left as Eno kept going straight. They might have the advantage if they attack in two different direction.

Eno pulled back his arm. A gray magic circle appeared in his hand. "**Fire Body!**" He called out. When his magic circle disappeared, his hand suddenly burst into flames and not to long from that, his whole body was beginning to go on fire. Ada watched in amazement with the boy turning his body into flames, but that won't be enough to beat him. The metal wearing teen ran towards Ada. He pulled his fist back and prepared to attack. Ada watched as the boy came running. When the boy was only a couple of feet away, he jumped into the air and went straight for the master.

Master Ada took a step to the right, making Eno miss his strike. The man pulled back his hand when the boy had landed. He released his hand and let it flew. The man's hand had chopped Eno in the neck. The impact of the attack made the boy's body go numb. Eno feel to the floor, face first. He could barely move his body now, but he seemed to manage to move his head a little. Ada smirked as he bent down towards the now paralyzed Eno. He reached over and grabbed his leg. He stood back up as he kept holding on. Eno dangled a little, but his head was hitting the ground.

"I expected a little more from a light guild. It's a bit disappointing that my "toys" lost to such a weak thing." He told them, but before he could continue. Kai shot up out of no where. He jumped towards Ada. The boy pulled back his fist and was ready to deliver a sharp blow to the man and when he had released his punch. The man had suddenly disappeared, leaving Eno behind. With Ada gone, the oblivion mage had accidentally strike his comrade in the stomach. The blow was strong enough to send the metal wearing teen back.

Eno landed hard on the ground. He didn't move for a second. Kai walked up to the boy and looked down at him with a worried smile. "Sorry about that. You okay?" He asked with a little worry in his voice. But his smile soon faded when he saw his comrade looking up at him with a look that was ready to kill.

He sighed in frustration. "Oh yeah, its no problem. My back is aching a bit, but other than that I'm just peachy." He told him as anger was taking form. Hearing that made the boy chuckle, but suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. The boy turned to look over his shoulder to see who was behind him, but he was soon greeted with a punch to the face, which sent him flying forward and making him land on the ground.

Eno tilted his head up a couple of inches to see what the deal was. His eyes soon came into contact with Ada. He had a cruel smile on his face as he looked down on the boy. The master of the dark guild bent down to pick the boy up again. "Now where were we?" He asked. He pulled his arm back, his fist was ready to strike once more. He was ready to release, but he stopped. For some reason, he could feel a large amount of magic energy being released somewhere behind him.

He turned his head. His eyes began to burn a little when he was welcomed by a graceful bright light. He covered his eyes with his arm to see who was casting such a bright light. He couldn't see anything, but he manage to see a feminine figure standing across the room.

"Here's a present for yea... **Rain of Heavens!**" A female voice shouted as the bright light soon vanished rapidly. The bright light was beginning to get smaller and dimmer. Ada removed his arm and saw Yuki who was casting a spell. The girl thrust her arms forward, making the attack form in a beam like shape. The bright beam shot its way over to the man. He smirked a little as he brought his arm up so that he may block the attack, but his smirk fell short as the beam shot straight up. He followed the movement of the beam until it had hit the ceiling. When the light had made contact with the hard surface, a large yellow magic circle appeared. Ada dropped Eno, making the boy hit his head on the floor. He slowly got away from the man as he crawled his way towards Kai.

"Shine down!" Yuki called out as ten beams of light shot down from the ceiling. Each beam was aimed directly for Ada. Ada's face remained blank as he allowed the attacks to come forth. When they were only inches apart. Ada brought his hands up and clapped them together. A white magic circle appeared under him. His body began to vibrate a little as the stone underneath him began to crumble and crack.

"**Luminous Rage!**" He called out as a burst of electricity flowed out of his body and began to erupt throughout the room, making it shake violently. The strong attack made the bright beams explode. The attack was even making its way toward the girl. She bounced back and landed on her spine, which sent a large shock of pain throughout her body. She was still able to move though. She got back up slowly, but she was soon grabbed by the face by Ada. Yuki's eyes shot wide with shock, she was about to let out a small scream, but Master Ada had thrown her swiftly across the room. The girl was heading towards a wall, she closed her eyes in fear for the worst.

Kai jumped forward and grabbed his partner. He quickly descended to the ground and landed on his feet. He looked down at Yuki with a smile as he held her bridal style. Seeing Yuki in this position made her blush a little. She adverted her head away from the boy to try and hide it. "Glad your okay. Almost gave me a scare." He told her as he gently placed her down. He turned his body over to Ada, who was glaring at his way. Kai couldn't help but let his smile show. "Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

The boy ran forward with max speed as he wanted to go in for another attack. His opponent did the same and it seemed like he wanted to do what he was thinking. Ada pulled his arm back and went in for a hard right hook, but the boy easily dodged the attack. Kai brought up his knee to try and hit the man in his stomach but he had dodged out of the way as well. Both fighters kept throwing punches and kicks at one another at immense speed. Neither was giving up so easily as they dodged attack after attack. The brunet haired boy brought his fist back and swiftly punched Ada in the stomach and feeling the pain, the man held his stomach, but before he could recover. Kai did a small flip and let out a massive kick to the top of the man's head, which sent Ada crashing down toward the ground.

The brunet haired boy jumped back a little. He landed on the ground, but he didn't stop there, he ran towards the fallen master as he wanted to get another hit in. When he got close enough, he jumped into the air. Pulling back his fist, he began to descent. This is the attack that will finish him. He was only a couple of inches away, but his fist was soon grabbed. His attack was cut short when Ada pulled himself up. The man brought up his fist and punched the boy across the face. The attack made him drop to the floor. Ada was about to strike again, but Eno came from behind. His fist was surrounded with flames. He was about to strike, but the dark guild master turned quickly and kicked the boy away. Both teens were down on the ground. Yuki was the only one who remained standing.

Kai managed to look up towards his opponent. He could see the smirk on the man's face. Ada slowly began to make his way over to the girl, but the two teen boys had a different plan. Both of them grabbed the masters legs. "Where do you think your going!?" They both shouted simultaneously as they tried to drag him to the ground. But it didn't even make the man budge. Ada slowly turned around and grabbed the two boys by their heads. He held them high into the sky and before the two knew what to do next, Ada slammed both teens into each other. Both fell to ground again. The man chuckled a little before he continued his advance.

Kai wasn't finished just yet. He quickly got up from the ground and quickly ran behind the dark guild master. He placed his hand an inch away from his opponents back. "Got you! **Oblivion Strike!**" He shouted as a dark blue magic circle appeared. A dark blue beam shot out of the boy's magic circle, but before the attack could hit. Ada took a quick step to the right, making the attack miss completely. The brunet haired boy growled as his attack miss, but the man grabbed the boy and tossed him across the room.

The boy landed hard on the ground. He was beginning to feel tired, but he managed to glare at Ada. The man stared back at him with annoyance. "I've had enough with you. You and your friend here are beginning to cause to much trouble for me. I'll dispose of you here and now BOY!" He shouted the last part as another white magic circle appeared above him. "I'll kill you here and now, after that I'll kill your friend on the floor." He began to laugh as the attack kept charging. "And don't worry about the girl. I'll have my fun with her first and when I'm done she'll be joining you in the afterlife."

The magic circle began to grown in the man's hand. It was big enough to the point where the attack was large enough to wipe out a small guild building. Ada lowered his hand so that it was directly facing the boy. He let inhaled a little. "PREPARE FOR YOU DESTRUCTION, **Clear White!**" He shouted as a large beam had shot out of the small magic circle, the attack was about the size of a large house. It hurled itself towards the boy. Kai was beginning to get up. He turned his head up to see the large attack coming at him with quick speed. His eyes widen as they grew. The attack was coming in too fast that the boy could not dodge. The only option he had was to block, but could he block such a large attack.

He didn't know what the outcome will be, he didn't even know if his body would take such a force. Even the magic energy he was feeling was off the charts. He shook his head as he glance at the attack, but suddenly the area around him began to shine white. The light was beginning to blind Kai, making him unable to see. He held up his arms in a block formation. The attack was getting closer, the ground began to shake a little, even the winds pushed past the boy. He cursed for he knew this was an attack that he could not block. He decided to dodge the attack, but when he made that decision, the beam was already upon him. The boy could feel his skin getting hotter, like it was being torn off. He squinted his eyes as he failed to see the room.

Kai wasn't about to give in. He was about to cast his Lost Oblivion to transport out of the direction of the attack, but suddenly a figure jumped in front of him. Kai couldn't recognize the figure due to the light, but he could tell that the figure was holding his hand out, as if he was going to block the attack. The brunet was going to say something, but the sound of an explosion erupted in front of him and soon he was caught in the explosion.

Ada grinned as he watched the spot where the oblivion mage had stood. He chuckled quietly to himself and soon was followed by a laughter of a maniac. He watched as the smoke subsided slowly and when the smoke had cleared, his laughter stopped. His face grew hard when he laid his eyes upon the spot where the boy had stood.

Kai held his arms in a defensive position. His eyes were closed. He opened one eye, he wondered why the attack had stopped and why he wasn't hurt. The boy lifted his head from his arms, his eyes widen when he saw what had stood in front of him. The figure that had blocked the attack was none other than Eno. The metal wearing teen held his arm out, his other arm dangled down toward the ground. Kai could tell that his comrade was tired and probbly hurt badly. His breath was short and quick. His cloths were even torn and dirty.

Kai was lost at words for a couple of seconds before he spoke. "Eno? You blocked the attack? Why?" The boy asked with many questions popping into his head. Eno turned his head a little and gave him a little smile.

He chuckled a little. "Even though I'm almost equal to an S-Class, that sure took a lot out of me, even got me good in some places." He told the boy as he turned his towards Ada. "Kai, this guy is strong indeed, probably stronger than any of the other members of the guild." He took a step forward, but he soon felt a large shock of pain in his whole body. The pain made him drop to the ground. "If only if Liora was here, she could possibly beat him, but she not."

Kai stopped behind the teen. He looked down at him with sad eyes. Eno looked at him with weak eyes. "Kai, I can't fight him any longer, my magic power is low and I wield heavy injuries. But you... you can beat him, just... focus." He smiled as he began to lose consciousness. The metal wearing teen dropped face first to the ground. He laid motionless, but his breath remained. The oblivion mage stood shocked, his mouth hung open as his eyes stared at the fallen boy's body.

He could feel the sadness rising up from his eyes, anger formed on his face. His fist tightened as he kept staring at the motionless boy. Ada watched with amusement as one of their allies had been defeated. His grinned. "That didn't turn out as planned, but it makes no difference, your friend may still breath, but he shall share the same fate as you." He told him. Kai remained in his shock state. Ada knew the boy was too in shock to move, so he continued on as he turned and walked towards the direction of Yuki.

The girl shivered in fear to what she had witness. If the dark guild master could do that, then it was only a matter of time before she shared Eno's fate. She wanted to flee and rush to Kai's side, but her legs refused to move. Ada got closer to the girl slowly, a grin kept shining on his face. When the two were face to face with each other. He lowered her head so that his eyes met hers.

"Even though things didn't turn out as how I planned. I will make sure your death will be slow and painful." He told the girl. Her eyes widen with shock as her mind began to fill with the many possible thoughts of what the man could do. The girl turned her head slowly towards the direction of Kai. He was still in a shocked state. She quietly said his name, but he couldn't hear her. The man laughed. "Don't bother. He is filled with shock. He could barely move knowing that his friend could die." Ada quickly grabbed the girls arms and held them up. Yuki screamed as she began to toss herself away from the man, but failed to escape the strong grip he had.

Kai stayed silent, his mind lost in his thoughts. He couldn't move. Everything had went dark and silent as he got deeper into his thoughts. He kept repeating the question in his head. Is he the one to fault for Eno taking on such injuries. His mind dived deeper on his thoughts, but he suddenly heard screaming in the background. He can tell that the scream was no doubt a female. He shook his head and his eyes widen as he knew who was screaming. Kai's eyes adverted towards the way to where the sound was coming from. He could see that his partner was being held by Ada in a harsh manner.

Yuki continued to struggle as she tried to break free from Ada. She kept moving her body as much as she can so that she may find an opening. The girl could feel the pain seeping into her wrist as he held them even tighter. She closed one eye. She needed to get out of his hold. She thought quickly. She brought her leg up and kicked the man in the knees. But the kicks didn't do anything to Ada, he didn't even flinch. The only thing it did was piss the man off even more.

Ada growled. "I've had enough of your squirming. I'll just kill you." He told her as he brought up his arm. He aimed his elbow as the girls head. It was probably best to knock the girl out before he killed her. Yuki saw what he was doing and knew exactly what he was planning. She struggled even more. Ada laughed darkly and without a second thought, he swiftly brought his elbow down. Yuki closed her eyes and waited for the blow. While she waited, she suddenly heard a weird sound, like someone had caught the blow.

The girl slowly opened her eyes. The pain in her wrists eased up as she took caution. Her eyes soon flared up in shock when she laid her eyes to what was in front of her because in front of her was Kai who had blocked Ada's elbow with his bare hands. Yuki could tell that the man was surprised to, but a thought had appeared in her head. When did her partner get here without being seen? The boy pulled Master Ada towards him, but he soon sent him flying with a mighty punch that led the man to crash onto the floor that was ten feet away.

Yuki stared at Kai, wondering how he got close to Ada in just a quick amount of time. Her thoughts were cut short when the boy turned his head slowly so that his eyes met hers. The girl gasped silently when her eyes met his. They were serious and cold, just like the time when they were on their first job together. Now she knew that the boy was ready to kill.

Kai didn't say nothing to the girl, not even a question to see if she was alright. He just turned his head and walked slowly over to the dark guild master. Meanwhile, the man was beginning to get up from the ground. He brought up his left hand and began to rub his cheek to where the light guild member had punched. He glared at the boy with a slight growl. He was going to attack, but suddenly a rush of wind blew through the air and before Ada knew it, Kai was directly in front of him. Ada's eyes grew wide with shock.

The oblivion mage smirked. He grabbed the man by his shirt and held him up in the air. "You want the world to crumble... don't you." He said softly which sent chills down the man's spine. What was wrong with this boy, Ada thought. The boy's smirk grew wider. "If you want the world to crumble, then you shall join the destruction. I'll make sure to send you to oblivion." He slightly turned his head toward Eno and then back to the man. "As well as make you pay for hurting them."

Kai pulled back his fist and quickly jabbed it into Ada's stomach. The man grimaced at the shock of pain that was being sent throughout his whole body. The boy threw up his knee to knee the man in his face and after that, he smashed him back down with his elbow. Ada was soon met with a face full of hard stone. Kai placed left hand began to emit a strange dark blue aura. The boy aimed it at the fallen man. "**Oblivion's Forgotten Soul!**" He opened his palm and soon a large blue magic circle appeared right below him and Ada and before he knew it. Ada was suddenly greeted by a bright light, followed by an explosion that sent him flying towards a wall.

Ada landed hard on the ground and as he got up, he threw his arm back and a white magic circle appeared in his hand. The circle glowed brightly before it had vanished just as it was summoned. A small white sphere was held in his hand. He smirked and threw the sphere towards Kai's direction. "Die, **Luminous Hunter****!**" He shouted as the sphere increased his speed. The oblivion mage stared blankly at the sphere and when it was a couple of feet away, he dodged it, but what he didn't know was that the attack was coming right back at him. It did a small u-turn and aimed for the brunet's back. Kai didn't seem to notice it, but when it was an inch away. He threw his arm back and caught the sphere in his hand. Ada's eyes widen with shock as the boy had caught his fastest attack.

Kai blankly looked at the sphere as it sat on his palm. He admired the ball, but soon crushed it with his bare hands. "Sneaky, but you can do better than that. Can't you?" He asked, but the man was at a lost with words. Seeing his reaction made him chuckle coldly. "No? Well, you had your fun, but now I'm ending this." He raised his hand and pointed up with his index finger. Ada hesitated, but soon looked up and to his surprised a large blue magic circle stood high near the ceiling. When did he had the time to do that? Ada thought. Kai chuckled a little more. "I'm going to enjoy this. **Destruction of Oblivion!**" The dark blue magic circle glowed and made a strange noise. A large blue and black beam shot down from the ceiling and made contact with Ada from above. The man screamed as he could feel so much pain being shot at his body. Kai stood watching with a strong grin on his face.

When the attack had ended, Ada still stood. He looked exhausted. Even his clothes were torn. The man glared at the boy. "Y-you... brat..." He managed to say as he began to feel his legs lose control. He landed on the ground with his back resting on it. He breathed heavily as he stared into the ceiling. A small smile shown on his face. "It doesn't matter... that I lost. The Phoenix weapon should be finished by now." He looked over to the large wooden door to where this supposed weapon lied. "I've already set the locations to where the weapon will fire. The first location is the capital city... Crocus."

He laughed faintly as an eerie sound of something charging filled the ears of the small group of people. Kai growled as he failed to show his teeth. He raised his arm and aimed it toward the wooden door. But before he could use a spell to destroy the room. The room with the weapon suddenly exploded, the doors burst open with fire that poured out. A figure could be seen walking through the fire. When the figure was out of the room, a smirk appeared on his face.

Kai's eyes grew wide with shock. In front of him was Eno, covered in his flaming form. He placed a hand behind his back. "Well, that was easier than I thought." He called out as he looked at the room. He saw Ada on the ground with his shocked face looking back at the boy. "I see you defeated Master Ada all by yourself Kai." His flaming form disappeared. Kai laid his eyes on his comrades face. His eyes turned from serious and cold to calm and pure.

"Eno? But how? I saw you pass out." The boy asked, but the metal wearing teen only gave him a thumbs up.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He simply told him with a small smile on his face. He walked up to the motionless Ada and stared. Theirs eyes met and soon, Eno kicked the man in the face, instantly knocking him out. Eno turned over to the boy. "Its finally over. You can rest easy now."

Kai still stood in shock, he was about to say something but he was soon cut off by a girl's voice. "Kai, Yuki, Eno!" A voice called out. The three teens turned their heads and saw that Luna, Haru, and Liora were running towards him. Each with smiling faces. They noticed Ada on the ground, they took caution, but Kai told them it was all over. He explained what had happen... or what he remembers. Hearing that made Yuki raise questions. Did the boy not remember.

Liora took a couple of steps forward. She stopped in the middle. All eyes were now on her. "I sent Skyla to the magic council to let them know about Death Ascendants and our location. The battle is over as Eno had said. You should all rest easy. Once the magic council arrives, we'll head on home."

Everyone nodded. Luna turned her head towards the spot where Master Ada was laying. She gasped which got everyone's attention. "Master Ada is gone!" She shouted as everyone took caution, but they knew deep down that he was long gone.

"Leave him be." Liora told them. "He's not worth it. The magic council will have it situated."

...

Master Ada crawled out of the dark forest where his base had lied. He cursed under his breath. He was beaten by a weak light guild and now he was running for his life. If the Magic Council catches up with him, then he will surely be put into jail.

"Damn those brats. I swear I'll make them pay." He said as he kept pushing forward. As he walked weakly, he suddenly heard a slight giggle. The man instantly turned his head and saw a small figure sitting in the trees. The figure wore a black pants along with a black shirt. A black robe surrounded the figures body. Even the unknown person's face was concealed by a black hood that was attached to the robe. Judging from the giggle, Ada instantly knew it was a female. He even noticed a strange symbol on the back of the girl's robe. The symbol was black just like Death's Ascendants symbol, but the actual symbol was a strange sword facing downward, along with six wings that surrounded it.

Ada glared at the figure. "It's you." He said coldly as he kept glaring at the figure. "Where the hell were you when that blasted light guild came and attacked my hall." He could feel his rage flare up as he thought back to the defeat he had just endured.

The girl only giggled and dropped to the ground. "Sorry, but master forbid me to help your silly little guild." She told him as she began to walk forward. "Too be honest, I didn't expect Celestial Light to defeat someone as Death's Ascendants, but miscalculations can be made here and there." She stopped in front of him, she smiled even wider. "Which is why your work is done now."

The man was about to ask what she had meant by that, but he was suddenly struck by a sharp clear white crystal that went through his stomach. Ada began to cough up blood and soon, he fell to the ground with a loud thud. The girl smirked at the now lifeless body.

"Nothing personal Ada, you were only just a piece of masters plan." She told the lifeless corpse. She turned her head up towards the sky. "For now we lay in the shadows, but soon Celestial Light, soon. We shall meet eventually." She brought her arm and held her chin. "I can't wait to see you too..."

"Kai... Fallen."

* * *

**A/N: And that includes the Phoenix Orb Arc. I did need to end this arc so we can continue the story. This took me a couple of weeks to finish due to the fact that my computer wanted to delete all my files for some reason. But anyway hope you enjoyed, excuse me if I made some mistakes, this is the third time I wrote this. I will see you all next time.**


	27. The Wandering Mage!

**Chapter 27: The Wandering Mage!**

It was another morning in the Celestial Light guild. The sun beamed down it's warming light on the land as the soft blowing wind sped up. Nature was beginning to awaken to begin their normal routine in the wild. The birds sung their morning song as they do every other morning, along with the deer who ate their morning feeding. The guild laid silent as the sun rose slowly into the sky, leaving all dusk to vanish from the heavens.

In the guild hall, on the second floor of the large building where the rooms of the guild members slept were located. Kai laid comfortably in his bed. He wore his plain white shirt along with a pair of black shorts. He turned his body towards the wall. His blue sheets slipped off his body, showing his clean shirt. Since last weeks events with the dark guild known as Death's Ascendants. Ever since then, his body had been exhausted.

During the fight with Ada, when the boy had defeated Ada by himself. He couldn't seem to remember actually fighting him for the second part of the fight, Eno and Yuki even explained what the boy had did and for some strange reason, he still couldn't remember. Ever since last week, he had tried to remember, but failed.

His room stood silent. Everyone was still sleeping, which was pretty normal for the guild due to them taking on some quests. Everything stood quiet, like time had stop. The peaceful noise was soon cut when the sound of a door opened. It squeaked with a loud noise and soon emerged from the hallway was Haru. The young teen wore his usual white shirt and red shorts, kind of similar to Kai's. Haru had a red tooth brush in his mouth.

The volcanic mage closed the door behind him and went towards the bathroom. He opened the door and shut it loud enough to wake the sleeping boy awake. Kai groaned to himself. He wanted to get a little more sleep before he took on the day. He stretched his legs out of the bed. He lifted himself up and sat at the edge. Bringing up his left hand, he rubbed his eyes to try and get the sleep out of him.

"Could of been a lot quieter." He said to himself as he turned to the other bunk that stood across his. He could see Shun beginning to get up. He yawned loudly as he let his feet dangle off the bed. Kai looked up to him and gave him a slight smile. "Guessing Haru woke you up too." The fourteen year old boy smiled and nodded. He jumped off the top bunk of the bed and went over to the window.

Shun pulled the blinds open, allowing the sun to enter their domain. The young boy turned to Kai. "Haru does this sometimes when he's bored. He ruins everyone's sleep by doing whatever comes into his mind and sometimes it doesn't go to well." He told him with his high, but somewhat deep voice. Hearing that comment made the oblivion mage raise an eyebrow.

"By 'it doesn't go to well', what does that mean?" He asked dumbly, but that only seemed to make Shun chuckle a little, which raised the curiosity even more.

He brought his arms up and placed them behind his back. "Just to name a few. Once he woke up Jaden by heating up his bed just enough to set it a blaze." He grinned as he remembered that day. "Jaden woke up with sweat pouring down his face and when he looked at the edge of his bed, he saw the flames. He screamed in horror for a good five seconds and from what I heard, he slammed his pillow down on the fire to put it out. When he finished, he knew who did and began to hunt Haru down. Man did he beat him up good." He laughed like any normal child would as he removed his hands behind the back of his head. He placed them on his shoulders as he continued to laugh. "He even set firecrackers off in Liora's room. That didn't end well either, he did break an arm though."

Kai smirked with amusement. "I'm guessing that the door slamming is the more 'calm' way to wake a person up?" He asked. Shun nodded. Hearing that made Kai let out a sigh of relief, if he had waken up to that, he would probably be pissed if his friend did that to him. But suddenly, the boy realized something of what Shun had said. "By the way, Shun. Who is Jaden?"

The boy stared at the teen with disbelief, but he soon remembered that Kai was a newcomer in the guild. "Oh right, **Jaden **is Celestial Light's third strongest member. He actually rivals Liora in power, but in strategy Liora has the upper hand." He explained to him, but the teen stared at the boy with his own look of disbelief. Liora, a strategy person, yea right, he thought but kept it to himself.

Kai stood up from his bed and walked over to his dresser. "Where is Jaden now?" He asked, but Shun only shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure, he was on a quest and hasn't come back yet, but it's usually normal for him." Shun said. Kai asked how long he was gone, Shun thought for a second as he looked out the window. "I don't know, I think it's been about three months or so." The oblivion mages mouth hung open. Three months? What kind of quest was this. The young boy turned his head back over to the older teen. "If your wondering what quest he's on, he is currently taking an S-Class quest. They are REALLY difficult. Some even take years to complete, but those ones are very rare to come by in this guild, yea know, since we just became an official guild."

That would explain it. Kai began to thought. Liora is the second strongest and now this Jaden guy is the third strongest, but he rivals with Liora. The question remains, who are the first, fourth, and fifth S-Class in the guild. He began to wonder how powerful they were. Liora was only a fraction of the guilds strength, he wonder how powerful they would be together. He thought up a quick thought on how the five would be like if they fought together. but for some reason, he didn't think it would end well, considering Liora is a little reckless when she isn't serious and he could probably imagine this Jaden character could possibly be exactly like her. He chuckled nervously at that thought. He shrugged it off and got ready to take on the day.

He got up off his bed and went over to his dresser, he pulled out his usual outfit. He heard the door to the bathroom open. Haru came walking out. The black haired boy went over to Kai and pulled out his clothes from the dresser. Kai knew the boy would head back in and he really didn't want to wait for his friend again. So, he rushed past Haru and went into the bathroom. He closed the door behind and began to change.

Even though it had been a week since the events with Death's Ascendants, Kai still felt very tired. He could still remember what had occurred after they had contacted the Magic Council about the dark guild. He remembered it like it had just happened yesterday.

...

Liora leaned against a cracked wall in Master Ada's chambers. Eno sat on the floor with his legs and arms crossed. His eyes were closed like he was lost in his thoughts. Kai and Yuki stood near one another as well as Haru and Luna. The S-Class mage had explained she contacted the Magic Council via bird. It took five hours for them to arrive. The brown haired teen walked over to a giant hole where Ada had blasted. He looked down towards the ground, he didn't see nothing at first, but when he looked across the horizon, he could see many soldier like people coming straight towards them.

The large group consisted of no more than a hundred soldiers. But, that's what Kai could see. He turned around to face the group. "Guys, the Magic Council is here. They are marching towards us. Everyone in the room looked at him blankly. Liora stood up from leaning and began to make her way to the large doors that led down, she soon stopped at the frame of the door.

She looked back at the other teens and signaled them to come along. "Let's go, it's not really wise to keep the Magic Council waiting. We shall wait in front of the guild hall, plus I don't think they would want us to stay in this room." She said as she exited the room, Luna and Haru followed, leaving Eno, Yuki and Kai. The oblvion mage watched as they left slowly. He turned his head over to the small pedestal to where the Phoenix Orbs were plugged in.

Eno took notice of the boy's actions. He walked slowly to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Leave it be. The orbs aren't our business anymore. Let the council deal with it. Now let's go." The metal wearing teen let go of the boy's shoulders. He exited the room and was soon followed by Yuki. The boy wondered what they would do with the orbs. He didn't want to spend his time here thinking about it. So, he walked out of the room and made his way down to the front of the guild where he stood with his comrades.

They all watched as the council's army marched closer to them. It took them a couple of minutes, but the small army had soon arrived. They came in large numbers as they began to spread out. The group of teens were about to explain the situation, but they were soon cut of by eight soldiers who surrounded them. The eight soldiers had tightened their grip on a long magic staff. The staff was aimed at the teens, making jump in surprise. They all took caution except for Liora and Eno, who stood patiently.

Kai eyed the soldiers. Each person wore the exact same thing. They wore a white short with a long blue apron like piece that had a cross in the middle. They wore white pants and finally a long blue cape. Each person wore a white hat with blue linings. The only thing that differ from one another were their facial appearances and builds.

One of the soldiers that surrounded the teens took one step closer. "By the order of the Magic Council, you are prohibited to move from this spot." The soldier called out. None of the teens made a move. Liora stared at the man. She took a step forward, making the man tighten his grip on his weapon. "Didn't I tell you to stay still?" But the S-Class mage ignored him. She stopped until the weapons head was near her throat.

Liora kept staring at him. "I wish to speak with your commander." The girl said with no emotion. The man looked at the girl with caution. He looked over to the other soldiers that surrounded him. They watched and listened for his decision. The man nudged his head a little, which made a small soldier come up to his side. The man pointing the weapon leaned over to the smaller man and whispered something only they could hear. The man didn't even lose his grip on his weapon.

Once they were finished. The smaller man nodded and ran to the bigger group that stood behind them. He pushed past the group and a couple of minutes later he had came back, but this time with another man who was dressed differently than the other soldiers.

The man looked at the small group of teens and when his eyes laid on Liora, he let out a smile. He walked over to the group and stopped behind the soldier. "You may lower your weapons, they were no threat." He commanded, the soldiers gave him a quick look before they lowered their weapons. He raised his hand over to the bigger group and threw his arm towards the building. The soldiers behind them moved past the group and went inside the building. Kai and others watched as they swiftly moved in.

Liora turned her attention back at the man, she gave him a bright smile. "It's good to see you old man!" She cheerfully said, hearing that name made the man chuckle out a nervous laugh. The man placed his hand behind the back of his head.

His laughter died out. "I'm not old, I'm only thirty-one. Glad to see your still childish." He declared, the girl glared at him and told him that she is not childish, but the man only laughed. "How long has it been since I last saw you?"

Liora shrugged. "I believe it's been two years. It's nice to see your still breathing." She said jokingly. Which made the man assumed she thought he was long dead. Kai and others watched with confused looks. The boy walked up to the duo.

"Um, excuse me Liora, but... who is this?" Kai asked with wonder in his mind. The man turned to the younger boy, he stretched out his arm towards Kai. The boy took his arm and shook it.

"You must be members of Celestial Light. Pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Rax, head of the 3rd Custody Enforcement Unit. Please to make your acquaintance." Rax said giving him a small bow. He examined the other teens, he noticed their injuries, making him a little worried. "I've see you have taken much damage during your battle with Death's Ascendants. If you would like, we could send someone to tend to your wounds."

Liora smiled grew. She closed her eyes and folded her arms. "That's alright, we'll live. Just think of it as battle scars." She told him, which didn't seem to please him, but he just gave in to the childish girl.

Haru stood forward. "Excuse me Liora, but how do you know this guy. You know, since he's with the magic council?" He asked curiously. Liora thought for a second.

"Well, when we first met. I was only twelve when we met, he wasn't apart of the Magic Council and he had taken care of me ever since I joined the guild." She explained. Kai thought. What did she mean by 'taken care of'? Did she run away or was she abandoned? He actually doesn't know much about Liora, actually, he doesn't know much about his friends either. He wondered what their lives were like before they had entered the guild.

From that point on. Liora and Rax were engaging in a long conversation as Rax's squad was clearing the guild out. They had recovered the five Phoenix Orbs. They explained they would be locked away in the Magic Council's vault, which who knows what that is. They arrested Shade of Death's Ascendants, but they didn't catch Drake, Hikari, and even that blonde haired girl Hina. It was strange. Haru had explained that Hikari was out cold when they won. Drake just walked away from the battle. His guess was that they were still out there.

Master Ada's whereabouts were not found for several hours, until a group of soldiers had found his dead corpse lying at the edge of the forest. The didn't know how he had died. Only by a stab in the chest. The attack had made contact with his heart, killing him instantly. Only two out of the five were found, the Magic Council were now on the search for the remaining members.

...

And that's how it had happened. He still wondered where those three had went, but who knows. Maybe they will meet again. Kai walked out of his room and made his way down to the guild hall. He stood at the base of the long wooden stairs. He examined the large guild hall and he soon discovered that their were barely any people, which he kind of expected knowing how the guild is.

He turned his head over to the bar. He saw Aki casually reading a new issue of Sorcerer's Weekly. She seemed glued to the book with an interested look. Yuki sat down at the bar's counter. She slowly ate a bowl of cereal. He walked over to the two girls slowly. Aki lifted her head just a little so her eyes could meet the boys. She lowered them back into her book when she saw the boy's face. He sat down right next to his female partner.

Aki offered some breakfast to the boy, but he declined it. His attention turned to the eating girl. "Did they find any word on Drake and Hikari?" He asked, but the girl simply told him no. She returned to her eating. Kai soon heard a cough. He turned his head to face the source of the sound and he soon saw Haru coming down the stairs. The black haired teen made his way over to the three teens. He sat next to Kai. Aki gave him a small wooden cup of water. The black haired teen took a small sip before placing it back down on the counter. He eyed the magazine that Aki was holding and he suddenly saw an interesting article.

"Have you guys heard?" Haru said out of the blue. The three teens turned their attention over to the boy. Each had a curious look on their faces, wondering what their friend was about to say. "Apparently there's this person who wander's around Fiore in search of strong wizards. People are making a big deal about it."

Kai raised in eyebrow. "What's so special about him?" He asked questionably. Haru took another sip of his drink before he answered the boy. "If he's such a big deal, then how come I never heard of him?"

Haru chuckled a little. "To answer your first question. Supposedly, this guy goes around to challenge the strongest wizards in Fiore as I said. This person even challenged wizards like Erza of Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale, even the girls in Mermaid Heel." He said. "To answer your second question, it's probably because you don't keep up with the news. Are you too cheap to buy a newspaper or something?"

Kai leaned forward, he rested his arms on the counter. "I'm not cheap, the reason I don't know about him is probably because we live in the middle of no where." He defended himself as he began to think about this person who is going around challenging people. He wondered how strong this person is. This person must of had a death wish if he had went up against Erza of Fairy Tail. He had read that the guild can be a bit destruction at times. He's only read a newspaper when he was traveling alone. His mind continued on that question. "How strong is this guy anyways?"

The volcanic mage shrugged. "Who knows. I've never seen this guy fight. I only know he travels around."

"Wonder if I could meet him. I would like to fight this guy." He declared with a silly thought of him fighting and winning. His mind imagined it like a three year old's drawing. Hearing that made the boy chuckle again.

"Probably unlikely. This guy is traveling left and right. I hear he doesn't stay around too long for some reason. Plus, there's a high chance that the guy would never come here. You know, it's like you said. 'We live in the middle of nowhere'." He told him, letting the boy's hope die. He was about to continue, but he and the others suddenly heard the guild's doors open. Haru, Yuki, Kai, and Aki turned their attention to the sound of the door opening.

In the doorway, a figure no more then five feet stood. The figure was female, she had long purple hair that was in a short ponytail along with a pair of purple eyes to match. The female figure could be seen wearing a bright yellow shirt that barely covered her shoulders, but it did still have sleeves. She also wore a pair of blue pants. She had a bag that hung from her shoulder. The girl looked around the room. It was pretty empty. Only six or seven people were sitting there. She turned her attention over to the bar where her eyes met with the teens.

Before they could ask who she was, the girl suddenly brought up her arm and pointed her index finger towards the small group of teens at the bar. "I challenge the boy named Kai Fallen. Do you know if he lives here?" She screamed out which made the teens stare at her like she was crazy. Kai stood up from his seat and slowly walked up to the girl. He had a look of caution. He wondered what she wanted.

The boy looked at the girl. "My name is Kai Fallen. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, but the girl crossed her arms and glared at him. Seeing her like that made the boy take a step back in surprise.

"Didn't you hear me?" She said as she pointed her finger at him. "I'm here to challenge you." She examined him. She looked at him from head to toe. Kai stared at her with a bit of concern.

"Um... I get that, but who are you?" He asked. The girl looked at his eyes and gave him a slight grin.

"Don't you read the papers. Man you must be pretty cheap." She said with a laugh. Kai leaned forward with a sigh. Doesn't anyone get that we live in the middle of no where? He thought as he ignored her. "I've heard about you. Not many people mention you, but I have heard an old man mention that you saved his daughter from a group of thugs." Kai thought for a second. She must have been talking about the man they met on his first job. He had almost forgotten about that. She crossed her arms again. "Anyway, to answer your question. My name is Mary, Mary the Wandering Mage."

Hearing that name made Kai take a step back. He couldn't believe his eyes. They were just talking about her and she suddenly appeared out of the blue. He turned over to Haru who was equally surprised at him. He could see that his mouth was hanging wide open like he couldn't believe it as well.

He took a deep breath. "Alright I'll accept your challenge Mary." He accepted which made the girl smile with joy. Her face grew a wide smile and she began to squeal a little, like she was trying not to hold her excitement. Kai stared dumbly at her. She was a very confusing mess.

The two began to make their way outside, they were making their way to a nearby field. They wanted to avoid damaging the guild when they would fight. Haru and the others followed him, curios on how this match would play out. When they got outside, they could see that Kai and Mary were already facing across from each other. Each were glaring at one another in a bright way.

Mary brought up her hand and placed it in her pocket. She dug into a little and after a few seconds, she brought out ten rings exactly. Kai wondered what they were for, but the girl seemed to know what he was thinking. "These rings are what I use for magic." She told him as she showed him the rings. "These rings are called **N****ōryoku no Yubiwa**. These are a special type of holder magic." She placed one ring on each of her fingers.

Kai watched her carefully. He is not familiar with this type of magic. He should take caution. When the girl was finish putting the rings on, she got into a battle stance. She was definitely ready to fight. Kai did the same. He got into his fighting stance. Both looked at each other, they didn't take an eye off of each other.

Kai tensed up a little. "Quick question." He began which picked the interest of the girl. "I've heard that you fought against Erza from the Fairy Tail guild. Is that correct." The girl nodded with a bit of happiness that showed on her face as she seemed to remember the event.

"Oh yes, Erza, I remember her. Kicked my ass without breaking a sweat. Truly lives up to her name as Titania." Explained Mary. The oblivion mage's face grew even more serious. If she really did go against Erza. He might not have a chance against her.

Yuki watched both of the fighters. She wondered if Kai could stand up to this girl. She could tell he has no idea what her magic could do and how powerful it is. Haru raised his arm. He soon threw it down, giving the signal that the two can begin.

Kai charged with immense speed. Since he had no idea what this girl was capable of, he had to strike hard and fast. He swiftly came close to the girl and when they were only a couple of feet away. The boy quickly spun around the girl. He pulled back his fist and prepared an attack. A dark blue magic circle appeared in his arm. He stopped his attack when his palm was only a couple of inches away from the girl's back.

"**Oblivion's Strike!**" He shouted as the dark blue beam shot out of the magic circle. The beam made contacted with the girl's body. Her face showed a little pain, her quickly raised her arm and soon, the magic ring on her left ring finger began to glow a light brown color and before Kai could react. He was suddenly met with a sharp punch. The punch made him fly back a little. As well as canceling his attack. He landed hard on the ground. The boy slowly got up. He placed his hand behind his head. "Man that hurt." He said silently to himself. He looked at his opponent and suddenly his eyes grew with shock.

The girl grinned as she saw the boy looking at her body with shock. Her body was covered in a strange dark stone. Her back was releasing a large amount of smoke. Her grin grew. "This is my magic. **3rd Ring of Stone**. A spell that can turn my entire body to stone. It increases my defense, but the downside is that it lowers my speed." She explained. So that must be her magic, Kai thought. She uses her rings to increase her abilities, but she has to exchange it with a different stat. This could possibly be tough.

"You might be thinking that my magic is a bit overwhelming, but you are mistaken. Even though it increases one stat and lowers another, the stat could only last for five minutes before it recharges." She explained. Hearing that made Kai let out a sigh of relief. At least her magic has more than one drawback. But the girl wasn't finished. She lifted both of her arms and aimed them at Kai. Her stone form vanished and soon after that, the ring on her right index finger began to glow. "**9th Ring of Scorching Heat!**" She called out as a huge blast of fire shot out of her arms. The attack rapidly approached the boy, making dodging almost impossible.

Kai sidestepped to the left with a strong force. He barely dodged the attack, the flaming wave crashed into the trees. Making them burn on impact. Kai stopped and threw his arms forward. "**Destruction of Oblivion!**" He called out as another dark blue magic circle appeared. The large mighty beam rapidly shot out of the circle. Mary smirked as her third ring glowed again, bringing back her stone form. She threw her arms forward to block the attack. The attack collided with her, but it was soon stopped as she pushed herself forward. Kai watched in disbelief. There should be no way that she could stop it. The girl threw her arms forward, making the attack bounce back towards the boy.

Kai dodged quickly, letting the attack blast through the forest. He looked back at the trees. His eyes grew with shock when he realized that the trees were no more then ash. Mary allowed her stone form to disappear. She raised her arm up towards the sky. The ring on her pinky finger glowed green. "**4th Ring of the Strong Winds!**" She called out as her legs began to emit a strange gust of wind. The girl was about to run, but she soon disappeared, leaving Kai confused. He searched around looking for the girl, but she was no where in sight. He turned to his friends who were equally confused as he was.

He took a step forward, but he was suddenly sent back. He landed hard on the floor. He sat up and placed a hand on his cheek. It felt like he was sucker punched by a train. He got back up on his feet, but was soon knocked back down to the ground. He growled as he laid on the ground. He stood back up and placed his hands together. A large dark blue magic circle appeared below him. The boy aimed his left hand towards the ground. He soon began to float up into the air. A strange dark blue sphere appeared in his hand. He concentrated on the small sphere and soon, he threw the sphere into the center of the magic circle.

"**Oblivion's Forgotten Soul!**" He shouted as the sphere exploded the area, sending strong winds throughout the area. The Haru and the others tried to keep their balance, but failed as they were blasted a couple of feet back. Kai slowly flew down to the ground. A dense field of smoke covered the large field. He watched the smoke carefully, waiting for the girl to break free, but when the smoke cleared. He was soon shocked with the realization of the absence of the girl.

He turned his head around the area. But when he turned back, his eyes widen when his eyes laid upon the girl. Mary had a grin on her face. "**7th Ring of Golden Light!**" She called out. Kai began to felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He looked down and he saw his stomach had a strange glow in it. The glow began to get brighter and brighter, then the next thing he knew it, he was being lifted into the air.

The girl giggled innocently. "Sorry Kai, but it looks like our fight ends here. Sorry it was too short, but I've already seen how much power you can release." She said as all the rings on her fingers began to glow. They began in order. "**1st Ring of Inferno! 2nd Ring of the Booming Lightning! 5th Ring of Icebergs!**" She called forth as three magic circles appeared in front of her. Each consisting of one color of red, yellow, and blue. The red circle shot out a large beam of volcanic flames. The yellow circle unleashed a violent spark that launched itself to the flying boy. Lastly the blue magic circle shot out a large iceberg, bigger than any tree in the area. Each of the attacks zoomed straight towards Kai. The boy didn't have enough time block the attacks, so he took it head on.

He felt a ton of pain in his body. He felt cold on the side of his hip. He turned down and realized he had blood pouring out of a fresh wound. It must of been caused by that ice attack, he thought as he looked back down to the ground. He could see that the girl was not finished.

"**6th Ring of the Copycat: Destruction of Oblivion! 8th Ring of the Stars! **Launch!" She called out as a silver magic circle and a bright yellow magic circle appeared in front of her. The silver circle blasted out an exact copy of the boy's oblivion spell. The second circle shot out a ton of stars. Probably thousands. The boy still couldn't defend himself to he took the hit. The girl watched as the boy suffered with the large amount of pain he was receiving. When she thought he had enough, she brought her arm up and threw it back down. The bright light in the boy's stomach vanished and before he knew it, he was free falling back to the ground.

Before the boy could crash into the ground. Haru jumped forward and caught the boy. He landed on the ground as he took the blow. Haru looked up to the girl, she had a blank look on her face.

She turned her body around. "I expected much more from you, Kai Fallen." She told him. With that said, she walked away and disappeared into the forest. Haru watched as she left, when she was out of sight, he looked down at his friend. He had minor injuries, but he knew he would be okay. Haru went into his thoughts as he ignored the two girls coming over to them.

She had ten rings, right? The volcanic mage thought, but the tenth ring. Why didn't she use it?

* * *

**That's the chapter. Now I'm going to do this every time I finish an arc. It's just a little side story. These will probably go on for two to three chapters. So don't worry, a new arc will be here soon. Anyways, hope you all enjoy. I know that the battle may seemed a little... short, but trust me on this one. I got it all planned.**


	28. The Battle of Girls!

**A/N: Hello guys, I was just informed that last month was the one year anniversary of this story. Now I would like to do a special, but seeing where we are right now. I don't think it's possible. Maybe when another holiday or special event comes around. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Battle of Girls!**

Kai sighed in exhaustion. His body ached so much, it felt like he had just woken up. His body sprouted pain every time he made a quick movement, making the pain hurt more and more as he moved. He sat at the bar with a glass of orange juice. Haru sat next to him, along with his own glass that was filled with beer instead of juice. He had been defeated by Maru yesterday, she sure did know how to fight a guy.

He hadn't really thought back on that fight. He had easily been beaten by a girl with a certain type of holder magic. Haru had explained that the girl didn't even bother using her tenth ring, which made the boy awfully curious on what that ring could do. He decided to just ignore the thought and continue on with his drink. Yuki and Luna weren't around at the moment. They went on the job together, saying they wanted to do a girl's day out or something like that at least. They took a fairly easy job too. If he recalled, it was a help wanted job where they were to help with some kind of restaurant that opened in Rosewood.

Kai hadn't been to Rosewood since he had met Yuki. Wonder what's new with the town, he thought as he took a sip of his juice. Aki sat in front of them reading the same issue of Sorcerer Weekly. He wondered if the girl did anything else besides reading that same magazine every day.

Haru leaned forward a bit. His grip tightened on his drink. This made the Kai take interest on what the teen was thinking. The black haired boy turned his head slowly to his friend. "Are they going to get back anytime soon?" Haru asked with a bored expression on his face.

"I believe they will be coming back soon. Why are you asking me? Are you that bored?" He question. He was given a small nod from his friend. Seeing that answer made Kai sigh. After the events of Death's Ascendants. Haru and Luna asked to be apart of his and Yuki's team and ever since then they had been working together as friends. He leaned back a little. A lot has happened since he joined the guild. He met his partner, went on his first quest, fought against a dark guild, and now he was defeated by a ring mage. He wondered what could happen next.

He chuckled a little as he thought what could possibly happen. But, he suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind him. They were walking straight over to the bar. It must be Yuki and Luna, he thought as he slowly turned around and when he fully turned. His eyes laid upon a young girl, no older than sixteen, two years younger than him. The young girl looked up at him, since she reached the height of his shoulders. She smiled, but it was almost like a grin to be fair.

"Your Kai Fallen, the new guy to our guild correct?" She asked. Kai responded with a little nod. Her eyes began to shine when she had realized she had the right guy. "I have watched you for a while now and I have decided." The oblivion mage stared at her, what was she talking about her deciding? She continued. "I've decided that I will make you mine!"

The boy stared at her dumbfounded, he thought to what she had said before realizing what she meant by that. His eyes widen with shock, his mouth hung wide. "What?" He said with his voice filled with shock. Next to him, he could hear Haru spit out his beer, letting the liquid land on the counter top. This kind of annoyed Aki since she had to clean it. The black haired teen turned his head to look at whoever said that. His surprised look faded when he laid his eyes on the small girl.

He groaned. "Oh... **Kokoro**... it's just you." He said before he turned himself back to the counter. He picked up his glass and looked inside it. There was nothing which made him a little disappointed. "I thought you were done with your 'finding a mate' phase." The girl looked at him with an annoyed look.

Kokoro was a smaller teen that reached up to Kai's shoulders. She had bright blonde hair that reached down to her hips along with some strands of hair that covered her left green eye. She wore a tight no-sleeved shirt that hugged her body, especially around her small chest. She also had on a baggy pair of purple sweatpants. On her head was a small blue barrette that was in the shape of a circle.

Kokoro placed her hands on her hips and made a small growl. "You make me sound like a lovesick puppy." She defended, but that only seemed to make Haru laugh at her. She walked up to him and slapped him in the back of the head. He let out a small sound of pain before he turned back to face her. "You should never turn your back on a lady." She closed her eyes. Her hands were still left on her hips.

"Not sure if lady is what I would qualify you as, but whatever." He shrugged, hearing that insult made the girl glare at him. The two kept going back at each other, Kai just stared at them. When he was finally starting to get annoyed, he coughed a little to get their attention. Which seemed to succeed pretty quickly as the two turned to him.

He turned to Haru. "Haru, who is she and what's her deal?" The boy asked, wanting to get some answers to why she decided to make him her mate or something. His friend leaned back a little so his spine was resting on the edge of the counter. He smirked to himself.

"You see, Kai. Little miss lover here goes around the guild and she declares that they are hers. She even tried this with me, but I just flat out ignored her until she gave up. The worst was when she kept cutting in between me and Luna every time when we talked or just spar." He explained. Kai could tell he was recalling those annoying memories. He wondered if he will get the same events that had occurred with Haru. Hopefully not.

Haru continued. "She tried with so many guys. Me, Chris, Eno, Jaden, Shun, etc. So pretty much she is pretty desperate." He concluded. That made Kokoro blush in embarrassment, she glared even harder at the volcanic mage. He grinned as he leaned forward a little. "What did I happen to strike a nerve?"

She looked like she was going to kill Haru, but instead, she turned away and crossed her arms. "Whatever, don't mind him Kai. He's just a plain idiot." She called out which made the black haired teen chuckle. It seemed like they were going to go at it again, but they all suddenly heard the sound of the doors open. They all turned their heads to see who had entered the guild. Kai smiled brightly when he saw the two figures walk forward. It was Yuki and Luna.

The girls looked over towards the bar. They waved to the small group at the bar. They walked over slowly. Luna took a seat next to Haru and they instantly went into a conversation about the mission. Kai turned to his partner, he gave her a smile.

"So how did it go?" He asked, ignoring the events that had just happened. The girl smiled back and told him of their job. The conversation seemed to take the boy's interest. Some parts even made him laugh. Kokoro took notice of this. She growled. Hearing her, the two partners stopped their conversation and looked at the younger girl.

Kai was about to ask if everything was alright, but Kokoro threw her arm and pointed at Yuki. "Yuki Sakura. What do you think you are doing?" She question which made the girl raise an eyebrow. Yuki was confused on what the younger girl was talking about. She looked at Kai who seemed to know what she was talking about. "I'm talking about you flirting with my mate!"

Yuki blushed a little with that reaction. "I''m not flirting with him, were just having a nice relaxing conversation!" She screamed out. Aki looked up from her magazine to see what the commotion was about, when her eyes laid on Kokoro, she just lowered her head back into her book. Kokoro sent glares toward the heaven's light mage, which made her take a step back.

The younger girl crossed her arms. "Don't try to cover up up. I see what your trying to do. Your trying to take him away from me, but your already too late." She brought her finger up to her eye and pulled it down. She stuck her tongue out. Kai tried to settle the two down, but it seemed to not get through to Kokoro.

"Kai is just my friend and my partner, nothing more, also I don't think it's right for you to just claim him." Yuki brought her arms up and placed them on her hips. Kai looked around the guild hall, they were receiving too much attention. "Plus, I'm not even sure if he would want to go out with a girl younger than him."

Kokoro chuckled to herself. "Age has nothing to do with love." She said to the taller girl. She pointed another finger at her, she had an idea. "I know, why don't we settle this. Will play a little game, winner takes Kai to be his mate." Hearing that challenge made Haru spit out his beer again. He turned to Kai who had no idea how this started.

Yuki thought for a second before she accepted her challenge. "Alright, you got a deal, but I'm not playing to be Kai's mate. I'm doing this so you will leave him alone." She told the younger girl, but that seemed to only make her chuckle even more.

Kai sat on the side lines, he didn't want to speak, but this had to stop. "Don't I have a say in this?" He question, but the two girls looked at him and they both said "No" simultaneously. He back down and just watched.

The heaven mage turned back to the little girl. "Alright, what's the game?" She asked. Kokoro had a small smirk appear on her face.

She took a couple of steps away from the group. She spun around towards them. "The game is simple, we will play three different games and the winner of two out of three of those games will take Kai as his mate." She explained to the girl. The oblivion mage watched the two girls. This is really pointless, he thought, but decided to keep that thought to himself. If he had said it out loud, he might get another yelling by the two girls. She smirked. "Do you agree to my game?"

Everyone looked at the heaven mage, wondering if she was serious about going through with this little challenge. Yuki nodded to the girl. "I agree to the game. Which game shall we play first?" She asked. Kokoro smirk widen even more. She signaled her opponent to follow her. Both girls walked over to an empty table. Both girls sat down across from each other. Yuki wondered what the first game will be.

Her thought was soon answered when the girl pulled out a set of dice. She laid the three dice in the middle of the table. But the strange thing about these dice is that they were blank. The girl looked at her with confusion, she wondered what the dice were going to be used for. She looked at Kokoro with a questioned look. The younger girl seemed to catch the memo.

Kokoro placed her elbows on the table and held her hands below her cheeks. "I see you don't understand what this game is? Am I correct?" She question curiously, even though the answer was clear. Yuki nodded slowly. "This is a little game I call magic dice. The rules are simple, these aren't just ordinary dice. They are filled with magic energy. The aim of the game is make them explode, you can do it by releasing some of your magic energy and pouring it into the dice. It fairly simple. The first one to get the most wins." A game where you make the dice explode? Not much point in the dice part, but it seemed fairly simple. "Did you get all that?" Asked Kokoro. Yuki nodded, she seemed to get the point of the game. Kokoro smiled innocently. "Good, then let the game begin.

Both girls stared at the three dice. Yuki knew that it was hard to pour out magic power into an object, if it's small, then it should be easy to destroy all three. She smirked to herself with that thought. If she could do that, then she could win the game in no more than a few seconds. Yuki was about to pour her magic energy into the dice, but she could hear a slight chuckle from her opponent. Hearing her laughter made the heaven's mage look up at her. She smiled as her elbows remained below her chin.

She closed her eyes. "If your thinking about pouring your magic energy into all three dice, then I would suggest you don't." She suggested, which made her receive a confused look from the brown haired girl. "I am fully aware that a mage can pour their magic in many different objects, but these aren't normal dice. They are specially designed to pour a ton of magic into one dice. People who have played this game had attempted to pour their magic into all three dice and well, they didn't really feel to well after they had almost done it."

Yuki growled a little to herself. Was that true? Was Kokoro telling the truth? She didn't know the answer. Maybe it isn't best to attempt it. She looked back down at the dice. She should probably get started before her opponent can take the lead. She closed her eyes slowly and concentrated on the first blank dice. She concentrated as hard as her mind would allow her, but she didn't feel anything, it just felt like she was pouring her magic for no reason. She thought of a way to make the dice explode, she thought and thought, but nothing came to mind. Her thoughts were soon lost when she suddenly heard a popping noise. The girl quickly opened her eyes and looked down at the dice. One of them had exploded.

Yuki looked up at Kokoro, she had a grinning look on her face. "That's one, you better hurry Yuki or else you'll lose the game." The smaller girl said as she closed her eyes again. She must be going for the middle dice. Yuki slid back into her seat, how could she do it but she can't. There could be no way of cheating, since it is just making dice explode. She looked at the two remaining dice, wondering if there were any clues that could help her find a trick to win. She examined the dice with her eyes, she could find nothing. She sighed heavily in frustration. Kokoro might actually win this round.

Yuki's eyes adverted away from the dice. She let her gaze look over to her opponent. Kokoro was concentrating like her, but her's seem calm. Now that she thought about it, Yuki was concentrating too hard to the point where she would get stress out. Her eyes widen after she had thought of that. That's it, she thought as a smirk appeared on her face. She continued to speak into her head. The dice must be set up to explode when a person's mind is calm and collected. If this theory was true, then she was still in the game. The heaven mage closed her eyes once again, she breathed in and out slowly so her mind could rest in peace. She even thought up a happy thought that could help to keep her calm.

She looked back at the memory of when she and Kai had first met back in Rosewood. She smiled to herself as the memory of them smiling, laughing, even their anger were pictured into her head. She could feel her mind at ease. With that done she concentrated her magic energy on the dice and before she knew it, the sound of a dice popped near her ears. The soft noise made her open her eyes. She looked down at the remaining dice, but she was soon shocked to realize that they weren't there, not even the pieces were there. She looked up at her opponent, she could see that she was surprised and unable to speak. Yuki looked at her with a curious look, but she felt something on her shoulder.

The girl looked at both of her shoulders and she too was surprised at the sight she was seeing. On both of her shoulder were the dice pieces. All broken and crumbled. She looked at her friends who were also confused at what had happened.

Aki raised her arm and threw it towards Yuki's direction. She smiled with joy as she shrugged off the shock. "Yuki wins the first round!" She cheered out. Her friends cheered at her for her first win in this game. Kokoro was still shock, but she shook it off as well. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"It doesn't matter!" She called out as she kept looking at the other direction. "There are still two more games, you still need to win one of them." Yuki stared at the girl, this was really pointless, she thought, but decided to ignore her own thoughts. The better she wins this game, the better they can all move on with their lives.

Kokoro placed her hand into her pockets and pulled out two stacks of cards. She gave one to Yuki and kept the other on her side. Yuki wondered what kind of game this could be and as on cue, Kokoro began to explain. "These are Magicards. I'm sure you heard of them?" She asked, the heaven mage nodded. She knows about this game. She use to play it all the time as a kid. "Good, the rules are simple. We both draw five cards, each turn we draw one card and if you remember, each card has one of seven symbols on it. The symbols display a different element. There's fire, water, earth, lightning, wind, light and dark. We have to each play a card and try to counter it. First one that loses one battle is the loser."

Yuki nodded to the quick explanation. She knew all about this game. If she recalled, fire can beat water, water beats fire and earth, lightning beats wind and water, earth can beat wind and lightning, wind beats earth, and light and dark can beat one another. Seems simple enough. "Alright, let's begin." She said. Yuki was the first one to go, she drew one card from the deck and held the card in front of her. Her eyes went wide with shock when she laid her eyes on the card. It was blank. She looked at her other cards and was relieved that they were not blank. She had two water, a fire, a wind, and an earth, but she had never seen a blank card in the game.

She decided to rub it off. "I'll play a water card." She called out, placing the card on the table. She swiped her hand a little, giving the signal that Kokoro may go. The younger girl drew a card. She slammed the card she had just drawn and placed it on the table. It was lightning card, that means she had beat her. She was about to counter with an earth card, but suddenly the card began to glow and before she knew it, a large shock of electricity shot out of it and was heading straight for her water card.

Yuki thought quickly and placed her earth card down. A giant miniature boulder stood tall in front of her water card. The lightning had strike the boulder, but it didn't do anything, so it was canceled. Kokoro growled, she moved the lightning card off to the side. She took another card and placed it down, this time it was a water card. Kokoro swiped her hand.

It was Yuki's turn now. She drew a card from the deck. It was a fire card. She couldn't do anything to beat the water card her opponent had played, so she just ended her turn. It was Kokoro's turn. When she drew her card, she looked at it and smirked. "I already won!" She called out as she placed down a blank card, just like Yuki had. The brown haired girl looked at her opponent with confusion. Kokoro smirk grew wider. "This blank card is something new in the game. This card can beat any card, unless it was countered by another blank card."

And as on cue, the heaven mage placed down her blank card, which made Kokoro shocked. She placed down her hand and drew five cards. Yuki knew what this means. When a card ties with the same card, each player must discard their hand and they must play all five cards and whoever has the most advantage would win the round. Yuki placed a wind, fire, light, dark, and another blank card. Kokoro looked at her field and her mouth hung wide open. She placed down her cards, they were earth, fire, dark, light, and a wind. Seeing those cards meant that Yuki had won the game.

Kai and the others cheered for Yuki. She had beat Kokoro at her simple games. The heaven mage smiled and looked at her opponent. "It was a great game, but you lost, so now that means you have to leave Kai alone." She simply said, but Kokoro just glared at her.

"I don't care what deal we made. Kai will be mine, just you wait Yuki Sakura." And with that, she stood up and left the table. They watched as she walked up the stairs, her feet stomped on the hard wood. When she was out of ear sight, everyone sat down with the girl. Kai looked at his partner. He mouth the words 'thank you', which was enough for her.

Haru chuckled to himself a little bit, which got everyone's attention. "What's so funny?" Luna asked the black haired teen. His smirk widen when he looked at the heaven mage. "You going to tell us or are you just going to keep smirking until it falls off." The blue haired girl started to get annoyed before the teen chuckled even more.

He held a thumbs up to the winning girl. "Nice game Yuki, looks like you won yourself a mate." He laughed as he leaned back into his chair. The brown haired girl glared at him. A small blush could be seen forming on her face."Relax, I was just joking, no need to get your panties in a bunch." Yuki had veins showing on her head. She smiled innocently.

"Haru, do you mind coming with me?" She asked, the teen shrugged. He got up and followed the girl out of the room. The teens remaining at the table watched as they left. Everything was silent and not too long, a loud male voice could be heard. Like someone was beating up someone. They knew what was going on, so Kai, Luna, and Aki just sat there, listening while drinking. Today was a strange day, Kai thought as the echoes of pain continued.

* * *

**Well that's it, we have one more chapter before we begin the Wind Maiden Arc. You could probably guess who that arc is mainly going to be about. So I will see you next time.**


	29. The Lost Necklace!

**Chapter 29: The Lost Necklace!**

Kai yawned heavily as he stood in front of the large request board. He sleepy eyes gazed at the small list of job request that were hanging, a small nail was smashed into the board to keep the pieces of paper still. Only four jobs were remaining on the board, which seemed pretty common in this guild. He brought up his left hand and scratched his head. He yawned once more.

With his legs beginning to get tired, he spun around and walked over to the bar, where as usual, Aki would remain there. She was currently washing a couple of glasses, as she was preparing for the long day to come. He pulled the wooden chair out from under the edge of the dark wooden surface. He sat down and allowed his arms to drop onto the cold, hard surface. He sighed heavily, which made the bartender take interest on what was eating the boy. She stopped cleaning the cups and began to walk over to her bored feeling friend.

She placed both hands on her hips. "What seems to be eating you alive on this nice summer day?" She asked as a small smile appeared on her face. The boy slowly looked up at her until their eyes met. Aki could see that the boy had bags under his eyes. Bored and tired, she thought, keeping that thought to herself. Kai yawned once more and stared at the girl.

"There aren't many jobs out this week, kind of getting boring if you ask me." He said with boredom showing in his voice. He raised his hand and let his elbow sit on the table. He brought his head down and rested it on his hand. "Yuki is out shopping for god knows what, Luna had joined her. Haru is just lying in bed, saying he wanted to get a couple of more hours to sleep, heck, even Liora is out doing something." His voice went from boredom, to some what annoyed. The bartender sighed at this, knowing how the boy loved adventure so much.

She removed her left hand from her hip and raised it toward the boy. She extended her index finger so that it was pointing at him. "Unless you forgot, today is the first of July. Which means the **Grand Magic Games **are beginning today, which is why request are coming in slow." She told the boy. An excited smile appeared on his face, but it soon went to disappointment. Aki raised an eyebrow at the young oblivion mage.

He sighed heavily again. "It's a shame that our guild isn't going to compete in the games." Said Kai disappointingly. The bartender laughed a little at him, now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "What? Was it something I said?" The girl kept laughing until her laughter died down.

She walked across the bar and exit from behind. She went around the corner of the bar's counter and began to walk over to him. "Kai, our guild is fairly new, which you know that." She began. Kai nodded, it was true, even thought they had stopped a dark guild from doing dangerous black magic, they still weren't getting much request. Hell, they were even on ONE page of Sorcerer Weekly, but they still weren't popular enough. Aki continued. "Our guild is fairly new, yes? We have five S-Class wizards, which is true, but compared to everyone in the games, we are just nothing but insects to them."

Kai looked down. His disappointment grew a small amount. "I guess your right." He finally said, he reformed his smile and looked at his friend. "Have they announced who is going to partake in the games yet?" He asked with excitement glowing in his eyes. Even though the guild wasn't going to partake in the games this year, he still enjoyed them, even if he wasn't going to take part. The bartender sighed before smiling. She reached behind the counter of the bar and pulled out a local newspaper.

She opened the black and white paper. "Let's see... ah, here it is... 'The Grand Magic Games finalist have finally made it through the preliminary round and the eight guild teams have been selected for their strength and smarts.'" She continued to read. "The eight guilds who will take part are... Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus... seems like every year those three guilds get in." She called out. Kai nodded.

He had heard of all three guilds before, while he was traveling of course. For he knew that Blue Pegasus was home of the perfume wizard, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Same with Lamia Scale, he knew that the Iron Rock Jura and Ice Maker Lyon reside there. He even knew that Kagura Mikazuchi, one of Mermaid Heels strongest, was a member there. He wondered how strong they were in person. Guess a guy can be left to his imagination running and wondering.

Aki continued to read. "Next up, Sabertooth made it as well, wow, even Twilight Ogre managed to get through the preliminaries." She said out loud. Kai was surprised about that, except for Sabertooth, he knows why they pasted, but for Twilight Ogre is a bit of a shock. Some say they make their clients pay them more, but he can't really rely on rumors or beliefs. The young girl kept going. "Finally we have two new guilds I have never heard of... their names are **Cyber's Shadow** and **Blazing King**... huh, I don't recall ever hearing those names before."

She looked up at Kai, wondering if he knew the answer. The boy shrugged. "This is a first for me. I wonder what kind of guild they are, but I think their names need a bit more work. He brought a hand up to his chin. "What place did they come in anyways?" The bartender looked back into the paper.

"It says here that they came in fourth and fifth, right behind Blue Pegasus, who were third, Sabertooth which came in second, and Fairy Tail, who without shock, came in first." She said. The boy smiled to himself, he had heard a lot of Fairy Tail more than any of the other guilds, it was the number one guild in Fiore and with the strongest members. He would love to meet that guild in person. He shook his head and went back to the topic at hand.

"Does it say anything else beside what place those two guilds came in?" He asked and as on cue, she looked back into the newspaper for another time. When she finished, all she did was shook her head and said that there was nothing more about the guild. With that said, he leaned forward in his chair. Who could these guilds be? They must have just been formed. Kai could recall almost every guild that lies in Fiore, but he had not heard one word of these two. He decided to shrug it off and tried to start a different conversation with the bartender.

The girl thought for a quick second. "Hey I always wondered, but is Haru, Luna, and Liora a part of your team?" She asked. Kai leaned back a little, he knew for a fact that Haru and Luna were apart of his and Yuki's team, but he had no idea if Liora had joined there team. Now that he thought about it, he didn't invite her to join. He'll probably have to ask when she gets back.

Before he could push the thought, he noticed that the girl was looking at him, but she was gaving him a weird look, which made the boy back up a little in his seat. When he asked what was wrong, she had just pointed to the boys chest. "I just realized Kai. Where is your necklace, I thought you never took it off?"

The boy looked at her with a curious stare, he felt his own curiosity take hold of him, so he lowered his head and looked down at his body. "Maybe I forgot it on my dresser while I was getting changed." He told her with a little worry in his voice. The boy stood up from his feet and slowly made his way to the stairs that led up to the guild dorm rooms. "I'll be back in a sec." With that said, he made his way up the flight of stairs. Aki could see that he was rushing up too. In the back of her mind, she wondered why that necklace was so important.

When Kai reached the top of the stairs, he walked swiftly across the hall, he looked like he was about to run but avoided that so people wouldn't think something was wrong. It didn't take him long to reach his room. He reached for the knob and twisted it slowly. The door creaked open and he entered as quietly as he could, since Haru was still sleeping. He quietly entered the room. He could see that it was still pitch black due to the curtains being shut, but he was still able to see where he was going.

Without making a noise, he slowly walked over to his and Haru's dresser. He placed his hands on the top of the wooden piece of furniture and began to feel around, but ended up not finding anything that felt like his necklace, only random objects. He sighed a little in frustration as he turned around. Maybe he left it on his bed. Might of fallen off his neck while he was sleeping.

He made his way over to his bed and began to feel around. It wasn't on the surface of his bed, he tried to feel around his pillow, but with no prevail, he still couldn't find it. He screamed silently with anger taking his voice. He tried not to wake up his friend, but it was too late. In the background, he could hear the volcanic mage yawning and slowly getting up from his bed. The brunet haired boy turned around and soon both of their eyes met.

The black haired teen stared at Kai for a couple of seconds before he groaned in exhaustion. "So much for catching up with my sleep, why are you making so much noise, Kai?" He asked, bringing up his right hand slowly and rubbed his sleeping eye. The boy pointed to his chest.

"My necklace, you know the gray one that I always wear, I can't find it anywhere." He explained, but it didn't seem to phase the sleeping teen that much. He just sighed and slowly got out of bed. He stretched his arms. Kai continued. "I have to find it, you know that necklace is important to me."

Haru raised his arms and pushed them towards Kai, giving him the signal to calm down. He walked over to his shared dresser and pulled out his usual outfit that he wore every other day. He slowly walked over to the bathroom and opened the door slowly. Before he closed it, he turned back to Kai. "You keep on searching, I'll help you when I'm finished." He told him and before Kai could say anything else, he just shut the door.

The boy was now left alone. He decided to go back searching the room. He lifted the blinds to allow the sun's light to shine into the room. He continued his search from top to bottom, but he still couldn't find anything. He decided to go check the other rooms in the guild. He even tried to remember what he had did yesterday. If he recalled, he went to the guild hall for breakfast, went to the guilds library/records room, then he went back to his room, and then went to the training yard that they had just put in (which wasn't much, just square boxes where members would fight or train), and then lastly he went to bed.

He screamed in his mind. "There are too many places to search!" He yelled as he ran down the hall. He reached the stairs leading back down to the guild hall. Without any caution, he flew down the stairs in a rush. Aki saw the boy coming down, but he just zoomed right past her. She could tell that the boy was heading for the guilds library. She was about to speak up to the boy, but she suddenly heard the guild doors open. Naturally, she turned her head to see who had entered the guild. It was Yuki and Luna who were carrying tons of shopping bags. The two girls walked over to the bar where the girls greeted one another.

Aki narrowed her eyes towards the bags, she raised an eyebrow at the girls. "I see you guys done your shopping for the month." She simply said, the girls smiled and nodded. The bartender shared their smile and returned her attention back to Kai. Out of the corner of Yuki's eye, she turned around and saw her partner enter the library. Yuki wondered what he was up to.

"What's got Kai all running?" The heaven mage asked, but all Aki did was shrug her shoulders, she didn't even take her eyes off her book. Yuki thought she should go and see what was wrong, but before she could walk over to the library, she saw Haru coming down from his room. He scratched his head, which indicated that he was tired. When he got to the bar, he sat down and yawned. Yuki watched as he ordered a drink. "Morning Haru, would you happen to know what is up with Kai today?"

Haru grabbed his cup that Aki had quickly poured him. He took one sip and turned to his friend. "His necklace." He didn't say anything else. The two girls stared at him with curious looks. Luna sat down next to him, she let her arm rest on the counter.

Luna gave him eyes of worry. "His necklace? You mean the one he never takes off?" She asked. The volcanic mage nodded. Luna crossed her legs. "I always wonder, what is so important about that necklace?" Everyone looked at one another, but judging by each of there faces it seemed that none knew the answer. Aki looked at Haru, she could see he was thinking.

"Would you happen to know Haru?" She asked, the boy exited his thoughts and turned himself towards his comrade. "So I'm guessing you do." The teen nodded. He leaned forward in his seat. They can all tell he was about to begin a flashback.

"It happened yesterday" He began as he recalled the events that had occurred on the previous day. "Me and Kai were having our daily training session." Haru turned his head over to Yuki. He could see that she had a curious look. He knew what she was thinking about. "After the events of Death's Ascendants, Kai wanted to get stronger for some reason. I have my theories, but I do not know why." He turned back to stare straight forward. "Anyway, it began like this."

...

It was late in the day, the sun was at it's horizon, letting the sun shed it's blue color for its mellow orange. Kai was down on one knee, cuts and bruises were covering his body, his clothes were shredded, his breath was hard and fast. The boy had taken a lot of damage as he stared down towards the ground. He allowed his teeth to show. He tightened his fist that was laying on the ground.

Haru stood on the other side of the field. The two were currently in the training yard, Kai had asked his friend to train with him for the day and knowing Haru, he would accept. He was in an okay position. His clothes were find and in tack, no cuts nor bruises. He was perfectly fine. His arms were crossed. "We should probably stopped this, I don't think you have any strength left to fight." Haru recommended, but the boy just growled at him.

Kai slowly risen his head so that his eyes could meet his opponents. He quickly got back up to his feet. "I'm not through yet!" He called out as he ran straight towards the black haired teen. Once they were only a few inches apart, Haru began his counterattack, but before the oblivion mage could strike, he stopped directly in front of his opponent. Kai smirked as he placed his hand in front of Haru's chest. "Got you! **Oblivion's Strike!**" He called out as the dark blue beam shot out of the boys hand, the attack had made contact with its target. The volcanic mage's eyes widen as he was strike, he fell backwards by the impact.

Haru groaned in pain once he landed on the ground. He closed his eyes as he took the pain in. He managed to keep one eye open to look at his friend. "What the hell man, you could of blasted a hole in my chest." He mentioned, but that only got a chuckle out of the boy. Haru growled with anger at him. "That is not a funny joke."

Kai's laughter stopped. "Sorry, guess I allowed my anger to get the best of me." He told him, but the teen didn't look amused. Kai let out a smirk as he lowered his hand towards the lying teen. Haru took it and he was helped back up to his feet. The two boys looked at each other and smiled. They turned themselves in the same direction and both walked over to a wooden bench that was placed at the edge of field. Brody, if you all don't recall, made it with his Living Earth magic, since the guild didn't have any then. Haru grabbed a small bottle of water that was lying on the top of the wooden seat. He opened it and took a drink.

He sighed with relief in his voice as he took the drink way from his mouth. "Well I guess that's ten to four. You may not be in the lead, but at least your improving." He mentioned. Kai sat down on the bench and gave him a blank look. The teen chuckled. "Oh come on, I said you were getting better."

Kai looked away. "Oh well, I'll catch up eventually." He declared, but Haru gave him a look of disbelief. The two sat there for about ten minutes before it was time to go. The sun was rapidly getting closer to dusk. Haru grabbed his now empty drink and began to walk away from the field.

He yawned. "Man, I'm getting exhausted, that attack must of hit me hard." He said as he continued to walk. He brought a hand of to his face to stop another yawn. He turned around slowly. "I'm going to catch some z's, you coming?" He didn't get a response. When he turned around, he noticed that Kai was not with him. Instead he saw the boy looking around the field, as if he had lost something. The boy stood in the middle of the field as his eyes gazed the field. Haru walked up to the boy and stopped in next to him. "Something wrong?"

The boy stopped looking at the field and turned to his friend. "My necklace, it's not around my neck. It must of fallen off while we were fighting." He explained to him as he allowed his eyes to return to the field. Haru watched him for a good five minutes and not long after he decided to join his friend in his search. The two search every where on the field. As they were searching, the volcanic mage turned to his friend.

"Hey, what's so important about your necklace anyways?" He asked. The boy turned to him with a questioned look. "You're always wearing that broken thing, I don't recall you ever taking it off. Why do you care so much about it?" Haru raised an eyebrow, he wanted to get some answers and he hoped they were good because he was starting to get tired. He watched as Kai turned his head away to the sky.

He remained silent for three minutes until he finally spoke. "That necklace was a gift from my parents that I had received for my eighth birthday. That piece on the necklace, the strange one that looks like it was cut in half, it was also a gift to... someone else." He explained. Haru could tell that he wasn't the only one who received the same piece. But, who was the other person? Kai turned his head a little so his eyes could meet his friends. "That's why it's so important, because that is the last object I have of my family."

The boy turned his head away from the volcanic mage. Haru was left staring at him. That necklace must be important, his last memory of his parents and judging from his story, he could tell that Kai's parents were not among this world. The boy remained quiet. The black haired teen turned his head and began to search. He didn't think Kai had such a horrible past. He only wondered how he survived those ten years.

It didn't take the two long to find the oblivion mage's necklace. Kai had kept thanking Haru for helping him, which got annoying pretty quickly. The two walked away from the field and were soon to be in bed, they had been searching for two hours and the sun had already gone down. That was the story.

...

Everyone at the bar stared at Haru. Each stood with a silent look, they didn't even dare to speak one word. Yuki allowed her eyes to examine her friends looks. "He must of had a harsh life, knowing that his parents are deceased." She said quietly, the others agreed, but didn't show it. The girl continued. "I wonder why he had never told us, we could of helped him in a way."

Haru let out a small chuckle of depression. "Help him? How?" He asked as all eyes were on him. They raised a questionable look. "It's not like we can bring them back from the dead, I know it sounds messed up, but it's true. This is something that Kai just has to deal with on his own." Aki was about to scream out that he was wrong, but Luna gave her a signal to calm down.

The bluenette stood up from her chair. "Hearing that story, there are a couple of things that don't make sense." She called out. "You say Kai wasn't the only one who received the other piece of the necklace correct?" Haru nodded, the girl began to think. "Who do you think the other person is?"

Kai threw a book away. He had been searching the library for thirty minutes now and he still hasn't found anything about his necklace. He was currently sitting in the middle of the floor with books tossed everywhere. He was rushing like a maniac as he was desperate to find his lost possession. He threw another book and growled.

He brought both of his hands to his head. "Gah, I'm going to get nowhere at this rate." He said as he sighed heavily and leaned back with defeat. He lied down on the ground. His eyes stared up towards the ceiling, he was beginning to get lost his thoughts. "I've got to find it." He sighed again and closed his eyes, he allowed the peace and quiet air flow through the room.

Maybe I should just give up, he thought as he slowly got back up. He was about to leave, but he soon heard the door to the library open. The brown haired teen looked back and saw Shobi enter the room. Her bared feet dragged across the room and when she got to Kai's location, she just stared at him.

She waved lazily. "Oh hey Kai, what are you doing?" Shobi asked. Judging from the sound of her voice, Kai could easily tell she was in a bored mood. The brunet stood up quickly and zoomed quickly over to the girl. The sudden flash made Shobi back up in surprise.

"Shobi, have you seen my necklace?' He asked quickly as the girl just starred at him. He continued to repeat the question. The royal library mage was starting to get annoyed, she raised her arm and all of a sudden, she slapped Kai with immense force. The boy backed up a little and brought up his left hand to his cheek. "Ow, what was that for?"

The girl placed her hands on her hips. Her still bored face stared into his curious one. "Well besides bugging me with the same question, you were starting to annoy me." She simply said. The oblivion mage asked the question once more in a calmer manner. "Silver? Broken piece?" She question, he nodded. "Yeah I seen it, I believe Crystal had it. She seemed to be admiring it, if you want to know where she is, she is currently sitting in the guild hall."

Kai thanked the girl quickly and before she could ask why he wanted to know, he was already out of the room. When the boy entered the guild hall, he looked around to try and find the quiet beauty. He could see Christian and Eno around the request board, Brody was sitting at one of the tables with Shizuki, he saw his friends sitting at the bar. They seemed trouble, but now was not the time. He looked over to his right and saw the girl sitting at the far end table at the edge of the guild hall. Kai could see that she was holding something in her hands. She had her other hand to her cheek as she rested her head.

Kai quickly walked over to her, when he got there, the black haired girl noticed the oblivion mage. Her green eyes met with Kai's blue ones, but for some strange reason, he could feel his cheeks heat up when he saw her pale skin. The girl stood up from her seat and before Kai realized it, she handed him his necklace. She turned and walked away without saying a word.

Kai only stared at her as she left and went up stairs to the dorm rooms. "Thanks I guess." He said as he sighed in relief. He finally got his necklace back. He smiled as he wrapped the necklace around his neck. He grabbed the broken piece that was attached and looked at it. "I'll keep my promise..."

* * *

**There's the chapter. I sort of wanted to do a little backstory with Kai's necklace. His necklace does have an important role in the story. I sort of don't like how this turned out, so I might rewrite it when I feel like it. The next arc is beginning next chapter. The Wind Maiden Arc will be mainly about Liora. When this arc ends I will probably begin doing some backstories for all the OC, including more of Kai and the gang as well as the OCs you sent me. So stay tuned.**


	30. The Runaway and The Wind Maiden!

**Chapter 30: The Runaway and The Wind Maiden!**

The heavy rain zoomed throughout the cold air, lightning boomed through the land with it's shining light. A loud boom soon followed. The winds blasted through the valley, making the branches on trees vibrate up and down, like a person hanging on a cliff to keep their life. The leaves on bushes broke off from the twig, they blew throughout the air in a harsh and jerky movement.

In the middle of all this, stood a large house, almost like a mansion, rain droplets banged heavily on the wooden walls, branches on a tree that were nearby slammed against the house as well. Leaves landed on the green roof of the small mansion, but were instantly blown away in a second.

Inside the house, in a medium sized room, sat a small young girl, no more than the age of ten. The young girl was in the dark, her cerulean eyes stared at the hard stone walls that remained on the other side of the room. Her knees sat themselves on the cold ground, which sent shivers up her body. Her shredded light green dress covered her body, her arms were chained to the wall behind her. She allowed her body to lean forward to the point the chain would stop her descent. She bore a sad face, her black hair pulled itself down her face.

A variety of wide gashes and bruises were seen all over the girls body. She looked weak and powerless. A couple of tears were coming down from her eyes. Another flash of lightning boomed throughout the sky, making the room shine with light. The light revealed that the rest of the room was empty, except for a single table with many different tools on it.

The young girl sat there quietly, she listened to her thoughts as she was unable to speak due to the lack of energy. As she thought, she heard the sound of a door open. The weak girl raised her head slowly as she tried to see who had entered the sorrowful room. Even though her head wasn't directly facing the person, she could tell who it was. A man had entered the room, he walked over to the girl. The man lowered his head so he could see her broken form.

He stared blankly at her. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" He asked with no emotion forming in his voice. The girl looked up at the man, she couldn't see his features due to the room being dark, but she could never forget that voice. She remained silent. "I'll ask again. Have you learned your lesson?" He asked once more, he showed a little bit of frustration in his voice.

The girl stared at the shadowy figure, she had nothing to say. Another burst of lightning boomed through the sky again. It filled the room and allowing her to see the man's features. He wore a black suit with a blue tie and white under shirt. His cerulean eyes stared back at hers, his black hair was combed in the back, but messy in the front. He had an unhappy look to him. The room fell to darkness once more.

The girl growled, she showed her teeth and her eyes darkened. "S-s-screw... you." She said weakly. She could hear the man sigh and judging from the noise, she could tell he was reaching for something. A click could be heard and the next thing she knew it, the room shined with light from a single light bulb that hanged in the center. The girl watched him. The man walked over to the wooden table to his left. He examined the tools.

The man looked back at her, he walked over to her and stopped. He kneel down to her level, so that they were face to face. "Liora, I don't want to do this again." He told her quietly, but all Liora did was spit in his face. The man growled at her with her response. He took out a small handkerchief from his sleeve and wiped the spit off of his cheek. He stood up and took one step back. "Alright, if that's what you choose, than I have no choice but to punish you more for disrespecting your father." Liora's kept her blank look as she watched the man walk over to the wooden table. She could see him grabbing something. He walked back to her slowly, but this time with something behind his back.

The younger Liora watched as he kept approaching, she stared with no emotion, but she could still hear her heart beating at it's limit and the next thing she knew, her screams filled the room.

...

Liora's eyes shot open. She flew herself forward so that she was sitting in her bed. Her breathing was quick and rapid, like she had drowned. She brought her hands up to her face, she could feel her hands getting wet. She brought her hands down in shock. She looked at them, they were covered with tears. The girl stared at her hands, they were shaking a little. She placed her hand on her chest, trying to calm herself down.

That nightmare, she thought as she began to get herself out of bed. Liora walked over to the closed window in her room, she opened it, allowing some light into the room. But instead of being greeted by the warm sun, she was introduce to a sorrowful rainy day. It was pouring heavily, the rain was slamming across the window. A quick flash illuminated the land and soon was followed by a loud boom.

Liora stared out into the cold and depressing weather, her face shared the expression of the sorrowful day. "I always did hate this weather." She said quietly to herself as she turned around to face the room. She examined it, it was the same every other room in the guild. One window, two dressers, two bunk beds, and a bathroom. Like other rooms, Liora also had to share. She currently shared a room with the lone girl, Crystal and the silent beauty, Shizuka. They had shared a room ever since, although they never really talk to one another, Liora was able to manage a couple of conversations with Shizuka, but not a word escaped Crystal's mouth.

The two silent girls were currently sleeping in their beds. Liora didn't want to wake them, so she quickly, but quietly walked across the room to her dresser that she shared with Crystal. She opened the top of the dresser and pulled out her usual purple shirt and a pair of black pants. She closed it and turned around. She saw her coat hanging on the bed. She took a couple of steps towards it and grabbed it, but before she walked into the bathroom, she examined the piece of leather. It was all dirty and shredded at the bottom, she pouted a little.

"Aw man, I need to get this sowed later." She grumbled in annoyance. Since her coat was shredded and dirty, she would have to walk to the nearest town to get it repaired and that is like a mile away. "Curse Master Fauna for building this place in the middle of nowhere." She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. When she was inside, she closed the door behind her and placed her clothes on the toilet seat. The girl began to remove her clothes, she stopped as she was taking her pajama pants off. The young girl looked at herself in the mirror. She looked alright, but she couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in her body. That nightmare must be getting to her.

She shook her head as she continued to change. She exited the bathroom and slowly tiptoed over to the door. She opened it and let herself out. Before she left, she made sure to close the door behind her very slowly so that she didn't wake up her comrades.

Liora walked down the hallway. Her mind was lost in her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried, her mind always replayed that nightmare, like a recorded message that kept repeating itself. Why was she having this dream all of a sudden? She shook her head as she began her descent down the guild stairs. She entered the main guild hall. Looking over toward the bar, she could see Kai and Yuki, who were currently eating. She saw that Kai still had bags under his eyes.

The S-Class mage walked over to the two teens and sat down next to Yuki. The two brunettes looked at her, but didn't say anything. Aki walked up to Liora. "Anything you want Liora?" She asked kindly, but all the girl asked for was a cup of coffee. The oblivion mage looked over to the girl. He could sense that something was wrong.

"You okay Liora?" He asked, which got the attention of the S-Class. "You look pretty down today. Weather getting to you or something?" Liora shook her head and said she was find. A couple of seconds later, Aki came back and handed the girl her coffee. Liora took a sip and placed it back down.

"Not much of a meal, but I guess it works." Yuki told her, she could also tell that something was off about their friend. She may look calm and collected, but they could tell. Yuki decided to continue the topic. "You sure your okay Liora? You don't look like your usual happy, playful self."

Liora tightened her grip on her drink. She looked at the two brunettes. She could see that their eyes were filled with worry. "I'm fine you guys. I'm just not feeling it today, you know, it's like Kai said. Weather is kind of bringing me down." She told them as she lowered her head and starred down at the counter. Aki took interest in the conversation. The bartender walked in front of Liora, she lowered herself down a bit so that they were on equal height level.

Liora saw concern eyes in her face as well. "Liora, you know you can't hide anything from me. Just tell us what's wrong." Aki quietly told her. The two girls starred at each other for a couple of seconds before the hurricane mage broke the contact. She nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell you." She said as she began to explain what was happening. "I had a dream last night... no... more like a nightmare. It was a memory about my past." She lowered her head down a bit more and then released a fake laugh. "It pains me to even recall such memories." A tear was beginning to form in her eyes. The small drop of liquid rolled down her cheek and soon landed on the ground.

Yuki and Aki took a step back at this, they had never seen the S-Class mage cry before. Yuki looked back at Kai and gave him a death stare. "You just had to ask her didn't you." She said harshly, the oblivion mage eyes grew with shock as he took a step back. He raised his arms in defense. Yuki chuckled a little. "Relax, I was joking... maybe." Kai closed his eyes and let out a fake laugh. Not sure if she's kidding or not, he thought. The two teens went back to the girl.

"Did something bad happen in your past?" The brunet haired boy ask, he didn't get a response back. All she did was nod. The boy looked down at his plate of food. He wondered what could have happened to his friend that made her so unhappy. Maybe he should lift her spirits up a bit. "Hey, you don't have to worry Liora." The three girls looked at him. He smiled. "It's all in the past now, you don't have to worry about what happened in the past, you just need to think about the future."

The girls let out a small smile towards the boy. He had said something truly amazing. But all of a sudden the boy chuckled to himself. Which made the girls wonder what he was thinking. When they asked, he just turned around and gave them a goofy grin. "Besides without you, I might never try to kick your ass." He told them as he laughed.

Yuki glared at him after he had said that. The heaven's mage stood up from her seat. She grabbed the chair she was sitting on and slammed it against the back of Kai's head. The impact made the boy's head slam into his food. "TOO FAR!" She called out. When she was done, she looked at her partner. He was knocked out now. Yuki placed down her chair, sat in it, and crossed her arms. Aki and Liora chuckled nervously. They wondered if the boy was going to be fine after that. Yuki looked over to Liora. "How come you never talked about your past sooner Liora?"

The girl shrugged and looked down again. "My childhood wasn't really the best, I should say." She explained as she looked back. "Besides, I don't ever recall you or Kai ever talking about your past." The heaven's mage was about to speak, but decided to leave it as be. She returned to her food with the now unconscious Kai next to her.

Finally, Yuki called out, "Like Kai said, before he went total baka mode. Don't worry about your past, just look at the future." She said. Liora nodded and continued to sip her coffee.

...

Later that day, the rain had begun to pick up. It rained harder and harder with each passing second. The winds were picking up as well. It could probably knock a person off their feet if it blew hard enough. The lightning kept rapidly coming as the lightning bolt hit the ground, crumbling on impact. The animals that dwell in the forest were calmly in their homes, dens, nests, and any other residence. But in the middle of all this, ran a young girl.

The young girl was running with all her strength, she ran as quickly as possible. Trees and bushes past her as she kept running. The girls bare foot stepped into a cold puddle and when she walked on the wet land, her feet became muddy and dirty. The girl was no older than fifteen. She had long black hair that reached down to the bottom of her legs, a ton of strands of her black hair blocked her hazel eyes. She looked pretty and had a slender figure. The girl wore a dirty peach colored dress that stopped above her knees. She didn't wear any shoes.

The rain poured against the girls body, making her clothes drenched in water. She had no clue to where she was going, but it seemed like she was running for her life. Another burst of lightning filled the sky and ears of the girl. She began to slow down as the feeling of exhaustion was forming on her feet. She stopped by a nearby tree and leaned on it.

The young girl let out a tired sigh. "How long can I keep this up?" She asked herself as she examined the area around her. It was hard to see due to the dense rain. "Did I lose them?" She leaned harder on the tree. She closed her eyes and thought for a second, she was trying to catch her breath. She opened her eyes slowly, but her eyes soon widen when she took notice of a strange red light and before knowing what it was, a large stream of fire zoomed across the trees and aimed itself towards the girl.

The girl dodged out of the way and allowed the flaming beam to crash into a tree. The flames remained on the tree for a few seconds before ash was left in its place. The girl looked towards the direction of the source the blast had came from. She couldn't see anything, but she knew that she was still being followed. Knowing this, she resumed running, not giving a care if she was still tired, she just wanted to get out of here.

As she kept on running, more flaming beams were being shot, she dodged them as they were firing. She looked back, but only saw darkness. When she looked forward, she could see a faint light emitting at the end of the forest. She could probably take shelter there. Her speed increased as she pushed herself further and as she ran faster, the attacks seemed to have been put to a halt. But, as she thought she was safe, a burning sphere launched itself from the darkness. The burning sphere crashed into the young girl. The impact sent shocks of pain throughout her body, the attack made her fall to the ground.

"Shit." She mumbled to herself as she slowly got up. The pains continued to form as she risen from the ground. The running continued.

...

Liora finished drinking her coffee. Her gaze was left on the surface of the counter. She glanced over to her comrades, Yuki had finished eating and was engaging in a conversation with the now fully waken Kai. He was kind of annoyed when he woke up. He even told them he had a major headache after what had just occurred. That's was to be expected though. Taking a chair to the head would do that to a guy.

Kai leaned forward in his chair. "I didn't mean it like that you know." He told them as he placed a hand behind his now bruised head. "You could of killed me Yuki, I'm surprised that I'm still alive. Could of been at death's door." The heaven's light mage chuckled.

"But your not dead, are you?" She asked, the boy was about to say something, but he just closed his mouth as he couldn't think of anything to comeback with. "Besides, if I wanted to kill you, I could have already done it." The oblivion mage chuckled nervously at that joke. He was beginning to think she was able to do something like that with him.

Aki walked over to the two bickering teens, she smiled. "Well aren't you two getting along just well today." She told them. They stopped talking and stared at the bartender, they gave her the same shut up look and after that, they returned to their fighting. They continued for a couple of minutes, but soon the guild doors opened quickly. Everyone in the guild turned their attention to front. Each wondered who it could be during this storm.

Everyone saw a young girl in the peach dress. They could see how dirty and tired she was. The girl was running short on breath as she slowly stepped into the light. Yuki examined the girl, she could see a large dark patch of ash on her back. "Who is that?" She asked herself, she turned over to Kai, who only shrugged in response. But when she turned to Liora, she could see that the S-Class mages eyes were wide with shock. "Liora, are you okay? Do you know her."

The hurricane mage didn't respond, all she did was get up from her chair and quickly rushed over to the girl. The young girl saw the S-Class coming and to everyone's surprised, she smiled at her, not like a normal smile that people give to another, this smile was like someone who had never a person in so long. The girl continued to stare, but she soon began to feel her conscious fading. The girl weakly fell to the ground in a matter of minutes. Seeing that set the whole guild is shock as they got up from their chairs and headed toward the fallen girl.

Liora was the first to arrive. She grabbed the young girl and held her in her arms, like a mother would. Kai and Yuki pushed through the crowd. They stared at Liora. Kai stepped forward. "Liora, do you know her?" He asked.

The girl nodded slowly. A small smile of joy, shock, and depression filled her face. "Himaji." She said quietly to herself.

* * *

**Alright, this took longer than I thought, but it is not easy trying to word things differently as I had attempted so many times in this story. A young girl named Himaji arrives at the guild. How does Liora know this girl? Who were the people following Himaji? Find you next time on... Yeah you get the point. See you all next time.**


	31. Liora's Story!

**Chapter 31: Liora's Story!**

Liora sat in the medical room of Celestial Light, her hands were folded together and were held up to her chin. She sat in an old wooden chair that looked almost ancient, the wood of the chair were chipping off slowly. The girl sat in silence with nothing but the sorrowful sound of the rain, heavily tapping the window as it picked up even more. Followed was a sound of thunder. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the harsh weather.

Next to her, laid **Himiji **who slept peacefully in the warm and comfy bed. The girl had been moved there when she had passed out in the guild hall. She didn't have the black burnt spot that resided on her back. Aki had treated the wounded girl. It took only thirty minutes as the bartender was actually experienced with medical care. Who would of guessed she had learned such a useful skill.

Liora slowly opened her eyes. She adverted her eyes so that they were on the sleeping girl. A small hint of sadness were placed in them. "Oh Himiji... what has he done this time." She whispered as thoughts began to form in her mind. She knew the reasons of her weak state, knowing only made her more angry. Her fist tightened with the thoughts growing. A strong row of teeth formed on her face.

She shook her head. She needed to forget about the memories. Himiji comes first. The S-Class mage placed a soft hand on the girl's motionless hand. "Your safe now, he can't hurt you no more." Whispering once more. She remained like this for quite some time. Soon after, she heard the door to the medical room open slowly. Liora could hear five pairs of footsteps coming into the room. Liora turned her attention to the people who had entered. It was Kai, Yuki, and Aki. Even Haru and Luna had come as well.

They all made eye contact with one another. Yuki took a step forward as Aki walked next to Himiji. "How is she?" The heaven's mage asked. Liora told her she had not moved for quite some time, but her breathing has settled a couple of minutes ago. The bartender was currently doing some medical tests that none of them knew what they were for. Yuki smiled. "That's good, at least we know she's fine."

Kai walked across the room. He grabbed the head of another wooden chair. He slid it back to the group and sat down with his chest facing the back piece of the chair. He leaned forward. "So how do you know this girl anyways. I didn't think you knew anyone outside of the guild." He said, but out of the blue, his partner punched him in the back of the head. The punched he had received had knocked him down to the floor. The boy looked up to Yuki. "What?" He said with shock and confusion.

Yuki crossed her arms. "Of course she knows people outside of the guild. I'm sure you have met many people when you were on your own." She quickly explained. The oblivion mage got up from the floor and dusted himself off. He placed both of his hands behind his head.

"Shesh, your beginning to get a lot more violent these days. What's wrong? Is it that time of the month?" He asked jokingly, but the response was a glaring girl and a face full of fist, which knocked him across the room. He crashed onto the floor. He chuckled in pain as he remained spread out on the floor.

His partner continued to glare. "You have no right to know what goes on in my life. How dare you even say that to a girl!?" She said violently. Haru and Luna backed up a little as they knew what was about to go down. Kai sat up. He folded his legs and gave a chuckling grin.

"Lighten up, it was just a joke and plus, I don't even know what the time of the month means." He laughed as he slowly got up. He walked over to the group and sat back down in his chair. The heaven's mage just sighed as she allowed her anger to fade out. Haru and Luna continued to stare at the two. The volcanic mage couldn't believe how innocent his roommate was. He wondered if a dirty thought even entered the boys mind.

Kai looked back at Liora. "Anyway, back to the topic, do you know the girl?" He asked. All eyes had been placed on her. Liora shifted uncomfortably, she looked as if she was having trouble to word it or maybe she was having a hard time to explain.

She breathed in a little and soon exhaled. "Well, I'm not sure how to explain this, but Himiji, is sort of my sister." She told them. Everyone in the room looked at her with shock, except Haru, who seemed awfully calm about the news. Liora gave a faint smile. "We use to live in the same house when we were younger, I believe its been five years since I last saw her." She looked over to Himiji. She still slept peacefully.

Luna took a step forward, a shock looked still remained on her face. "Your sister? I don't recall ever hearing about you having a sibling." She asked with shock in her voice, it seemed like she was having a difficult time processing the information. They did have the same hair color, but there eyes look different since Liora's are cerulean and Himiji's looked hazel. Truth be told, they didn't really look similar in appearance. Luna continued. "How come you never have never seen her in five years?"

The S-Class kept her head up. "Well, she is technically not my sister. By blood that is. She's my step-sister. We grew up together in the same house." She explained as she lowered her head a little. "We were like blood sisters." She looked over to the sleeping girl once more. She sighed heavily. "She doesn't even know were not related."

Yuki and Luna looked at her, they felt heartbreaking when they heard that. The boys felt a bit uncomfortable listening. Haru looked over toward the window. He gazed out into the rain. "How come you never seen her in five years, it seems a bit strange that you left her." He asked. That question kind of shocked Liora a bit.

Liora turned to them all, she remained silent for a couple of seconds. "I'll start... from the beginning." She told them. "It all started... back in the year X783, the time I was only six."

...

It all began on June 19, X783. It was a nice summer day. The sun's rays shone brightly down onto the land, even a slight breeze would blow from here and there. The animals who reside remained quietly under trees, cliffs, and whatever other places that provided shade. The birds were chirping their happy tunes as they sat in their nest with their eggs by their side.

In a small clearing, there sat a large lake that was surrounded by trees. The water moved in a slow and rapid manner and at the edge of the lake was a giant cliff that overlooked the whole clearing. The cliff wasn't the only thing that overlooked the area. A large waterfall was accompanied by the rocky formation. The raging water fell down the cliff and splashed heavily down into the lake, slowly filling it up even more.

In one particular tree, there sat a young girl who lazily laid on one of the strong branches. Her eyes were closed as she allowed her ears to absorb the sounds of the environment. She looked relaxed as ever. The girl wore a long purple shirt that trailed down towards her knees. Her legs that were covered by black pants hanged from the branch as she moved them slowly back and forth. The girl was barefooted as the wind tickled her feet. The girl's long black hair dropped down towards the ground. A small ponytail hanged at the bottom of her hair. She was small and young. This girl was Liora.

The young Liora smiled. Her hands were behind her head as she leaned against the hard log. She opened her eyes, revealing her cerulean eyes. She allowed her gaze to stare at the violent water fall. She hummed to herself. "It's almost my seventh birthday." She exclaimed as her smile grew brighter. The young girl would be seven in eight days. But it wasn't that she was getting older that made her excited, for in eight days, her father would be teaching her magic.

Liora was familiar with the known essence of magic. She could use hurricane magic, but she wasn't really good with it. Every time she would cast a spell, it would either drain a lot of magic energy or it would just explode into her face. The last time she remembered her casting a spell successfully, was when she half cast it. She almost did it, but it just went down the drain. But now that would all change in the next couple of days.

Liora stared at the waterfall, the waves continued to crash down. She turned her head away and looked towards the ground. Her white shoes laid flat on the ground. She then turned her attention to the sky. The sun was in close to dusk, judging from the position the bright star was in, she could sum up that the time was close to five'o clock.

She sighed a little as she allowed her arms to dangle down towards the ground. "I better get home before it gets dark." She said quietly to herself. Liora turned herself towards one side of the branch, she jumped off and landed safely on her feet. She kneel down next to her shoes and grabbed them. She began to put them on and tie them quickly. She wanted to hurry home since her father does not like it when she is out after dark.

After she finished putting her shoes on, she began to walk through the forest. It would take an hour to get back home, so she had better hurry. She quietly walked through the quiet forest, her eyes were shut tight as she absorbed the sounds of the birds chirping their final songs for the day. Once it was finished, the only sounds that could be heard was the low sound of the wind and the slow rustling of the leaves on the branches.

In the next half hour, the forest slowly began to fall silent until the only noise was Liora's shoes, dragging across the soft dirt. Her eyes still remained closed, the forest had became dead cold. The young Liora didn't like the silence, so she began to hum to herself and sang a calm melody. She pulled her arms back and held them behind herself. She continued to hum for a couple of minutes.

When she was getting close to the end of the melody, she allowed her calm hum to faint down. When she was finished, the silence erupted once more. It filled the forest again. The girl was only a couple of minutes away from reaching her home, she looked up towards the sky, the sun was now gone from the sky, it had moved towards the horizon. The orange color was filling the sky. She had just enough time before dusk.

She smiled a little. She could not wait to get home. Dinner would be ready by the time she got home. She was making the final stretch, but suddenly a faint screaming filled the air. Liora jumped a little at the sound of screaming. Liora listened carefully, the screams began to sound more like crying as it continued. The young girl wondered where the noise was coming from. So without hesitation, she followed the crying.

As she followed the sound, the crying got louder and louder, until she was close enough to the point where it was beginning to annoy her. The crying led the girl to a large stone wall, the wall was surrounded with trees. A large cave was opened in the center of the wall. The howling screams exited the dark abyss. Liora stood still, wondering if she should head inside.

Liora shook her head and allowed a smile to form on her face. "Well, you know what they say; curiosity kills the cat... luckily I am not one." She said to herself. She began to make her way into the cave, the darkness filled her eyes, leaving the cave's mouth as her light. The screaming became louder and louder. She walked through the dark hole, she examined the area. All she saw was darkness and rocks, nothing really out of the ordinary.

When she reached the end of the cave, she was soon introduced with a dead end. The girl stared at the hard stone wall, she knew she was in the right place, the screams were really close as if they were right below her. The girl looked all around and could no find the source of the crying. She looked over to her left and saw a strange rock formation. The screaming might be coming from over there.

Liora walked cautiously towards the strange formation, even though she didn't know what to expect, she still wanted to explore the location of the noise. When she got over to the strange earth, she slowly turned over it. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she looked down for below her laid a small wooden baby carrier and inside it was a few month old baby girl inside. Liora could tell it was a girl by the pink and white clothes she wore.

The baby's. Crying halted for a moment when she saw the young Liora. There eyes connected and met with one another. Liora's cerulean eyes met with the baby's hazel ones. The young child shuffled a little and soon, a smile grew across her face, like a child who seen her mother for the first time. Seeing the happy expression made the young girl smile as well. Liora's smile son disappeared when she paid back to the problem at hand.

She reached down and picked the baby up. She held it close in her arms. She cradled the small infant and told her it would be okay. "Oh... Who would do this to you?" She asked quietly. The baby kept on smiling, it let out a small giggle. Liora began to wonder what she should do with the child. The baby had no mother, no father, no home, nothing. What should she do? Liora looked out towards the entrance of the cave. She could see that the sun was beginning to set judging from the low brightness coming into the cavern.

Liora shook her head and began to walk out of the cave with the baby girl still in her arms. She began to make her way back home with the little amount of sunlight left.

...

"And that's how I found Himiji." She said as she finished the small tale of how they had met. She adverted her eyes to the sleeping girl. "After that, I took her home. She lived with us for the next couple of years." She extended her hand and placed it on Himiji's. Kai stared at her. Poor Himiji, abandoned at a young age. He couldn't imagine what kind of parent would leave there kid out in the wild.

The oblivion mage got up from his chair and took a step forward. "How come you never told her that you guys aren't related. Why keep it a secret, surely your father must of told her?" He asked, wondering what the reason was for her to stay quiet.

The S-Class mage looked at the boy, she let out a depressing smile as she lowered her head down. "I don't know why I kept it secret. Maybe I was scared she would be angry at me and toss me to the side if I tell her how I found her." She thought. "Maybe I didn't want to lose the only thing I had to a sister. I am an only child after all." The girl looked back at the Himiji. "We spent so much time together growing up and when that time came, I felt like I abandoned her..."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "Abandoned her?" He asked with a curious look. "What are you talking about Liora?"

The S-Class mage didn't look at him. She remained quiet. She stayed like this for a couple of minutes before she turned her head towards the others. They all jumped in shock when they saw that she had a couple of tears coming down her face. Haru backed up a little.

She opened her mouth and then closed it, like she was trying to find the words to explain. She eventually said, "My father isn't what you think he was in my story. After I had turned seven, my father took me into the basement. I learned how to use magic, I was good at it too." She lowered her head even more, but she soon shot her head up. "But if I failed... that man... the man I once called my father... he would torture me, beat me, whatever you can think of! That's what he did to me!" She screamed out quickly as the tears began to fall. "I was abused, I was chained to a wall, I starved because I failed! I was abused, I was almost about to endure something unspeakable! He locked me down in a basement with nothing but a window and a table full of tools that he would use on me!"

The tears were now uncontrollable. Kai and the others stared at her, speechless that the girl let out such an outbreak. Each made a few glances at one another, each was lost for words.

Liora continued. "After the first few times I failed, I learned that I had to be the best, I had to learn magic successfully, I almost died trying to do spells I wasn't ready for!"

Yuki walked up to the S-Class wizard. She placed an arm around her. Liora stopped and looked at her comrade. The heaven's mage gave her a worried look. "Liora..." She began. "It's alright, just tell us what happened."

The black haired girl went silent. She nodded slowly. "My training was hard and rough."

...

One year later, November 5th. Liora had began her training for over a year. The young girl stood in the middle of a large room. The room looked like a regular training room. It contained the usual equipment like: training mats, dummies, etc.

The seven year old Liora was breathing hard and fast. She wore a torn black shirt, blue pants, and no shoes. Her black hair was a mess as strands of hair tangled. In front of her stood a tall man who she glared at.

The man was glaring as well. "Come now, Liora. If you wish to learn magic you must keep in shape." He said calmly. The man's clothes were similar to that of a trainer. He wore a plain white shirt and black pants, along with brown shoes. The man had short black hair and cerulean eyes. The man began to walk away from the girl and toward a nearby wooden bench. "You keep failing and failing. You can't be a strong mage with skills like that. We have been at it for one year now and still you cannot even get one good hit one me."

The young Liora loosened up her body. She walked slowly over to the man. "I'm sorry father, I'm trying, I'm only a beginner." She said quietly. "It's not like I can master it spot on." She slowly placed both of her hands behind her head and gave a slight smile.

Liora's father threw up his head. He pulled back his fist and punched the wall that the bench was leaning on. Liora jumped at her father's sudden outburst. "No daughter of mine shall be weak. Do you wish to end up like your mother? Do you wish to be slammed into the dirt."

The young girl remained quiet. Her father waited for an answer, but the girl had none. He grew impatient. The man slowly began to walk up to Liora and before she knew it, her father grabbed her hair and began to pull her away from the room. Liora began to scream as the pain increased in her head.

She held her hands up to her head as she tried to pull away, but the man's grip was too strong. The girl had tears beginning to form in her heads. The two people were heading to a strange wooden door. The man threw the door open and began to walk through with Liora in his grip. Then-

...

Liora stopped. She began to lower her head. Everyone stared at her, wondering why the girl had stopped to tell her tale. Kai could still see the tear stains on her face and more were beginning to form.

Liora threw Yuki's arm off her. She turned her body around so that it was facing toward Himiji. The girl lowered her shoulder and she placed one hand on Himiji's bed. "I just want to be alone." She said quietly. Kai and Haru looked at each other. Both nodded in agreement and they soon signaled everyone to exit the room. They wanted to push the girl into answering, but they thought it wouldn't do any good.

They all got up and made their way to the exit where they would be in the main guild hall. Luna thought for a moment. "She must of had it bad. She didn't want to share what had happened. Must have been hard." She said. Haru nodded.

"I never seen her act like that before. She never really talked about her past before." He said. Kai stopped walking. He quickly turned around with a curious look on his face. The volcanic mage raised an eyebrow, wondering what the boy had stopped for. "What?"

The oblivion mage held up his hand to his chin. "You mean she never talked about her past before?" He wondered. Haru nodded, along with Luna. He remained quiet for a second. A small smile appeared on his face. "I'm beginning to wonder what happened, but none of this explains why Himiji showed up on our guilds door in an almost dead state."

Yuki looked back at the medical room. "We won't know until Himiji wakes up. For now, we'll just wait." She said. They all made their way to the bar, where they were soon greeted by Aki.

...

**Sorry for the late chapter, but I am busy. Just a little backstory of Liora. I know it was a little short, but don't worry. Everything will be explained later in the arc. I might redo this chapter to make it a little longer and more detailed past. But anyway. I shall see you all in a... week maybe.**


	32. Flames Glory, Ice Pride, Lightning Roar?

**A/N: Sorry for yet another delay. Exams are coming up shortly and I needed to study. But when exams end, it will be smooth sailing and more uploads. I was actually taking some time and rewriting some chapters to fix the many mistakes I had noticed. They aren't uploaded, but soon they will. I am actually currently working on another story that might be out sometime this month, possibly at the end when I have free time on my hands. But enough stalling, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Burning Glory, Frozen Pride, Thundering Roar?**

Kai sat quietly at the bar along with Yuki and the others to accompany him. They had all shared the same expression as the brunette haired boy, which was full of sorrow and confusion. Thirty minutes had passed since their conversation with Liora had ended. They had listened to her story carefully and were now thinking back on what she had said thus far to try and come up with an idea to help her, but nothing sparked. They were beginning to wonder what the girl had to deal with when she was younger, with the information they had now, it seemed like it was bothering the girl and had never left her since. They neither dared to try and ask the girl further. It didn't seem right to pressure her.

Haru leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and allowing his back to press against the hard counter top's edge. "It seems like Liora had a tough life." He said, allowing his eyes to stare up towards the ceiling, he listened to the heavy rain that was pounding heavily on the water stained window. Kai turned his attention towards the black haired boy. "It doesn't seem like she wants to talk about it any time soon."

Kai flashed the teen a fake smile. "Would you want to talk about your past if it was that bad?" He asked. No response came from his friend, but he did move uncomfortably with that sentence. He didn't even look at the oblivion mage. Kai could tell that Haru knew he was right.

Luna placed her hands behind her back. She stood in front of the group. "It's a shame that someone would do such a thing to their own flesh and blood." She said quietly. "A family member should never do that to their own child. It's wrong..." She looked down toward the ground, like she still couldn't believe what she had heard in Liora's story, she felt like she could share the sorrow of her S-Class friend.

Yuki crossed her arms. "Liora had overcome many challenges while she was here in the guild. This is another thing she will have to overcome." She explained. Kai had remembered that his partner had been in this guild the same exact time as Liora. The girl continued, "Plus... she has us... her friends. We'll be right beside her to share her pain... right?" She smiled a little, her friends smiled a little as well.

Kai agreed with Yuki in a nod. "Yeah... I've only known Liora for a short time, but I know she can overcome this sorrow and put it behind her. We all have something that we have overcome. We just need to help her to find her path." He responded as he leaned back to match his volcanic friend. They all remained quiet for a couple of minutes, reassuring themselves that everything would be fine in the end. But then another thought appeared in his head. He slowly got back up and sat normally. His eyes began to darken with that thought Everyone looked at him with confusion. "I've just thought of something, if Liora endured that for almost all her life, would that mean that Himiji endured it as well?" He slowly wondered.

Everyone looked at the boy in shock. They quickly looked at one another. Now that they were thinking about it, it would only make sense. Liora and Himiji grew up under the same roof. Liora even explained it in her story. It could be possible. They wouldn't know the answers unless they talk to Himiji herself, but judging from her condition, she'll be out for quiet some time. They won't get the answer by making guesses, they needed to know the facts. The only thing they could do was wait. They each began to think of new thoughts, some terrible than the last.

Haru threw his arms in frustration. "That's it, I'm going back in to ask Liora. We can't help her if we don't know the rest." He exploded. He quickly got up from his seat and began to march towards the infirmary. But before he could get far, Luna grabbed him and began to pull him back.

She managed to get him back into his seat. The girl stared at the boy with her blue eyes. "Please... calm yourself Haru." She said to him calmly. "Liora asked to be alone for a little. If we are her friends then we should respect her wishes... don't you agree?" Haru stared at the girl. He allowed himself to calm down. He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"Right, sorry." He mumbled.

"Are you guys talking about that girl?" A voice called out, Kai and the others jumped a little, they turned their attention towards whoever the voice came from and they were quite surprised when their eyes met the person. It was Christian. Kai remembered him, he was that guy who talked all flirtatious with Yuki when they first met. But Christian wasn't the only person, behind him was Eno, along with Shizuki, Brody, and Shobi. What could they possibly want? He did mention about a girl, he must have been talking about Liora's step sister. Kai could see all their faces, they looked serious, like they were wondering the same thing Kai and his group were thinking.

Kai nodded. "That's right." He began, wondering why they all came together. "What about her?" He raised an eyebrow towards his comrades, he could see out of the corner of his eye that Haru shared his expression with a curious look on his face. He seemed interested like him.

Christian's eyes grew heavy. "I saw that wound on her back... no doubt about it." He said. The group stared at him, wondering what he meant about her back. It was covered in a black patch along with some mud. But why does he care about that? It didn't seem like the man was finished yet. "It's no doubt that it's a type of fire magic..." He explained. Fire magic? Now that he thought about it, there could be no other possible way that a black spot that large could be caused by normal means.

He crossed his arms. "How do you know this Christian?" He asked with curiosity. He was aware that Christian was a fire mage himself, even though Kai didn't know what kind of fire magic he uses, but that doesn't explain how he knows. When fire hits it's target, a black spot would always appear after the blow. What does he know that they don't?

The flame mage's expression didn't change. "Believe me when I say this, I know from experience." He simply said, not even giving an explanation, which sort of pissed off Kai. The boy was about to stand up and force the answer out of the man, but Yuki had shot him a glare that signaled him to stand down. He remained in his seat and allowed Christian to continue. Christian turned to Shobi. "Shobi, do you mind?"

The barefooted girl nodded, Kai could see that she was mumbling something before she extended her hand out. A small magic circle appeared in front of her and soon out came a small orb. This must be Shobi's Royal Library magic, the oblivion mage thought. Shobi grabbed the small sphere gently. She held the small orb out and allowed it rest on her hand and the next thing they knew, the orb sparked with a flash. When the flash died down, a small book appeared in the girl's hands.

The book wasn't the same size of your average book, it was much smaller with a hard cover. Strange lining was written all across the books surface. In the middle of the book laid a strange symbol. Shobi opened the book and began to turn the pages. It wasn't long until she stopped in the middle of it.

"I have done some research under Christian's favor and I can determine that it is not your average fire magic." Shobi began as she looked down into the book. "As you all may know, flame spells come in many different shapes and variations and most are long and forgotten. This book here had actually has some prints of the flames ashes after it had made contact with something." Kai yawned, the girl could tell that he was already getting bored, she actually felt the same way as him. She wanted to get this over with so she shortened it a little. "In conclusion, that ash print belongs to the lost magic; Flames of Glory."

Haru raised an eyebrow. He sat straight up and bent over a little. "Flames of Glory?" He questioned. Shobi nodded as she began to put the book away in who knows where. "Never heard of it. Is it anything like fire magic or volcanic magic or fire dragon?" The barefooted girl shook her head, she was already beginning to get bored enough with the topic. Haru stayed quiet for a second. He leaned back.

Brody took a step forward. "The ash on her back had been very recent. Maybe an hour or so." He said, Yuki and Luna thought. The ash print did look like it was recent, like a fresh wound. There was no doubt that the ash print on Himiji's body and the flames of glory were connected. But the question remains, who caused it? They tried to remember if their was any other evidence that the girl had, but nothing seemed to spark.

There could have been more on the girl, but what she was wearing could hold no other evidence. But then, their thoughts were interrupted when the front doors of the guild began. Everyone turned their attention to the front doors of the guild. Three figures began to slowly enter into the guild hall. Kai looked over to Haru. He began to wonder who would be out during this time, but when he saw the volcanic mages face, all he could see was seriousness in his eyes. He was about to question, but then he took notice of Eno, who also shared the boy's eyes. Kai couldn't determine what was wrong with them, he didn't know why, but he suddenly began to cautiously look over towards the doors.

He could see three people. Two boys and a girl. The boy on the far right was an average height of a boy who was sixteen. He had golden blonde hair that was pretty long in the front, but was tied in a ponytail in the back. He wore a black shirt with a short white jacket that seemed to hug his chest. He wore black pants to match his shirt along with a pair of brown shoes. Kai could see him carry a strange looking blade that looked like it was split from the middle. The boy's hazel eyes was scanning the room.

The second man was a lot taller than the boy. Kai could probably only reach to his shoulders. He had short black hair that was a mess in the front, but straight in the back. He had the face of someone in their late twenties. But what took Kai's interest was that he had three white strands of hair in the front that was coming from the back. He wore a dark green shirt and a sleeveless black jacket to go over it. He wore black pants and black shoes. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. This made the oblivion mage extra cautious.

Finally was the girl on the left of the tall man. She seemed average enough. She was a few inches smaller than the boy on the right. The girl had long blonde hair, just like the smaller boy, but for some reason, she had a long and wide black strand of hair trailing down, a few strands of her blonde hair covered the right side of her blue eyes. She wore a very small yellow shirt that almost looked like a bra along with orange shorts. She wore a nice silver necklace with a bunny pendant on it. She looked like your normal everyday sixteen year old.

Brody put on a smile and began to walk towards the trio. He raised his hand in a wave. "Never seen you guys around, you need anything?" He asked cheerfully. He didn't seem very cautious like Haru and Eno, but it would be interesting to see how this will play out. "If you need a place to stay until the rain let's up, then we can hook you up."

The smaller boy shook his head. "That won't be necessary. We came looking for someone who might have ran this way." said the boy as he raised his hand and began to search through his jacket pocket. Kai watched as he pulled out a small photo, but he couldn't see who was on it due to the size of the photo. The boy continued, "We are looking for this girl. Have you seen her?"

Brody took the picture and began to look at it and judging by his face, he did know who the person on the photo was. Brody was about to say something, but Eno began to walk towards them. "What's you deal with the girl?" He asked. It took a few seconds to realize what he was saying. Kai stared in shock as he realized that Eno saw the person on the photo from such a long distance. "Surely you are no friend of hers?"

The small boy snatched the picture from Brody's hands. He tucked the small piece of paper back into his jacket. He smiled a little. "Trust me, my friend. We are friends of her. I have no reason to lie." He said as he placed his hands into his pants pockets. He smile had seemed to grow, almost like he was... smirking?

Eno glared at the small boy. "I can assure you that no girl by that look resides in this guild. I ask you to leave now." He calmly said as he turned his body slightly away from the boy. Neither of the trio made a slight movement towards the door. Eno was about to say something, but the boy suddenly laughed a little.

"You can assure she is not here? Bull crap, my friend. You know, I don't like being lied to you know." The small boy said. Eno didn't seem to flinch at the small boy's comment. The boy began to slowly raise his hand and soon a blue magic circle appeared above him. "Do you know what happens to people who lie to me?"

Everyone didn't like the sound of that. Kai and Haru got up off their seats and cautiously walked forward, followed by Eno, Brody, and Christian. The females stayed back a bit, they wondered what the guys were doing. They can each see the caution in their eyes as they kept slowly approach the trio. The girl with blonde hair took notice of her smaller friend. She began to move away from the trio, followed by the man who waited on the sidelines.

The small boy's grin got even bigger. "They die by my hands." He shouted. The boy pulled his body back a little before throwing himself forward into a run. Eno watched as the boy ran towards him, but for some strange reason, he was running towards him slower than anyone else he had fought before. The boy pulled back his arm and a small blue magic circle appeared an inch away from his hand. The boy reached into the magic circle and he soon pulled out a small icicle that almost resembled a small dagger. He gripped the icicle tightly, then his speed began to increase. He vanished in mid air, which surprised Eno. The metal wearing teen shook his head and examined the area, he couldn't see the boy.

"Got you right where I want you... **Frozen Night!**" The boy's voiced called out. It sounded like it was coming above him. Eno raised his head up. The boy was directly above him, they were only a few inches away from one another. The boy had the dagger aimed for the metal teen's eye. Kai and the others watched, the boy had him. But then, Eno quickly raised his arm above his head and allowed the dagger to collide with his arm. A small light burst out from the dagger banging against the teen's black shirt. The ground below Eno creaked a little before a small circle of wood shattered underneath. The boy landed on the ground. He pulled the dagger back and jumped a couple of feet away from his opponent. He stared with an impressed look. "That's a first."

Eno lowered his arm. He tightened his fist. "That's all? I was expecting a lot more." He said with a little disappointment. The boy remained silent, Haru took notice that his grin was getting wider. Eno bent down a little. A dark grey magic circle appeared below him. "My turn... **Wood Form!**" The magic circle below him began to emit a small light that rose up to the ceiling. The teen's body began to morph and change in color. He remained in the light for a few seconds before his arms changed and were like strong branches, as well as his legs. His fingers were wooden and were sharp as if they could cut through almost anything. His head even changed into the roughness of wood. His clothes, hair, and eyes remained the same, but his scar looked darker than before. "That icicle wasn't all that tough. I'll end this quickly."

The metal wearing teen zoomed through the room. He was about to go into a head on attack. The small was prepared for this and began to counter with a small round house kick. Eno dodged it with ease, he pulled back his fist and launched it at the boy, but instead of it hitting him, the teen stopped his fist and quickly stepped behind the small boy. He did a heavy kick against the boy's back, the amount of power but on the kick sent Eno's opponent flying and crashing into a couple of tables, then stopped when he hit a wall. The boy's flying left a wide trail of cracked boards and smashed tables. Eno lowered his leg back onto the ground and starred at his opponent. He saw that the boy's left sleeve of his jacket had been ripped off, but nothing else except for some dust against his clothes.

"Easy victory, he lacks in speed and strength, along with defense." Eno said quietly to himself. He began to walk towards the boy. He stopped directly in front of him and looked down on him. He stayed quiet as he examined the boy's body, he wasn't dead, but unconscious. When Eno was satisfied, he turned away from the boy and began to walk over to the two other unknown people. "Your little friend is done, leave now or share his pain." The two figures stared at him with no emotion... well except the girl who was smiling the whole time.

Kai chuckled with shock in his voice. "What the hell? Eno wasn't that strong when we were fighting Drake." Said the oblivion mage with shock in his voice. He turned his head to look at Haru. He didn't seem all that impressed. Kai stared at him with disbelief. "How are you not surprised that he won in just one kick?"

The volcanic mage turned slightly to his friend. He crossed his arms and turned his attention back to the fight. "You are aware that Eno is equal to our S-Class, correct?" He asked. Kai nodded. "Eno doesn't show that much power when he fights with an opponent, have you ever noticed that he waits for the enemy to make the first move. He does that because he measures how much power he should use against that opponent. He calculates it in his mind. He might even be stronger than our fifth S-Class mage, but compared to Liora and Jaden, he is no where close." Haru explained. The brunette turned away from his friend and stared with awe at Eno. Eno is equal to the fifth and fourth S-Class mage, who ever they are, but is no where compared to Liora and this Jaden guy. Just where does he stand.

Eno began to grow impatient. He stopped walking, leaving a couple of feet between him and the two people. "You just going to stand there or shall I kick your butts first." He asked as he brought his hands up and cracked his knuckles. The two figures remained silent, which was beginning to make the teen angry. He was about to begin his attack, but he soon heard a small hint of laughter coming from behind.

Eno quickly turned around and saw the small boy standing straight up, he was well. The metal wearing teen was about to ask how he was still standing, but then the boy raised his hand towards Eno. "Let the ice shatter..." He quietly told himself. The teen was about to ask what that meant, but he soon fell to the ground. Kai and the others watched at their comrade was down on one knee. Eno quickly grabbed his arm, the pain was beginning to increase. Shizuki took notice of the boy's arm. He tugged at Christian's sleeve and pointed over to where Eno was grabbing.

"Eno is grabbing at the spot where that boy's dagger had hit him." She said quietly so that Christian was the only one that could hear. His eyes grew wide with shock as he turned and explained to everyone what the teen was doing. He wondered what was so special about that damn ice dagger. It did looked normal enough. He thought and thought, but his thoughts were soon interrupted when the metal wearing teen began to scream out in pain. The pain in the teens shoulder was increasing to a maximum. His screams were even sending chills down the girls spines.

Kai couldn't stand to wait on the side lines. He began to run towards his comrade, he was followed by Haru, Yuki, and Christian. They were getting close, but then, all of a sudden, ice began to sprout quickly out of the boy's skin. His screams stopped. Eno was starring up towards the ceiling, as if the shock of pain had disabled his ability to move. He managed to turn his head in a slow manner and when he laid sight of his arm, he didn't say anything. His arm was covered in so many sharp icicles. Kai turned the boy and seen that he was enjoying his friends pain. He was about to rush over and punch him across the face, but the small boy waved his arm to the left. The brunette looked back at Eno.

The shards of ice began to crack and soon, they crumbled. Eno stared at his arm. It looked fine, but soon, blood began to pour out of his arm and then something unpredictable had occurred. Eno's arm exploded with blood, his arm detached from his body and landed coldly on the floor. His arm laid motionless on the ground and the metal wearing teen's face was too much in shock. No one moved. Brody could see that everybody in the guild was starring at the teen's missing arm.

Eno kept staring at his arm, his eyes were beginning to lower and soon shut. He fell down and laid perfectly on his back. Kai watched as his comrade had fallen. The brunette slowly turned behind him. He saw that Christian was glaring at the small boy, same with Haru. Luna, Shizuki, and even Shobi had no say in words. Brody began to look pale just looking at the pile of blood that was beginning to pour out. But when his eyes landed on Yuki, he could see the disgust, the shock, and the fear in the girl's body, like the same thing could happen to her. The oblivion mage turned his attention back to Eno's body. It was motionless. The boy looked around the room. Everything was beginning to seem slow. He could feel his anger growing.

"ENO!" Christian yelled out as he ran as quickly as possible towards the fallen boy. He kneel down next to Eno and picked him up slowly, not giving a care if blood got on his clothes. He began to slap his face lightly. "Damn it Eno, wake the hell up." He said. He placed his head next to the boy's chest where his heart was. He couldn't hear anything, but then, a small sound, a sound that he heard, was his heart barely breathing. He jerked his head up. "He's still alive, he lost a lot of blood, but if we hurry, we can save him."

Four unfamiliar celestial light members began to run over to Eno's corpse. Each grabbed a limb of his body and began to rush him to a faraway table in the corner of the guild hall, so that they are away from the fighting. They needed to stitch the arm back on quickly before it dies. The last member grabbed Eno's arm. Christian noticed that he was looking sick when he grabbed it. Everyone watched as the members took away their fallen comrade. Their faces began to show worry, but that was soon interrupted when they began to hear laughter.

It was the small boy, he was laughing like he had heard the best joke ever. "Oh man, did you see the look on his face when he lost his arm. It was priceless. I guess you can say he'll be needing a 'hand' after this." He said as he slapped his knee as he continued to laugh at his bad pun. Everyone glared at the three figures. Christian began to walk up to the boy. The small boy slowed his laughter down as he laid his eyes on the angry man. Christian raised his hand and chopped the boy in the head. The collision of his hand with the boy's head made the young killer smash against the boards of the guild.

"You shut your goddamn mouth, you brat!" He yelled darkly as he picked up the small boy. "I wonder if I'll get a laugh if I break your skull open." Christian began to pull his arm back. Haru could see that the man had too much anger in his eyes to the point where he could even kill.

The mysterious girl began to yawn. "Man, this is getting boring now. **Bliz** forgot that we're on a tight schedule, let's just get what we came here for." She said tiredly as she turned her head towards the tall man. "Go get Bliz, **Terra**. I'm going to go claim our prize." The young girl slowly raised her hand. A large yellow magic circle began to form above her and then, a spark of light shined the room and soon was followed by the sounds of thunder. When the light disappeared, the girl was gone.

The tall man, Terra began to slowly walk over to Christian and Bliz. The celestial member took notice of the tall man. He growled. "Oh, you want to play now?" He yelled as he dropped the small boy, letting him land hard on the ground. Christian pulled back his fist and a red magic appeared. "BURN TO HELL, **Flame Bullets!**" A large sphere of flames began to form in Christian's hand. He pulled his arm back even further and allowed his grip to release. He shot his hand towards the man, letting his palm face the man's face and soon a barrage of small flaming bullets began to shoot at the man at a rapid pace and they weren't even letting up. The bullets were releasing a ton of smoke as they kept firing, which were covering the space between the fire mage and the tall man.

When the barrage of bullets had stopped, the dark smoke had blinded Christian's sight of the man. "Did I get him?" He asked, but out of the smoke, he was soon introduced to a very large fist and when it had collided, it sent the boy flying towards the bar and he had crashed into the many different glasses and wood. He spat out blood as he moaned in pain, he allowed his body to fall to the ground and lay there motionless. When the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked when they had saw that the man had no injuries of any kind. He was fine as he was before he had walked up to Christian. Kai swallowed hard, they had defeated two of his comrades.

The tall man looked down at Bliz, he shared no emotion with the downed boy. The man pulled his foot back and released it, kicking his ally in the stomach. Kai could of sworn that he had heard a bone or two crack. The small boy's eyes widen with shock, but instead of a scream that a normal person would let out, he let out a burst of laughter. He held his stomach for a few seconds and then got back onto his feet.

"Ow, ow, ow, you know I almost felt that a little." Bliz cried out in laughter as he examined the room. He saw that Christian was down for the count and Eno was almost finished getting his arm stitched back on. He sighed a little in disappointment as his laughter was silenced. "Man, I wanted to fight some more. Too bad their attacks only did so little. I think that first guy was holding back a lot of his power... by the way, where's **Spark**?"

The boy began to examine the room. But soon, a strange cracking noise was coming from the medical room. Bliz took one step forward and then the medical room's walls exploded and shattered into a million pieces of debris. The wood from the walls launched into the air and landed heavily on the guild's floors. Everyone covered their heads to that the wood won't not collided with their skulls.

After the flying debris had stopped, Kai lowered the hands that were shielding his head, he looked over to the medical room. His eyes widen with shock when he saw what was happening. At that moment, Kai had laid his eyes on that girl who was with the other two intruders. The young girl was carrying something in both arms and the objects were shaped like figures. In the left arm, the mage could see Himiji, she was still out cold from the injury and in the other is what surprised Kai the most because in the other hand was none other than Liora.

The girl, known as Spark, laughed loudly as if she was having the time of her life. "This girl sure knows how to fight." She hollered as she was mention Liora. "Too bad this little brat was in the room, this mage surely was holding back a lot of power to make sure she doesn't hurt her precious sister." The girl nudged her head a little and a magic circle appeared above her. The circle began to glow brightly and was beginning to blind everyone in the room. When the light died down a second later, the oblivion mage had lost sight of the girl. He looked over to the two other intruder and he was surprised to see her next to the two males.

Haru took a step back. "How? She only blinded us for a second, there could be no way she moved that fast." The black haired teen shouted. Spark laughed at the boy's shocked expression.

"Thanks to my magic I can." Was all that she said before turning towards her comrades. "I'm going to take these two back to him. You guys don't mind walking, right? I'm sure you'll be fine." She nudged her head once more, another magic circle appeared above her once more and after the next second she was gone.

Bliz took a step back as he realized that their comrade had left them. "What the heck! She's just going to make us walk?" He screamed. He turned his head slowly over to everyone in the guild, his eyes fell upon Kai, their eyes were locked into one another. He turned his head toward the taller man and slowly began to walk over to the door. "Let's get going Terra." After he had said that, he had begun to run away out into the rain. The man only turned and ran after him.

Everyone watched as the two intruders left the guild. Each were speechless of what had occurred. Yuki placed her hands in front of her chest and began to think. "Who were those people and what did they want from Liora and Himiji?" She asked. Nobody seemed to know the answer. The heaven's mage looked over to her male partner, her eyes widen with shock when she laid them upon his.

Kai's eyes had began to fill with anger. "They destroy our guild... almost killed Eno and Christian..." He began as his body began to tremble in anger, his breath was getting hard and rough like a teapot that was at it's boiling point. "Now, they take two of our own. I'm... GOING TO KILL THEM!" He shouted as he began to make chase for the two males. He ran out of the guilds doors and ran through the cold and rough rain. Yuki and Haru tried to stop him, but he was too up in his thoughts of catching those people.

Yuki began to curse. "Damn it Kai. He could've waited until we've come up with a plan." She yelled as she began to break into a run after the boy. Luna had soon followed and then Haru. The volcanic mage stopped at the guild's doors, he turned back to the rest of the guild.

"Warn Master Fauna of what had occurred, I don't care what meeting she's in, just go. Stay with Eno and Christian." Said the boy, turning around and running into the rain himself. The chase was on. The storm rages on. The night is sure to fall. What shall occur in this battle of the night?

* * *

**There is chapter 32, sorry once more for another late chapter, but as I said, finals are coming and I have to get my study on... boring studies... very boring... painful... studies. But anyway, I can't wait for the end of this month to start finally writing more of these chapters and maybe rewrite some that needs more explanations. See you all next time on FAIRY TAIL: PATH TO OBLIVION!**


	33. The Chase is On! A Chilling Battle!

**Chapter 33: The Chase is On! A Chilling Battle!**

Kai ran as fast as he could go, his breath was beginning to feel heavy as he kept his body in motion. Trees and bushes flew by behind him with a glance. The rain was falling heavy and was smearing all across his face that was filled with anger. The darkness filled his vision and light would soon shine, leading the way for him as the light illuminated his surroundings for only a couple of seconds before closing back into darkness. He kept on running, no matter what obstacles stood in front of him.

The oblivion mage was set on his mission. He had to hunt and chase down the three intruders who had entered their guild and began to cause havoc and terror in their ranks. He could still remember the painful expression of Eno when he had lost his arm and Christian had been almost killed by one punch from that tall man who was named Terra. Now, they had taken Liora and her step-sister Himiji. What could those three want with the young girl? More importantly, what do they want with Liora? Too many questions are unanswered and their was no time to think of a solution.

Kai jumped over a fallen tree and regained his speed when he had landed. He could hear voices coming from behind him. They were hollering, but was too hard to understand due to the distance. It must be Yuki and the others, they must of followed the boy, he thought about waiting, but there was no time to stop. He needed to catch up to the two males and get revenge for his comrades.

He looked over to his left to try and spot the duo, but he couldn't see anything besides the dark shades of trees and bushes. He turned his head to the right, but only saw the same exact thing. Kai was beginning to get frustrated as he could not see anything due to the storm. How could they get so far in such a slow paste. It seemed impossible for them, judging how their forms looked. Could he have past them somehow? Could they had made a turn? Could they still be around the guild? Kai was about to scream at the many different thoughts that were appearing in his head.

He began to pick up speed and the voices behind him were beginning to die down and echo through the darkness. Only the rain filled his ears and once every few moments, lightning would surely burst through the skies. The boy could see a small clearing ahead of him, it was faint, but he knew it was there. He had reached the entrance to the opening in a matter of seconds. His running turned into walking. He stopped in the middle of the clearing. His eyes examined the area around him, he could barely see any form of life, only the silhouettes of trees and large rocks. He kept staring off into one direction and then to another.

He didn't understand why, but he just didn't feel well in this field, like something seems... edgy about it. He shook his head and looked forward. "Why the hell am I stopping? I have to keep moving before they disappear with Liora and Himiji." He said to himself as he began to walk. The boy was about to break into a run, but he soon stopped. Kai looked behind him, but saw nothing, he could of sworn he had heard a faint laughter. He shook it off and continued to walk. He must be getting tired, it is dark... but, isn't it only four'o clock? It was hard to tell due to the clouds covering the warm sun. Something is definitely not right.

He kept on walking but stopped again when he heard the noise again. This is time, it was louder. Kai jumped a little when he had heard it. He didn't bother turning around this time. He just stood straight and stared towards the trees. He recognized that laughter, he knew who it was.

The laughing continued. "I didn't think anyone would catch up with us." A voice called out as footsteps of two pairs began to walk towards Kai. The brunette's eyes lowered a little in a serious tone. He turned his head halfway to that he could see whoever was behind him. His eyes laid upon the voice, it was Bliz, the ice mage who tore Eno's arm off with a dagger made of ice. Not only him, but next to him was Terra, the man who almost killed Christian in one kick. The boy let out a grin. "Was the lone wolf the only one who followed us? Or is the rest of the pact coming?" He chuckled a little. Kai didn't show him any emotion, he wondered if this guy was stable judging from his personality.

"What's your deal with Himiji and why the hell did you take Liora with you?" He asked coldly, his voice had deepened as if all emotion had been drained away from his body. He fist tightened, like he was prepared to fight. "Surely you aren't doing this out of enjoyment." Bliz stared at him for a second before his grin widen.

He chuckled again. He placed his hands behind his back and looked up to the dark sky, the rain fell on his face and slowly dripped off. "Don't you think storms are calming, don't they just make you forget the things that trouble you?" He asked in a soothing voice. Kai kept staring at him. This guy cannot be for real, he thought. Kai turned his whole body around so that he was on equal footing as the two males.

"Cut the crap, I don't understand how someone can act so calm when they had almost killed someone and then go and steal others comrades." He asked as annoyance was filling his voice. This guy had to be trouble to act like this and he didn't seem like he cared. Bliz chuckled.

"Now, there is your first mistake, you don't quite understand how the world works. People take jobs to gain money and reputation, almost like a game if you will." Explained the boy. Kai was beginning to get pissed off, this boy was making no sense what's so ever and is totally dodging his question about Liora and Himiji. Bliz took notice of this and smirked. "Why so frustrated? We're just playing a game of cat and mouse."

"So your in a mercenary guild then?" Kai asked as he was trying to keep his anger in check. The young boy shook his head and his smile grew wider. "Dark guild?" He shook his head once more, Kai wasn't getting anywhere with this.

Bliz brought his right hand up to his chin and crossed his other arm. "There was your second mistake... assuming." The oblivion mage was getting more lost than anything. Why is he even bothering with this kid, he should probably ask the other guy. "But, that isn't your worst mistake..." Kai raised an eyebrow, he wondered what the boy met. Bliz chuckled even louder. "Your final mistake... was chasing us." He removed his hand away from his chin and snapped his fingers. The oblivion mage knew what this meant, his opponent was beginning an attack, Kai stayed focus as the attack could possibly come anywhere.

He stood still for a second, but nothing had occurred. The brunette wondered what was supposed to happen. He waited a couple of seconds, but still nothing. Kai was about to attack, but then, a strange object fell down right in front of him. He jumped back a little. When he landed, he looked at the spot where the strange object had fallen. He saw an icicle, it was stabbed into the ground. Judging from the icicle shape, Kai could tell it was sharp. The boy looked over at his opponent. His eyes widen when he saw that Bliz was holding his index finger up and was pointing it towards the sky.

Naturally, the oblivion mage looked up, his eyes widen when he saw that a barrage of icicles were about to rain down on him and they were rocketing at him with fast movements. Kai couldn't dodge in time, so he crossed his arms and allowed the icicles to rain down on him. The icicles were tearing his gray jacket apart and his jeans, they were cutting the cloth with ease as the flew past him. The icicles that managed to hit his arms while he was blocking were stabbing him. He grimaced as he felt the pain in his arms.

When the rain of ice had stopped, the boy looked at his arms. There weren't any large gashes, but very small cuts that hurt a lot. He looked below him and saw the the left sleeve of his jacket was torn off and the bottom of the piece of cloth was shredded. His pants suffered only a few injuries as holes were opened up at his knee caps. He looked down even further toward the ground. He was shocked to see that the ground had small holes that seemed to break the earth's structure.

Kai looked up towards his opponent and glared, but his anger had left and took the form of shock when he saw that Bliz was not in front of him. The only thing there was Terra standing quietly and in the same spot he had always been in. The oblivion mage wondered where the boy went, he was about to look, but he soon heard laughter behind him. Kai swiftly turned around, but his face was soon met with a powerful kick. The attack made the boy flew through the clearing and landed hard onto the ground, leaving a trail of torn up dirt and grass that were now scattered.

The brunette coughed a little as something was caught in his throat. He slowly got up soon after and stared up towards Bliz. The young boy was standing a great foot away from Kai, his leg was still up and a large smile stilled crept on his face. "You said you wish to know why we took your little friend and that girl?" Bliz asked as he lowered his foot down, the young boy allowed himself to let his guard down. Kai kept glaring at him, he couldn't let his guard down like the boy. He placed his hands behind his back. "If you want to know the reason... you will have to beat me first."

Kai hesitated to attack. He kept his footing and continued to watch his opponent. Seeing how he can cut off a single limb with just one strike of ice, he could possibly kill Kai any time he wanted. He would have to win this before the young boy had a chance to attack. The oblivion mage stiffened his body a little and soon, he dashed straight towards the enemy.

...

Yuki stomped her foot in frustration. She began to curse under her breath, her face failing to hide the anger she felt. The girl had been running to try and catch up with her partner for so long, but she ended up getting lost in the chase and now he was no where in sight and she was standing in the middle of the forest. The rain seemed to have gotten worst. The rain was beginning to soak up her clothes, making her white shirt and black shorts stick against her body.

God how she hated wet clothes. She tried to ignore it and continue to look for Kai. She examined the area, but all she saw were just trees, bushes and plants of different kinds. She couldn't see far as the rain was beginning to make her line of sight thicker and thicker. She began to think if her partner had gotten lost and ended up taking a wrong turn, after all, Kai wasn't so familiar with the area around their guild just yet. He might be laying in a nearby face or something. She couldn't blame him, the storm was getting worse by the minute. It seemed so unnatural how the weather is.

The girl crossed her arms and she let out a puff of frustration. "Damn that idiot. We're suppose to be a team, but he just goes and does whatever he wants." Anger grew within the girl as her body began to stiffen. "Some ally." Yuki began walking. She needed to get back to the guild... or any kind of shelter. This rain was not really helping her situation.

"Hey, Yuki!" A feminine voice called out. Yuki turned quickly turned around to face the sound of the voice. She saw none other than Luna, who was currently running over to her in a fast, but slow paste. But not only her, but Haru was dead on her tracks and was only a couple of feet behind. The bluenette stopped in front of the heaven's mage. Yuki could see that her female friend's black school outfit was drenched, but it wasn't very noticeable. The girl's eyes adverted to Haru, his shirt had turned from a gray to a very dark shade of gray, it was hard to see the diagonal line that was printed on his shirt.

The volcanic mage sighed in exhaustion. "Man, you and Kai can sure run fast." He said in a surprised tone. Haru looked around the area and gave a questionable look at Yuki. The girl raised an eyebrow. "Where's Kai? Weren't you on his tail or something?" Hearing that made the girl turn and gave a long and loud sigh of frustration. The boy didn't like the sound of that.

Yuki turned away and threw her hands up into the air. "That idiot kept speeding up and I eventually lost him, now I have no clue where he went. He doesn't get that we need to be careful. That guy with the ice magic almost killed Eno and that tall freak, could have killed Christian." She shouted. Guess the level of anger was starting to push out from it's bottle. "I swear, if he dies. I'm killing him."

Haru took a step back. You can't kill someone who's already dead, he thought, deciding to keep that to himself in fear of angering the women even further. He raised his arm and began to rub his neck. "Maybe he's taking shelter in a cave or something." He suggested, trying to sooth the issue. The girl looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"Please, Kai doesn't care if his clothes get wet. He doesn't care about much anyways." Yuki began to walk towards an unknown direction. Haru was about to stop the girl, he was about to ask where she was going, but it seemed like the girl didn't want to be bothered. To the volcanic mage, she looked cold, wet, and pissed off, but he could already tell by just looking at her.

Her frustrated act continued. "We are suppose to be a team, meaning we need to know what the other is thinking." She said giving a looked toward the two other teens. Luna stood there quietly as the girl continued, Haru just shrugged a little as neither of them had a response to give. Yuki didn't like how Kai ran off without a word, he seemed to have done it a lot since they had met. He done it when they were on their first quest, when they were fighting Death Ascendants, now it's this. She swears that if she see's him again, she is going to give him a good smack to the face.

Luna took a step forward to her female friend. She placed a hand on in front of her chest. "I'm sure Kai had good reasons why he doesn't do what you want." The bluenette walked a little closer to the heaven's mage. "He does care what we have to say... except for the times he does what he wants." She smiled slightly as she let out a small chuckle.

Haru laughed a little. "Talk about a one way relationship." He said as his chuckles turned into laughter. Yuki glared over towards the boy, he stared deep into her eyes, his laughter soon died down to a light cough. He turned away to avoid the death glare he was receiving. "Anyway... we should continue to search for him."

Yuki turned her head in an unknown direction and began to walk. "No, let's just go back to the guild and see how things are going." The two teens stared at their heaven's mage, each with a look of curiosity or shock. The girl was about to reenter into the forest, but a loud boom exploded into the air and erupted through the skies. The teens jumped when they had heard the noise and each had turned their eyes toward the noise.

"Sounds like it was coming towards the east. Kai might have run into those bastards." Haru called out and soon, all three were running towards the east.

...

Kai slid back a couple of feet. His feet was dragging into the ground, tearing up the dirt underneath. The boy grimaced a little as he lowered his arms that were defending him until they were placed to his sides. He lowered his head a little to look at the ground. He managed to see his clothes and they weren't in good condition. His clothes were more shredded than ever.

The oblivion mage's breath had increases rapidly. Blood had begun to pour down his left arm. He lifted his head up and glared at Bliz. The young boy had his casual grin that he flashed every so often. He didn't have one scratch on him except for a large cut that had spread across the center of his face. The vertical line would definitely leave a scar. Blood had poured down his face, but was quickly hardening.

Bliz crossed his arms and let out a slight chuckle. "I'm impressed. You surely survived longer than that Eno guy." He admitted as he removed one had away from his chest. He brought up his left hand and wiped the fresh blood off of his face. The vertical scar was now visible, but blood still poured. "But to be fair, I did use my Frozen Night, which totally removed his arm. You actually are beginning to take my interest."

Kai didn't say nothing, he continued to glare as if he was trying to burn his soul. He lifted and grab his arm with his non-injured arm. The blood was staining his hand, it even went through his fingers. "All this just to get one girl." He began. Kai took a couple of steps forward. "I don't get why you need her, but I swear on my life that I will get both of them back."

Kai went in for another charge. He stopped in front of Bliz, leaving only a few feet away from one another. The boy pulled his leg back and went in for a large power kick. The young boy saw it coming, he didn't move. All he did was stood still. He lifted his hand and caught Kai's foot. The oblivion mage's eyes widen with shock, but that look soon disappeared when he raised his arm and aimed it at his opponents face.

A large blue magic circle appeared in front of the boy's palm. "**Oblivion Strike!**" He called out as a small blue beam shot out of the circle. There could be no way for his opponent to dodge it, the attack was at a point blank range and it would hit him without fail. Kai smirked, but it was soon gone when the beam had hit it's target. The blast let out a small light, before exploding and blinding each fighter. The oblivion mage covered his eyes with his good arm to block the hurtful light.

When the light died down, Kai removed his arm away from his face. He was about to let out a sigh of relief knowing his attack had hit, but his expression turned into shock because right in front of him was Bliz, he was still standing, but that was not what surprised Kai, what surprised him was what was in front of him. In front of him laid a large frozen sculpture and the young boy had his hand right in front of it.

He began to laugh. "That almost had me, but luckily I was able to freeze your attack." Bliz patted the frozen sculpture, he gave a sharp glance towards the brunet. "My turn." He tightened his grip on Kai's foot, pain was shooting through his shoe into his body. The young boy pulled the oblivion mage up a little and bashed him against the sculpture, destroying it and sending thousands of ice shards to scatter across the floor. But Bliz wasn't done yet. He began to spin his body around, taking Kai along with him. He held on tightly as his speed increased. When they were just about fast enough. The young boy released his grip against the oblivion mage's shoes. Kai flew the air for a few seconds before colliding with a large rock that was in the middle of the field. The impact caused the rock to crumble into thousands of pieces like the ice sculpture.

Kai groaned as his body was screaming in pain. Never has he felt this kind of pain. This guy was starting to make Drake look like a joke, except for the fact that he was holding back and just bailed on them in the middle of the fight, but he was still a close second. He slowly got up from the ground. The boy stared at Bliz. What was his strategy? He's a hard hitter no doubt, he had quick reaction skills, he has low defense and doesn't look like he could take a punch. Actually scratch that, Kai had forgotten he had gotten right back up after Christian had knocked him down. There has to be a weakness to this guy, there usually is one.

The young boy yawned. He covered his mouth. "Come on this getting boring. Is that all the power you got Oblivion Boy." He mocked as he began to sit down on the cold grass. He stretched his arms and lowered them lazily. "I'm beginning to have my doubts of being impressed."

Kai's eyes twitched a little. Was this guy for real? Sitting in the middle of battle would put him at a disadvantage... wait a second. This could be the time to attack. Kai nodded as he quickly formed a plan. When he was done, he quickly sprinted towards Bliz. He stopped in front of him to the point that they were only a few inches away apart. He pulled back his fist and released it into a powerful blow. When the attack had reached him, Bliz had only lifted his hand and he quickly grabbed the boy's fist. Kai's eyes widen when his opponent had blocked his attack. But when did this work the last couple times? The oblivion mage pulled his fist back and went into a left kick, but the young boy had blocked it as well.

Kai grew frustrated. He jumped into the air so that he was hovering above Bliz. He placed both hands together and aimed them down towards his opponent. "Let's see you dodge this! **Destruction of Oblivion!**" He shouted as a large blue magic circle appeared in front of him and soon out came his signature attack. The dull blue and white beam rained down on the enemy and when it had landed, it exploded everything under it.

The oblivion mage landed softly on the ground. His body faced away from where the boy was sitting. Smoke had covered the area. Kai laughed a little as he turned his head slightly. A large grin appeared on his face. No possible way he dodged it that quickly. He chuckled a little more, but it soon died slowly when the smoke had cleared. His face began to shut up when he saw what was appearing in front of him. In front of him still sat Bliz. He was still in the same sitting position, but there was one small difference. He had his hand rained. Kai followed his hand like natural and his eyes widen with shock because in the air was Kai's attack, except it was frozen solid. Kai couldn't believe this. His opponent didn't even move.

Bliz turned slightly. "You forgot that I can freeze things." He reminded. An idea soon popped into his head. "Oh yeah, you can have this back." He threw the frozen beam towards Kai. The frozen beam was so fast that it had collided with Kai, crushing the boy into the ground. It shattered when it landed and left the oblivion mage into the ground. He groaned in pain as he was hit with his own attack. There is no way this guy can be defeated, he thought, but he got back up to his feet. Bliz raised a surprised eyebrow. "Jeez, I have a slight feeling that you don't like to give up."

Kai didn't say anything. He needed to defeat this guy so that he could save Liora and Himiji. The boy was about to charge again, but then a voice called out. "Kai!" A feminine voice yelled. The brunet turned his head toward the sound of the voice. He saw Yuki coming straight for him. Behind her was Haru and Luna, who were about a couple of feet away. The heaven's mage was about to stop next to her partner, but she stopped when she had saw the enemy. She glared.

"Oh, look here. More pains from the guild." He said. Luna and Haru had caught up, they stopped next to Yuki. Each had a look that seemed like they were ready for a fight. Bliz smirked. "If your thinking about fighting me than you have a death wish." None of them backed off. They held there ground. This made the boy smirk. "Hm... I was saving this just in case I was in trouble, but I think it would make things a lot more interesting."

Haru took a step back when he had said that. "What are you talking about?" Haru asked. He didn't like the tone of the boy's voice. It seemed like he had something up his sleeve.

Bliz smirk grew. "I suggest you don't interrupt our battle." He warned, but it didn't look like any of them took the bait. They began to slowly approach the enemy. He sighed. "If you continue to approach, then I will kill your friend on the spot."

Everyone stopped when he had said that. Yuki, Haru, and Luna looked at one another, wondering if he was telling the truth. They all remained silent until a slight chuckle destroyed the silence. Bliz turned to Kai, who was laughing. He looked at his opponent. "What's with the bluff, you didn't even use the spell that makes the ice enter a persons body. I didn't even get hit by the attack."

Hearing this made the ice mage chuckle. This made the oblivion mage looked at him with surprised. "That's where you are mistaking. Remember that attack I had used against you when we begun our battle?" He asked. Kai thought for a second. He recalled him being hit with shards of ice, they didn't puncture his skin, only made slight cuts on his legs and torn up his clothes, but then he thought about when he was blocking with his arms. His eyes widen. Bliz continued. "That's right, when I had used my attack against you, it looked like it didn't scratch you at all, just left smudges, but in truth it actually did puncture the skin and it is currently traveling through your body as we speak."

Everyone looked at Kai. They all could see the shock on his face. He been hit and he didn't know it. The spell has entered and had begun to spread throughout his body. "Not only that it will kill you, but it will also... well, let's just say it will be... a 'blast'" He chuckled. The oblivion mage glared at him. This battle had begun as a search for information, but now... it's a battle of life.

* * *

**Chapter done. Thank god the month's almost over, I really can't wait to get back into this. Sorry if some things don't seem right in this chapter... if you notice that is, but as I say way too much to the point where it is an overused excuse. I have been very busy with life. Hopefully my year in school will end soon. So excuse the slow updates. They will get faster once summer is a go. But anyway, I will see you all next time.**

**P.S. After this month is finished, I have some plans to work on a second story. Do not worry about this story. I will hopefully have an update schedule soon. **


	34. Frozen Pain!

**Chapter 34: Frozen Pain!**

Haru stared out into the clearing. His eyes watched carefully as Kai stood across from the ice mage, Bliz in the opened field. Kai's eyes sharpened and glared at the small boy. His face could be seen with determination as he tried to figure out a way to get free form his difficult situation. Bliz had infected the oblivion mage with his ice magic that could instantly kill him with just a snap of a finger. Bliz had an expression that showed that he could care less, he looked ready to kill. On the sidelines, Haru and the girls could nothing but watch as their friend was battling for his life. They stayed in place, fearing the worst for their friend if they dare moved for the ice mage had threatened to kill their friend if one were to budge.

Worried eyes were all placed on the oblivion mage. His breathing was slow and calm, his eyes remained on his opponent. His mind began to race with countless thoughts of ideas, strategies for attack, and his own death. His muscles stiffened, he remained still as he thought of his plan. If he can just read his opponents movements and strike fast, maybe he could beat him. Kai began to think back on this boy's fights. Eno only strike once really hard, but he was defeated in the end, Christian only attacked in rage, which isn't good either and he ended up being defeated, but was taken down by the tall man known as Terra. He had to make a choice. He thought and soon an idea came to mind. He nodded, his plan could succeed if it went right.

Bliz yawned heavily, he raised his arms and placed them behind his head. "You going to make your move or are you just going to stand there?" He asked, with boredom in his voice. Kai stared at him and began to think once more. Could it be possible that he acts chilled so that he could throw his opponent off? Or is it because he is actually strong and overconfident? He shook his head. Enough waiting, he needed to strike now before it was too late. The boy yawned once more. "Seriously, I'm beginning to get bored here, I'll remind you that I could kill you anytime I wanted." He closed his eyes, he removed one hand from his head and made a gesture with his hand that indicated that he was going to snap his fingers. Now was his chance.

Kai was about to run to start his plan, but he suddenly stopped himself from continuing the action. Something didn't feel right, his opponent has completely let his guard down. His eyes were closed and his arms were occupied. It's like he wants him to attack. If he attacks, then Bliz will possibly just counter it with his own. Back in the guild, he could of sworn that this kid purposely lowered his defenses and then ended up destroying his comrades... well except for Christian who was defeated by the tall man.

The brunet thought, if he could trick his enemy then maybe, just maybe, he could get one good hit in and end it. Kai liked the idea a little, he knew what he had to do. He relaxed his muscles a little and then, he began to run at full speed toward Bliz, if he wants to succeed, he needed to keep his speed up to carry out his plan. He pulled his arm back and prepared to land a punch on the young boy's face. Bliz only chuckled when he saw this tactic, he so predictable, he thought. He didn't bother to even raise a hand. He just watched as the brunet got closer and when the boy was only about a few feet away. He quickly lifted his arm to catch the punch.

Kai smirked. He fell for it, he thought. The brunet canceled his attack, pushing it back to his side. Kai stopped running, he allowed a fist to form on his left hand and began to run once more, but this time he took a left and circled around the enemy. Bliz watched in shock as he failed to even think that the boy would do that. Kai should of been one of those guys who uses brute force to win. Bliz spun around, he caught sight of the celestial member, but he vanished from his vision in the next second.

Bliz cursed. "Could he be running around me so that he may get a hit on me?" He asked himself as he kept spinning to try and get sight of the boy. He was running at an extreme rate, the ice mage could of sworn that he was seeing double from all this spinning. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness from his head. His eyes sharpened as he stared in one place. He watched as Kai ran around him, over and over again. He stared for so long that he could practically see the oblivion mage's afterimage. He smirked and threw his hands forward. "I think that's enough... **Crystal Sheet!**" He called out.

Kai raised an eyebrow as he continued to run in circles. "What is he planning now?" He muttered to himself with curiosity in mind. He watched him carefully, but he soon saw something twinkled in the bottom of his eyes. The teen lowered his head and allowed his gaze to stare down towards Bliz's feet. He could see sparkles coming out of the ground. Kai raised a curious brow, wondering what he was doing, but his question was soon answered. Beneath the young boy's feet was a thick sheet of his. It was small, but the brunet could see that it was growing bigger and bigger and it was coming fast. Was he trying to stop his movements... but why a sheet of ice? Bliz could easily just grow the ice that was inside his body and remove his ability to walk. But he chooses an ice field, what is he planning?

The ice continued to grow, it had spread rapidly and in a couple of seconds, it had covered a good fifty feet from all sides that surrounded the ice mage. Kai continued to run, his feet was now stepping on the ice. He felt the hard ice knock his balance off a little as he heard the footsteps stomp on the cold ground. His speed had picked up because his feet were now sliding rather then running. He soon slip and fell to the ground with a thud as he landed on his back. He spun a little and slid across the slippery ground before coming to a complete stop. The teen laid on the ground for a few seconds before getting back up slowly, he lifted his right arm and began to rub the back of his head.

Bliz laughed, he pointed a finger at Kai as he held his stomach. "I knew it would be fall soon, but it seemed it has come a bit too early." Joked the young boy, soon after, he allowed his laughter to die down, Kai groaned in annoyance toward the horrible joke. Bliz's face turned from a smile to a look of concentration. "But now, winter is about to come." Kai stood back on his feet. He had to get up as slow as possible to avoid falling again. This ice might put him at a disadvantage... not that he had an advantage from the start so it seemed.

He stood still and thought about the events that had lead up to this, why did these guys want Himiji and why did they take Liora? They are step-sisters, but why? It doesn't add up, whatever the connection, the two sisters had not been together for years and are no way tied to whatever Himiji was in, so what do they want?. Maybe he should try and steal a few answers from this guy before he plans his next attack. "Hey Jack Frost. What's your deal with Liora? Surely she has nothing to do with that girl, Himiji?" He asked. Bliz ignored the name he had received and crossed his arms against his chest. He chuckles.

"My, my, my... didn't I say that I will tell you everything I know after you beat me?" Asked the boy. He let out an amusing sigh before grinning at the oblivion mage. "But since your impatient, my dear oblivion boy, I'll give you one of the juicy secrets I know. You already know that Liora and Himiji are step-sisters... correct?" Kai nodded. "You see our employer loves those two, more than you could think. I won't give you any of the details, but I believe Liora knows him quite well, heck she literally lived under his house for years."

Employer? Kai thought, loves them? Could their employer be their father? It's possible, Liora did mention that she was tortured as a child by her father and she ran away from her home and joined the guild. But why would her father go through all this trouble? He didn't know for sure, "Would your employer happen to be her father?" Asked the curious teen, he didn't get a response, the only thing he got from Bliz was the same grin that he had kept. Kai wasn't going to get more answers like this. He won't get many answers by just sitting here either. He needed to end this fight.

If he wanted to attack, he needs to find an opening. His plan had failed due to this ice on the ground, he needed another way and a way to avoid this ice. Wait, maybe he could exit the icy field and attack from the outer region. Yeah, that might work, it was better than nothing and it was better than constantly slipping. Kai turned his body away from Bliz and began to slide his feet against the ice. He needed to get out before his opponent could use another spell. The young boy crossed his arms and watched as the oblivion mage tried to attempt to escape his icy creation. A smile would form as he watched him slip and fall a couple of times, then got back up. He chuckled. He better stop him before he actually gets out of the radius.

Bliz spread his arms as far as he could. A light blue magic circle appeared below the boy's feet. The circle let out a bright shine before disappearing in an instant. Two small blue spheres appeared in his hands, a frosty smoke was emitting off the spheres. He raised his arms up into the sky and after that, he threw them down onto the ground with no hesitation, his hands made a slapping noise as it hit the cold surface. "**Glacier's End!**" He shouted. He left his hands on the ice. Nothing had happened, no fancy spell had released itself, but then in the next few moments, the ice below Bliz began to crack. The cracks made a strange eerie noise and it soon began to crack even further and wider as it was launched straight towards Kai's direction.

Yuki watched on the sidelines, her gaze was set on her partner running... well slide... across the floor. She wondered if he was planning to leave the radius of the icy grounds. The girl watched his movements carefully, she worried that the ice within him could disperse at any moment. Her mind was getting lost in her thoughts, but she soon heard a strange noise, almost like something was... breaking. She turned her head to look in the middle of the field where her partner's opponent laid. Her eyes could see a crack that was three feet wide coming straight for her partner. The girl threw her head towards the boy. "Kai, behind you!" Hollered Yuki.

The brunet haired boy turned his head around to see what she was talking about, the boy saw the attack and quickly side stepped to the left, instantly dodging the strange attack. Kai watched as the strange attack passed him, it didn't turn to follow him. He turned around and smirked towards Bliz. "Missed me, try hitting me with an attack that doesn't allow your opponent to dodge so easily." Suggested the teen. Bliz laughed at the advice he had received. Kai raised his eyebrow in curiosity. What was he laughing about now?

The young boy chuckled a little more before coming to a complete stop. "That spell wasn't that kind of attack." He exclaimed. He brought his hand up and pointed toward something behind the brunet haired boy. Kai hesitated, but he followed the direction his opponent was pointing towards. It led straight towards the end of the icy field. Kai watched the edge, he stared patiently at it. but nothing had occurred. He turned back around to see if Bliz was just pulling his leg. "Is that all?" He asked, but all of a sudden, he began to hear the same cracking noise. He instantly turned his head around the location that Bliz had pointed towards.

He could see that the ground began to crack open and not just in that spot, but all around the icy field. The ground shook fiercely, knocking Kai off balance and down to his knees. The ground continued to shake. Haru and the others were unaffected by the sudden earthquake, they watched curiously as the ground opened up towards the edge. Luna looked forward a bit to try and see what was in the now opened ditch. Inside, she could see something strange. It was pretty hard to see, but it looked... sharp and sparkled? The strange object began to ascend from the earth slowly, revealing more of strange object.

Haru's eyes widen, he knew what Bliz was trying to do and it could seriously put Kai at a huge disadvantage... as well as... 'that'. He turned his head sharply toward his friend. "Kai, get out of there!" He hollered at the top of his lungs, but the oblivion mage only looked at him with wonder as he was oblivious on what was happening around him. The volcanic mage slapped his head. "Don't just sit there, get out of the circle now, you idiot!" This time the boy shot him a glare. Didn't he know that was what he was doing all along. Kai shook his head and ignored the thoughts that were soon to come of his friend. He got up from the ground and continued to slide across the ice. The brunet looked at the end of the field of ice. He could see something coming out of it and not just there, but all around him, he could see strange bluish spikes peaking out.

What is this? He thought with his gaze being thrown in every direction. Well, whatever it is, he didn't want to be in it. Kai tried to gain speed. He extended his legs so that he could get a farther reach to the edge. It was working pretty well up until Bliz saw what the boy was trying to do, so he extended his hand towards the direction that Kai was heading. He growled. "I won't let you get away!" He shouted as a blue magic circle appeared in front of him. "**Thousand Icicles!**" The magic circle glowed brightly and then, hundred of hundreds of sharp icicles poured out of the circle and launched themselves toward the brunet.

Kai kept on going, he was almost there. The strange object was now getting higher and higher. That's what he was doing, his opponent was building a wall around the icy field and a spiky one for that matter. If he gets stuck in here, then he'll be trapped in his opponents territory. He need to get out of there and now. He just needed to gain a little more speed. He began to run faster but it was soon shut down when an icicle zoomed past the boy's leg, the small icicle left a small torn on the left side of his pants. He stopped in his tracks and looked down to the newly opened hole where the icicle had landed. It was burrowed into the ground, if it were any closer, he would have taken some serious damage. Kai threw his gaze away from the icicle and over to Bliz. His eyes soon turned into shock when he saw thousands of projectiles coming straight for him.

He quickly dodged to the left and allowed the frozen icicles to zoom past him and crash into the ground, leaving deep stab marks into the ground. Bliz jerked his head a little towards the oblivion mage. The magic circle shifted to the left, aiming at the oblivion mage. The icicles followed the circle and turned themselves toward their target and continuing the assault on the teen. Kai dodged every icicle he could as they rained past him, some were able to get by and slice through his clothes, leaving holes on his left arm and the sides of his jacket. He managed to evade the rest without trouble, but no matter how long he dodges, more would just keep coming. He needed to get out of this, he need to get out of this field before that ice wall raises. He turned his head slightly towards the frozen barrier and judging from the speed the wall is rising, it won't be long before he is locked in, if he hurries, he could jump over it.

Kai threw his arms forward. "**Destruction of Oblivion!**" He shouted. The large blue magic circle appeared in front of him. The circle made an eerie noise and then soon, his familiar dark blue beam shot out of the circle and launched itself straight toward his opponent. The beam swallowed the icicles as it zoomed through the air, it destroyed every one that came into contact. Bliz didn't move an inch, he canceled his attack and just stared at the dark blue attack. Kai threw his head back a little in shock, he wondered what he was doing, he could seriously injure himself if he doesn't block. Kai shook his head, he shouldn't worry about things like that. When the attack was only a few inches away from Bliz's face, he still didn't move. Instead, he raised his hand and extended his index finger in front of him, so that it was facing the attack. The attack collided with the enemy. It exploded with a loud bang, a large puff of smoke covered the impact. Kai smirked. "It got him." He mumbled as he let out a sigh of relief, he had finally gotten a hit.

On the sidelines, Haru and the others continued to watch. The black haired boy stared at the field. His eyes examined everything that had occurred thus far. He couldn't determine whether the attack had made its mark or if it had even gotten him at all. He also wondered how long this match would last... or rather how long Kai could last, he could tell that the oblivion mage was running out of magic power, he had probably already used about forty percent of it. The volcanic teen turned his head slightly over to the girls. Luna was quietly watching the battle, he could tell by her face that she is furious that they cannot help their friend, this frustrated Haru as well, knowing that he cannot do anything or else their friend shall die.

His gaze turned toward Yuki. The girl's face could be seen with both frustration and worry. Guess you can't blame her, she is Kai's partner and friend. He wondered what was going through her mind, she was always a tough one to read, even back then she was a tough nut to crack. He sighed quietly to himself before turning back to the fight, the girls didn't seem to notice him. He needed to focus on the battle. The smoke has yet to clear. This could be Kai's chance to run. The black haired teen turned to his friend on the field. "Now's your chance Kai, run for it!" He shouted. The oblivion mage nodded, he turned and continued to run. He need to get out before Bliz could recover and perform another spell.

Kai huffed and puffed. He could feel himself getting tired, did he pour to much magic power into that attack? God he really hates when he does that. Only with that attack... I always have to go full power, he thought. He was almost about to reach the end of the field, he might actually make it, Bliz has yet to recover and he is no where in sight, he examined the wall. It was ten feet tall from what he could determine, he could still jump over if he just puts enough effort into it. He began to pick up more speed, he needed to gain speed if he was going to make it out, if not, then he'll be stuck in here. When he got in front of the wall, he suddenly stopped and soon he jumped with all of his might to grab the edge of the wall. He closed his eyes, everything began to feel slow. He prayed that could make it and before he knew it, his hand had grabbed onto a hard surface. He opened his eyes and let out a large sighed of relief, he had grabbed onto the edge. Now he could finally escape. He threw his other arm up and grabbed the edge. He just needed to pull himself up and he'll be home free.

Yuki let out a sigh of relief of her own before showing a small smile. "He made it..." murmured the heaven mage. She watched as the boy began to climb out of the enclosed field, he was struggling a bit to pull himself up, which is probably because of the exhaustion he was most likely feeling. But, she suddenly remembered something. She quickly turned her head toward the direction of where Bliz was originally standing. The smoke had begun to clear. Yuki turned to Haru, who was already looking in that direction as well. The smoke was now turning transparent and the sight they saw was unbelievable. Their eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing because in the smoke was Bliz, unharmed, he wasn't even injured nor endured a slight scratch. But that was not what surprised them. In front of the boy was a large ice sculpture which had the shape of Kai's attack. Haru cursed, the attack barely laid a finger on him. Yuki stared in silence for a few seconds before throwing her head towards Kai and screamed, "Kai, you need to get out of there... NOW!"

The oblivion mage raised a curious eyebrow, what were they shouting about?. He turned his head around slowly. He looked at his friends, he could faces of worry through the transparent wall. He knew something was wrong at this point. He turned back behind him and saw Bliz, perfectly fine and in front of him was his attack that had been frozen solid. He cursed as he turned himself around. He needed to hurry before he Bliz tries to perform another spell. Behind him, the ice mage smirked. He slowly walked to the right and went around the large frozen attack. His eyes stared at his opponent until his eyes met with the boy's head. Kai turned to see how close he was, his eyes met with his and then, all of a sudden, his heart dropped.

Kai's eyes widen with a feeling he was unfamiliar with. It was like he had seen a ghost or something. Everything around him began to go quiet until all he heard were echoes of the outside noise. The boy tried to move his arms to support him up the edge, but they would not respond. What was going on? He thought, why was he acting like this all of a sudden? He had only looked into the boy's eyes once, but yet... he felt something uneasy within them. His mind raced as it was filling with question that he could not answer all at once. He could hear his own heart beat loudly with it's fast rhythm, was this... fear?

On the sidelines, Luna watched in shock as she watched her friend. She wondered why he had all of a sudden stopped with his escape. Why was he hesitating? He could escape right now and attack from the outside. She then looked into his eyes, she could see that he was not well, it looked like he had seen something unbearable. The others could see it as well. It looked like their friend was terrified, but why? Haru watched his friends motions carefully. He could see it all, his eyes that were filled with shock and fear, his breath picking up and dying quickly from lack of oxygen being absorbed into his body, his body shaking in fear. What was that ice doing with him or... could it be Bliz himself?

Bliz smirked, he spread his arms wide and chuckled. "Something wrong Kai? Feeling a bit... uneasy? Scared? Terrified?" Asked the young boy, his smirk growing as he watched the boy hesitate, but it didn't seem like the teen could hear him. It was like he was facing something else. Kai's fingers began to lose it's grip on the wall. He breathed in some air slowly and then, icicles shot out of the boy's left hand rapidly. Kai's eyes widen as pain filled his hand, a second later he screamed in pain as he let his grip go from the wall, he descended down towards the ground at full speed until he landed hard on his back. He laid on the ground, he grabbed his wrist and held it tightly. He kept on screaming as if he had gotten shot.

His hand didn't come off, but it was encased in five sharp. sturdy icicles that were sticking out out the boy's flesh. Kai took in a few heavy breathes, it began to calm him down, while the pain was beginning to subside. Blood was starting to pour out of the boy's hand and into the ice that surrounded it, turning it into a deep shade of red. He groaned loudly, for every time he had moved his arm, it sent large shocks of pain throughout his hand.

Bliz watched in amusement. His grin kept on getting wider. "Does it hurt? Do you feel the pain? The pain you are feeling shall be more painful than what I did to that guy who had lost his arm." He said amusingly. He walked closer to the fallen boy. "Look at yourself. Pathetic and weak, as should all who stand before me. The pain I see from my enemies fills my joy... almost wants me to laugh like a madman." He chuckled, failing to hide the laughs that he had showed many times. "I'm going to kill you. Be ready... for it shall be a long while before I get my fill of joy."

Bliz raised his hand and began to move it towards Kai. He wanted to see more of the boy's pain. He was about to grab his head to see his face, but the oblivion mage had grabbed his wrist. The ice mage didn't seem surprised by this, he kept a blank face, but then Kai began to chuckle himself, rewarding him with a curious look from his opponent. Kai kept his head down. "You think... I'm just going to... allow you to do... whatever you want." He asked as his breath kept running short. He smirked. "You won't kill me... I have things to do in the near future and I sure won't be struck down by a cocky brat."

The young boy's left eye twitched a little. he remained quiet for a few secconds. "A brat, you say?" His eyes sparked with anger as he tried to maintain a blank look. He tugged his arm away from the teen's grip and brought up his foot. Without another second, he kicked Kai in the face knocking him down to the ground. The oblivion mage laid quietly on the floor. He chuckled again, along with one eye glaring towards the ice mage. Bliz's anger grew as he stared down the boy. "I don't think you know this, but laughing is my thing. Forget the torture, I'm just going to end you now!"

He brought up his foot once more. He held it up for a few seconds and soon, a small blue magic circle appeared directly below him. The circle disappeared and soon, a small icicle had risen at the heel of his shoe. The icicle was sharp and ready to kill. His foot remained in the air, he lowered it slowly so that the icicles point was right against the cheek of the oblivion mage. "After I am through with you, I'll kill your friends." He stated.

Haru watched in horror, if Bliz strikes any of the vital points in Kai's body, then he will surely die. He cursed under his breath, he needs to figure out a way to help his friend... wait a second. Back when Christian was fighting Bliz, he didn't use any of his fire magic against him. He only used hand-to-hand combat. Maybe... just maybe it might work. "Kai, if you die... so help me." He muttered as he spread his arms. He closed his eyes and a large red magic circle appeared below him. The red circle glowed fiercely, letting a red tint to shine around the volcanic boy.

The girls saw the light in the corner of their eyes and they knew to instantly back away. When they got a good distance away from him, they wondered what the black haired teen was planning. Haru threw his eyes open and glared towards Bliz through the icy wall. "It's now or never... **Volcanic End!**" He shouted. The ground below began to rumble, the girls tried to keep their balance, but had soon fallen to the ground. The earth below Haru began to crack and soon opened slowly. The rock below made an eerie noise before a large portion of the ground began to descend into the earth, leaving a small circular pillar for Haru to stand on. He threw his arms up and soon a large burst of lava erupted up onto the surface. The lava steamed, the rain was pouring heavily onto it. The wave of lava streamed over to the two fighters. It crashed into the icy wall, instantly melting it as it broke through, leaving a large hole in the middle.

Bliz laughed as he stared down onto his pray. "Goodbye Kai Fallen, it WASN'T a pleasure to meet you!" Shouted Bliz. He was about to deal the final blow, but he suddenly felt a warm feeling on the right half of his body. Why was it warm all of a sudden? It's still raining and it was cold a second ago from the ice. Bliz turned his head towards the right, his eyes soon widen in shock as he saw a giant pool of lava coming straight for him. He couldn't cast a spell in time as he was not prepared for it and he had already formed an icicle onto his foot. He had no time to cast a defensive spell, so he just jumped out of the way, leaving the oblivion mage to take the boiling liquid head on.

When the ice mage bounced back a few feet, it left Kai to stare at his opponent with a curious look, why did he jump back all of a sudden? He wondered, but he soon felt a strange warmth coming from his left. He turned his head, he couldn't see anything, but the area around him soon fell dark. He looked around and saw nothing still, he then looked up. His eyes widen in shock as he saw a large stream of magma coming straight down onto him. He tried to get up, but he fell back down due to the ice still being on the ground. He turned his body and held his good hand up. "OH FU-" He was about to finish, but the magma engulfed him in the magma.

Bliz stared in shock. He watched the area where the lava had landed, it spread as it landed onto the ground. He turned his attention towards Haru and gave him a smirk. "Nice going, you killed your own friend, just to get to me." He said as he moved his hands to his sides. "Guess you wanted to end the guy's suffering, how nice." He turned his head back to the stream of lava. There was no way that the oblivion mage could have survived that. He was good as dead. He smiled to himself, but that was all over when he heard Haru chuckling to himself. Bliz turned his head towards him and raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was laughing. He had just killed his friend and he was laughing about it?

Haru looked at the enemy. "You may be wondering why I am laughing when I had strike my friend with burning magma. You see, I had all this planned, I knew you would dodge my attack the moment you noticed it and when you dodged, it was the perfect time to strike. I couldn't have done that when you were fighting Kai, for you would have seen it a mile away." He explained as he crossed his arms. He turned his head over to the pool of lava that remained. "Yes, my magic can melt anything it touches, but it also has the ability to drop the temperature of the magma. So, you might think that I had killed my friend, but truth be told..." Haru closed his mouth. Bliz tried to piece everything together, but before any of that, Kai suddenly burst out of the lava, he landed on the ground in front of him. The brunet haired boy charged towards the ice mage at top speed until he stopped directly in front of the opponent.

Kai smirked. "Hi there." He said as he held his hands in front of the young boy. "Payback time, **Oblivion Strike!**" He shouted as a small blue magic circle appeared in between the two teens and soon a small dark blue beam shot out of the circle and it had made contact with the boy. Kai smirk grew wider. He had finally laid a hit. The blast had sent Bliz flying backwards, giving them a good amount of space away from one another.

Bliz soon caught himself and landed on his feet. He growled and turned towards Terra who had been quietly watching from afar. "Leave us, go back to the base." He told him as he turned his head back towards the group of teens. "I'll handle these guys myself." Terra stared at the ice mage. He remained like that for a few seconds before nodding and running into the forest.

Haru watched as the tall man ran. He quickly turned around to the two girls. "Luna, Yuki, go and follow him. We need to know where they are keeping Liora and Himiji. Just follow him, but don't engage." He warned, Luna nodded and began to run into the forest. The heaven's mage stayed and stared over at Kai.

"But what about Kai?" She asked. Haru turned to her and smirk a little.

"Don't worry about him, go." He said. She stared at him for few seconds before nodding and running into the forest. Haru turned back to the field and glared at Bliz. He ran towards the icy wall that still stood. He jumped and dived through the newly opened hole before landing on the opposite side. He ran towards the duo and stood right next to Kai. "Let's take him." Kai nodded.

* * *

**There is the chapter. It's good to be back after three weeks****. Anyway see you all around.**


	35. A Loving Father!

**A/N: Sorry for late chapter, but I have been dealing with writer's block for a LONG while. So hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: A Loving Father?**

Bliz crossed his arms. He remained silent as he stared at pair of teens that stood before him. His eyes moved all over the place, examining every detail that he could see with the two, especially Haru. His volcanic mage could cause a serious problem in this fight. His ice magic is powerless in a fight like this, even if he tried to cast a spell, Haru will just melt it with a counter spell. He needed a plan if he wanted to beat them.

He adverted his eyes towards Kai. The oblivion mage was no match against Bliz. He couldn't counter any spell that was thrown at him, but Bliz was able to freeze all attacks the boy could throw. The ice mage had already knew the strength of the teenage boy, he had came to the conclusion that Kai relies on speed and possibly outsmarts an opponent, but his moves are to predictable and is an easy target to take out.

He grinned a little to himself. He knows what to do to defeat both of them. "Let the fun begin." He quietly said to himself. He lowered his body slowly. His knees fell down to the ground, letting him kneel on the hard surface, he placed his left hand onto the ground. Kai and Haru watched cautiously, they wondered what he was planning, but this wasn't the time to take turns to cast a spell. They needed to attack him with every chance they could get before he could cast a spell. Kai was the first one to act. He quickly stretched his right arm out, allowing it to aim towards the ice mage.

A large dark blue magic circle appeared in front of him, it was as big as him. "I won't let you cast another spell. **Omega Oblivion!**" He shouted loudly. The magic circle began to spin around and with every second, it would go faster and faster. When the circle was going an extreme rate of speed. The circle soon disappeared. Kai pulled his arm back and threw it forward again. Then, all of a sudden, a giant dark blue sphere shot out of his hand and launched itself towards the kneeling ice mage.

The dark blue sphere zoomed through the air, the ground below shattered as the ice cracked a crumbled, leaving behind a patch of torn grass. Bliz released one hand away from the ground and held it up and keeping it in front of his torso. When the attack came, it collided with the boy's hand. Bliz smirked, didn't he know that he could freeze his attacks? He pushed his hand into the blue sphere. The attack began to gain speed, but it soon stopped and instantly turned into ice. His hand was now engulfed in his own hand. Kai and Haru knew it was there chance to attack some more, but before they could even do anything, the ice mage pulled his hand that was trapped back and moved it so that it was behind him.

He pulled it back a little bit farther and soon, he threw it forward. His hand came free of the icy sphere and Kai's now frozen attack was coming straight for them. They quickly dodged it with ease as it landed hard on the ground, crumbling it into pieces. Bliz placed his hand back onto the ground and continued to pour his magic energy into whatever he was doing. Kai turned towards Haru, their eyes met when he turned. Both teens stared at one another before giving each other a quick nod. The turned their attention back to the enemy.

Haru crossed his arms for a few seconds and soon, he slammed both his hands onto the ground, letting a red magic circle appear. "**Volcanic Falls****!**" He shouted. Everything stayed quiet for a few seconds, but then the ground began to shake at a ferocious level. It didn't knock anyone off their balance, but they could still feel the vibrations that grew throughout the area. As the shaking continued, the ice covering the ground began to crack open in eight different places. The cracks kept growing until they burst through the surface. Lava leaked out from the cracks, it began to pour more until eight small holes appeared. Each were filled with lava. Once the shaking had stopped and everything had calmed down, Haru threw his arms back and held them wide. The lava began to boil and soon each and everyone exploded like a volcano as lava shot into the air. All eight towers of lava floated in the air for a few seconds, before each and every single one began to launch itself in the direction of Bliz.

The young ice mage cursed as he saw all eight beams of lava were coming for him. He held his right hand up and a small light blue magic circle appeared. It wasn't anything big, but it covered his whole body, but before they could see what he was planning, the lava had rained down upon him, it surrounded him. But it wasn't the time to let up. Kai stood in front of the lava, he threw his arms forward and a dark blue magic circle appeared.

"Got you now!" He shouted as the magic circle grew brighter. "**Destruction of Oblivion!**" He shouted as his signature attack fired out of the circle. The dark blue beam zoomed through the air for a few seconds before colliding with the tower of lava. The collision of the attack, made the lava splatter away from the tower and the lava droplets landed on the ground, burning the ice and dirt as it burrowed into the surface. The spot where Bliz stood exploded. All the lava landed on the ground and quickly hardened into a dark patch. All that was left was a large smokescreen that covered the spot where their opponent stood. Both Celestial Light members watched and waited for the smoke to clear to see if their attack had gotten him.

It was hard to see what was inside the area of smoke. It was a dark shade that blinded them from their enemy, mostly caused by the now hardened lava. They waited patiently for the smoke to clear, but as it was beginning to transparent, thousands upon thousands of icicles shot out from the cloud of smoke. Both Kai and Haru reacted quickly, they dodged out of the way, letting the attack smash against a nearby rock, instantly crumbling it from the force. The oblivion mage landed, he turned forward, but he soon stopped.

Bliz quickly flew out of his camouflage and dashed towards the brunet haired boy. He smirked strangely. "Time to resume where we have left off, Kai!" He said, his voice sounded a bit frustrated and annoyed. He was coming with full speed and he was coming fast. Kai prepared himself to dodge whatever the ice mage would throw at him. Once Bliz got close enough, he made a fist with his right hand and pulled it back. The oblivion mage raised an eyebrow, why was he going for a normal punch? No matter though, Kai took a step back to dodge the boy's fist, but he soon crashed into something solid. The collision sent pain throughout his back. He turned his head away from his opponent for a quick second to see what he had hit into him. He froze.

He stared at the object behind, the object behind him was a large wall of ice, no more than about eight feet high. "W-where the heck did this come from?" He questioned. At what point did he summon this? He turned his head back to face his opponent, but he was soon greeted with a sharp punch to the face. The force of the ice mages fist made Kai crash through the mini icy wall. He flew back a few inches before getting back onto his feet. He soon dropped to one knee and placed his hand on the ground to keep him stable. Kai looked down towards the ground, his breath was increasing in speed. Blood soon dripped down from the boy's lip and landed onto the icy ground. "Blood?" He said to himself as he brought up one hand towards his mouth to wipe the blood away.

"Hey, you okay!?" Haru shouted from a distance. The oblivion mage turned and nodded to his friend. The black haired teen turned his head away from the boy and back onto the opponent. "Don't get yourself distracted, that punch could have done a lot more to you." He pulled up his left hand and extended his index finger towards the enemy. "Take a look."

Kai turned to Bliz. He froze with shock when he laid his eyes on him. He could see that the ice mage was losing his breath a little, his eyes soon turned to his face. The teen could see that blood was coming down from his forehead, which was a good sign. Their attack had actually gotten him, but that wasn't what the boy was shocked about, on the right arm of the ice mage, settled a strange light blue gauntlet that had spikes coming out from all over it, on the top of the gauntlet was a strange dark blue sphere that was embedded in his shoulder. Bliz's whole arm was encased in the strange gauntlet, the right side of his face and neck was covered by the same substance as the new form. His eyes had sharpened, making him look crazy.

Kai took a step back, still surprised by the young boy's transformation. "What the hell is that?" Asked the teen. He turned his head over to Haru, who didn't look the least bit surprised.

"My guess is that gauntlet is what he was trying to summon this whole entire time. But what could this gauntlet be if he went through the trouble of blocking our attacks." Said the volcanic mage.

Bliz took a few steps forward and stopped. He smirked a wide smile, making his teeth show. Both teens took a step back when they had saw his teeth. For once his normal teeth were now gone and were replaced by a dark blue icicle. He laughed darkly. "I hope you like my new form. It wasn't easy to conjure up with both of you attacking me at once. Heck, I only managed to encase my arm and the right side of my face with this spell, but lucky for you, for I have not fully mastered this spell." He explained. He extended his arm and gazed at the smooth surface of his new arm. "It's a shame that I can only use forty percent of this form. This form you see before you is called **Glacier Doom**." He placed his arm back down to his side.

Haru jumped a bit in shock. This got Kai's attention and raised a curious brow. "So that's it. That's what your magic is all about. One of the many lost magics that had ever excised." He said as worry filled his voice. He took a step back and tightened his muscles. "One of the three lost magic elements... **Frozen End**..."

Kai raised his face in confusion. "Frozen... End? Never heard of it." He said.

The volcanic teen nodded slowly. "Yeah... Frozen End, sometimes known as the Frozen Glory. I've read about it a long time ago... back when I wasn't apart of the guild." His fist tightened and shook a bit. "Last time I've read on it, it was said that a beast was the original user of this type of magic, same with the other two of the three, but I thought all that was nothing but a legend." His eyes sharpened onto his opponent. "The question remains... where'd he learn it?"

Bliz smirked slowly, revealing his icicle looking fangs. "My, my, my, you seem to have done your homework Celestial Boy. But I can tell you here and now that all that stuff is nothing but a lie." He exclaimed. Haru jumped a little in shock when he had said that. What does this guy know about the origin of his own magic? The ice mage continued. "The magic I wield wasn't yielded by a beast. This magic power has been with me ever since I was born... it isn't something that you can learn. You might say that this magic power is... alive... but enough with this talk. We have a battle to finish and I will tell you now that it will end with your blood, pouring out from your bodies and onto this ice."

Both celestial light members prepared themselves for what would come next. Haru turned to the oblivion mage and gave him a slight nod. "Be on your guard because if you stop focusing on the battle for one second... it will end with your death. You ready?" He asked, waiting for what the boy will answer with. The brunet haired teen looked at his friend. He turned it slowly towards the now dangerous looking Bliz and soon back to Haru. Kai nodded and gave him a small smirk. "Good... let's get started."

...

Liora's eyes shot open, she began to throw her body around as her breathing was rapidly increasing. She tried to get up on her feet, but she would be instantly pushed back down as if something were keeping her at bay. She continued to thrash around, she tried to get free of whatever place she was in. From her eyes, all she could see was darkness. Nothing else but the pitch black void. She panic and panic. Liora soon stood still for a few seconds. She began to calm herself down, letting her body drop down to the ground, allowing it to rest.

The girl sat still, her eyes gazing and examining the area. She could hardly see anything, she could not tell where she was. The only thing she saw was a square that was dimly lit in front of her. The square had thick lines going down from it, which Liora quickly figured out that they were bars, but that was all that she could see. The room around her was a mystery.

For sound, the only thing that she could hear was the heavy rain, banging against what sounded like a wall of some sorts. In the distance, she could hear lightning booming through the sky and when the lightning burst, another boom would follow, which was very odd. She tried to move her hands up to her face, but when they got close, they would be held back and was followed by a sound of chains. She looked down to her hands. Her wrist were chained, along with her feet. She was no doubt trapped in this unknown room. Below her feet, she saw a strange tiled floor that seemed almost familiar to her.

Liora lifted her head and stared into the dark void. Her head barely lifted, but her eyes remained focus upon what lies forward. Her face filled with confusion and for some reason... sadness. "I can hardly see anything with all this darkness." Muttered the girl, she lowered her head back down towards the ground and stared at the tiles. "I don't know why... but this place looks... familiar? Like I've been here before." She sighed quietly, fearing to alert any possible beings who could be nearby. "I remember being back at the guild... sitting next to Himiji and then..."

Her eyes widen. She was back at the guild and she soon heard people talking. It was two voices... one was defiantly Eno... but the other was an unknown voice that she had never heard. They were talking about something, something she couldn't hear completely. After that, Eno was possibly yelling and attacked the person with only a low amount of energy and soon she could of heard her comrade yelling, then it stopped. She then heard lightning and when she got up to go check it out. She soon blacked out. What happened!?

She threw her head back up. "Oh my god... Himiji, Eno, Kai, my comrades. What has happened to them?" She asked herself, trying to find the answer. She worried about what could have happened to her friends. She hoped they were okay. None of the S-Class mages were at the guild at that moment, but Eno and Kai, heck even Christian and Haru could carry themselves. possibly Shobi. She lowered her head a little and let out a pathetic sigh. Why did she have a feeling that wasn't going to end well?

She lifted her head once more and stared into the darkness again. First she needed to figure out where she was. She tried to focus her eyes to try and allow them to adjust to the darkness, but soon a burst of light filled the room. Lightning boomed and echoed through the sky. Liora soon jumped back in surprised, Her breathing began to pick up again and her body shook in fear.

There could be no possible way. It can't be real. "N-no... no, no, no." Whimpered the girl as she tried to moved her arms forward, but they were still kept back from the chain. "NO, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, IT'S NOT REAL! IT'S NOT! NOT HERE, NOT HERE!" She soon screamed at the top of her lungs, she began to thrash around once more. She tried to cast a spell, but to no prevail, it wouldn't work. The chains around her hands and feet must be blocking her magic power some how. She continued to scream until her voice hurt. Memories and tears began to show because the place she was in... was the place she abandoned. Her home.

She cried loudly, letting her yells echo off the walls. Her voice died down as she leaned her body against the wall. Her eyes stared at the sight. Everything was here. The single wooden table that was filled with tools and the single light bulb that hanged from the ceiling. She was without a doubt in her old home. The lightning died down, the light in the room soon returned itself back to darkness.

Her breathing began to return to normal, she sniffled a little here and there. "I-it's... it's not... not possible." She said quietly to herself. She remained quiet for a few minutes and then, a door opened in front of the hurricane mage. It squeaked opened slowly and allowing some light to shine in. Liora stared into the doorway. Her eyes widen with shock. Her eyes laid upon a tall man standing in the doorway. She couldn't see that man's face, but she could recognized the person's height, posture, even his outline looked all familiar to the hurricane mage.

Liora sat quietly, her mouth remained closed as she eyed the man. The man didn't say anything, all he did was remain quiet. The man turned his body away from the girl and closed the door behind him. The room soon went back into darkness, leaving no light for the girl, except for the small square in front of her that came from the window when lightning had struck. She couldn't see the man, but she could hear his foot steps. They were getting closer to her and the man's foot steps got louder and louder with each second passing as he came closer.

Liora waited, still not making a sound. Her body remain still, she didn't want to show any fear. She just sat there and listened. Her eyes remained open and her ears locked. But soon, the sound of footsteps stopped and then, a light when on, followed by a click as the room was lit. The girl could see clearly of her surroundings. She lifted her head slowly before she met her gaze with the man.

The man looked like your everyday man. He had short black hair that was plain. He also had a black beard that was long and a mess. His green eyes stared blankly at the girl, like he didn't know what to think of her. The man wore a fancy brown suit. He had a brown suit jacket with a white undershirt and a black tie. He also wore brown pants along with a pair of black shoes. The man held his arms behind his back.

The fancy looking man remained quiet as his eyes locked with Liora's. He turned his body away from her and walked over to the wooden tool table and placed his hands on it. Liora's stare soon turned in a glare. Her mind was racing with questions. She lowered her head, but kept her sharp eyes on him. "Not much of a welcoming." She said, but the man didn't respond to that. She lifted her head back up. "Why now?"

The man pulled his arms away from the table and placed them down to his sides. He turned his head towards the girl. "Because I missed you of course." He responded. He turned his body and walked over to the chained girl. "Can a loving father not want to get her daughter back after so long?" He lowered himself down to match Liora's level. He brought a hand up to her face and held her chin.

Liora threw her head to the side to knock his hand away from her. "Loving isn't the word I would use." Said the hurricane mage, turning her head back to face him. "I don't know why you would come for me after all this time. You knew I was a mistake, so why?" Liora's father didn't respond. He remained quiet. Liora continued, "You sent those three didn't you? To try and find me. They busted into my guild and took me to you. What about the others in the guild."

Her father stood back up. He turned his body and walked towards the door. "You are correct. I did send 'those three'. But I sent them to chase after Himiji after she fled for who knows what. But as I was told, she wandered into your guild and you were there. So it was more of a coincidence, as for your guild mates... well... I am informed that four of your friends ran after you when Lightning had took you. Two males and two females if I recall."

Liora's eyes grew with shock. It had to be Kai and the others. They would come after her without a second thought, but that wasn't the point. Liora's glare hardened. "If you touch one hair on their heads, I swear I will-"

"You'll do what?" He cut her off. He chuckled to himself. "Don't worry Liora. I had told Lightning to tell Bliz and Terra to... eliminate them." He told her. "It will only be a matter of time."

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter, but I have been dealing with writer's block for a long time and I wrote the best I could. I do plan to fix this mess when I get to it, but anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
